


-Sanctuary-

by Sui_Felton



Series: Sanctuary [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fantasy, HPBigbang en español, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Top!Harry, Universe: Sanctuary, bottom!Draco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sui_Felton/pseuds/Sui_Felton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que la guerra terminara no significa que las cosas hubieran cambiado. ¿Puede hablarse de una verdadera victoria cuando el mundo mágico, estando en paz, no se parece nada al ideal por el que se luchaba? ¿Realmente hubo un ganador o es que todos perdieron? Incapaz de sanar las heridas que había en su corazón, Harry decidió alejarse del mundo mágico por un tiempo. Cuando regresa, después de tres años de exilio voluntario, una pintura hace que su destino se entrelace al de Draco Malfoy, ex convicto de Azkaban.<br/>Al encontrarse con este Draco, tan diferente al que recordaba, Harry descubre que sus problemas no son tan grandes como él cree y que quizá, sólo quizá, haya encontrado un motivo para vivir: su santuario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel I

Harry suspiró al ver la pila de correspondencia que había llegado esa mañana. Las protecciones de su casa necesitaban varios ajustes **,** siempre había algunas lechuzas que alcanzaban a entregar aquellas cartas y paquetes que tanto le desagradaban. Bufó y maldijo interiormente a los entrenadores de esos endemoniados animales, quizás éstos poseían algún tipo de rastreador mágico. Joder, sólo quería una vida tranquila. Conteniendo el impulso de quemar todo aquello, alzó la varita y realizó un rápido chequeo para verificar que alguno de esos sobres no estuviera envenenado con alguna poción. Voldemort estaba muerto, pero muchos de sus seguidores aún no se daban por vencidos. Debía ser cuidadoso.

 

Colocó los sobres en la pequeña mesita de la sala y los revisó con detenimiento. Invitaciones a fiestas, invitaciones para dar seminarios de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, invitaciones del Ministerio para ejercer como jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores. Gimió con frustración y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, por más que intentaba alejarse de todos aquellos que seguían idolatrándolo, no lo lograba. ¿Es que no entendían? Simplemente quería descansar, quería alejarse de todo aquello que le traía tan malos recuerdos.

 

Un fino sobre color marfil llamó su atención **:** quien lo firmaba era un completo desconocido.

 

―¿Jacques Saunière? ―Harry alzó una ceja mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, abrió el sobre con cuidado y sacó una pequeña tarjeta del mismo color que la envoltura.

 

 

 **  
_EXPOSICIÓN ARTISTICA_   
**

 

 _La galería de arte mágica Hazlitt Holland-Hibbert de Londres, inaugurará mañana, 9 de octubre, una exposición con las pinturas más recientes del maestro francés Jacques Saunière. Algunos de los cuadros son parte de la colección privada del artista en honor a los caídos en la pasada guerra mágica, siendo protagonistas de los mismos, el héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, y el resto de sus valientes compañeros._

 _El resto de las pinturas expuestas proceden de colecciones privadas, y esta será la primera ocasión en la que podrán ser contempladas en público…_

Harry sintió un hueco en el estómago **.** No era la primera vez que le invitaban a uno de esos eventos ―sobre todo cuando éstos se beneficiaban a sus espaldas, joder―, sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente. Las fotografías mostraban varios cuadros en los que él o sus amigos aparecían, y aun cuando ya había visto muchos con anterioridad, ninguno había llamado su atención. Estos parecían ser mucho más reales y auténticos que los demás, pero realmente dudaba que fuera así.

 

Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie. Iría a esa exposición, después de todo, salir de vez en cuando no era tan malo.

 

 

 

 **Sanctuary**

 ****

In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight (I need more affection than you know)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,

Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside (I need more affection than you know)  
What's left of me what's left of me now

 **Sanctuary**   
**–**   
**Utada Hikaru**

 

 

 

 **Kapitel I**

 

 

Draco caminó con cuidado sobre la espesa nieve que cubría las calles del Callejón Diagon, esperando que sus desgastadas botas pudieran soportar un poco más antes de que llegara el siguiente pago por su trabajo. Se detuvo frente a una panadería y suspiró antes de animarse a entrar; esperaba tener mejor suerte ahí, pues en la otra tienda no habían querido atenderle y realmente necesitaba abastecerse con algunos víveres, aunque sólo fuera pan.

 

―Buenas tardes, bienvenido… ―dijo con una sonrisa la joven que atendía el lugarcuando lo vio entrar **;** por supuesto, en cuanto lo reconoció, frunció el ceño y su mirada amable cambió inmediatamente a una de completo desprecio―.¿Qué desea? ―escupió con recelo mientras lo veía de arriba a abajo.

 

Draco se aferró con fuerza a su viejo abrigo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y señaló hacia una de las vitrinas en las que descansaban algunas piezas de pan. La chica lo miró con escepticismo por unos momentos y después asintió, un par de segundos más tarde, una fría bandeja apareció en sus manos. El rubio escogió rápidamente algunos panes simples, rogando por que la chica no cambiara de opinión en cualquier momento y terminara echándolo del local; después de todo, no sería la primerani la última vez que algo así le sucedía.

 

Una vez fuera de la panadería, se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio y vio con melancolía la bolsa de papel que tenía en las manos. Sólo había podido comprar siete piezas, esperaba que fuera suficiente. En ese momento no podía darse el lujo de aspirar a algo más que eso,pues el resto del dinero estaba destinado para sus materiales y herramientas.

 

Caminó nuevamente por las calles, sintiendo cómo la nieve comenzaba a hacer contacto con su piel. ¡Mierda **,** las botas no habían resistido! Apresuró el paso, ignorando las miradas envenenadas que se dirigirán hacia él **.** Cuando finalmente llegó hacia la zona libre para la desaparición, sacó el pequeño dije en forma de cruz que tenía en el cuello y activó el mecanismo de traslado.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry caminó por los pasillos de la galería, tratando de ignorar las miradas de adoración de los presentes; en especial, quería alejarse del molesto hombre que había estado siguiéndolo desde que había puesto un pie dentro de la galería esa noche, fastidiándolo con su insulsa conversación. Jacques Saunière era un hombre que rozaba los treinta años, de piel pálida y era bastante obeso; al parecer era sumamente famoso por sus cuadros.

 

Y sí, Harry tenía que admitirlo, nunca antes había visto pinturas con esa mezcla de colores y acabados. Los cuadros parecían fotografías, era como si el artista buscara la manera de plasmar el pasado, como si se tratara de un recuerdo. Frunció el ceño, la verdad es que esas pinturas no tenían nada que ver con el hombre que tanto le seguía y adulaba hasta la manera como respiraba. Bufó, seguramente era una de esas tantas excentricidades de los artistas.

 

Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar unas risas que le resultaban abrumadoramente familiares. Se acercó a uno de los retratos, abriéndose paso entre las personas que estaban observándolo en ese momento. Ahogó un jadeo al encontrarse a Hermione y Ron sonriendo desde la pintura, con la misma expresión que tenían en sus años de adolescencia; él compartía el espacio, sonriendo al lado de sus amigos mientras en su mano descansaba una pequeña snitch. Todos vestían el uniforme de Hogwarts.

 

―Oh mira, creo que ese eres tú, Harry ―dijo Hermione desde el cuadro, claramente asombrada.

 

―Vaya, parece que soy un hombre apuesto ―comentó su versión joven mientras sonreía divertido al lado de Ron, quien se había acercado al marco para saludarlo con la mano.

 

―Eso aclara nuestra duda, compañero ―sonrió el pelirrojo―. Significa que al final lograste vencer al loco ese.

 

Los tres amigos comenzaron a platicar entre ellos, ignorando a Harry y al resto de los presentes, quienes seguían mirándolos con admiración. Harry retrocedió un par de pasos y se recargó en uno de los pilares de la sala, dejando que por un momento la melancolía fuera sustituida por un agradable calorcito interno, aunqueclaro, fue una alegría efímera, pues la realidad le golpeó en la cara sin piedad.

 

Hacía casi seis años que lo había perdido todo.

 

Sí, Voldemort fue derrotado, pero la pelea había tenido graves pérdidas para ambos bandos. Sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, habían fallecido durante el enfrentamiento, y él no había podido salvar a ninguno de ellos. Tragó profundo, llevándose consigo el nudo que se había formado en su garganta; alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse a  Jacques Saunière sonriéndole, como sonreiría la persona que se ha sacado el premio mayor.

 

―¿Qué le pareció, señor Potter? ―preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaba a él, ampliando cada vez más su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible―. Esa pintura no está a la venta, pero al tratarse de usted, puedo hacer una excepción.

 

―¿Cuánto? ―preguntó Harry con frialdad. Admitía que las obras de Saunière eran maravillosas, pero eso no significaba que aquel hombre terminara de agradarle. Todo lo contrario, le desagradaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

 

El pintor se relamió los labios por unos segundos antes de responder, seguramente pensando en la cantidad que podía sacarle en ese momento. Harry suspiró fastidiado y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el resto de las pinturas, la mayoría ya habían sido vendidas, aunque la maldita invitación decía que pertenecían a colecciones privadas y que no estaban a la venta.

 

―Setecientos mil galeones ―dijo Saunière finalmente―. Créame que es una ganga, le aseguro que no podrá encontrar calidad como esta en ninguna otra parte.

 

Harry rodó los ojos, fastidiado. En eso tenía que darle la razón, de todos los cuadros que había visto durante esos años, ninguno había plasmado de esa manera la relación de hermandad y complicidad que había compartido con sus amigos. Quería ese cuadro.

 

―Bien ―escupió Harry con desprecio mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta―. Regresaré con el cheque antes de que termine la exposición.

 

Sin decir más, salió de la galería, ignorando a las personas que comenzaban a arremolinarse a su alrededor.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _―Draco, Draco… ―dijo su madre con voz suave mientras extendía una mano hacía él._

 _Draco  mordió su labio inferior, intentando calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón. No quería **.** No quería perderla; ya todos se habían ido, no quería estar solo. Se acercó a la cama con pasos lentos, intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Alzó la mirada y se perdió en la profundidad de los ojos azules de su madre, quien le sonreía tiernamente._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry entró nuevamente a la galería, dando grandes y apresuradas zancadas. Estaba molesto. Furioso.

 

No entendía cómo alguien como el imbécil de Saunière ―quien aparentemente tenía el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez― era capaz de plasmar de esa manera las sonrisas de Ron y Hermione, incluso la suya. No lo entendía, simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo. ¿Cómo es que un tipo como ése era capaz de llegar a tocar fibras tan sensibles de su ser? Ni bien había cerrado la puerta de su casa cuando colapsó en el suelo, presa de un ataque de nervios y desesperación. La culpa que sentía aún era muy grande y ver a sus amigos sonreírle otra vez, de la misma manera en la que él lo recordaba, era algo que su corazón apenas había podido soportar.

 

Suspiró, afortunadamente ya quedaba poca gente dentro de ese lugar, lo cual haría mucho más fácil su búsqueda. Preguntó a uno de los empleados de la galería y éste amablemente le indicó el camino hacia la oficina de Saunière **.** Quizá Harry no fuera la persona más astuta del mundo, pero podía percatarse rápidamente cuando alguien lo esperaba **:** los nerviosos y apresurados movimientos del joven le dieron a entender que éste tenía órdenes precisas de llevarlo sin contratiempos ante el pintor.

 

No pudo evitar soltar un bufido cuando se encontró de pie frente a la oficina del hombre, realmente no podía creer que estuviera a punto de comprar una de esas pinturas. Alzó la mano para llamar, pero los apresurados y nerviosos susurros de Saunière llamaron su atención. Se quedó quieto, sin hacer ruido, esperando poder saciar su curiosidad.

 

―Ya márchate, te dije claramente que no podías venir aquí ―masculló el hombre, molesto, aparentemente tenía una visita non grata―. ¿Por qué me miras así? Eres una rata mal agradecida, la cantidad que te estoy dando es bastante alta, tú jamás podrías aspirar a ganar tanto ―Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó aún más a la puerta, cegado por la curiosidad―. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, nadie jamás debe verte por aquí, es muy peligroso. Ya te he dado el pago, ahora lárgate, espero una visita muy importante ―sí, podía oírlo relamerse con esa última frase, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho cuando le ofreció el cuadro de Ron y Hermione―. ¿A qué viene tanta dignidad de pronto? Sin mí, tus cuadros jamás podrían venderse. No debes olvidar que tan sólo eres un mortífago de mierda.

 

―¿Mortífago? ―jadeó Harry con sorpresa.

 

Se escuchó un golpe, al parecer de un cristal rompiéndose, tal vez un florero. El hombre chilló, obviamente intimidado. La perilla de la puerta giró a los pocos segundos, haciendo que Harry retrocediera un paso de manera inconsciente.

 

―¿Estás seguro de esto? Sin mí no tendrías ni para comer, además no debes olvidar que yo sé tú secreto, mi querido pintor ―Harry esperaba algún sonido, grito o discusión, en cambio, Saunière comenzó a reír otra vez, burlándose de la otra persona―. Deberías saber que tus cuadros… perdón, _mis_ cuadros son muy bien recibidos, eso debería ser suficiente para ti. Además, soy muy generoso con lo que te doy.

 

Otra vez silencio, ningún ruido. La puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando salir a un joven muy apresurado. Sus cuerpos chocaron de manera inevitable, pues Harry estaba demasiado cerca y el chico no se había percatado de su presencia. El joven dejó caer un papel al suelo, y Harry lo recogió por instinto. Era un cheque, un cheque por cien mil galeones. Un cheque a nombre de Draco Malfoy.

 

Harry alzó la vista, impresionado, sólo para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de su antiguo némesis escolar.

 

―¿Malfoy? ―susurró Harry, sorprendido.

 

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente le arrebató el cheque y salió corriendo del lugar. Harry se quedó ahí, de pie, viendo cómo huía. Escuchó un jadeo junto a él y se encontró con el regordete de Saunière, quien lucía aterrorizado.

 

―S-Señor Potter, desde cuá… ―estaba realmente nervioso, de eso no había duda.

 

Harry lo observó en silencio por unos momentos, limitándose a analizar la elegante oficina del _pintor_. No necesitaba ver la actitud nerviosa del hombre para entender la situación **:** era evidente, la conversación que había escuchado le resultaba increíblemente reveladora y productiva.

 

―Así que tú no eres el verdadero pintor, ¿verdad? ― sonrió, petulante **.** Lo que había escuchado le era de mucha utilidad―. Me pregunto qué sucedería si le dijera esto al Ministro **…** o a la prensa.

 

―N-No estoy cometiendo ningún delito, señor Potter, simplemente ayudó a ese pobre chico. Nadie ha querido aceptar sus obras.

 

―Por supuesto, eso lo entiendo ―asintió Harry con una sonrisa encantadora―. Aunque ello no explica por qué haces pasar esas obras como tuyas.

 

El hombre cayó al suelo, hecho un manojo de desesperación y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante su derrota. Momentos después, el moreno salía de la galería, con el cuadro de sus amigos en las manos y el cheque de setecientos mil galeones muy bien guardado dentro de la bolsa de su abrigo. Sonrió con desprecio, Saunière se lo había regalado a cambio de que no lo delatara; cosa que pensaba hacer: no le debía nada a ese farsante hijo de puta.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _―¡Tienes que huir, Draco! ―gritó Blaise mientras lo lanzaba dentro de una de las chimeneas de la Mansión Zabini._

 _―¿Estás loco? ¡Ven conmigo! ―gritó el rubio con desesperación, intentando jalar la mano de su amigo para llevarlo con él._

 _―¡No seas estúpido! ¡Si nos movemos en grupo sería mucho más peligroso! ―Blaise lanzó una pequeña bolsa con polvos flu y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa―. No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien. Pansy ya se ha marchado con Theo. No lo olvides, Draco, Sicilia._

 _Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Blaise, pues un segundo después cayó muerto frente a sus ojos, fulminado por un avada kedavra lanzado de las mismísimas manos de Lord Voldemort._

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o ****

 

Harry bajó los escalones con lentitud, girando el rostro de un lado a otro de la calle, esperando poder encontrar algún rastro de Malfoy. No obtuvo resultados. Se acercó a una joven pareja y preguntó por él, esta vez sí tuvo suerte: la mujer había visto a un chico delgado que corría hacia la zona de aparición que estaba una calle abajo.

 

Suspiró, realmente no tenía idea de qué es lo que iba a ganar encontrando al rubio. No es que tuviera algo en su contra, después de todo, éste era la victima de los chantajes y amenazas del bastardo de Saunière. Sin embargo, sentía una enorme curiosidad. Verlo después de tanto tiempo había removido demasiadas emociones en él; estaba muy delgado y pálido. Pero lo que más había llamado su atención era su mirada, la misma que tenía Owen cuando se habían conocido.

 

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, notando losfinos y delicados copos de nieve quecomenzaban a caer en ese momento. Hacía demasiado frio.

 

 

 

 

>>>> Kapitel 2 >>>>


	2. Kapitel II

**Kapitel II**

 

 

 _I quietly, quietly cut the curtains down_

 _There's a blue flame in the dawn of awakening_

 _Until the day I meet the you that I so wish to protect._

 _I'd rather take the enemies in front of my eyes than end in crowning glory_

  **Ranbu no Melody** **–** **SID** ****

 

Estaba despierto, lo sabía, sin embargo no quería abrir los ojos. Intentó moverse, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado. A su pesar, se obligó a abrir los parpados, clavando sus ojos grises en el viejo techo de la habitación. Su mirada vagó, perdida entre las grietas, dibujando formas y figuras imaginarias con ellas.

 

Un suave _poof_ se escuchó entonces, llamando su atención. Giró levemente el rostro, encontrándose con una pequeña botella de cristal que flotaba sobre su escritorio. Estiró la mano para alcanzarla, pero en vez de eso, una pequeña nota flotó a su encuentro. La tomó un tanto resentido y leyó la sencilla línea que flotaba sobre el pergamino.

 

“Tómala, te ayudará a recuperarte”. No estaba firmada, pero realmente no le importaba. Sabía perfectamente quién le enviaba esa medicina.

 

Suspiró y con movimientos lentos y pausados finalmente salió de la cama. Se quedó de pie por unos momentos, dejando que sus músculos se acostumbraran al dolor. Extendió la mano y el pequeño frasco levitó hacia ella. Lo tomó con suavidad y movió los labios, pronunciando en su mente el hechizo de siempre, haciendo que la botella estallara, regando el líquido cristalino en su mano y manchando la alfombra en el proceso.

 

Caminó sobre los cristales, sin importarle que sus pies estuvieran desnudos. Llegó hasta el enorme y antiguo espejo que cubría casi la mitad de la pared y se observó con atención, notando cómo el pantalón de seda de su pijama le quedaba un poco grande, pues se colgaba un poco en sus caderas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró una vez más, abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda donde guardaba su ropa y extrajo una pequeña caja negra. Su mirada se opacó mientras la abría, tomó un poco del polvo plateado y lo sostuvo unos momentos, indeciso, después sonrió con amargura y negó con la cabeza. Finalmente lanzó los polvos al aire y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba con fuerza, anhelando sentir algo más que no fuera dolor y el enorme vacío que lo carcomía por dentro.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry seacomodó la bufanda roja por tercera vez en menos de una hora y se estiró en su lugar **,** esperando. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que adquirióel cuadro de sus amigos, un cuadro que, por increíble que pareciera, había sido pintado por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, hijo de uno de los seguidores más leales a Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, y heredero de la que alguna vez fue la familia más importante y poderosa del mundo mágico. Aún no podía creerlo del todo, pero así era **:** los habitantes de la pintura así se lo habían hecho saber, pues él, muerto de la curiosidad, no había dudado en preguntarles si era verdad que su autor era Malfoy.

 

 _―Puede que no me guste, pero Malfoy tiene un no sé qué…_ ―había dicho su versión adolescente mientras se rascaba la nuca, un gesto que aún era bastante recurrente en él.

 

 _―Aunque he de decirlo, compañero, el hurón ya no parece tanto un hurón, más bien es como una cabra_ ―dijo Ron con un poco de recelo, aunque se le veía un poco consternado.

 

 _―¡Ron!_ ―amonestó Hermione desde el cuadro y después le dedicó una sonrisa un poco triste ―. _¿Sabes, Harry? No sé cómo es el mundo ahora, pero me da la impresión de que no es por lo que yo luchaba._

 

Harry suspiró, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Le hubiera gustado decirle a Hermione que se equivocaba, pero la realidad era completamente diferente. El mundo mágico había cambiado después de la guerra, pero no era ni por asomo el mundo por el que él y sus amigos habían luchado por defender; ellos desearon poder lograr la igualdad entre los magos, sin importar su estatus social ni la antigüedad de su linaje mágico. Siete años después, el resentimiento entre la comunidad mágica seguía evidente; sólo bastaba ver la enorme cantidad de indigentes en el callejón Diagon, pues muchas de las que una vez fueron las familias más poderosas ahora se encontraban en la miseria y el abandono.

 

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron las calles en silencio, buscando en vano con la mirada. Llevó el vaso de café, ahora ya un poco frío, a los labios y bebió, tragando su amargura con él.

 

Minutos después, reconoció la delgada figura de Malfoy, quien caminaba apresurado por los escalones cubiertos de nieve de Gringotts, aferrándose a su abrigo mientras ignoraba ―o eso parecía― los murmullos indiscretos de la gente que lo miraba con burla y desprecio mientras caminaba. Lo siguió con la mirada, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Había intentado localizarlo, pero en el Ministerio no sabían nada de él, aun cuando ellos eran responsables de vigilarlo. Sin embargo, parecía que a ellos les importaba muy poco lo que pudiera sucederle, pues ni siquiera se habían molestado en comprobar si la dirección que tenían de Malfoy era falsa.

 

“Ya cumplió su condena”, eso es lo que dijeron. Pero la realidad era completamente diferente,y Harry lo sabía.

 

Se levantó del asiento, acomodando nuevamente su bufanda y se dirigió hacia Malfoy con decisión. Caminó de prisa, pues el rubio iba prácticamente corriendo. Estiró una mano para llamarlo, pero se arrepintió: aún no estaba del todo seguro de qué es lo que le diría. No había dejado de pensar en él desde aquella ocasión, en especial, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de sus ojos. Cada vez que los recordaba, sentía cómo era arrastrado hacia ese vacío plateado. 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Malfoy salió de una de las tiendas del callejón Knockturn y arrojó un paquete a la basura. Harry frunció levemente el ceño, no podía asegurarlo, pues el rubio le daba la espalda, pero estaba casi seguro de que esas no eran las mismas botas que traía antes, pues éstas eran de un tono un poco más oscuro y se veían en mucho mejor estado. 

 

Respiró profundo y dio un paso hacia él.

 

―Malfoy ―dijo con voz firme.

 

El rubio dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y giró lentamente hacia él, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos. Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, pues ver el terror dibujado en la cara de Malfoy era algo que sencillamente no esperaba. Alzó una mano hacia él, provocando que el rubio diera un paso hacia atrás de forma instintiva. Draco miró hacia ambos lados, nervioso,  giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr.

 

Mierda.

 

Harry maldijo interiormente y corrió detrás de él. Malfoy podía estar delgado y muy pálido, pero corría como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo demonio, y eso no le gustó. Apretó los labios con fuerza y corrió aún más rápido, importándole un carajo los rostros de curiosidad de los magos con los que se topaban en el camino.

 

―¡Espera, Malfoy! ―gritó Harry un tanto enojado al darse cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de la zona para la aparición.

 

El rubio no lo escuchó.

 

Potter frunció el ceño con molestia y avanzó aún más de prisa. Si no mal lo recordaba,  Saunière le dijo que Malfoy usaba un traslador para llegar a su casa; debía alcanzarlo antes o perdería esta oportunidad para hablar con él. Apretó un poco más el paso y lo tomó por el codo justo en el momento en que el rubio sacaba un crucifijo que traía colgado al cuello. Malfoy giró mientras Harry daba un paso más hacia él.

 

Los grandes y profundos ojos grises de Draco fueron lo último que vio antes de sentir el jalón de la desaparición.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _―Oye, Harry ―preguntó Owen con una sonrisa, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules mientras subía los pies en la pared―. Siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿eres un delincuente o algo así?_

 _Harry levantó la mirada hacia el castaño, mirándolo con una ceja alzada y su mejor cara de incredulidad._

 _―¿Por qué la pregunta?_

 _―Bueno ―Owen encogió sus delgados hombros―, desapareces muy seguido y por varios días. Pensé que tal vez eras un prófugo de la justicia o algo._

 _Harry desvió la mirada un momento, sintiendo una ligera punzada de culpabilidad hacia su amigo; Owen era un muggle y no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era él en el mundo mágico. Habían pasado casi tres años desde que abandonó esa vida, y no tenía la más mínima intención de regresar a ella **.** Al menosno todavía._

 _―Tengo asuntos que atender, ¿sabes? ―dijo Harry con sonrisa fingida―. No soy como otros que solo van por ahí divirtiéndose a lo grande._

 _―Ah, pero eso es porque no quieres ―contestó Owen mientras soltaba una risa divertida._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Estaba acostado sobre algo suave… algo suave que olía muy bien, a duraznos. Intentó moverse, pero se sentía realmente cómodo; cosa bastante rara, pues hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera. Aspiró profundamente, sorprendiéndose del ligero aroma a rosas que estaba impregnado en el aire. Un movimiento y un suave gemido debajo de él llamaron su atención, por lo que Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos, dejando que éstos se acostumbraran poco a poco a la suave iluminación.

 

Alzó levemente el rostro, encontrándose de frente con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, quien parecía querer atravesarlo con la mirada. Fue entonces cuando cayó de vuelta a la realidad. Persiguió al Slytherin por las calles del callejón Knockturn y fue arrastrado con él por accidente, ahora debían estar en su casa.

 

―Yo… ―intentó decir algo, disculparse al menos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

 

Las delgadas manos de Malfoy se posaron sobre sus hombros, empujándolo con fuerza, o al menos parecía que intentaba hacerlo con fuerza, pues el rubio gimió un tanto adolorido al hacerlo. El moreno cerró los ojos al caer hacia atrás, liberando al otro. Por supuesto, Draco no perdió la oportunidad y se levantó de inmediato, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta.

 

Harry suspiró y permaneció sentado por unos momentos. Su intención inicial sólo era la de intercambiar unas palabras con él, no perseguirlo y terminar en su casa. Su mirada se paseó por la habitación en la que se encontraba, dejándolo completamente sorprendido ante lo que veía. Se encontraba en un pequeño pero extremadamente lujoso recibidor, adornado con finos y, al parecer, muy antiguos muebles.

 

Frunció el ceño con incredulidad y se puso de pie, avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta, analizando cada detalle del lugar donde se encontraba. Giró la perilla y dudó un momento antes de empujar, no sabía si Malfoy estaría del otro lado esperándolo, listo para atacarlo. Negó para sí mismo ante el pensamiento **:** ya estaba ahí, dar un paso hacia atrás no era una opción. Metió una mano en su abrigo, tomando su varita sólo como precaución y finalmente abrió la puerta.

 

Encontrarse con una habitación blanca, amueblada con el más fino y exquisito de los gustos era algo que no esperaba; menos aun ser golpeado por la cálida brisa proveniente de las puertas que daban hacia el jardín. No pudo avanzar mucho, pues el abrigo comenzó a sofocarlo. Maldijo para sus adentros y comenzó a desabrochar los botones, deteniéndose por un momento al percatarse que el abrigo de Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo, a un par de metros de él, al igual que su camisa.

 

Harry colocó sus cosas sobre la pequeña mesa del sofá y se dirigió hacia las puertas de cristal del jardín, quedando completamente maravillado ante el hermoso paisaje frente a él. Había flores por todas partes, rosas blancas sobre todo. El jardín era inmenso, adornado con unas cuantas fuentes y estatuas; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el sendero de piedra que terminaba en un puente, justo en medio de un enorme lago. Llevó una mano a su frente y suspiró, aparentemente, ya no estaba en Inglaterra.

 

Logró captar una sombra por el rabillo del ojo e intentó moverse, pero un objeto duro y puntiagudo se apretó contra su espalda, dándole a entender que cualquier movimiento en falso le costaría la vida. Draco Malfoy estaba detrás de él, empuñando una espada.

 

―Hacer eso no es algo muy inteligente, Malfoy ―dijo Harry con serenidad, para después voltear hacia el rubio, quien seguía amenazándolo con el arma.

 

Pero él no contestó, simplemente alzó un poco más el brazo, hasta apuntar directo a la garganta de Harry. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, limitándose a una feroz lucha de miradas, dándole así la oportunidad de analizarlo.

 

Draco Malfoy era apenas la sombra de lo que fue. Era alto, pero no tanto como lo recordaba; no podía asegurarlo, pero casi podría afirmar que ahora lo superaba por unos diez centímetros, tal vez un poco menos. Estaba delgado, increíblemente delgado, no es que Malfoy antes fuera obeso o algo similar, todo lo contrario, pero esto era diferente; el pantalón le quedaba un tanto grande, colgándose sobre los huesos de sus caderas; además no traía camisa, permitiéndole ver su delgada cintura y casi los huesos de sus costillas. Su piel estaba un tono más pálido de lo que cualquier medico podría considerar normal. Y estaban esas cicatrices, pequeñas y rosadas líneas que cruzaban el torso, los brazos y muy probablemente, la espalda de su antiguo rival escolar.

 

De pronto sintió un enorme peso sobre él. Malfoy había sido un verdadero bastardo durante su adolescencia, era verdad, y no pensaba justificarlo, pero eso es lo que había sido **:** un adolescente, un adolescente que, al igual que él, se había visto arrastrado en medio de una guerra que no era la suya, todo por la locura de un hombre y la ambición de aquellos quienes se atrevieron a seguirlo. Y había pagado con su libertad. Con cuatro años en Azkaban.

 

El Gryffindor sintió que la punta de la espada comenzaba a moverse **;** dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Malfoy y notó cómo éste comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, sosteniendo la espada con, al parecer, mucho esfuerzo. Pero aun así no dejó de retarlo con la mirada, sorprendiéndolo por ello. Quizás había pasado por muchas cosas, al igual que él, pero en el fondo seguía siendo Malfoy, no podía equivocarse.

 

Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró, para después dedicarle una mirada cansada al rubio.

 

―No tengo intenciones de luchar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo Harry con sinceridad, sacando las manos de su abrigo para mostrárselas al chico―. ¿Lo ves? Sin varita.

 

Los dos permanecieron así por unos momentos más, Harry sosteniéndole la mirada sin perturbarse a pesar de que el otro chico hacia grandes esfuerzos para sostener el arma. Después de un rato particularmente largo, al parecer de Harry, intentó hablar nuevamente, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo; Malfoy bajó el arma, aunque siguió taladrándolo con sus ojos grises, dándole a entender que su presencia no era ni remotamente bienvenida en ese lugar.

 

El rubio frunció el ceño un tanto preocupado y le dirigió una mirada cautelosa, para después girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de él. Harry podría jurar que esa puerta no estaba ahí hace unos minutos, pero no podía asegurarlo, después de todo ésta era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre la espalda desnuda del rubio y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo por la sorpresa ante lo que veía. Ahí, por toda la extensión de esa pálida piel, se encontraba la figura de lo que, al parecer, era un caballo, pero no estaba seguro **.** El tatuaje tenía una forma un tanto extraña y se movía con gracia por toda la espalda de Malfoy, entreteniéndose sobre la fina curva de su cadera.

 

Draco giró la perilla de la puerta y ladeó levemente el rostro, clavando su mirada en él. Harry torció levemente la boca, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado; Malfoy se había dado cuenta de que había estado mirándolo con atención. El Slytherin entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, entró a la otra habitación y dejó la puerta abierta, en una muda invitación para él.

 

Potter dudó un momento y después lo siguió, el rubio había bajado la espada después de todo, así que suponía que la violencia había sido dejada de lado, al menos por el momento. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y su respiración lo abandonó.

 

La habitación era sumamente amplia, quizá tenía el tamaño de su sala en Grimauld Place, y eso ya era decir mucho. No tenía muchos muebles, pero la iluminación era magnifica gracias a dos enormes puertas corredizas de cristal que daban acceso hacia el jardín, aprovechando al máximo la luz natural filtrada a través de ellas. Algunos lienzos en blanco se encontraban tirados en el suelo; otros apoyados contra las paredes, las cuales estaban manchadas con salpicaduras de pintura. Pero lo que más había llamado su atenciónera el enorme símbolo dibujado en el suelo **.** Era muy similar al tatuaje en la espalda de Malfoy, sólo que este estabarodeado por un círculo de runas y otro anillo estaba grabado a su alrededor, uno de un idioma totalmente desconocido para él. Magia, en ese lugar había mucha magia;eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando puso un pie dentro de esa habitación.

 

Frente a él se encontraba Malfoy, quien miraba fijamente hacia el suelo mientras su mano apretaba la espada con fuerza, momentos después suspiró e hizo un suave movimiento con la mano, transformando la espada en un largo pincel negro de cerdas doradas.

 

―Transfiguración sin varita ―murmuró Harry para sí mismo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía a un mago hacer algo así.

 

El rubio giró hacia él un tanto sorprendido, aparentemente se había olvidado de su presencia. Harry frunció el ceño levemente, no pudiendo evitar sentirse un poco ofendido ante eso. Draco bufó y alzó una ceja, apuntó con su pincel hacia el frente y uno de los cuadros levitó hacia él, lo tomó con cuidado y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Harry, quien tragó saliva un tanto nervioso ante la gélida mirada que el otro le estaba dedicando en ese momento. El pintor desvió la mirada un momento y apretó el cuadro con un poco más de fuerza, para después girarlo y mostrárselo a Harry.

 

Severus Snape levantó una ceja mientras una mueca de fastidio se dibujaba en su rostro, su mirada recorrió a Harry de arriba abajo y sus ojos se oscurecieron de manera sombría mientras se recargaba en el viejo y destartalado sillón del que, alguna vez fuera su despacho en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

 

―Señor Potter, qué… ―dudó un momento y su gestó de repulsión se asentó aún más en su rostro― inesperada sorpresa.

 

―P-Profesor Snape ―saludó Harry un tanto sorprendido.

 

―Tan elocuente como siempre ―masculló el hombre con molestia mientras se levantaba de su lugar―. Señor Malfoy, creí haberle dicho que no me gustaba ser molestado por ―miró a Harry de soslayo y después continuó― esta clase de gente ―bufó ―; aunque debo reconocer que Potter no es tan desagradable como el joven de ayer. Aun así, le sugiero que cambie de amistades cuanto antes.

 

Y sin decir más, se fue.

 

Harry levantó la mirada hacia Malfoy, completamente sorprendido, encontrándose con la pequeña sonrisa que había dibujado en los labios del rubio, aunque por supuesto, ésta se borró de inmediato. El Slytherin colocó el cuadro en el suelo y lo miró, desafiante.

 

―Puedes comprobarlo, no tengo problema con eso ―dijo Draco con frialdad.

 

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ―preguntó confundido.

 

―Has venido a comprobar la firma mágica, ¿cierto? ―preguntó con fastidio―. Quizá piensas que extorsioné a _ese_ hombre, pero no es así ―Harry no necesitó pensar mucho para saber que se refería al infeliz de Jacques Saunière―. Los cuadros son míos, él me los compra a mí.

 

―Sí, ya lo sé, escuché la conversación que tuviste con él ―dijo Harry un poco receloso―. Pero no entiendo por qué me has dicho lo de la firma mágica.

 

Malfoy rodó los ojos y lo miró, incrédulo.

 

―Me perseguiste, Potter ―escupió el rubio con veneno―. Seguro que estás investigándome como auror. Ahórrate la palabrería y has la revisión de una vez, ¿quieres?

 

―Yo no soy un auror, Malfoy.

 

Draco lo estudió por unos momentos, procesando la información y después frunció el ceño.

 

―¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó un tanto inseguro.

 

Harry suspiró, agotado.

 

―Quería hablar contigo, eso era todo.

 

―¿Para qué?

 

―Bueno… ―se movió un tanto nervioso―. Sólo quería comprobar algo, pero ya no tiene caso.

 

Era verdad, quería saber si Malfoy había pintado el cuadro de sus amigos y si era capaz de lograrlo otra vez, pues algo dentro de él se negaba a creerlo; ver el cuadro de Severus Snape, tan vivo y de la misma forma en que él lo recordaba era una prueba irrefutable. Y podría comprobar su firma mágica, pero no era necesario.

 

Malfoy lo miró con sorpresa por unos momentos, para después apretar los dientes con fuerza.

 

―Lárgate ―dijo con frialdad, apretando los puños con furia―. ¿Has venido a reírte de mí? ¿Es eso?

 

―No, yo no…

 

―He dicho que te largues ―movió la mano, apuntando con su pincel hacia el jardín―, o esta vez, juro que en verdad te mataré.

 

Hablaba en serio, no tenía duda. Harry había tenido muchas experiencias con la muerte, quizá demasiadas, así que no podría decir que la amenaza lo asustara, pues había pasado por cosas mucho peores. Estaba seguro de eso. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué el brillo sombrío en los ojos de Malfoy lograba descolocarlo, como muy pocas cosas lograban hacerlo ahora.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _―¿Qué es lo que deseas? ―dijo una ronca voz masculina._

 _Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró  sumergido en tibias y calmadas aguas que lo rodeaban por completo.   Cerró los ojos, dejándose hundir aún más. La superficie no estaba del todo lejos, podría llegar a ella sin problemas. Pero no quería._

 _―¿Por qué no? ―habló de nuevo esa voz._

 _El rubio se enderezó entonces y giró la cabeza en varias ocasiones, buscando a aquel que seguía llamándolo. Era una voz extraña, pero a la vez le resultaba bastante familiar._

 _―¿Quién? ―preguntó Draco para sí mismo, moviéndose entre las aguas._

 _―Aquí mismo ―dijo la misma voz, riendo esta vez._

 _Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró de frente con un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros que sonreía complacido, éste floto hacia él, quedando demasiado cerca._

 _―¿Quién? ―preguntó el rubio otra vez, mirándolo con curiosidad―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?_

 _Pero no recibió respuesta. El hombre sonrió aún más y comenzó a nadar a su alrededor, estudiándolo sin el menor disimulo. Después de unos momentos se detuvo frente a él, dándole la oportunidad de verlo con mayor atención. Su piel era ligeramente bronceada, lo que contrastabacon su cabello negro como la noche y el que probablemente le llegaba hasta la nuca, flotando a su alrededor: parecía que cada mechón tuviera vida propia. Pero toda su atención estaba enfocada en esos ojos: dos abismos, sin una sola chispa de luz en ellos._

 _―Has venido por tu propia voluntad, eso es admirable… ―sonrió el hombre― o tal vez sólo eresestúpido._

 _Draco no pudo decir nada esta vez, pues una mano grande y fuerte se apoderó de su garganta._

 

 

 

 

>>>> Kapitel 3 >>>>


	3. Kapitel III

**Kapitel III**

 

 

 _I whisper goodbye to this horrible world And adorn it all with wings of brilliant red…_ __

_Then, to hide their frailty, They hurt those that are kind_ __

**Metamorphose –** **Yoko Takahashi**

 

 

Draco caminaba por el jardín, con los ojos cerrados y los pies desnudos, disfrutando de la brisa que acariciaba su rostro. No traía puesta una camisa, aun sabiendo que podría enfermar si seguía exponiéndose de esa manera,  pero realmente no le importaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que ese tipo de cosas habían dejado de preocuparle.

 

El rubio giró levemente el rostro, dejando que sus ojos grises vagaran por las paredes  de mármol de la que ahora era su casa. No era grande como la mansión en la que había crecido, todo lo contrario, era un pequeño chalet que a simple vista no tenía nada de especial. Pero no era así. El jardín era grande y amplio, repleto de flores de todo tipo y color, logrando un hermoso contraste con el resto de la propiedad.

 

Alzó una mano y la extendió frente a él, moviéndola de un lado a otro, dejando que ésta acariciara los contornos de la imagen que se proyectaba ante él. Después la retiró y observó la palma por unos momentos, hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

 

―Se supone que debo seguir, ¿cierto? ―murmuró para sí mismo, después apretó el puño con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en la palma hasta sentir el ardor por las heridas.

 

El pintor escuchó unos pasos detrás de él pero no se movió de su lugar, simplemente dejó que la otra persona se acercará más, hasta quedar a unos metros de distancia. Después giró el rostro hacia su acompañante.

 

Ullysses sonrió depredador, pasando una mano sobre su cabello mojado, haciendo que sus ojos negros brillaran sólo por un momento.

 

―Te vas a enfermar ―dijo el hombre, acercándose un poco más a él.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y le digirió una mirada aburrida.

 

―No eres el más indicado para decir eso ―murmuró sin emoción, dirigiéndose a la casa.

 

El joven hombre se miró entonces, estaba completamente empapado, después se encogió de hombros y lo siguió, dejando un camino de humedad que terminaba en el puente del lago.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente mientras miraba distraídamente hacia el techo, acostado sobre su sofá, sin hacer nada en absoluto. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa misma posición, quizá una hora, tal vez dos, realmente no estaba seguro. El tiempo parecía fluir lentamente, alterando su sentido de la realidad.

 

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

Extrañado, se incorporó de su lugar y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia la entrada mientras los llamados se hacían cada vez más insistentes. Pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró antes de abrir, la verdad es que no tenía muchos deseos de ver a alguien, pero en esos momentos esperaba por una información importante y realmente no le quedaba alternativa.

 

Abrió la puerta de un sólo movimiento, un poco más brusco de lo que hubiera querido, asustando a la pelirroja que se encontraba detrás de ella, causando que ésta soltara la carpeta que llevaba consigo.

 

―¿Ginny? ―preguntó Harry con un poco de sorpresa en la voz.

 

―H-Hola, Harry ―saludó la mujer mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

 

El moreno la observó por unos momentos y después suspiró agotado.

 

―¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que Seamus sería quien me traería los documentos ―comentó con frialdad.

 

―Él no ha podido venir, le han asignado un caso de última hora. Me ha pedido que yo te los entregue ―contestó la mujer, mordiéndose el labio.

 

Harry chasqueó la lengua de mal humor y terminó de abrir la puerta, invitándola a entrar con un movimiento de cabeza. Ginny bajó la mirada, conmocionada ante la actitud fría y severa del que fue su primer amor, del hombre que aún amaba, pero que ahora la despreciaba.

 

―¿Quieres que prepare algo de té? ―preguntó Ginny con timidez mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

 

No tuvo respuesta, el hombre frente a ella la ignoraba y ni siquiera la miraba. Harry tenía la cabeza recargada sobre su mano, viendo distraídamente por la ventana de su cocina, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, sin darle la oportunidad de adivinarlos. Ginny sollozó sin poderlo evitar, como siempre le sucedía cada vez que se encontraban.

 

―No llores ―murmuró Harry, sin moverse un sólo centímetro para mirarla.

 

―Lo siento ―contestó la pelirroja en medio de su llanto.

 

Harry suspiró agotado y le dirigió una mirada serena a la mujer frente a él. No sabía cuántas veces habían tenido la misma conversación, había perdido la cuenta, no obstante después de seis años y unos cuantos encuentros entre ellos la escena seguía repitiéndose, una y otra vez, como si ésta estuviera destinada a suceder interminablemente.

 

―Está bien ―dijo él de manera automática, sin sentir realmente lo que decía.

 

―Todavía no logras perdonarme, ¿verdad? ―sollozó Ginny, intentando controlar las lágrimas que seguían escapando de sus ojos.

 

Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos, cada uno pensando qué decir o hacer, hasta que la tensión se hizo insoportable entre ellos.

 

―Te he dicho que está bien, Ginny.

 

Pero no era así, las heridas eran demasiado grandes. Harry lo sabía, Ginny también. No había nada más que decir en esa ocasión. Aunque en verdad le gustaría poder decirle que no era su culpa, no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría decirlo con sinceridad, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo?

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _―¡¿Dónde están?! ―gritó Harry con desesperación, intentando zafarse del agarre de Bill y George Weasley, quienes lo sujetaban con fuerza._

 _―¡Tienes que tranquilizarte, Harry! ―exclamó Remus, agitado._

 _Detrás de él, Ginny lloraba desconsolada entre los brazos de su padre, que también lloraba._

 _―Lo siento, lo siento tanto ―dijo Ginny entre sollozos, los cuales no hacían otra cosa más que incrementar la desesperación que sentía._

 _―¡Suéltenme! ―gritó Harry nuevamente._

 _Su magia comenzó a descontrolarse, haciendo que estallaran algunos objetos de la habitación. Los fuertes sonidos distrajeron a los hermanos Weasley, dándole la oportunidad perfecta de liberarse con un rápido movimiento. Corrió inmediatamente a la sala donde estaban reunidos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Abrió la puerta sin vacilar, causando que los presentes giraran hacia él, sorprendidos. Incluida Molly Weasley, quien sostenía la mano pálida y fría de su hijo, Ron Weasley, cuyo cuerpo descansaba junto al de Hermione. Inmóviles. Muertos._

 _Entonces su mundo estalló en mil pedazos._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry revisó los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa de su sala, leyendo con atención cada una de las líneas escritas en ellos. Suspiró agotado, dejándose caer en la alfombra y mirando con atención el pergamino que sostenía en su mano.

 

―Es idéntico… ―murmuró mientras dibujaba el símbolo en el aire con ayuda de su varita.

 

Potter no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza. Era el mismo símbolo, no tenía dudas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, recordando cómo había terminado en esa situación, investigando todo lo relacionado con Draco Malfoy.

 

Un día como cualquier otro, sintiéndose increíblemente aburrido, dibujó el tatuaje que Malfoy tenía en la espalda sobre un pergamino. Cuando Kreacher lo vio, casi se muere de la impresión. El elfo había murmurado cosas sin sentido para él, algo sobre propiedades y contratos, llamando sin querer a la curiosidad de Harry. Su sirviente se había negado a cooperar, al menos al principio, alegando que era un antiguo secreto de familia y que no estaba autorizado a compartirlo con alguien como él, un mestizo. Bastó con decirle que pensaba darle una servilleta para que la criatura cambiara de opinión.

 

Por supuesto, Kreacher no le dejó las cosas tan fáciles como le hubiera gustado, pero en el fondo le parecía bien; su instinto Gryffindor, aquel que con el paso de los años seguía rugiendo dentro de él así se lo indicaba. Era mejor buscar por su cuenta, puesto que así podría investigar todo lo que quisiera sin necesidad de estar soportando los constantes murmullos de su sirviente. Afortunadamente no necesitó buscar demasiado: los libros de la mansión estaban acomodados de manera impecable, permitiendo que encontrara la información en menos tiempo de lo que había pensado.

 

Todos y cada uno de los tomos y documentos que había consultado lo llevaban siempre al mismo dibujo: un extraño caballo negro con ―al parecer― una cola de pez, seguido de las palabras _contrato_ , _sangre_ y _deseo_.

 

Harry frunció el ceño, mirando el dibujo que flotaba sobre su cabeza. Después de tantas horas de investigación tenía en claro una sola cosa: esa casa tenía un fuerte vínculo con los Black. Desafortunadamente para él, ninguno de los libros mencionaba algo sobre la localización exacta de la misma, mucho menos decían cómo llegar a ella. Por eso había recurrido a Seamus, quien trabajaba en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Pero no tuvo mayor suerte, los documentos sólo decían, en términos generales, que la casa era una de las propiedades más antiguas de la familia Black. Nada más.

 

Suspiró, sentándose mientras se rascaba la nuca con frustración. Quizá debería darse por vencido, pues todo parecía ser una búsqueda inútil.

 

―Ese es un Kelpie ―dijo una voz familiar detrás de él.

 

Harry giró el rostro, mirando con curiosidad el retrato que había comprado hacía ya un par de semanas. Hermione lo miraba con atención, sus ojos marrones brillando conocedores mientras asentía para sí misma, pensando, obviamente.

 

―¿Un qué? ―preguntó el moreno, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

 

―Un Kelpie ―contestó su amiga de inmediato, rodó los ojos después de unos segundos en silencio, comprendiendo que el otro no había entendido en absoluto―. Es un hada que pertenece a la Corte Oscura del reino espiritual.

 

―¿Es un hada maligna? ―dijo Harry con incredulidad.

 

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

 

―Puedes ponerlo de esa manera. El reino de las hadas funciona de maneras misteriosas, Harry.

 

―Pareces saber mucho al respecto, Mione ―dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

―Es un tema fascinante, créelo ―cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía para ella misma―. Las hadas de la Corte Oscura son eminentemente malignas, pero se puede llegar a socializar con ellas, y sí es que llegas a agradarles, incluso se pueden formar alianzas y contratos en algunas ocasiones ―Hermione frunció el ceño, miró en todas direcciones y después bufó un tanto molesta―. Te dejo, voy a buscar a Ron y… bueno, a ti. Tengo la impresión de que han ido a molestar otra vez a los retratos familiares de la casa.

 

Hermione se despidió con la mano y desapareció del cuadro. Harry suspiró: era un idiota. Nunca consideró la posibilidad de preguntarle a la castaña al respecto. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin contar con la ayuda de nadie, en especial con la de sus amigos, que ir y consultar con ella nunca había sido una opción.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Los ojos grises de Draco siguieron su pincel,  el cual se deslizaba con fuerza por toda la extensión del lienzo frente a él, mezclando trazos y formas sin sentido aparente. La paleta de colores que flotaba del lado derecho se movía al mismo ritmo que él, permitiendo que la brocha la alcanzara con suma facilidad.

 

Sus pies descalzos tocaban el frío suelo de la habitación mientras su torso desnudo hacía contacto con la fresca brisa que se colaba por las ventanas, moviendo sus rubios y despeinados cabellos. Debería tener frío, pero no lo sentía. Su mano derecha se movió con mayor velocidad, dejando que distintas gotas de colores se deslizaran por el lienzo, manchando las puntas de sus dedos y parte del suelo. Pero no le importaba.

 

Su ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco, haciéndose cada vez más pronunciado. Sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar con fuerza, lastimando su quijada mientras su respiración se agitaba un poco con cada una de las pinceladas. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con dificultad, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rubor. Su mano se movió con más fuerza, hasta que un fuerte sonido desgarró el silencio que había reinado en la habitación hasta ese momento.

 

Su mirada bailó sorprendida y su boca emitió un pequeño jadeo. Frente a él, un enorme hueco se abría camino justo a la mitad del lienzo. Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente mientras la mano que sostenía su pincel ―la cual se había cerrado con fuerza sobre él hacía sólo unos momentos― se abría lentamente, dejando que éste se deslizara hasta estrellarse directamente contra el suelo.

 

Entonces, una risa sonó detrás de él. La misma que había escuchado ya en tantas ocasiones.

 

Los dientes de Draco se apretaron, tratando de contener los sonidos ahogados que intentaban escapar de su garganta. Desafortunadamente no había podido controlar a sus ojos, de los cuales ya se escapaban algunas lágrimas solitarias.

 

―No deberías sorprenderte, Draco ―dijo aquella voz ya tan familiar para él―. Te dejaste llevar.

 

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver a aquella persona, odiaba que lo vieran en ese estado tan lamentable. Odiaba un más que precisamente _él_ lo viera en aquellas condiciones. Abrió la boca, pero fue detenido por una gentil mano masculina que se deslizó por su mentón. Unos fuertes brazos morenos lo habían rodeado, abrazándolo, sin darle oportunidad de moverse. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con algunos mechones de cabello negro que se fundían con descaro con las finas hebras rubias del suyo.

 

Se mantuvieron así por unos momentos, hasta que la respiración de Draco se controló finalmente.

 

―Ullysses ―murmuró Draco suavemente, sin alzar el rostro.

 

Entonces el hombre sonrió, dejando que momentáneamente aparecieran dos pequeños círculos blancos en sus ojos negros, creando unas pequeñas pupilas en forma de espiral que giraban de manera casi imperceptible.

 

―Es hermoso ―dijo Ullysses mientras sonreía, muy cerca de su oído.

 

Draco levantó la mirada, sintiendo cómo el moreno acomodaba el rostro en el hueco de su hombro. Ambos guardaron silencio, viendo  el lienzo frente a ellos **:** un cuadro desgarrado en el centro, completamente negro, manchado sólo por algunas gotas de colores a su alrededor, las cuales parecían desaparecer en un abismo.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry alzó la mano con cuidado, hasta que el dije dorado en forma de cruz quedó a la altura de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillaron desconfiados al tiempo que la joya se balanceaba suavemente ante el movimiento.

 

―No sé si sea una buena idea… ―murmuró Ron desde un cuadro cercano, torciendo la boca con disgusto.

 

―¡Por supuesto que lo es! ―replicó Hermione, ofendida.

 

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y la ignoró. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

 

―De cualquier forma deberías ser cuidadoso, compañero ―dijo Weasley mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su versión más joven, quien lo miraba con curiosidad desde el retrato.

 

―Lo tendré ―contestó con una sonrisa.

 

―Escúchame bien, Harry ―ordenó Hermione mientras se ponía al frente, ahora era Ron el ofendido―. Ahora tú eres un Black, el heredero de la familia, el conjuro también debe de ser aplicable para ti. Sólo necesitas colocar una gota de tu sangre en la gema del centro, entonces tendrás el traslador.

 

Harry asintió, un tanto inseguro, pero dispuesto a hacer lo que le decía su amiga. Suspiró y alzó su mano izquierda, apuntando al dedo índice con su varita.

 

― _Vulnere_ [1].

 

Una pequeña herida apareció en la yema de su dedo, de la cual se desprendió una diminuta gota de sangre. Harry no dudó y la colocó de inmediato en la joya del dije, de la misma forma en que Hermione se lo había indicado. La gema pasó del blanco puro a un rojo encendido en cuestión de segundos, brillando por un momento.

 

―Eso es, ya está listo―dijo la castaña con aprobación―. Ahora sólo debes ponértelo y tocar la gema por un par de segundos.

 

Harry lo colocó con cuidado alrededor de su cuello y después sostuvo el dije entre sus manos. Alzó la mirada hacia el cuadro desde el que lo observaban sus amigos y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la gema con suavidad.  Entonces sintió cómo era arrastrado con fuerza, mareándolo y lastimándolo, hasta que todo se detuvo.

 

Abrió los ojos y se encontró sumergido en medio de aguas tibias y cristalinas. Escuchó una risa detrás de él y giró rápidamente, intentando encontrar la fuente de la misma. Bajó un poco la mirada y quedó atónito ante la gran cantidad de agua que lo rodeaba, apenas si había unas cuantas plantas o peces a su alrededor. El aire comenzó a faltarle entonces, llevó una de sus manos a la boca y cerró los ojos, impulsándose rápidamente con los pies mientras intentaba alcanzar la superficie.

 

Jadeó cuando logró salir finalmente, tosiendo en repetidas ocasiones mientras intentaba llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo, puesto que un extraño sentimiento comenzó a invadirlo en ese momento, como si algo o alguien lo estuviera acechando. Sus ojos enfocaron con dificultad, pues el agua había empañado por completo sus lentes, hasta que logró distinguir el puente de madera que se alzaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo y al lograr salir, su cuerpo se desplomó exhausto mientras continuaba jadeando en busca de aire.

 

Se incorporó después de unos minutos, mucho más relajado y tranquilo. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, desorbitados. El lago era inmenso, quizás no tanto como el que había visto durante tanto tiempo en Hogwarts, pero sin duda era igual de imponente. Amplio y cristalino. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el símbolo grabado en el fondo: el mismo Kelpie que adornaba los numerosos libros y documentos que había revisado en los últimos días.

 

El guardián de esa propiedad.

 

El Gryffindor giró el rostro hacia atrás, mirando con atención la hermosa fachada de la casa frente a él. La última vez sólo había visto un poco del interior de la misma, además del jardín, el cual lucía tal cual lo recordaba: hermoso y colorido. Sus pies se movieron por inercia, avanzando lentamente por el sendero de piedra que se abría camino entre el pasto y las flores. Su mano se detuvo en el marco de la puerta corrediza de cristal, dudando por un momento. Suspiró y la deslizó con cuidado, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

 

Todo se veía exactamente igual, salvo por el hecho de que esta vez no había botas ni ropa regada por el suelo del pequeño recibidor. Su mirada se digirió hacia la chimenea, la misma por la que se había marchado la última vez.

 

Los ojos verdes de Harry recorrieron la habitación, buscando señal alguna de Malfoy, pero en su lugar se toparon con aquella puerta. Suponía que el Slytherin no recibía muchas visitas y que era bastante descuidado, puesto que no percibía ningún tipo de barrera mágica alrededor de la propiedad, sin mencionar el hecho de que las puertas se abrían con demasiada facilidad. Claro, no debía olvidar que esa casa no era como las demás. Alzó la mano para alcanzar la perilla, pero ésta giró antes de darle siquiera la oportunidad de tocarla. Harry frunció el ceño un poco desconfiado pero aun así entró a la habitación con pasos decididos. No había nadie ahí tampoco. Giró el rostro en ambas direcciones, intentando encontrar rastro del rubio, pero en lugar de eso se topó con un lienzo recargado sobre la pared. El cuadro tenía un enorme agujero en el centro y estaba volteado, evitando que pudiera ver lo que estaba ―o había estado― del otro lado.

 

―Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarlo.

 

El moreno sonrió al escuchar la molestia en el tono de voz.

 

―No necesitas ser tan receloso, Malfoy ―respondió Harry con una sonrisa mientras giraba hacia el otro hombre―. Para tu tranquilidad, no pensaba tocarlo.

 

Draco apretó los labios con fuerza y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

 

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ―escupió con recelo.

 

―Creo que no te da gusto recibir visitas, ¿cierto? ―murmuró Potter.

 

―Tenía entendido que eso quedó claro la última vez―el rubio entrecerró los ojos―. Contesta lo que te pregunté,Potter.

 

 

Harry se encogió de hombros y después giró por completo, enfrentando directamente al rubio. Malfoy vestía un sencillo pantalón de pijama azul cielo y una camisa de manga corta a juego. Lucía un poco más repuesto de lo que recordaba, no estaba tan pálido como la última vez y sus ojeras ya no estaban tan pronunciadas. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las vendas que cubrían parcialmente sus brazos y también uno de sus pies descalzos.

 

―Estás herido… ―murmuró para sí mismo. Lamentablemente para él, lo había dicho lo suficientemente claro y fuerte para ser escuchado.

 

―Impresionante ―masculló Draco mientras ponía los ojos en blanco―. Ahora que has demostrado el ingenio Gryffindor, puedes marcharte ―frunció el ceño―; aunque primero quisiera que me dijeras cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí.

 

Harry se rascó la nuca.

 

―¿Me creerías si te dijera que utilicé la red flu o la aparición?

 

Draco le dio la espalda en ese momento y caminó hacia la pared en la que descansaban varios lienzos en blanco, extendió su mano derecha y en ella apareció su pincel.

 

―Sólo lo harás si eres lo suficientemente estúpido ―dijo el rubio con frialdad, sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

 

El moreno suspiró y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia él, pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente, después de todo, Malfoy estaba mandándole señales claras de que podría atacarlo en cualquier momento.

 

―Esta es una propiedad de la familia Black. Yo soy su heredero ―dijo finalmente; esperó unos segundos, buscando alguna reacción en el cuerpo de Malfoy, algo que delatara su sentir al respecto, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno―. Kreacher reconoció el grabado del Kelpie que protege este lugar, fue así como pude averiguar sobre esta casa.

 

Draco no se movió ni se puso rígido, nada; simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie, como si en realidad no estuviera escuchando a nadie, mirando hacia el blanco puro del lienzo frente a él. Harry apretó los puños, molesto al sentirse ignorado. Sabía que no iba a ser recibido con simpatía, pero ser tratado con esa frialdad e indiferencia de parte de alguien que siempre había centrado su atención en él, aunque fuera de forma tan negativa, no terminaba de agradarle. Sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar, pero se detuvieron al escuchar una suave carcajada.

 

Malfoy se estaba riendo. Suavemente al principio, pasando a la histeria en cuestión de segundos. Harry no lo entendía, no le estaba diciendo ninguna broma. Aún sonriendo, el rubio giró hacia él con ojos brillantes ―como si estuviera a punto de llorar―, causándole un leve e inesperado estremecimiento. Por suerte, Malfoy no pareció haberlo notado.

 

―He de suponer que vienes a reclamar tu propiedad, ¿me equivoco? ―preguntó Draco con una sonrisa torcida, alzando la brocha hasta su rostro y posando la punta muy cerca de su labio inferior―. ¿Siquiera tienes una idea de dónde estás, Potter?

 

―No ―dijo Harry un tanto sorprendido, sacando su varita por instinto―, pero supongo que tú vas a decírmelo.

 

El rubio sonrió con desdén, entonces su pincel se transformó en una varita.

 

―Ávalon ―murmuró Malfoy con suavidad, al tiempo que sus ojos grises se oscurecían―. Puedes creer que las leyes de los magos se aplican a todo y a todos sin excepción, Potter. Pero no es así. No aquí.

 

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó el morenomientras fruncía el ceño, apretando un poco más el agarre de su varita.

 

―Hay una razón por la que no te ataqué por la espalda mientras husmeabas en mi estudio, Potter ―dijo Draco mientras sus labios se curveaban en una pequeña sonrisa―. Y esa era para comprobar cuál era el motivo por el que habías regresado aquí.

 

―¿Era?

 

―Sí, era ―Draco avanzó un paso hacia él―. Ahora puedo matarte sin remordimientos, después de todo, has venido a quitar la última cosa que me queda.

 

La sonrisa del rubio se expandió un poco más, mientras sus oscurecidos ojos grises se entrecerraban. Parecía una persona completamente diferente al Malfoy frío y distante que lo había recibido hacía apenas un par de minutos. Pese a ello Harry no se amedrentó ante la nueva actitud de su rival, después de todo, una parte de él ya sabía que las cosas podrían terminar mal. Aunque no se esperaba una declaración de duelo a muerte.

 

No había ido a ese lugar con intención de pelear con  Malfoy, pero pensó que _tal vez_ era una buena idea cansarlo para después intentar hablar civilizadamente con él.

 

―Quiero verte intentarlo, Malfoy ―respondió Harry con firmeza.

 

Ambos magos alzaron sus varitas y las colocaron en posición, mirándose a los ojos con fiereza y determinación. En el momento justo en que las movieron para lanzar el primer hechizo, los dos cayeron arrodillados al suelo, sintiendo cómo una fuerte presión en el pecho comenzaba a cortarles la respiración mientras sus varitas flotaban lejos de su alcance.

 

―No, no, no ―dijo una voz masculina.

 

Los dos giraron el rostro con dificultad hacia el moreno que sonreía con diversión desde el marco de la puerta. El hombre se acercó a ellos, dejando un rastro de humedad a su paso, pequeñas gotas cayendo de su largo cabello negro.

 

―¿Q-Quie…? ―intentó preguntar Harry, sorprendido de que ese sujeto estuviera controlándolos de esa manera sin siquiera sostener una varita.

 

―¿Quién soy? ―preguntó el joven con falsa inocencia, para después girar el rostro hacia Draco y clavar su oscura mirada en él―. Yo soy Ullysses ―dijo entonces con una sonrisa, haciendo que en sus ojos negros brillaran dos pequeñas esferas blancas―, y no me gusta que causen alboroto en mi casa.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

[1] Vulnere: una pobre adaptación de _“Vulnus”_ en latín, que significa herida.

 

 

 

 

>>>> Kapitel 4 >>>>


	4. Kapitel IV

 

 **Kapitel IV**

 

 

 _I'll escape while the shadow behind me finishes growing  
Without even realizing that my wings have peeled and fallen off, I fly_

 

 **After Dark –** **Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

 

 

 

 _Owen corría por las húmedas calles de Londres, sonriendo sin parar mientras alzaba el rostro hacia el cielo_ _para alcanzar algunas gotas de lluvia con su lengua. Harry, por su parte, se limitaba a observar la infantil actitud de su amigo, quien lo había arrastrado fuera de su tibio y acogedor departamento solamente para empaparse con la lluvia. Debía admitir que, fuera del hecho de que estaba mojado hasta los huesos, la experiencia resultaba un tanto relajante._

 

 _―Tienes que soltarte, Harry ―dijo el castaño mientras se giraba hacia él, sin dejar de sonreír―. Últimamente estás demasiado tenso y distraído, eso no es bueno, ¿sabes?_

 _―Supongo que no ―murmuró Harry, acercándose a su amigo―. Pero tampoco son buenos los excesos, Owen._

 _El chico se encogió de hombros y después suspiró._

 _―Es bueno vivir la vida._

 _Harry frunció el ceño, un poco molesto. Apreciaba mucho a Owen, pero esa actitud tan relajada y descuidada no le terminaba de agradar, pues algunas veces el chico terminaba en problemas demasiado grandes que no era capaz de solucionar._

 _―Lo único que te digo es que debes cuidarte, nada más ―dijo el moreno con un_ suspiro _, dejando el tema de lado._

 _Entonces el otro muchacho soltó una carcajada._

 _―Te preocupas demasiado, Potter ―dijo el castaño entre risas, se acercó al otro joven y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, amistosamente―. Lo tengo todo bajo control,  créelo ― bufó divertido._

 _Harry sonrió y meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, caminando al lado de su amigo debajo de la suave llovizna veraniega._

 _Quizá si hubiera insistido un poco más en el tema, Owen seguiría formando parte de su vida._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry abrió los ojos, mareado y aturdido, sintiendo cómo un enorme hueco comenzaba a hacerse camino en su estómago. Se llevó una mano a la frente y gimió. Alzó la mirada  y casi se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Frente a él, del otro lado de la mesa en la que había estado recostado, un moreno de ojos negros, sin pupilas, lo miraba con una sonrisa depredadora y divertida.

 

―Tranquilo, no voy a comerte. Quizá ―Potter  abrió la boca, pero fue detenido con un movimiento de mano―. Al menos no por ahora.

 

El hombre colocó una mano debajo de su mentón y se recargó en la mesa, viéndolo sin parpadear. Harry se enderezó entonces y giró el rostro en repetidas ocasiones, analizando el sitio en donde se encontraba. Era una pequeña cocina de paredes blancas, había unos cuantos trastos dispersos por las losetas y, aparentemente, estaba sentado frente al que era el comedor.

 

―¿Dónde…? ―intentó preguntar, pero una serie de recuerdos rápidos cruzaron por su mente, sin darle el tiempo de terminar.

 

Dirigió la mirada hacia el otro moreno, quien se miraba distraídamente las uñas, éste alzó el rostro, dejando que los ojos de ambos se encontraran por unos momentos.

 

―¿Has recobrado la lucidez? ―inquirió el hombre, sin ocultar la ironía en el tono de su voz.

 

Potter frunció el ceño.

 

―Ullysses, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Harry, un poco receloso.

 

El aludido dejó que su sonrisa se ensanchara hasta un punto que resultaba perturbador. Harry jamás lo diría, pero esa era la única ocasión en la que una sonrisa le había hecho estremecer de esa manera.

 

―Sí ―contestó, sin dejar de sonreír.

 

―Mago, ¿verdad? ―Harry se movió en su lugar, incómodo ante la perturbadora mirada que estaba recibiendo.

 

Ullysses le dirigió una mirada incrédula y divertida.

 

―¿Te lo parezco? ―preguntó el otro mientras acariciaba un mechón de su largo cabello negro.

 

Harry lo observó por unos momentos, sin decir nada. Después bajó la mirada un tanto ruborizado.

 

―Supongo que no ―murmuró, avergonzado.

 

―Supones bien ―el hombre frente a él se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los parpados―. Ya que pudiste llegar hasta este lugar, supongo que has podido darte cuenta de lo que soy en realidad.

 

―Kelpie―susurró Potter, tan suavemente que estaba casi seguro que no había sido escuchado.

 

Por el contrario, Ullysses soltó una pequeña carcajada, dándole a entender que su suposición estaba equivocada.

 

―¡Maravilloso! ―exclamó el moreno, quien no lucía nada sorprendido―. Tal como se podía esperar del heredero de los Black.

 

―¿Lo sabes? ―preguntó Harry, mirándolo con sorpresa.

 

―Por supuesto que lo sé ―contestó la criatura, mirándolo condescendientemente―. Soy el guardián de este lugar, por lo tanto soy muy consciente de cada suceso concerniente a esta familia. Eres el ahijado de Sirius Black, a quien por cierto nunca conocí, y que fue él quien te nombró heredero de todos sus bienes.

 

―Incluida esta casa ―masculló el chico, molesto ante la actitud burlona con la que estaba siendo tratado.

 

―¡Oh, no! En eso te equivocas, pequeño ―los ojos de Ullysses brillaron conocedores, regodeándose ante lo que estaba a punto de decirle―. Draco te lo dijo con anterioridad, ¿no es cierto?

 

 

―Por supuesto que no ―el hombre se levantó de la silla, para después girar una y otra vez con los brazos extendidos―. Esto es Ávalon ―dijo entonces, deteniéndose para mirarlo de frente―. En este lugar sólo mandamos nosotros, la _Unseelie Court_ [1] _._

 

―Pero tú tienes un contrato con la familia y yo… ―no pudo continuar: una mano se había cerrado sobre su garganta.

 

Ullysses lo miraba directo a los ojos, sonriendo con inocencia a pesar de que estaba asfixiándolo cada vez con más fuerza. El aire comenzó a faltarle, su visión se hizo borrosa y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que intentar luchar contra aquella fuerza sobrenatural que lo doblegaba.

 

―Como dije, aquí sólo mandamos nosotros. Yo ―enfatizó el kelpie, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro―. Es verdad que tengo un contrato con La Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black, pero eso tiene muy poco que ver contigo, pequeño.

 

Liberó a Harry del agarre, tan rápido como lo había apresado, dejando que éste cayera al suelo, tosiendo en busca de aire. Y ahí, mirándolo con superioridad desde esa posición de ventaja, continuó hablando:

 

―Esto es Ávalon, aquí no cuentan las leyes que has conocido hasta ahora ―dijo la criatura, burlándose de él mientras extendía las manos nuevamente―. Aquí no gobiernan los magos, sólo nosotros, los seres espirituales.

 

―Pero el contrato dice que… ―Harry levantó el rostro, jadeando, intentando controlar su agitada respiración.

 

―¡Contrato! ¡Contrato! Cada vez que lo repites me haces querer asesinarte, ¿sabes? ―gritó el hombre, exasperado, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si fuera un demente―. No, tienes una idea equivocada. El contrato es más bien una alianza entre nosotros, los espíritus y los magos. Dudo mucho que tú seas capaz de entenderlo.

 

―Yo… ―murmuró Harry con impotencia, pues no podía negar nada de lo que le decían.

 

Era verdad, no entendía. Ese tipo de cosas no le habían sido enseñadas en Hogwarts.

 

―Supongo que ahora les limitan los conocimientos ancestrales ―dijo Ullysses, suspirando dramáticamente mientras se encogía de hombros―. Es una lástima.

 

Harry no le creyó ni por un sólo momento.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _Draco observó el crucifijo plateado que se balanceaba frente a él, sin parpadear, completamente fascinado. Su madre soltó una pequeña risa y extendió la mano, invitándolo a sentarse en la cama en la que descansaba._

 _―Veo que te gusta ―dijo la mujer con una sonrisa gentil._

 _El chico la observó por unos momentos y después negó con suavidad, sentándose junto a ella._

 _―No sabría cómo explicarlo, madre ―murmuró Draco―. Me hace sentir un poco extraño de alguna manera, eso es todo._

 _Narcisa suspiró, dirigiéndole una mirada serena a su hijo._

 _―¿Sabes el origen de tu nombre, Draco? ―preguntó la mujer, posando una mano sobre la de su hijo, la cual aún sostenía el crucifijo._

 _―Es por la tradición de la familia Black, aquella en la que se nos pone el nombre de una estrella, ¿cierto? ―respondió Draco con curiosidad, alzando finalmente la vista hacia el rostro de su madre._

 _Contrario a lo que esperaba, ella negó con la cabeza._

 _―No sólo se trata de eso, cariño ―dijo Narcisa con suavidad, sonriéndole―. Uno de nuestros antepasados tenía tú mismo nombre, ¿sabes? Según parece ser, tú heredaste muchos rasgos de él. Al menos eso dice el retrato del tatarabuelo Sirius._

 _―Ya veo…_

 _Draco la miró a los ojos, sin entender qué es lo que trataba de decirle. Ella, por su parte, se limitó a mirarlo con calidez mientras tomaba el dije entre sus manos, para después colocar la joya alrededor de su cuello._

 _―Tengo entendido que siempre fue débil de salud y murió a los veintidós años, muy joven a mí parecer  ―comenzó a decirle con voz suave, la cual comenzaba a agitarse un poco―. Sólo dejó dos de estas en su vieja habitación, la misma que tú ocupabas cuando solíamos quedarnos en la mansión del tío abuelo Orión. Se dice que son de buena suerte, por lo mismo han pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia._

 _El crucifijo brilló por unos momentos, llamando la atención del rubio._

 _―Escúchame bien, cariño ―dijo su madre con las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas, tomando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos―. No nos queda mucho tiempo…_

 _―No, madre, por favor no sigas… ―Draco no pudo continuar, pues las lágrimas en el rostro de ella lo dejaron sin palabras._

 _―No, no, mi tesoro ―dijo Narcisa sin dejar de sonreír, tratando de tranquilizarlo―. Yo estaré bien, ya lo verás._

 _―Madre… ―jadeó Draco, sintiendo cómo el nudo de su garganta se hacía más y más grande._

 _―Los crucifijos son el símbolo del pacto entre nuestra familia y un espíritu, Draco ―murmuró Narcisa, viendo a los ojos asustados de su hijo―. Mi mayor deseo es que tú estés bien, sólo eso._

 

 _La mujer tomó un abrecartas que descansaba sobre la cómoda junto a su cama y con ella se abrió una pequeña herida en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda,  para después dejar que una gota de sangre se deslizara sobre la joya en el centro del dije. Entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando pasar a un muy agitado Blaise Zabini._

 

 _―Debemos irnos, Draco ―dijo el moreno con voz entrecortada, mirando una y otra vez detrás de su hombro._

 _―¡No! ―dijo Draco con voz suplicante, acercándose a ella para abrazarla―. Madre, tienes que venir con nosotros._

 _Narcisa negó con la cabeza._

 _―No, para mí ya no hay otro camino, Draco_ ― _alzó la manga de su pijama y extendió el brazo hacia su hijo, enseñándole la marca tenebrosa que ensuciaba su piel antes inmaculada_ ―. _Pero tú sí lo tienes. Sé que descubrirás un camino diferente al que tu padre y yo hemos tan tontamente escogido._

 _El rubio se apartó de ella y la vio directo a los ojos, intentando descifrar aquello que no le estaba diciendo. Blaise se acercó a él y lo tomó por el codo, alejándolo de la cama._

 _―Lo siento, no tenemos mucho tiempo ―murmuró Zabini un poco apenado, sus ojos estaban muy rojos pues él también acababa de despedirse de su madre._

 

 _Draco asintió y se dirigió a la puerta junto a Blaise, se detuvo justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la misma,  dirigiéndole una última mirada a Narcisa._

 _―Regresaré, madre. Te lo juro ―dijo con voz ahogada, apretando la perilla de la puerta con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de sus dedos estaban completamente blancos._

 _Ella sonrió, regalándole un último recuerdo. Nunca más la volvió a ver._

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz, esperando a que todo a su alrededor dejara de moverse, pues se encontraba demasiado aturdido. Cuando finalmente lo logró se sentó de golpe, quitando las sabanas que lo cubrían con un movimiento rápido y violento. Llevó una mano a su garganta, la cual aún seguía un poco adolorida, y frunció el ceño, molesto.

 

Se levantó de la cama, no sin antes gemir ante el esfuerzo que eso le suponía en ese momento, pues aún se encontraba mareado y aturdido. Caminó directo a la puerta y la abrió sin mirar atrás, siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y se detuvo un momento, como siempre lo hacía, para admirar el cuadro que estaba frente a ellas. Desde ahí, un joven con un increíble parecido a él lo miraba con una sonrisa gentil y misteriosa mientras sostenía dos crucifijos: uno de oro y otro de plata. Los dos se observaron en silencio por unos momentos, siendo conscientes de las diferencias y similitudes entre los dos. Eran prácticamente idénticos, salvo por los ojos, pues el rubio del retrato tenía unos increíbles y profundos ojos azules. Sin embargo, no era una diferencia demasiado notoria.

 

Draco se llevó una mano al pecho y tocó su propio crucifijo, el mismo de color plata que sostenía aquel antepasado suyo y frunció el ceño al ver que el otro rubio lo imitaba, llevando el dije color oro muy cerca de su corazón.

 

―Ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? ―murmuró Draco mientras entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos―. _El otro_ también está aquí.

 

Sin decir más le dio la espalda al cuadro y se apoyó en el barandal de las escaleras. Bajó con cuidado cada uno de los escalones hasta llegar al final, percatándose de que no había nadie en el recibidor. Tampoco en la sala. Abrió las puertas de cristal que daban hacia el jardín y fue golpeado por la suave brisa que corría en el exterior. Sus cabellos rubios se movieron al ritmo con el que el viento los acariciaba, llevando el suave aroma de las coloridas flores que soltaban sus pétalos con cada ráfaga. Su mano se cerró con fuerza en el marco mientras sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse.

 

Justo estaba por salir cuando el sonido de unas voces provenientes la cocina llamaron su atención. Su cuerpo se movió por inercia y sus pies lo llevaron hacia aquella dirección. Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta, pues ésta se encontraba abierta, dejando que la conversación que se llevaba a cabo llegara hasta él sin ninguna dificultad.

 

Del otro lado, el joven Potter seguía la figura del hombre frente a él, mientras éste caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

 

―Ya son casi trescientos años desde el pacto. El camino de esta familia está completamente ligado al mío ―dijo Ullysses con una excitación  que el otro chico no era capaz de entender ni interpretar, para después dirigirle una mirada curiosa―. Esta es la primera vez que me topo con alguien como tú-

 

Harry frunció el ceño ante el comentario, apretó los puños con fuerza, ofendido.

 

―¿Un mestizo? ―murmuró él entre dientes, intentando controlar la rabia que comenzaba a correr por cada vena de su cuerpo―. ¿Sabías que esa mentalidad ha traído muchas desgracias a nuestro mundo? ¿Lo sabes? ―escupió con desprecio, levantándose de la silla para encarar a la criatura.

 

Ullysses abrió los ojos, fascinado. Una sonrisa depredadora se dibujó en su rostro y dio un paso hacia Harry, quien instintivamente llevó una mano a su pantalón, intentando encontrar su varita. Desafortunadamente, ésta no se encontraba ahí y él kelpie avanzó un paso más, queriendo acorralarlo.

 

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

 

―No se refería a eso, estúpido ―dijo Draco con pereza, arrastrando cada una de sus palabras.

 

El rubio cerró la puerta detrás de sí y les dedicó una mirada aburrida a los dos hombres. Sus pies se movieron con lentitud, hasta pasar a un lado de ellos, ignorándolos, dirigiéndose a la pequeña alacena que estaba detrás. Sacó un vaso y éste se llenó de inmediato con agua pura y cristalina. Dio un pequeño trago y suspiró, consciente de que los dos hombres no despegaban los ojos de él. Giró hacia ellos y puso los ojos en blanco.

 

Harry torció la boca, fastidiado, y dirigió toda su atención hacia él, pues el kelpie había hecho lo mismo, aunque éste sonreía divertido.

 

―¿Debería suponer que no es así? ―escupió Potter con desprecio―. Después de todo, casi todos los miembros de tu familia han sido unos elitistas de lo peor, no me extrañaría que hasta los guardianes sean unos prejuiciosos.

 

Draco sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

 

―Aquí las cosas no funcionan de ésa manera, Potter.

 

―Sí, sí, claro. Ávalon ―masculló Harry, molesto―. ¿Entonces tú vas a explicármelo?

 

―Sería mejor que _él_ lo hiciera ―dijo el rubio con pereza mientras se recargaba contra la pared, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo al kelpie―. ¿Podrías regresarme mi pincel?

 

―Sólo si prometes portarte bien, Draco ―contestó Ullysses con una sonrisa socarrona.

 

Harry los observó a ambos un tanto sorprendido, pues la interacción entre Malfoy y la criatura no parecía nada amigable y cordial. Sin embargo, había una especie de vínculo entre los dos, algo que no sabía cómo identificar. De alguna manera se sintió fuera de lugar, pues los otros dos parecían estar en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo a pesar de estar en la misma habitación que él.

 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

 

―Ullysses no piensa contestar a tu pregunta y como seguramente piensas insistir en el tema, te lo diré yo en su lugar ―se cruzó de hombros y clavó sus ojos grises en él―. La pureza de la sangre no importa en el mundo de los espíritus, Potter.

 

―¿No? ―Harry se cruzó de brazos.

 

―No ―contestó el rubio con calma, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de tres años―. Muchos de los seres mágicos que tú conoces pertenecen a la _Seelie Court_ [2], quienes no hacen diferencia entre magos y muggles, pues nos ven de la misma manera ―sus ojos grises se entrecerraron―. La _Unseelie Court_ es diferente, sólo les interesa el poder, mientras más magia poseas, estás bien para ellos. Aunque por supuesto, la gran mayoría de los espíritus de ésta corte son considerados como “malignos”, pues atacan sin razón aparente e incluso llegan a asesinar ―Draco se cruzó de brazos también ―. No creo tener que explicarte más razones por las que la _Unseelie Court_ no es demasiado popular entre los magos, ¿verdad?

 

Harry lo observó por unos momentos y después asintió, aunque aún no estaba del todo convencido.

 

―Supongo, pero eso no lo explica todo.

 

Malfoy bufó.

 

―¿Cuántas veces has escuchado mencionar a las cortes del mundo espiritual? ―preguntó él con diversión.

 

―Hermione parecía saber mucho al respecto ―se defendió el moreno con irritación.

 

―Granger era una biblioteca andante, Potter ―dijo Draco con ironía―. Independientemente de eso, los conocimientos sobre éstos son extremadamente limitados. Los contratos entre los magos y los seres mágicos ahora son un tabú, por lo tanto, toda información relacionada es celosamente guardada y protegida. Incluso en mi familia había muy poca información sobre ello.

 

―Pero Hermione…

 

―Como ya dije, Granger es un caso especial ―Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros―. Probablemente consiguió permiso para hurgar en la Sección Prohibida de Hogwarts, sólo ahí pudo haber encontrado alguna información al respecto.

 

―Eso no… ―Harry se detuvo al ver la mueca de incredulidad en el rostro del rubio, después suspiró―. Sí, la verdad es que esa es una gran posibilidad ―masculló.

 

―Como ves, éste no es un tema del que se pueda hablar abiertamente, pues es considerado como una Arte Oscura ―Malfoy dirigió una mirada curiosa a Ullysses.

 

―¿Y no lo es? ―preguntó Potter con incredulidad.

 

―Para ser honesto, está bastante relacionado con el tema, pero no. No es Magia Tenebrosa o algo similar, sólo es magia muy antigua ―dijo Draco, divertido―. Tú eres el primer mago que llega aquí sin saber sobre esto, es eso a lo que Ullysses se refería.

 

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el kelpie, quien se había recargado en la loseta de la cocina, mirando fijamente a Draco mientras hablaba. Cuando éste se dio cuenta, se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que en realidad no le importaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

―Normalmente sólo acepto un contrato a la vez ―dijo la criatura con pereza―. Por lo tanto, tu presencia aquí me extraña bastante ―entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, burlón―. Son dos excepciones hasta ahora, Draco me pregunto si me saldrás con alguna otra sorpresa.

 

Malfoy apretó fuertemente los puños.

 

―Él ―señaló a Harry con un dedo, furioso― no tiene nada que ver conmigo. No te atrevas a relacionarlo con esto.

 

Ullysses soltó una carcajada, ignorando el enojo del rubio.

 

―Me importa muy poco lo que digas ―contestó la criatura con malicia, acorralándolo contra la pared―. Este _muchacho_ ha venido a buscarte a ti, ¿me equivoco?

 

Draco desvió la mirada y apretó los labios con fuerza. No podía replicar a eso. Colocó las manos en el pecho del kelpie y lo empujó, alejándolo de él. Entonces avanzó hacia Harry, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

 

―Quiero que te marches, pero tengo la impresión de que no lo harás, ¿me equivoco? ―dijo Draco con decisión, sin dejar de mirarlo.

 

―No, no te equivocas ―contestó Harry en el mismo tono, sin evitar el contacto con la mirada del rubio.

 

Malfoy apretó los labios por un momento y después suspiró.

 

―Me encantaría sacarte yo mismo, pero como puedes ver, a Ullysses no le gusta que otros además de él causen alboroto por aquí ―Draco ignoró la sonora carcajada que soltó el kelpie en ese momento y prosiguió―: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Has venido a reclamar esta propiedad?

 

Harry tardó unos momentos antes de contestar. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y negó con la cabeza.

 

―No, no he venido por eso ―dijo con voz suave.

 

―¿Entonces? ―Draco alzó una rubia ceja y le dirigió una mirada confundida―. Ésta es la segunda vez que vienes aquí, ¿qué es lo que intentas conseguir?

 

―Hay algo que quiero―Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en el rubio―, y tú eres el único que puedes dármelo, Malfoy.

 

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron, reflejando sorpresa en ellos. Después soltó una carcajada.

 

―Por todos los cielos, Potter. Debes estar bromeando, ¿cierto?―dijo Draco entre risas, tratando de respirar―. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero mi situación económica ha caído en un pequeño letargo. Dudo mucho que alguna de mis humildes posesiones se ajuste a las necesidades del chico dorado.

 

Ullysses bufó divertido pero no dijo nada. Aparentemente, la conversación entre ellos dos le resultaba bastante cómica, pues en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír.

 

Harry ignoró la ironía en el comentario de Malfoy y continuó hablando.

 

―Al principio yo también lo dudé, no puedo negarlo, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro ―su mirada brilló con decisión.

 

―¿Sí? ―Draco puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos―. ¿Y qué se supone que es?

 

―Tu talento ―respondió Potter de inmediato, la confusión en el rostro de su ex enemigo le hizo continuar―. No me mal entiendas, sólo quiero que pintes para mí, eso es todo.

 

 ―¿Qué tú quieres…? ―Malfoy lo miró fijamente por unos momentos y después retrocedió un paso, negando con la cabeza―. ¿Estás completamente loco? ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? ―escupió el rubio con recelo.

 

―Estoy hablando en serio, Malfoy ―dijo Harry, decidido―. Cuando nos encontramos en la galería, yo iba a pagar por uno de tus cuadros, no tenía idea de que tú eras el artista, ¿entiendes?

 

―¿Ibas a pagar? ―Draco alzó una ceja.

 

Harry suspiró.

 

―Saunière terminó regalándomela ―se encogió de hombros― temía a que lo delatara ante las autoridades, ¿comprendes?

 

El Slytherin entrecerró los ojos mientras un destello de rabia los iluminaba.

 

―¿Eso quieres? ¿Cuadros gratis? ―Malfoy sonrió, pero habló como si estuviera asqueado―. Cualquiera pensaría que _el niño que vivió_ podría costearse uno o dos lujos. Increíble.

 

Entonces Harry perdió la paciencia.

 

―¡Deja de decir estupideces, Malfoy! ―gritó Harry, furioso―. ¡Te he buscado porque tu talento es increíble! ¡¿Lo entiendes?!

 

Draco negó nuevamente.

 

―Me niego ―alzó la mirada y la clavó en la de Harry―. No gano nada con esto. No pienso someterme a tus caprichos.

 

―Malfoy…

 

―He dicho que no, Potter ―el rubio giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta―. No sé qué es lo que pretendes en realidad, pero no pienso ser parte de ello.

 

Abrió la puerta y salió, antes de cerrarla, Potter habló otra vez.

 

―Puedo dártela, Malfoy ―dijo Harry con calma, midiendo cada una de sus palabras―. Sé que estás intentando encontrar la tumba de tu madre y que en el Ministerio no te han querido proporcionar esa información.

 

Draco giró hacia él pero no dijo nada, simplemente le dirigió una mirada profunda que podría interpretarse de cualquier manera. La mano del rubio estaba fuertemente cerrada sobre la perilla y a pesar de ello era capaz de notar cómo temblaba.

 

―Juro que haré todo lo posible por encontrarla, Malfoy ―continuó hablando, sabiendo que estaba siendo escuchado con mucha atención―. Quizá me tome un poco de tiempo, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte. Por supuesto, también voy a pagarte por los cuadros.

 

Harry sabía que a Malfoy no le interesaba el dinero, podía leerlo en sus ojos. Draco desvío la mirada hacia Ullysses, mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma inconsciente. El kelpie permaneció en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. Al no encontrar señal alguna de rechazo, suspiró.

 

―No sé por qué estás haciendo esto, Potter ―murmuró Draco con amargura.

 

Potter negó con la cabeza.

 

―No es solo por ti, Malfoy ―contestó Harry con el mismo tono, sorprendiéndose el mismo por lo que decía, pues darle explicaciones al Slytherin era algo que nunca se había planteado si quiera―. Tú también puedes regresarme a aquellos que he perdido, ¿sabes?

 

Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, reflejando la tristeza y melancolía que ambos sentían. Draco podría negarse, ambos lo sabían, sin embargo, también eran conscientes de que eso no sucedería.

 

Ahora tenían un trato.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

[1] Unseelie Court: Corte Oscura.

[2] The Seelie Court: Corte Sagrada.

 

 

 

 

>>>> Kapitel 5 >>>>


	5. Kapitel V

**Kapitel V** ****

 

 _Chased around by the sound of the clock  
I live today By forgetting_

 

 **Beautiful Alone** **–** **Wei** **ß**

 

 

Ullysses caminó por los jardines mientras su largo cabello negro siempre húmedo dejaba caer frías gotas de agua que se deslizaban por la blanca piel de su nuca y cuello. Sus ojos negros se abrieron, dejando que su perturbadora mirada se deslizara por las paredes blancas del chalet. Sus pies se movieron por instinto, dirigiéndolo al lugar que visitaba todas las mañanas desde hacía casi trescientos años. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, el gesto normalmente depredador de su rostro había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por una actitud serena y relajada.

 

―Oye ―dijo el kelpie con voz suave al habitante del cuadro frente al que se había detenido.

 

El joven rubio que dormitaba cómodamente en el sofá dentro del lienzo se removió, abriendo poco a poco los parpados, dejando que sus ojos azules se acostumbraran a la luz.

 

―Estabas dormido.

 

No era una pregunta, sin embargo el muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa, apartando el libro que hasta hacía unos momentos había descansado en su pecho.

 

―Siempre me he preguntado por qué te empeñas tanto en leer una y otra vez los mismos libros, sabes que eso no te llevará a nada, ¿cierto? ―murmuró Ullysses, devorando la delgada silueta del rubio con la mirada. Recibió un encogimiento de hombros y un bostezo como respuesta, y entonces continuó―: Eres toda una rareza, ¿sabías?

 

El joven soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie, abandonando su cómoda posición. Los ojos negros del kelpie se entrecerraron mientras recargaba la frente en el cuadro, ignorando las rubias cejas alzadas del chico que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad.

 

―Supongo que es algo de familia. Después de todo, tu descendiente no sólo ha heredado tu nombre y el parecido contigo, también tiene tu talento para hacer estupideces, Draco.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

―¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Draco con voz fría mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con el mismo aire de superioridad que solía tener en su adolescencia.

 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó, dejando la bolsa de víveres que había estado cargando en el suelo del recibidor.

 

―¿No lo ves? Vine a traer esto, la última vez que estuve aquí me di cuenta de que no comes de manera apropiada.

 

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada acida y peligrosa. Parecía ser que acababa de traspasar un límite, como siempre sucedía cada vez que cruzaban más de dos palabras seguidas.

 

―No necesito tu caridad, Potter ―escupió el rubio con recelo―. Por mí, puedes ir y meter esa bolsa por donde mejor te acomode.

 

―No seas tonto, Malfoy ―contestó el moreno, irritado, sobándose las sienes en busca de paciencia―. Tengo entendido que el conjuro mágico de los cuadros es sumamente agotador, necesitas estar en óptimas condiciones, de lo contrario…

 

El Gryffindor no pudo terminar de explicarse pues la bolsa estalló en pedazos, al igual que su contenido, ensuciando el piso y las paredes. Harry alzó la mirada hacia Draco, quien apuntaba hacia sus pies con su varita. Sin inmutarse si quiera por el desastre había hecho, el pintor giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta de la sala.

 

―La próxima vez tu cabeza podría ser la siguiente en estallar, no lo olvides ―murmuró Malfoy justo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándolo solo.

 

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sacó su varita de sus pantalones y murmuró un rápido hechizo de limpieza, pues esperar a que el rubio le ayudara era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Por supuesto, no podía olvidar tomar nota de que, aun cuando ahora tenían un trato, Draco Malfoy podría ser alguien peligroso. Bajar la guardia con él (o con Ullysses), no era un movimiento inteligente.

 

Cuando finalmente terminó, se dirigió directo hacia el estudio donde sabía que el rubio estaba trabajando. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y se preparó para lo que seguramente sería otra pelea. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Draco se encontraba de pie frente al lienzo en el que había estado concentrando sus esfuerzos desde hacía unos días, con la mirada completamente perdida mientras las puntas de sus dedos apenas y podían sostener su pincel. El moreno intentó avanzar hacia él, sin embargo, fue detenido por una fuerte mano que se había cerrado en su codo.

 

―Si fueras inteligente, te alejarías ―murmuró Ullysses sin siquiera mirarlo, ya que sus ojos estaban clavados a la delgada espalda de Malfoy.

 

Antes de poder replicar, Harry fue silenciado por el sonido de un pincel que caía al suelo. Para cuando alzó la mirada, el lienzo estaba siendo destruido por el mismísimo Malfoy, pues éste se encontraba rasgando la tela con sus propias manos. Al terminar de hacerlo, cayó de rodillas al suelo sin hacer un solo sonido. Ullysses dio un paso al frente, imperturbable, muy al contrario de él, pues Harry se encontraba completamente confundido.

 

―¿No era bueno? ―murmuró el kelpie con serenidad, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente del rubio.

 

―No. No lo era ―contestó Draco de la misma manera, aunque al parecer de Harry, su voz sonaba un poco ahogada.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _Hacía mucho frío_ , e _sa era la única cosa que la mente de Draco podía procesar en ese momento. Sus músculos estaban completamente entumidos y adoloridos, lo que no era de extrañar, seguramente su piel se encontraba llena de moretones producidos por los golpes brutales que había recibido. Intentó mover su mano pero ésta se encontraba inmovilizada por una cadena, al igual que la otra, las dos estiradas a cada lado de su cuerpo._

 _―Tengo entendido que no quieres recibir la Marca, ¿es cierto? ―siseó la voz repugnante del Señor Tenebroso._

 _Estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que el fétido aroma de su aliento estaba a punto de hacerlo vomitar. Afortunadamente  (o desafortunada, la verdad no tenía idea de si las cosas podrían ponerse peor de lo que ya estaban), Lord Voldemort se alejó rápidamente de él._

 _―Tu padre se avergüenza de ti, ¿sabes? ―dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba un par de pasos más―. Incluso él no te considera más que un cobarde._

 _Su padre. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hablado con él? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le rogó para que lo ayudara? Para que lo protegiera. No era capaz de recordarlo. Draco intentó abrir los ojos y sonreír con desprecio, pero no pudo hacerlo: incluso los músculos de su rostro se negaban a cooperar en ese momento. Aún podía oler la sangre coagulada de las recientes laceraciones en su cara._

 _―Déjame decirte que él mismo ha ayudado a decidir tu castigo ―dijo el mago oscuro, nuevamente muy cerca de él._

 _No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pues no podía verlo, pero de alguna manera podía sentir que Lord Voldemort estaba apuntándole con su varita. Suspiró. Al fin todo terminaría._

 _―Imperio._

 _O al menos, eso pensó. Era un estúpido._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry se movió en su lugar y un momento después alzó la mirada hacia Draco, quien se encontraba viendo distraídamente por la ventana de la cocina, ignorándolo por completo. El moreno frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, irritado; sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y trató de aguantar los insultos que estaban a punto de salir de su boca. Las vendas en los brazos de Malfoy llamaron su atención, haciendo que olvidara el rumbo por el que estaban viajando sus pensamientos. No recordaba que las heridas del rubio fueran tan grandes la última vez que lo había visto, sin embargo, ahora las vendas se extendían casi hasta sus hombros, ocultándose debajo de las mangas cortas de la camisa que usaba.

 

Los ojos verdes de Harry viajaron hasta las manos de Draco, delgadas y de un blanco bastante cremoso. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de ellas, de la forma como eran capaces de sostener una varita muy amenazadoramente un momento y al otro acariciaban la superficie de un lienzo mágico con un pincel.

 

―¿A dónde fue Ullysses? ―murmuró Harry por lo bajo, molesto por sus propios pensamientos.

 

Los rosados labios del rubio se abrieron por un breve momento y  se cerraron casi de inmediato. Desvío la mirada hacia él, dedicándole una rápida mirada aburrida.

 

―No te molestes en esperarlo, a veces no regresa en días ―dijo Draco con pereza, arrastrando cada una de sus palabras.

 

―No pensaba hacerlo ―contestó Harry, soltó un cansado suspiró y se recargó sobre la mesa, imitando la posición en la que el otro se encontraba―. Quién lo diría, Malfoy, tú y yo compartiendo una misma mesa, frente a frente.

 

El rubio rodó los ojos y bufó.

 

―No es porque a mí me agrade, Potter ―masculló Draco mientras fruncía el ceño.

 

Los dos se miraron por unos momentos, sin inmutarse, sin hacer ruido, simplemente limitándose a clavar su mirada en la del otro. Nunca se había detenido a estudiar a su rival, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, los ojos de Malfoy eran demasiado grises, casi plateados, dándole un toque de  solemnidad al  aire aristocrático que poseía el rubio.

 

―Te están saliendo arrugas ―murmuró el moreno, simplemente por decir algo.

 

Draco parpadeó y después se enderezó en su lugar, ignorando el comentario fuera de lugar de Harry. Lo observó por unos momentos más y después suspiró.

 

―Dudo mucho que esta sea una visita para socializar conmigo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ―preguntó con calma, como si estuviera hablando con cualquier otra persona menos con su antiguo rival escolar―. Prometiste no volver a molestarme.

 

De alguna manera esas palabras lograron descolocar a Harry, aunque por supuesto, ni muerto lo aceptaría.

 

―Quería ver cómo iban los avances de tu nueva obra ―el moreno se encogió de hombros―. Pero parece ser que no llegué en un buen momento, ¿me equivoco?

 

Hacía tiempo que lo había notado, pero nunca lo consideró importante. Malfoy actuaba raro, quizás demasiado. Un momento estaba calmado y concentrado, pintando como si no existiera nada ni nadie aparte de él y el lienzo en el que trabajaba; sin embargo, un segundo después podía estar desgarrando la tela, sin importarle que el trabajo de días o semanas enteras se perdiera en cuestión de segundos. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy era algo, no sabía si especial, pero sin duda, era único. Le habría gustado preguntarle al respecto, saber qué era lo que lo había puesto así. Pero no se atrevía. No cuando la comunicación entre ellos ahora era relativamente civilizada.

 

―Jamás espere que fueras tan observador ―dijo Draco con ironía, se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una mirada evaluadora―. Ya has visto mis _avances_ , supongo que ahora vas a marcharte y dejarme en paz.

 

―A decir verdad, esperaba que me preguntaras algo sobre los cuadros, Malfoy. ¿Por qué debes ser tan insoportable? ―masculló Potter mientras entrecerraba los ojos, molesto.

 

―Ah, eso ―Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco―. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Según recuerdo, habías  acordado en dejar todo en mis manos.

 

―¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero! ―gritó Harry mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño. Estaba furioso.

 

―Di por hecho que querías un cuadro desde mi perspectiva ―contestó el rubio con tranquilidad, sin tomarle importancia a la naciente ira del Gryffindor―. Pintaré a tu amiguito Longbottom, a la comadrejilla o al Profesor Dumbledore, seguro que con eso serás feliz y podrás dejarme tranquilo cuanto antes.

 

Draco intentó ponerse de pie, dando por finalizada la conversación. Sin embargo, fue detenido por la grande mano de Harry, la cual se había cerrado con fuerza alrededor de su brazo. Afortunadamente logró contener el gemido de dolor que había querido escapar de su boca y en su lugar una mueca de incomodidad se dibujó rápidamente en su rostro.

 

―No te atrevas a suponer lo que quiero ―murmuró Potter con voz peligrosa, incrementando la presión sobre el brazo del pintor, ignorando el dolor que esto le provocaba.

 

―Suéltame ―logró decir el rubio, aunque en realidad, sonó más como un jadeo entrecortado.

 

Harry parpadeó al sentir cómo una tibia humedad comenzaba a expandirse por la palma de su mano. Disminuyó la presión sobre el brazo de Malfoy y notó cómo una mancha de sangre comenzaba a abrirse paso a través de las vendas. Rápidamente cortó el contacto, mirando con asombro la sangre que se esparcía cada vez más. Nunca había sido su intención el lastimarlo, mas no podía negar que el rubio lo sacaba de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad. Alzó la mirada hacia él, avergonzado, esperando recibir un insulto o un hechizo de su parte. Pero no sucedió.

 

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, fuertemente apretados mientras su boca emitía pequeños y casi imperceptibles jadeos. No hacía falta ser demasiado listo para saber que le dolía, que la herida era demasiado reciente y también bastante profunda.

 

―Lo lamento… ―murmuró Harry, sintiendo un fuerte aguijonazo de culpa.

 

El pintor suspiró, posando una mano sobre la venda manchada para intentar controlar la hemorragia. Le dio la espalda y salió por la puerta de la cocina, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Harry dudó por un breve momento pero después lo siguió, preocupado por la palidez en el rostro de Malfoy.

 

―No necesito tu ayuda ―dijo Draco con voz severa mientras se detenía en el último escalón.

 

Después siguió con su camino, dejando solo al moreno, quien no pudo despegar la mirada hasta que lo hubo perdido de vista.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _Harry miraba por la ventana de su departamento, distraído ante las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el cristal. Detrás de él, Owen dormía en la improvisada cama en la que se había convertido su sofá bajo por un par de edredones que lo protegían del frío causado por el clima. El sonido de un celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El moreno suspiró y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono de Owen, consciente de que éste no haría un sólo movimiento para alcanzarlo._

 _―¿Diga? ―murmuró Potter, sonriendo ante la imagen de su amigo cubriéndose hasta la cabeza―. Oh, Alice… sí, él se encuentra conmigo… no, está bien, ¿de acuerdo? ―puso los ojos en blanco ante la molesta y chillona voz de la hermana de Owen―. Sólo… sólo dile a tu madre que está bien, ¿quieres?  ―entonces colgó._

 _Harry colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño, destapando a su amigo con un sólo movimiento. El delgado cuerpo del castaño tembló por un momento, extrañando la calidez de los cobertores, sin embargo, no giró para mirarlo._

 _―Qué malo eres ―murmuró el chico, tapando sus ojos con una mano._

 _―No volveré a mentir por ti, ¿lo entiendes? ―dijo Harry con voz severa._

 _―Eres un gruñón ―dijo Owen entre risas, ignorando la molestia en el rostro de Potter―. La próxima vez seré más cuidadoso, en serio._

 _El problema era que esa próxima vez de la que había hablado su amigo terminó siendo la última._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Draco jadeó al retirar las vendas manchadas de su brazo, para su desgracia, éstas habían decidido adherirse a su lastimada piel gracias a la sangre que comenzaba a secarse. Se acercó al buró de su habitación con pasos lentos, molesto ante la visión tan desvalida y deprimente que le mostraba el espejo. Tomó una poción desinfectante y dejó que el líquido transparente cayera sobre las múltiples heridas que tenía en el brazo, principalmente en la más grande y reciente, pues ésta era la que se había abierto. Sus dientes rechinaron al sentir cómo el líquido comenzaba a escocerle la piel y finalmente se dejó caer al suelo, jadeando mientras varias gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse por su frente.

 

Dolía mucho, pero así tenía que ser. Aunque en el fondo agradecía que Potter no lo hubiera seguido, pues así no podría verlo en aquellas condiciones tan lamentables. Después de un rato bajaba por los escalones con un nuevo vendaje cubriendo su brazo. Potter aún lo esperaba en el mismo lugar, sentado mientras movía nerviosamente los dedos de sus manos.

 

― _Sentado en el suelo, como un animal_ ―pensó Draco mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

 

Potter alzó la mirada hacía él y se levantó, como impulsado por un resorte para ir a su encuentro.

 

―¿Cómo te encuentras, Malf…? ―no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues la mirada del rubio era demasiado venenosa.

 

―Espero que ese tono no sea de condescendencia, Potter ―murmuró Draco con voz fría, pasando a su lado como si ni siquiera lo hubiera visto―. Por tu bien, espero que quites esa asquerosa expresión de lastima.

 

―¡No es lástima! ―se defendió el moreno, siguiéndolo a pesar de que era obvio de que su presencia le resultaba de lo más desagradable y repulsiva―. ¡Merlín, Malfoy, estaba preocupado por ti!

 

Los dos se detuvieron al escuchar esas palabras. Draco por la incredulidad, Harry, sorprendido por la impulsividad que lo había orillado a decir eso. Era verdad, estaba preocupado y se sentía increíblemente culpable, sin embargo su intención no era decírselo, simplemente quería darle la disculpa que merecía. Malfoy soltó una carcajada, aunque ésta carecía de todo sentimiento, pues sonaba vacía y totalmente hueca.

 

―Gryffindor estúpido ―murmuró el pintor con voz fría, abriendo la puerta de su estudio.

 

Harry se molestó ante el comentario, pero al mismo tiempo agradeció que el rubio dejara el tema de lado. Siguió caminando detrás de él hasta que éste se detuvo justo en el centro de la habitación, sobre las runas grabadas en el suelo.

 

―¿Vas a pintar? ―preguntó el moreno.

 

Draco permaneció en silencio, ignorando las preguntas sin sentido ―al menos desde su punto de vista― que le hacía Potter, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Su mirada vagó por las paredes manchadas de pintura hasta terminar sobre el montón de lienzos destruidos que se apilaban en una esquina. Una sensación punzante atravesó su corazón y cabeza, arrancándole un casi inaudible gemido de dolor. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, impidiendo que algún sonido que pudiera delatarlo lograra escapar de su boca.

 

Estaba en su límite. Otra vez. Ullysses no estaba para poder ayudarle a controlarse, por lo tanto, necesitaba alejar a Potter lo más pronto posible o algo terrible podría ocurrir. No podía permitirse cometer otro error, no estando tan cerca de encontrar los restos de su madre. Suspiró profundamente y, como pudo, logró contenerse. Una vez que dejó sus emociones bajo control giró hacia Potter con su mejor mascara de aburrimiento. Después de todo, era una sensación que dominaba bastante bien.

 

Los labios se Potter se movían mientras sus manos gesticulaban una y otra vez.

 

―Qué molesto… ―murmuró Draco en voz baja.

 

Tenía que marcharse cuanto antes.

 

―¿Malfoy? ―preguntó el moreno mientras fruncía  el ceño, dio un paso hacia él, probablemente en un esfuerzo por escucharlo mejor.

 

Harry se quedó quieto ante el extraño comportamiento del pintor, intentó decir algo pero su  boca fue sellada por uno de los delgados dedos del rubio. Las miradas de ambos chocaron en ése momento y un extraño estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Sabía que era Malfoy quien estaba frente a él, sin embargo, esos nublados ojos grises lucían demasiado diferentes a los que había visto en tantas ocasiones en el pasado. De alguna manera, sentía que le pertenecían a alguien más.

 

―No te muevas ―ordenó Malfoy  mientras cerraba los parpados, alzó una mano hasta la frente de Harry y dejó que dos de sus dedos descansaran en ella mientras que su otra mano viajaba directamente hasta su propio pecho.

 

―¿Q-Qué haces…? ―preguntó el moreno con un jadeo, mas no recibió respuesta.

 

― _Ite anima_ ―murmuró Draco con voz suave, rodeando al otro muchacho con su magia.

 

Una fuerte punzada atravesó la cabeza de Harry y casi le hace perder el equilibrio, afortunadamente logró permanecer de pie mientras la intensa sensación lograba hacerse camino por cada parte de su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue sintiendo cómo era arrastrado hacia un estopor que lo dejó al borde de la inconsciencia. Lo último de lo que pudo darse cuenta antes de quedar en trance fue que Draco se encontraba en una situación bastante similar a la de él.

 

Minutos después estaba jadeando ycuando finalmente logró recuperar el movimiento total de su cuerpo llevó una mano directo a su pecho, abrumado ante la poderosa sensación de tener la consciencia de Malfoy dentro de él, estudiándolo e intentando comprenderlo. Suspiró y bajó la mirada, encontrándose con el cuerpo inerte del rubio, quien al parecer, había dejado de respirar.

 

 

 

 

>>>> Kapitel 6 >>>>


	6. Kapitel VI

 

 **Kapitel VI** ****

 

 _As the white crescent moon looks down on the street_

 _The devilishness begins to awaken from the blue labyrinth_

 

 **Rakuen no Tobira - White Bound**

 _Draco abrió los ojos con lentitud, esperando a que su mirada se acostumbrara a la luz y así poder enfocar correctamente e identificar el lugar donde se encontraba. Frente a él, un pequeño niño de once años miraba con asombro al medio gigante que se encontraba sobre lo que, al parecer, había sido una puerta._

 _―Eres un mago, Harry ―dijo el corpulento hombre mientras sonreía, dejando que su larga barba se balanceara de un lado a otro._

 _―¿Soy un qué…? ―preguntó el pequeño, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando._

 _―Un mago, y según lo que puedo decir, uno extraordinario._

 _Los enormes ojos verdes de Harry Potter se abrieron a la par que sus labios, de los cuales escapó un jadeó incrédulo. Detrás de él, personas extrañas y de apariencia sumamente desagradable (mucho más que la del guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts, si tenía que decirlo), lo miraban con horror y desprecio, sin ocultar las muecas de repulsión de su rostro._

 _―Muggles ―murmuró Draco con asco mientras entrecerraba sus ojos grises._

 _No pudo dejar de notar la cara de asombro y alegría del niño al saber que podría ir a una escuela de magos. Una discusión se llevó a cabo entonces. Los parientes de Potter se negaban a entregar al pequeño, que no había dejado de preguntar cosas de sus padres, para su enorme disgusto._

 _Esa era la familia con la que el_ héroe _,_ el salvador del mundo mágico _, había tenido que pasar gran parte de su niñez. Interesante. Sus ojos grises se desviaron hacia el suelo y miró fijamente el_ pastel _dibujado sobre la tierra, con las palabras “Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry”. Al parecer su idea de que lo llevaban sobre algodones hasta para ir al sanitario estaba un poco alejada de la realidad._

 _Vaya, había cometido un error. ¡Qué raro!_

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de espera de San Mungo, mordiendo nerviosamente la uña de su pulgar derecho. Estaba molesto y nervioso. No le gustaba llamar la atención y era precisamente eso lo que estaba haciendo; era perfectamente consciente de que la mayoría de los presentes, incluidos sanadores y enfermeras, lo estaban viendo y murmurando a sus espaldas. Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones, después de todo había convivido con ello desde que se había enterado de quién era en realidad, sin embargo, en ese momento no estaba de humor para esa situación.

 

Había llegado desde hacía poco más de una hora llevando a un aparentemente muerto Draco Malfoy en los brazos. Cuando lo había encontrado inconsciente en el suelo del chalet, sin respirar, no dudó por un solo momento en buscar ayuda; se había puesto tan nervioso que ni siquiera se había percatado de que el rubio sí que respiraba, sólo que apenas se notaba. Desafortunadamente, pudo darse cuenta de que Draco no era muy bien recibido en el hospital mágico pues nadie ardía en ganas de atender al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha del caído Señor Tenebroso.

 

Aun con sus influencias y su _popularidad_ no logró que los atendieran con rapidez, todo lo contrario, tuvo que entrar directamente al despacho del director y amenazar con levantar un acta ante el Ministerio de Magia.

 

Una vez que había dejado que los sanadores se llevaran a Draco, no pudo dejar de pensar en si éstos lo tratarían de forma correcta y profesional. En verdad quería creer que así sería y se obligó a tragar las amenazas que tenía en la punta de la lengua si es que se llegaba a enterar de algún maltrato para el joven pintor. ¡Por todos los Dioses, Malfoy también era un ser humano! ¡No podía ser posible que, aun después de pagar su condena en Azkaban, tuviera que pasar por esa clase de cosas!

 

Entonces recordó las tristes palabras que Hermione le había dicho hacía poco más de una semana:

 

 _―¿Sabes, Harry? No sé cómo es el mundo ahora, pero me da la impresión de que no es por lo que yo luchaba._

 

Él ya lo sabía, no tenía la necesidad de que otras personas se lo dijeran. Las consecuencias de la batalla contra Voldemort sólo se resumían en desgracias para ambos bandos; al final todo terminó en un derramamiento de sangre innecesario, pues muy pocas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel entonces: ahora eran los  ex mortífagos el objetivo del rechazo.

 

A su memoria llegaban recuerdos  de la forma en cómo Malfoy y otros igual que él eran tratados en las calles. Precisamente por eso decidió no dedicarle su vida a la sociedad como auror. ¿Para qué? Siempre habría situaciones como esas. ¿Acaso pensaban que arriesgaría su vida otra vez por una comunidad que incluso se negaba a vender comida a un ex convicto? Y era Malfoy quien solía llamarlo _“San Potter”._ Qué ironía.

 

La visión de Draco Malfoy, orgulloso y soberbio, rechazando su ayuda, le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El Slytherin era todo un cabezota, pero si algo debía reconocerle es que no había perdido su dignidad. Aunque por supuesto, aún seguía molesto de que éste le rechazara como si se tratara de la peste o algo parecido.

 

Llevó una mano a su frente y suspiró, intentando alejar la visión del delgado cuerpo de Draco, tirado en el suelo, apenas respirando. Eso había sido demasiado. Le traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos, fragmentos del pasado que había tratado de olvidar pero que, al parecer, seguían afectándole mucho más de lo que podía admitir.

 

Un par de enfermeras pasó frente a él, mirándolo con descaro, como si fuera un fenómeno de circo con dos cabezas. Harry apretó los puños con fuerza y se obligó a tranquilizarse, tenía que ignorarlas o acabaría haciendo algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después. Suspiró profundamente y giró hacia ellas.

 

―Disculpen, ¿podrían darme información sobre el estado actual de Draco Malfoy? ―el tono que utilizó había sido cortés y distante a la vez, esperaba que las mujeres se dignaran a contestar su pregunta; pero al parecer, les resultaba sumamente increíble, pues éstas compartieron una mirada rápida y nerviosa.

 

―L-Lo sentimos mucho, no estamos autorizadas a revelar datos confidenciales de los pacientes ―murmuró una a toda velocidad para después tomar a la otra mujer por el codo, instándola a caminar más de prisa.

 

¡Y una mierda con eso! ¿¡En verdad lo creían tan estúpido?!

 

Las enfermeras se detuvieron con la recepcionista y murmuraron en su oído mientras dirigían una rápida mirada hacia él. Entonces Harry sonrió con desprecio y les dirigió una mirada venenosa, causando jadeos y murmullos escandalizados de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Por supuesto, sabía que aún quedaba mucha gente resentida con él, por  no haber cumplido su “destino” como héroe al dedicarse a luchar contra los tipos malos por ellos, cosa que casi todo el mundo había dado por sentado que haría.

 

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta que daba al ala de los pacientes y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ésta se encontraba abierta y sin ningún tipo de protección. ¡Qué triste era ver que muy pocos conocían al verdadero Harry Potter! Aunque por ahora eso le traía grandes beneficios.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Una cegadora y blanca luz fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos. El aroma a líquidos antisépticos que flotaba a su alrededor era tan fuerte que casi lo hacía vomitar, torció la boca con disgusto al percatarse del lugar en donde se encontraba e hizo el intento de recordar cuáles fueron las circunstancias que lo habían llevado hasta ahí.

 

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando una poderosa ola de imágenes pasó justo frente a él, cortándole la respiración de golpe. Una vez que terminó el aturdimiento inicial, o eso esperaba, se permitió suspirar. Él mismo había decidido invadir el alma y los recuerdos de Harry Potter, esperando poder llegar hasta sus verdaderos sentimientos para así poder trabajar en sus cuadros y hacer que éste se marchara cuanto antes de su hogar. Todo producto de su debilidad, gobernado por el pánico de perder el control sin que Ullysses estuviera ahí para ayudarlo. Aunque en el fondo se lamentaba por ello, pues en verdad deseaba deshacerse de aquella agonizante sensación que amenazaba con hacerle perder totalmente la cordura en cualquier momento.

 

Draco alzó ambas manos, dejando que las palmas de las mismas le sirvieran como escudo contra la luz que se cernía sobre él y suspiró. Estaba en su límite, podía sentirlo, pero lo peor era saber que entre más tiempo pasara más terribles serían las consecuencias. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto, dejando pasar a un atractivo hombre de bata blanca.

 

El sanador se dedicó a observar a su paciente mientras éste miraba distraídamente hacia el techo, ajeno a todo y a todos a su alrededor. Entonces sonrió. Ese niño no cambiaría nunca, aunque debía reconocerlo, esa era una de sus más grandes virtudes. Avanzó hacia el rubio con movimientos lentos, esperando no llamar su atención, pues así tendría una mejor oportunidad de estudiarlo. Desafortunadamente para él, el pintor tenía sentidos bastante desarrollados, bastó un sólo movimiento para que éste se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

 

―Espiar es de mala educación, ¿lo sabía? ―murmuró Draco con recelo, arrastrando cada palabra.

 

El hombre sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se acercó un  poco más mientras el rubio bajaba las manos finalmente, aunque sin despegar la mirada del techo.

 

―A mí también me da gusto verte ―dijo el sanador con honestidad, dedicándole una mirada amistosa y serena.

 

En cambio, Draco le respondió con una mueca de desdén y frialdad.

 

―Por supuesto ―contestó el rubio mientras intentaba incorporarse de la cama. Pero no pudo hacerlo, pues una fuerza invisible lo rodeaba, atándolo mientras impedía todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos por levantarse.

 

Draco alzó una rubia ceja y le dirigió una mirada curiosa, esperando una explicación de por qué se encontraba en esas condiciones. El sanador sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia él.

 

―Lo lamento, pero aún no hemos terminado, Draco.

 

Los ojos grises del pintor se abrieron al mismo tiempo que un jadeó escapaba de sus labios. Entonces todo se volvió oscuridad. Otra vez.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy, lo último que esperó era ver cómo uno de los sanadores lo atacaba con un _Desmaius_. Debía ser honesto, esas cosas no se veían todos los días en un hospital, sin embargo, la furia e indignación que lo recorrieron no le permitían pensar con claridad. Por instinto sacó su varita justo en el momento en el que el otro hombre se había percatado de su presencia. Éste intentó sonreírle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tenía el hechizo justo en la punta de la lengua.

 

 _―¡Depulso!_

 

El sanador salió disparado, chocando violentamente contra la pared de la pequeña habitación.

 

La respiración de Harry era pesada y jadeante, producto de la rabia que parecía cegarle sin remedio. El hombre yacía en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, incitándolo a propinarle una o dos patadas para desquitar la indignación que sentía, sin embargo, revisar a Malfoy era una prioridad. Quién sabe, quizá ya estaba muerto y él aún no lo sabía. Se acercó a la cama del rubio y retiró la manta que lo cubría, en busca de algún daño que pudo haber sufrido en su ausencia.

 

Fue entonces cuando su corazón casi dejó de latir.

 

Su antiguo rival estaba justo frente a él, tendido sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama, durmiendo plácidamente e  inconsciente de su vulnerable condición. Harry se obligó a tragar saliva y a desviar la mirada por un momento. Frente a él estaba Draco Malfoy, desnudo. Cada centímetro de la blanca y cremosa piel expuesta ante sus ojos, los cuales intentaba desviar hacia cualquier otro lado, pero estos se negaban a obedecerle, seducidos ante la visión de aquel torso lampiño y de aquella delgada cintura que, aunque ya la había visto antes, nunca le había llamado la atención. Entonces su mirada viajó hasta el sur, cautivado por las largas, delgadas, y torneadas piernas, cubiertas únicamente por algunas vendas que cubrían parte de sus muslos. No eran solo sus brazos, también las piernas y su torso estaban llenos de vendajes.

 

 Eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido.

 

― _Expelliarmus_ ―dijo una voz detrás de él, arrebatándole la varita antes de tener siquiera una oportunidad para reaccionar.

 

Harry se maldijo interiormente por ser tan estúpido y giró, encontrándose con el sanador que ahora sostenía dos varitas en las manos. Éste sonreía divertido mientras movía la cabeza en ambas direcciones. Entonces recordó que Malfoy seguía expuesto. Lo cubrió rápidamente con una sábanay después suspiró, avergonzado. Contrario a lo que esperaba, el hombre soltó una carcajada.

 

―No es como si no lo hubiera visto antes, ¿sabes? ―dijo el sanador entre risitas, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules.

 

El moreno abrió la boca, permitiendo que un jadeó escandalizado saliera por ella, cosa que pareció divertir aún más al hombre frente a él.

 

―¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡¿Crees que soy un violador?! ―exclamó el mago, incrédulo. Éste negó con la cabeza y extendió la varita hacia él, regresándosela.

 

―Bueno, usted acababa de atacar a Malfoy y… ―murmuró Potter mientras guardaba su varita, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

 

―No, no, te equivocas, muchacho ―dijo el hombre con tono tranquilizador, alzando ambas manos en una clara señal de paz―. Mi nombre es Louis von Grantz, soy el sanador asignado a Draco Malfoy, ¿lo ves? ―dijo mientras mostraba la insignia pegada a su bata blanca, la cual lo acreditaba como tal.

 

Harry se acercó un poco, solo lo necesario para comprobar si era verdad lo que le decía.

 

―¿Pediatra? ―preguntó el moreno mientras alzaba una ceja.

 

El hombre se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

 

―Puede que me especialice en niños, pero sigo siendo un sanador ―contestó Louis, sin parecer ofendido ante la desconfianza de Potter―. Además, no es como si mis colegas se pelearan por atenderlo.

 

―Seguro ―murmuró Harry mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada apreciativa al sanador.

 

Von Grantz no parecía tener más de cuarenta años pero como siempre, no podía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, después de todo, la longevidad de los magos era diferente a la de los muggles y  su envejecimiento era bastante más lento, lo cual hacia muy difícil determinar la edad real de los mismos. Su cabello era de un castaño muy claro, casi rubio, contrastando con sus ojos azul cielo. Aunque lo que más llamaba su atención era la forma en cómo miraba a Malfoy, sonriendo melancólicamente.

 

Louis giró hacia él, con una mueca de curiosidad. Aparentemente lo había estado observando con demasiado interés.

 

―¿Eres amigo de Draco? ―preguntó el hombre mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento en la silla junto a la cama del rubio.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

―No precisamente amigos… ―contestó el moreno con un murmullo, incomodo.

 

―Ya veo ―contestó el sanador, soltando una risita divertida.

 

Se acercó al pie de la cama y tomó el expediente que se encontraba flotando en el lugar, pasando las hojas rápidamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Después alzó la mirada hacia él, con un aire mucho más profesional.

 

―Aquí dice que tú lo has traído al hospital, ¿eso es verdad? ―preguntó Louis mientras lo miraba con extrañeza.

 

―Bueno, sí… ―Harry dudó un momento antes de contestar, pero al final lo hizo, de alguna manera sentía que era importante, aunque no sabía por qué―. Estábamos en su casa. La verdad no sé qué fue lo que hizo, creo que usó algo parecido a la Legilimancia conmigo, no estoy del todo seguro. Creo que fue un poco diferente.

 

El hombre lo miró en silencio por unos momentos, estudiando cada una de sus palabras.

 

―¿Eres bueno con la Oclumancia? ―preguntó el sanador después de un par de minutos.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

―Lo cierto es que no. Siempre he creído que es una técnica un tanto oscura y la verdad no me hace sentir muy cómodo que digamos ―contestó el moreno, torciendo la boca ante los desagradables recuerdos que le traía la mera mención de ese arte mágico.

 

―Puede que no lo sepas, pero Draco es muy bueno con los hechizos a nivel psicológico y mental. Quizá sería buena idea que consideraras el hecho de estudiar algunos métodos de bloqueo, de lo contrario, esto podría suceder otra vez ―dijo Von Grantz con tono un poco más personal.

 

Potter frunció el ceño ante el comentario, sin entender qué era lo que el sanador intentaba decirle. Por fortuna, éste era bastante perspicaz, así que no tardó en contestar a sus preguntas, aun cuando no se las hubiera expresado en voz alta:

 

―Como te dije, Draco es muy bueno en el arte de leer mentes. Seguramente intentó leer tus emociones y éstas eran demasiado intensas. Lo más probable es que se haya visto  arrastrado por ellas, por eso está inconsciente ―Louis se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó por unos momentos, después alzó una ceja, mirándolo con curiosidad―. ¿Draco está trabajando para ti?

 

A Harry no le gustó que una persona desconocida le cuestionara tantas cosas, pero aun así le contestó.

 

―Podría decirse que sí ―masculló con disgusto.

 

―¿Cuántos cuadros te ha entregado? ―preguntó el hombre mientras leía el expediente de Malfoy.

 

―Ninguno hasta el momento.

 

―No lo entiendo, no se supone que esté tan debilitado… ―murmuró el sanador para sí mismo, ojeando todos y cada uno de los documentos que tenía en la mano―. ¿Tienes alguna idea de si ha estado trabajando en otros cuadros?

 

―Sí. Lo he visto trabajar en cinco lienzos diferentes, aunque al final no ha logrado completar uno solo ―contestó Harry mientras recordaba  cómo Draco había acabado él mismo con ellos―. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

 

Von Grantz alzó la mirada hacia él y después frunció el ceño. Guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos y suspiró.

 

―Entonces no ha tomado sus pociones… ―murmuró Louis para sí mismo, cerró la carpeta de golpe y le dirigió una mirada dolorida a Draco―. Eres mucho más necio de lo que esperaba.

 

―¿Disculpe? ―preguntó Harry, sin comprender.

 

El sanador negó con la cabeza y cambió rápidamente de tema.

 

―Me vi en la necesidad de aturdir a Draco porque él nunca permitiría que yo atendiera sus heridas que, como bien puedes ver, son muchas ―dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ésta no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos―. Quizás no me creas, pero Draco no se ha portado muy bien las veces que ha estado en este hospital.

 

Quizás no fuera muy astuto, pero tampoco era un idiota. Harry sabía distinguir cuando alguien no era completamente sincero y en este caso no era la excepción. Louis se puso de pie, caminó alrededor de la cama de Draco y solamente se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a su rostro. El sanador sonrió mientras quitaba algunos mechones platinados de la frente del rubio y entonces murmuró algo que sólo él pudo comprender. A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el brillo paternal que había aparecido en los ojos del otro hombre.

 

―Ya veo... ―musitó el moreno mientras hacia una pequeña nota mental al respecto.

 

―Ahora voy a revisarlo, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

 

―Claro, lo siento ―dijo Potter, poniéndose de pie apresuradamente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz del sanador lo detuvo.

 

―Antes de que se me olvide, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ―preguntó Von Grantz, girando hacia él mientras soltaba una risita amistosa.

 

Harry lo observó en silencio desde el marco de la puerta y asintió. De alguna manera, sentía que ese hombre no tenía malas intenciones.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _Draco abrió los ojos, aterrado, mirando de un lado a otro del oscuro lugar en donde se encontraba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquella extraña sensación que recorría sus manos. Pegajosa e inesperadamente tibia. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero un peso sobre sus rodillas no se lo permitió._

 _Una sonora carcajada se escuchó por todo el lugar, dejando que su timbre malévolo recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo, arrancándole estremecimientos involuntarios. Sabía quién se reía, pero aún no entendía el por qué. Su mente aún estaba algo adormecida y eso no le dejaba pensar con claridad._

 _Entonces se encendieron las luces, encegueciéndolo por unos instantes. Se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando cubrirse. Fue cuando las sintió, espesas gotas rojas cayendo sobre su rostro. Preferiría haber muerto antes de darse cuenta de la espantosa realidad. Desafortunadamente para él, eso sólo era el inicio._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Ullysses estaba de pie frente al antiguo cuadro de Draco, observando en silencio cómo éste caminaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña biblioteca en donde se encontraba. Sus ojos negros brillaron por un momento, proyectando la melancolía que se negaba a expresar en voz alta. No pasaba un día en que no se preguntara sobre lo que pudo ser, sin embargo, su naturaleza oscura le permitía un mejor dominio sobre sus emociones. Algo que agradecía profundamente, pues aun con todo su autocontrol, los siglos de vida y experiencias, el vacío seguía siendo demasiado grande.

 

La puerta del chalet se abrió entonces, dejando pasar a un jadeante y sonrojado moreno de ojos verdes. El kelpie giró lentamente y le dedicó una mirada hueca a Harry, quien parecía querer saltar a atacarlo en cualquier momento. Sonrió con ironía para sí mismo. Era un imán para _esa_ clase de gente después de todo.

 

Harry vio con ansiedad como Ullysses giraba hacia él por completo, sin quitar esa mirada vacía y sin emociones de su rostro. Avanzó un paso e intentó subir por las escaleras, sin embargo, la criatura se interpuso, llegando hasta él con un salto.

 

―Draco no está aquí ―dijo Ullysses con voz serena mientras lo taladraba con sus ojos negros.

 

El chico se obligó a no ceder ante el estremecimiento que esa mirada sobrenatural causaba en él y asintió, consciente de que en ese momento había cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales ocuparse.

 

―Eso lo sé, se encuentra en el hospital ―contestó Harry con seriedad.

 

Al tratarse del guardián de Draco, pensó que la criatura reaccionaría de alguna manera, aunque no podía predecir cuál. Por supuesto, sabía que la esencia de Ullysses era maligna, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero aun así creyó que le importaría.

 

Se equivocó.

 

―Entonces deberías irte ―murmuró el kelpie mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

 

Harry apretó los puños y cerró los ojos intentando controlarse. Un enfrentamiento sería algo estúpido, lo sabía.

 

―Sólo he venido por algo de ropa para Draco, la necesitará ―comentó el moreno mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

 

Ullysses lo siguió con la mirada, pero nada más.

 

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación de Draco, nervioso, pues en verdad no sabía qué esperar. Los últimos acontecimientos le indicaban que había muy pocas cosas que podían ser seguras con respecto al rubio, por eso debía ser precavido. A simple vista era una habitación común y corriente, antigua, muy al estilo del Siglo XVI. Los muebles le daban un toque sobrio y elegante, común en familias ostentosas y adineradas. Esperaba encontrar algún detalle personal que hablara sobre el dueño del lugar, pero no lo encontró. Ni un solo cuadro o fotografía, nada, ni siquiera un libro sobre el pequeño escritorio que estaba junto a la ventana. Nada. Aparentemente, Draco apenas y usaba la habitación para dormir.

 

Frunció el ceño y caminó directo hacia el closet, ignorando la curiosidad que sentía. ¡No estaba ahí para espiar! Tomó una sencilla camisa, un suéter y unos pantalones; buscó algunos zapatos pero todo lo que encontró fue un único par de botas. Buscó entre los cajones del buró y sacó unos boxers negros, alejando con rapidez las incomodas imágenes que comenzaban a cruzar por su mente.

 

Escondida entre la ropa vio una caja pequeña y de color negro. Harry alzó una ceja y la tomó, alzándola hasta su rostro para poder observarla a detalle. No tenía nada de especial, ni siquiera tenía un seguro, por lo que supuso que dentro no habría nada de valor. Se corrigió mentalmente, seguramente era algo de valor emocional, por lo que era mejor dejarla en su lugar. No tenía intenciones de invadir más la privacidad de Malfoy. Tomó las cosas y las guardó dentro de una bolsa, la cual encogió con un rápido movimiento de varita.

 

Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se percató de que Ullysses lo había estado observando con la puerta entreabierta, vigilando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. La criatura se alejó una vez que se dio cuenta de que Harry  había terminado con su labor, caminó lentamente por el pasillo y se detuvo hasta quedar justo frente al cuadro, vacío por el momento.

 

―Veo que aún no aprendes, Draco ―murmuró la criatura mientras dos pequeñas espirales blancas aparecían en sus ojos.

 

Entonces siguió con su camino.

 

 

 

 

>>>>> Kapitel 7 >>>>


	7. Kapitel VII

**Kapitel VII** ****

 

 _Even when I don_ _’_ _t remember_ _“_ _sorrow_ _”_ _, I begin to grasp_ _“_ _pain_ _”_ __

_When these feelings reach you, they will change into_ _“_ _words_ _”_ __

**Blue Bird - Ikimonogakari** ****

 

 

 _―Hey, Draco, estaremos bien… ―dijo Theodore con una sonrisa, apretando un poco más el agarre  de sus manos._

 _Pero no lo estarían. Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Draco, gravándolas con fuego en cada rincón de su mente._

 _―Sí,  no tienes por qué preocuparte ―añadió Pansy, colocando una de sus finas y delgadas manos sobre las de ellos._

 _―Lo lograremos, estoy seguro ―se les unió Blaise, los cuatro reunidos en un pequeño círculo, apretando sus manos en una clara señal de hermandad―. Cualquiera que nos vea dirá que somos unos cursis de lo peor ―puntualizó el moreno, burlón._

 _Theo y Pansy soltaron una pequeña risita y asintieron. Después giraron hacia Draco y se quedaron así, congelados con aquellas expresiones alegres y seguras, clavando sus miradas brillantes y cariñosas en él, aunque en realidad las sentía como dagas afiladas que le apuñalaban sin parar, una y otra vez, desgarrando cada parte de su alma y corazón._

 _Draco cerró los ojos un momento, rogando a todos los dioses que la escena frente a él cambiara, que esos recuerdos se alejaran de él lo más rápido posible. Volvió a abrir los parpados después de unos momentos, esperando que el sueño hubiera terminado. Ahora estaba solo, rodeado por una oscuridad tan absoluta, que ni siquiera era capaz de ver los movimientos de su propio cuerpo._

 _―Cobarde ―escuchó un susurro detrás de él, aunque pudo reconocer la voz de inmediato. Era Blaise._

 _―Traidor ―dijo la voz de Theodore esta vez, asustándolo, haciéndolo girar rápidamente para intentar encontrarlo._

 _―No es cierto… ―murmuró Draco con voz ahogada, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, luchando por controlar su respiración._

 _Pero las voces no se detuvieron. Por el contrario, los susurros parecían venir de todas partes esta  vez, repitiendo siempre las mismas palabras, atormentándolo cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba. Draco comenzó a gemir con desesperación, angustiado, hasta que las piernas le fallaron, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo._

 _Entonces lo sintió_ _otra vez, aquel peso extraño sobre sus rodillas. El pánico lo invadió rápidamente y negó con la cabeza varias veces, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos. Intentó hablar, gritar,  rogar para que se detuvieran, pero no pudo hacerlo: su voz parecía haberlo abandonado. Las luces se encendieron y, al igual que en aquella ocasión, igual que en todos y cada uno de sus sueños, gritó hasta que no pudo soportarlo, tan alto y por tanto tiempo, que los huesos de su espalda se arquearon en un ángulo imposible._

 _La desesperación era tanta que sus uñas rasgaron su piel, desde el cuello hasta el torso, manchándolo con aquel liquido maldito que, incluso ahora, era incapaz de olvidar._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry caminó por los blancos pasillos de San Mungo sin mirar a nadie, sosteniendo con fuerza la bolsa que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos verdes relampagueaban por la molestia que sentía en ese momento. De alguna manera, la indiferencia que había mostrado Ullysses ante la noticia de que Malfoy estaba  hospitalizado aún le molestaba. Sabía que no debía esperar mucho de él, sin embargo, seguía siendo el guardián de Draco y eso debía haber hecho alguna diferencia, ¿cierto?

 

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y suspiró antes de girar la perilla, siempre procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, pues sabía que el rubio podría estar dormido y no era su intención despertarlo.

 

―Usted es un entrometido… ―dijo Draco con fastidio.

 

El moreno se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras. Desvió la mirada y se topó con el delgado cuerpo de Malfoy, apenas cubierto por una bata del hospital, mirando con desagrado al sanador que estaba frente a él. En cambio, Von Grantz le sonreía.

 

―Es normal, soy tu sanador ―dijo Louis mientras se acercaba a Draco, intentó  recostarlo sobre la cama pero fue detenido por un fuerte manotazo.

 

―No me toque ―escupió Draco con desprecio.

 

Sin embargo, el hombre no se retiró, simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

 

―¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo mismo? Esto no se trata de lástima, Draco, ya deberías saberlo ―dijo el sanador con tono cansado, parecía haber envejecido unos diez años de repente.

 

Su paciente parecía no escucharlo. Von Grantz apretó los puños por un momento y después tomó el expediente que se encontraba a los pies del rubio, pasó rápidamente hacia un pergamino que tenía marcado y lo desprendió, para después ponerlo frente al rostro de Malfoy.

 

―¿Qué es…? ―preguntó Draco mientras intentaba tomarlo, pero Louis lo quitó justo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

 

―He sido tu sanador desde que entraste a Azkaban, como apenas tenías diecisiete años, pensaron que podía hacerme cargo de ti ―murmuró Louis con melancolía, después alzó su mirada hacia el rubio―. Eras apenas un chico, poco más que un niño, Draco, no tienes por qué cargar con…

 

No pudo terminar con lo que decía, pues Draco se había lanzado sobre su cuello, arrojándolos a los dos al suelo. Malfoy se colocó rápidamente a horcadas sobre el sanador y tomó una de las plumas plateadas que éste guardaba en la bolsa de su abrigo.

 

―No lo diga… ―murmuró el pintor con voz amenazadora, colocando la punta de la pluma peligrosamente cerca de sus ojos.

 

―¿Por qué no? ―contestó el hombre sin moverse, aunque tampoco parecía tener miedo.

 

―Odio cómo me mira. Quizá debería sacarle los ojos, eso lo solucionaría, ¿no cree?  ―murmuró el rubio, acercando la improvisada arma cada vez más al rostro de Louis.

 

Harry, quien había estado observando todo en silencio, sacó rápidamente su varita. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Malfoy? ¿No se daba cuenta de la posición tan delicada en la que se encontraba? El Ministerio de Magia sólo buscaba cualquier pretexto para hacer que los _marcados_ como él regresaran a las celdas de Azkaban.  ¿Es que se había vuelto completamente loco?

 

Estaba por petrificar al pintor cuando el sanador se movió. Von Grantz le quitó la pluma con bastante tranquilidad y después suspiró.

 

―Deja de hacer estas cosas, sabes bien que puedes meterte en problemas ―dijo Louis  con voz suave, sin inmutarse ante la mirada vacía y sin emociones que Malfoy le estaba dedicando.

 

Draco se levantó sin decir nada, sin despegar los ojos de él. El sanador lo imitó y quedó de pie frente al rubio, dándole la espalda a Harry, permitiéndole escuchar un poco más sin ser visto, pues los dos estaban concentrados en sus asuntos y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

 

―Sabe demasiadas cosas… no me gusta ―murmuró Draco de pronto, recargándose al pie de la cama.

 

―Sí, es por eso que me odias ―contestó el hombre con tranquilidad, como quien ha repetido la misma frase varias veces―. Tienes que detenerte, Draco, te estás autodestruyendo y tú lo sabes.

 

Harry abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, pero a pesar de ello permaneció quieto, apenas respirando. Malfoy soltó una carcajada seca, careciente de cualquier pisca de humor y de cualquier otra emoción positiva en general.

 

―No me diga, usted qué puede saber… ―dijo el rubio, sonriendo de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 

Von Grantz por otra parte, lo miraba con una profunda tristeza, misma que se vio reflejada en su voz al momento de hablar.

 

―No sólo me he dedicado a curar tus heridas esta vez, Draco. He mandado a hacerte varios estudios ―el chico pareció tensarse ante el último comentario, sin embargo, neutralizó cualquier señal de ello rápidamente―. El nivel de tu magia es demasiado bajo, estás en los límites ―suspiró―, todavía no entiendo cómo puedes estar de pie.

 

―Usted ya lo sabe ―murmuró Draco con frialdad.

 

El sanador asintió.

 

―Es por el contrato con Ullysses, es verdad. Pero no por eso debes llevarte hasta esos extremos ―dijo el hombre con voz seria y firme.

 

―Lo que yo haga sólo es asunto mío.

 

Louis observó la actitud defensiva de Draco y suspiró, sintiendo que el cansancio incrementaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

 

―Lo es. Tú me diste a mi hijo y estoy en deuda contigo por eso, lo sabes.

 

―Se equivoca ―interrumpió el rubio con firmeza ―. Es todo lo contrario, fue mi manera de pagar todo lo que usted hizo por mí cuando estuve en Azkaban.

 

―Ese fue mi trabajo, Draco ―dijo Louis con una pequeña sonrisa―. Tú, en cambio, me devolviste lo que más quería en todo el mundo. Sé que no fue fácil para ti.

 

―Sólo saldé mi deuda, es todo.

 

La sonrisa en el rostro del sanador se borró rápidamente, dio un paso hacia Malfoy y lo miró directo a los ojos.

 

―Tal vez te creas merecedor de lo que te pasa, pero estás equivocado. No has bebido las pociones para restaurar tus niveles de magia, al contrario, has usado otras cosas, ¿me equivoco? ―preguntó Von Grantz.

 

Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina, arrepintiéndose de no arrancarle los ojos cuando pudo hacerlo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, lo ideal sería arrancarle la lengua. Una naciente necesidad de destruir a quien estaba frente a él comenzó  cegarlo, hasta tal punto que su magia comenzó a descontrolarse. Sus ojos grises se nublaron y apretó los dientes con fuerza. De pronto comenzó a reírse. Primero fue una risa divertida, para después pasar a una carcajada histérica que hizo que a Harry se le erizara cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo.

 

―Bravo ―exclamó el rubio entre risas, las cuales sonaban inesperadamente crueles.

 

El chico dio un paso hacia el sanador y se lamió los labios, en un gesto altivo y completamente burlón.

 

―Déjalo salir ―dijo Louis con suavidad, sacó su varita y la apuntó directo hacia el rostro de su paciente―. Todo va  a estar bien.

 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Draco se extendió aún más y soltó una nueva carcajada, dejando que el flujo de su magia comenzara a sacudir la habitación.

 

Los instintos de Harry gritaron en ese momento, una voz dentro de él le decía que tenía que intervenir de inmediato o algo irremediable podría suceder en ese momento. Aunque no sabía si era para ayudar a Malfoy o al sanador, a pesar de que éste último era quien sostenía una varita. Soltó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y, como movido por un resorte invisible, llegó hasta interponerse entre los dos.

 

Tanto Louis como Draco abrieron los ojos de golpe, sorprendidos ante la interrupción. El sanador se recuperó rápidamente, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de frustración. El rubio por su parte, le dirigió una mirada incrédula al moreno, después suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, controlando el inesperado mareo que llegó a él.

 

Harry frunció el ceño al ver la repentina palidez en el rostro de Draco e hizo el intento de ayudarle a sostenerse, sin embargo, su gesto fue recibido con una mueca de irritabilidad y fastidio.

 

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―murmuró Draco con voz fría, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

 

―Vine a traerte algo de ropa, la necesitaras para cuando te lleve a casa ―contestó Harry en el mismo tono, molesto ante la actitud del Slytherin, aunque se guardó cualquier comentario al respecto.

 

―¿Tú me vas a llevar? ¿Es una clase de broma? ―preguntó el rubio con sorna, cruzando una de sus piernas para acomodarse mejor en su sitio.

 

Potter ignoró la visión de esas largas piernas y muslos al descubierto y asintió. Entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada acida al pintor.

 

―Ríete todo lo que quieras, Malfoy, no estoy jugando ―dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, aunque ésta distaba mucho de ser cordial o amistosa.

 

Louis los observó en silencio, sorprendido ante la actitud desafiante de ambos jóvenes. Nunca pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de que el joven Potter fuera un amigo de Draco o algo similar, sin embargo, tampoco esperaba esa clase de enfrentamiento entre ellos. El sanador entrecerró sus ojos azules y se llevó una mano al mentón, analizando los movimientos y miradas que los jóvenes se lanzaban.

 

Harry Potter lucía molesto, sumamente irritado ante la actitud infantil y soberbia del rubio. Draco **,** por su parte, parecía no poder evitar hacer enfurecer más al Gryffindor; cualquiera diría que le dirigía una actitud fría y distante, como a él. Pero Louis lo conocía bien, quizá demasiado, por eso podía asegurar que Draco lucía diferente esta vez, un poco más accesible de lo normal, cosa bastante rara. Los ojos del rubio brillaban por momentos, desafiantes ante el dominio que Potter quería ejercer sobre él, aun cuando éste no se diera cuenta de ello.

 

Después de unos momentos sonrío, usando el expediente de Draco para evitar ser descubierto. Quizá no todo estaba perdido.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _―Harry, cariño, no tienes por qué hacer esto…_

 _Molly lo miraba con tristeza, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, al igual que su esposo. El señor Weasley consolaba a su mujer, masajeando sus hombros con cariño. Detrás de ellos, sus hijos lo veían todo sin decir nada. Ginny lloraba en los brazos de su hermano George, mientras que Bill, Charlie y Percy se limitaban a intercambiar miradas consternadas._

 _―Ésta es su decisión, querida, nosotros no debemos intervenir ―dijo Arthur con voz suave, aunque era evidente que a él también le afectaba la situación._

 _Harry se mordió el labio inferior_ _al ver el dolor que le causaba a la que siempre consideró su familia y dudó un momento antes de tomar el baúl que guardaba sus cosas. Era lo mejor, lo sabía,  ellos ya tenían suficientes problemas como para todavía cargar con él._

 _―Regresaré pronto a visitarlos, lo prometo ―dijo Harry, sonriendo a pesar de que sabía que nadie se la creía._

 _Era lo mejor. Era lo mejor. Era lo mejor._

 _No se cansaba de repetir la misma frase, una y otra vez, mientras se alejaba de la casa. Usó la aparición para salir de ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, que al final sólo le atormentaban todavía más._

 _No cumplió su promesa. Nunca más regresó a la Madriguera. No importaron las innumerables cartas que había recibido por parte de la familia, ni los ruegos desesperados de Ginny por volver con él._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Draco arrojó la bata sobre el rostro de Potter, tomó la bolsa que éste le extendía y regó las cosas sobre la cama.

 

―Sal de aquí ―dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

 

Harry retiró la prenda con un rápido y fluido movimiento, abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar una maldición pero su voz le abandonó de golpe. Draco acababa de terminar de ponerse la ropa interior y ahora se disponía a seguir con la camisa, dándole una grandiosa vista de su espalda y piernas, ahora limpias de cualquier herida o cicatriz. Su piel lucía mucho más saludable, al igual que su cabello, el cual parecía haber recuperado su brillo original. El moreno apretó los labios, irritado ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, giró sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

 

Una vez fuera se permitió suspirar. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? Hasta ese momento nunca había tenido dudas con respecto a sus gustos, sabía perfectamente que los hombres no le eran indiferentes del todo, sin embargo, las reacciones de su cuerpo ante la cercanía de Malfoy seguían siendo demasiado confusas y sorpresivas. Draco era muy atractivo, sobre todo ahora que estaba más repuesto, tendría que ser un verdadero estúpido para no reconocerlo y aun cuando tenía recuerdos poco agradables sobre él, era consciente de que los cambios que había sufrido eran demasiado grandes como para seguirlo viendo de la misma manera. Ya no eran unos niños, eso estaba muy claro, seguir con el mismo comportamiento de sus días de escuela solo serviría para demostrar lo contrario.

 

Además estaba el hecho de que no estaba _marcado_. Lo había visto durante su enfrentamiento con Von Grantz. Su brazo estaba completamente limpio. ¿Entonces por qué había ido a parar a Azkaban?

 

Potter suspiró y se frotó el rostro, sintiendo una inesperada oleada de frustración. Sus pensamientos no hacían otra cosa más que dar vueltas sobre lo mismo, o debería decir, la misma persona. No había dejado de pensar en Malfoy y en cómo llegar a él o hablarle desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado. Todo parecía indicar que se sentía atraído por él.

 

Harry abrió los ojos y jadeó ante el solo pensamiento. ¡Era una locura! Ellos dos eran como el agua y el aceite, ¡era completamente imposible! Alguien soltó una risa divertida cerca de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro sonriente del sanador que había atendido a Draco.

 

―¿Discutieron? ―preguntó el hombre con amabilidad.

 

El moreno lo observó en silencio por unos momentos y después negó con la cabeza. Sentía mucha curiosidad por la relación de Draco con ese hombre y, a pesar de que había escuchado muchas cosas interesantes hacía un rato, no pudo evitar querer saber todos los detalles. Para su sorpresa, el sanador dijo otra cosa que lo descolocó por completo.

 

―Ten mucho cuidado con Draco, no es un mal chico, pero podría lastimarte seriamente si en verdad llega a proponérselo ―desvió la mirada por un momento y suspiró con tristeza―. No lo conoces lo suficiente, quizá deberías alejarte de él.

 

Harry abrió la boca e intentó preguntar de qué estaba hablando cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

 

―Estás en el camino, muévete ―dijo la voz gélida de Malfoy detrás de él, sobresaltándolo.

 

―¡Malfoy! ―se quejó Harry, irritado y sonrojado a partes iguales.

 

Draco rodó los ojos con fastidio y le dirigió una mirada aburrida al sanador.

 

―Veo que te sientes mejor ―dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

 

―Puede decirse… ―el rubio se encogió de hombros―. Supongo que debo darle las gracias.

 

Von Grantz dio un paso hacia él y colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, en un gesto cariñoso.

 

―Sólo cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? ―el sanador le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry y después se retiró, dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

 

Harry se colocó a un lado del pintor y notó cómo los ojos de éste brillaban con algo parecido a la nostalgia y al dolor, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, por lo cual decidió tragarse las preguntas que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Draco desvió la mirada por un momento y suspiró. Alzó el rostro y comenzó a caminar con la elegancia y el porte con el que siempre fue educado. Harry lo siguió de cerca, admirado por la apariencia del rubio que, a pesar de estar vestido de una forma bastante sencilla, parecía opacar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

 

Una vez fuera del hospital, Draco se permitió respirar profundamente, sin importar que el frio invernal pudiera lastimar sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos y dejó que éstos se perdieran por las calles cubiertas de nieve. Acomodó el cuello de su suéter negro, metió las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar.

 

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Harry, alcanzándolo hasta caminar junto a él―. Se supone que debemos usar el traslador, Malfoy.

 

―Guarda silencio, ¿quieres? Necesito algunas cosas… ―dijo Draco con indiferencia.

 

Harry se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar con fuerza y se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo, después de todo no debía olvidar que no tenía ni cinco minutos fuera del hospital.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

―¿Por qué lo hiciste, Malfoy? ―preguntó Harry con irritación, cerrando la puerta del chalet de golpe―. Pudiste haberme dicho que sólonecesitabas tintas, ¡no había la necesidad de ir al callejón Knockturn!

 

―Qué ruidoso eres… ―murmuró Draco mientras desviaba la mirada hacia él, quitó la bolsa de sus manos y caminó directo hacia su estudio.

 

―¡No me ignores! ―exclamó el moreno con furia, apuñalando al otro hombre con sus ojos verdes.

 

―¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?! ―contestó el pintor con el mismo tono. Estaba molesto, irritado ante la actitud de Potter para con él, ¿quién diablos se creía que era?

 

Draco le dio la espalda, decidido a ignorarlo, ycaminó directo hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al chocar contra el musculoso pecho de Ullysses. El kelpie lo miraba fijamente, taladrándolo con esas profundidades negras que tenía por ojos.

 

―Te ves bien… ―murmuró la criatura con frialdad, sin darle un significado real a sus palabras.

 

Draco desvió la mirada, incapaz de responder. Ullysses estaría molesto, lo sabía, pero nunca creyó que sería hasta ese grado. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo pero fue detenido por una mueca de disgusto en el rostro del moreno. Un sólo manotazo de parte del kelpie bastó para que el rubio dejara caer la bolsa, esparciendo los frascos de tinta que se encontraban en su interior.

 

Ullysses tomó a Draco por una de sus muñecas y lo jaló directo a las escaleras, subiendo rápidamente por ellas.

 

―Suéltame… ―se quejó el rubio mientras lo seguía.

 

―Deberías seguir tu propio consejo, Draco. Cierra la boca.

 

Harry lo observó todo boquiabierto y reaccionó a los pocos segundos. Subió a toda prisa por las escaleras y se detuvo al escuchar cómo algunos objetos parecían estrellarse en la habitación del rubio.

 

―No deberías intervenir.

 

El moreno parpadeó y giró sorprendido hacia el cuadro del que provenía aquella voz suave y profunda, una que denotaba gran madurez. En él, un rubio de ojos azules lo miraba con una sonrisa, recostado sobre un antiguo sillón.

 

―¿Malfoy? ―preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

 

El joven de la pintura negó con la cabeza.

 

―Black ―lo corrigió―. Mi nombre es Draco Eltanin Black.

 

―¿Black? ―dijo Harry, jadeando ante el enorme parecido entre los dos rubios.

 

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte golpe, regresándolo a la realidad.

 

―No vayas ―dijo el Draco del cuadro al ver que hacia un nuevo intento por llegar a la habitación―. No debes intervenir.

 

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Harry, molesto ante la negativa.

 

―Porque podrías salir herido.

 

 

 

 

>>>> Kapitel 8 >>>>


	8. Kapitel VIII

**Kapitel VIII** ****

 

 _Karma, since I_ _’_ _m falling within the repetition of the same thing over and over again_

 _Karma, my body is like a spiral, even if I_ _’_ _m reborn, I still keep wandering_

 

 **Karma - Kokia**

 

 

 

 _Draco frunció el ceño mientras i_ _ntentaba concentrar todas y cada una de sus emociones, deslizando su mano  con gracia su pincel sobre el lienzo en el que estaba trabajando._

 _―Tienes que dejar fluir ese único pensamiento, permite que se una con el centro de tu magia ―dijo una voz detrás de él._

 _Ullysses se encontraba a un par de metros_ de él _, recargado sobre uno de los pilares de la habitación. Sus ojos negros recorrieron la silueta del rubio, deteniéndose unos momentos sobre la tensa espalda. El parecido que este niño guardaba con Eltanin era demasiado grande, salvo por sus ojos, por supuesto. Nada llegaría a compararse jamás con aquella mirada. Aunque debía reconocer que algo dentro de este nuevo Draco le resultaba increíblemente curioso y atrayente._

 _Sonrió de lado ante ese último pensamiento. La oscuridad era algo demasiado seductor para él y aquellos de su misma clase._

 _―¿Por qué te detienes? ―preguntó el moreno al ver que el chico había dejado de moverse._

 _Avanzó hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de él, sintiendo el incremento de la ansiedad en las emociones de Draco. A simple vista parecía que el rubio se encontraba bien, pero la realidad era completamente diferente. La magia estaba perdiendo el control, podía sentirlo, intentaba doblegar la voluntad del rubio y dejarlo totalmente a su disposición._

 _―No me gusta… ―murmuró Draco con voz fría, apretando los dientes ante las fuertes sensaciones que amenazaban con nublarle el pensamiento._

 _―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó el kelpie, atento a cada palabra y movimiento._

 _―Porque no es lo que quiero expresar… ―contestó el pintor entre jadeos._

 _Draco soltó el pincel y dejó que este se estrellara en el suelo, llevó ambas manos a su cabeza e inhalo profundamente, tratando de normalizar su respiración._

 _―Entonces déjate llevar, sólo así tus sentimientos fluirán a través de tu mano. Tu pincel debe reflejar todo aquello que no dices con palabras ―el moreno se detuvo al ver cómo el chico negaba con la cabeza, enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos, el rubio parecía estremecerse ante la voz severa con la que le hablaba pero aun así continuó―. ¿Por qué no? Debes dejar salir todo, de lo contrario nunca podrás terminar un sólo cuadro._

 _―No quiero… Se apoderará de mí y quizá no pueda volver a ser yo mismo ―murmuró Draco con un jadeo._

 _Ullysses entrecerró sus ojos mientras dos pequeñas espirales aparecían en ellos, deslizó su dedo índice por toda la extensión de la espalda del chico y se detuvo poco antes de llegar a la curva de su cadera, justo sobre el tatuaje que él mismo se había encargado de grabar en la blanca piel hacía muy poco tiempo._

 _―Me subestimas, niño ―susurró la criatura junto a su oído, permitiendo que una pequeña parte de su magia sobrenatural lo rodeara, sin importar si esto lo atemorizaba aún más―. ¿De verdad crees poder hacer algo contra mí? ―se relamió al ver cómo el rubio dejaba de respirar por unos instantes―. No debes olvidar que yo no puedo morir, además, tu vida estará atada a la mía mientras yo así lo desee. Obedéceme._

 _Esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la mente de Draco, derribando la última barrera que le permitía pensar con lucidez. Se puso de pie con un rápido movimiento y giró hacia el kelpie al mismo tiempo que las pupilas de sus ojos comenzaban a dilatarse, dejando un fino hilo de iris plateado. Ullysses lo miraba con atención, sabiendo que su petición estaba a punto de ser concedida._

 _Entonces sonrió, dejando que su mente se desconectara y permitiéndose ser tragado por la oscuridad._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

―No te muevas ―murmuró Draco, clavando sus ojos grises en él.

 

Harry tragó el nudo que había formado en su garganta y asintió. Estaba nervioso pues esa era su primera vez presenciando el ritual de _Leonardo_ y no podía dejar de moverse, después de todo uno no siempre tiene oportunidad de ver cómo un cuadro puede llegar a tomar vida. No tenía mucha información al respecto, lo único certero era que se  trataba de un conjuro bastante antiguo y, hasta cierto grado, vinculado con la magia oscura.

 

El rubio sacó su pincel y lo transformó rápidamente en una pequeña daga plateada. Apuntó directo al rostro de Harry y murmuró algo en un idioma que nunca había escuchado antes.

 

― _Lasto beth nîn_ [1] ―dijo Draco con voz suave mientras abría una herida considerable en la palma de su mano izquierda, caminó con pasos pequeños y firmes hasta quedar justo frente al lienzo y talló la superficie con su mano, manchándola con el rojo carmesí de su sangre―. _Im Draco. Lasto beth nîn dae non_ [2].

 

Al terminar colocó una mano en su frente y la otra sobre su corazón, en una posición bastante similar a cuando había invadido los recuerdos de Harry. El aura de su magia comenzó a rodearlo y después de un par de segundos abrió la boca, murmurando cosas que sólo él podía entender y escuchar, pues éstas eran apenas unos susurros que se escapaban de sus labios. Apartó las manos de su cuerpo y las dirigió directo hacia el cuadro, dejando que su magia lo rodeara también.

 

Poco a poco las manchas de sangre fueron desapareciendo, hasta que el cuadro regresó a su estado anterior, aunque ahora brillaba con una nueva luz que Harry no sabía cómo interpretar. Malfoy cerró su mano en un puño y concentró el poder que aún rodeaba el cuadro en el centro del lienzo hasta que éste desapareció en un pequeño punto de luz. Suspiró profundamente y giró hacia el moreno.

 

―Está listo, ven a verlo ―dijo el rubio con voz suave, regresando su mirada hacia el retrato.

 

Harry tardó unos momentos en responder, asombrado ante ese extraordinario despliegue de magia. Se colocó a la misma altura que Draco y suspiró antes de alzar la mirada.

 

Sirius Black lucía bastante divertido, acostado sobre la cama de su vieja habitación en Grimmauld Place mientras leía, al parecer, un antiguo ejemplar del diario _El Profeta_.

 

―Sirius… ―murmuró Potter mientras sentía cómo un nuevo nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Era su padrino, tal como lo recordaba. Aunque ahora se veía mucho mejor, sin aquellas permanentes marcas de expresión en su rostro producidas por los problemas que había enfrentado con _La Orden del Fénix_.

 

―Deberías hablarle ―dijo Draco con voz suave mientras le dirigía una mirada serena.

 

Harry parpadeó para salir de su ensimismamiento y giró a ver al rubio. El pintor lucía bastante tranquilo, tenía los ojos brillantes y una expresión en el rostro que no sabía cómo interpretar. Sin querer se vio arrastrado ante la presencia de Malfoy. Su relación no había cambiado mucho a pesar de que llevaban conviviendo poco más de dos meses. Increíblemente, Draco le había pedido que se mudara temporalmente al chalet, pues así podía consultarle durante la elaboración de la pintura. Entre más detalles obtuviera mejor sería el resultado, decía él. Aunque en realidad casi nunca le preguntaba nada, sólo se acercaba a él y usaba la Legilimancia, a veces sin avisarle siquiera, orillándolo a utilizar sus escasos conocimientos en Oclumancia para poder protegerse de aquellas invasiones a su corazón.

 

―¡Oh! ¿No eres tú el pequeño Malfoy? ―dijo la voz de su padrino con sorpresa.

 

Los dos jóvenes desviaron la mirada hacia el cuadro al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Sirius. El hombre los veía a ambos con curiosidad, aunque por el momento éste concentraba su mirada en el rubio. Draco asintió y le dirigió una nerviosa mirada a Potter.

 

―Tienes que hablarle. Solo tú lo conociste bien ―murmuró el pintor entre dientes.

 

Harry dudó un momento antes de hablar. Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué decir. Eran muchas las cosas que sentía y el pánico era una emoción que estaba ganando terreno con mucha rapidez. Suspiró y, tomando todo su valor Gryffindor, dio un paso al frente. Sirius se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y después abrió mucho los ojos, al tiempo que su sonrisa se expandía todavía más.

 

―¡¿Harry?! ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó su padrino con alegría, casi al borde de las lágrimas. El chico se limitó a asentir, temeroso de sus propias reacciones―. ¡Muchacho, cuánto has crecido! ―exclamó el hombre, soltando una animada carcajada.

 

El joven Potter, contagiado por el entusiasmo del que fue su tutor, comenzó a reír también. Por fin, la persona a la que más quiso durante sus años de adolescencia estaba frente a él, hablándole como si no hubieran pasado más de dos días desde la última vez que se habían visto.

 

―Te eché de menos, Padfoot―dijo Harry con una sonrisa, controlando las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar.

 

―Yo también, pequeño James ―suspiró el hombre―. Es bueno estar aquí, ¿sabes? Estoy feliz de poder decirte lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, te portaste como todo un hombre aun cuando sólo eras un chico.

 

―¿Estás al tanto de lo sucedido? ―preguntó  el moreno con curiosidad.

 

―Así es ―Sirius asintió―. Parte de los recuerdos del pintor llegan a nosotros, pues somos un reflejo de lo que ellos quieren mostrar; gracias a eso somos capaces de entender un poco del entorno en el que nos encontramos.

 

―No lo sabía…

 

Ahora lo entendía, esa era la razón por la que Draco invadía sus recuerdos con tanta frecuencia. Sólo estando dentro de ellos podía entenderlos y darse una idea de cómo era una persona con la que nunca había tenido contacto alguno. Harry suspiró, desvió la mirada hacia el rubio y se permitió observar el gesto calmado en el rostro de éste. Malfoy lucía inesperadamente sereno, relajado mientras analizaba cada uno de los movimientos de Sirius. Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en los labios de Draco mientras sus ojos brillaban con aprobación.

 

Harry, sin saber qué es lo que hacía, giró para tomarlo de la mano. De alguna manera, sentía que frente a él estaba el verdadero Draco Malfoy, aquel que se había escondido debajo de aquella fría y, hasta ese momento, impenetrable coraza. Sus instintos se lo gritaron cuando el rubio volteó a verlo, horrorizado ante el contacto. Intentó decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero su voz se negó a cooperar. El pintor entrecerró los ojos y se soltó con un sólo movimiento, giró hacia el cuadro de Sirius y lo observó por un par de segundos, lo suficiente para que Harry pudiese percatarse de que esa luz ya había desaparecido de sus ojos grises. El rubio giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió directo a la salida. Se detuvo unos momentos antes de cerrar la puerta, apretando con fuerza la perilla de la misma.

 

―Llévatelo hoy mismo, Potter ―dijo Draco con voz seca e indiferente. Salió sin decir más, dejando solo al moreno.

 

Harry observó la puerta, escuchando superficialmente el alegre monologo de su padrino. No estaba seguro de ello, pero le daba la impresión de que Malfoy había estado a punto de llorar. Entonces recordó la conversación que sostuvo hacía un par de semanas con _el otro Draco_ , aquel que era diez veces más amable, pero igual de misterioso que el actual.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 _―¿Herido…? ―preguntó Harry con incredulidad._

 _―Así es ―contestó Eltanin._

 _Draco se levantó de su cómodo asiento dentro del cuadro y se cruzó de brazos, al parecer, debatiéndose entre hablar o mejor guardar silencio. El fuerte ruido de cristales rompiéndose, provenientes de la habitación de Malfoy, los sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento. El rubio frunció el ceño y apretó los labios._

 _―¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? ―masculló Harry, irritado, pues las dudas comenzaban a corroerle con bastante rapidez._

 _Afortunadamente para él, Draco decidió sacarlo de su ignorancia, aun cuando éste no parecía demasiado feliz por hacerlo._

 _―Están peleando ―dijo el rubio de golpe, arrancándole un jadeo asombrado al chico._

 _―¿Peleando? ―preguntó Harry con sorpresa._

 _Eltanin asintió, al ver que el moreno estaba dispuesto a seguir preguntando, decidió interrumpirle._

 _―¿Cuál es tu relación con mi descendiente? Él nunca menciono tener un amigo o algo similar… ―dijo Draco mientras entrecerraba los ojos, dejó que pasaran unos momentos y al no recibir respuesta continuó hablando―. No importa lo que hagas, dudo que puedas si quiera abrir la puerta._

 _Pero Harry no le escuchó. Se dirigió a la habitación con pasos decididos pero una pared invisible lo detuvo justo a la mitad del camino._

 _―¿Pero qué…? ―Potter alzó las manos y golpeó ligeramente contra la barrera, sorprendiéndose ante la solidez de la misma. Escuchó un bufido detrás de él y se obligó a retroceder hacia el cuadro―. ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó al ver que Black sonreía condescendientemente._

 _―Ullysses no quiere que te acerques, eso es lo que sucede ―contestó el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros―. Pensé que lo sabías. Ullysses tiene poder absoluto sobre esta casa, si él decide que no entres a una habitación entonces no lo harás. Así de simple._

 _―¿Por qué pelean? ―preguntó Harry al escuchar nuevos sonidos provenientes de la habitación._

 _Draco lo observó en silencio por unos momentos y después sonrió de lado, poniéndole los nervios de punta al Gryffindor._

 _―Todo lo que debes saber es que Ullysses está cumpliendo con su parte del contrato, nada más ―y con esa sonrisa sarcástica, la misma que podía recordar en el rostro de Malfoy durante su adolescencia, decidió poner fin a su conversación._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o ****

 

Harry tomó los sobres que estaban sobre su escritorio, sin siquiera molestarse en realizarles un rápido chequeo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Estaba demasiado cansado. Separó aquellos que podrían ser de su interés y los otros los destruyó con un movimiento de varita, sin hacer el menor intento por abrirlos. No es que esperara algo bueno de aquellas personas desconocidas de todas maneras.

 

Un sobre color manila llamó su atención, éste era mucho más grande que los demás y sólo llevaba una nota pegada por encima.

 

 _Harry, contáctame en cuanto lo recibas._

 _Seamus F._

 

Potter frunció el ceño ante la nota y decidió que lo mejor sería ver lo que fuera que el auror le había mandado. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar distintos tipos de documentos y pergaminos relacionados con Draco Malfoy: desde su historial académico en Hogwarts hasta aquellos que habían sido utilizados para ser juzgado y condenado en el Wizengamot.  Hojeó cada pergamino con rapidez, buscando aquel que más le interesaba, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Hasta que dio con uno cuyas palabras escritas en él le hicieron dar varios pasos hacia atrás, soltando el resto de los documentos, horrorizado ante lo que sus ojos veían.

 

Desesperado, comenzó a buscar entre los papeles que había tirado hasta encontrar un conjunto de fotografías. Un jadeo abandonó sus labios al tiempo que se alejaba de la habitación, dejando todo detrás; llevó una de sus manos a su frente e intentó controlar su respiración. Pero las imágenes no dejaban de atormentarlo.

 

―Todos muertos… ―murmuró Harry con voz entrecortada.

 

Como pudo logró llegar hacia la chimenea y con manos temblorosas arrojó un puñado de polvos flu dentro de la misma. La conexión tardó unos cuantos momentos en estar lista, los cuales aprovechó para tranquilizarse y poder hablar sin sonar demasiado perturbado.

 

―¿Harry?

 

El moreno alzó el rostro para encontrarse con el rostro de Seamus, quien lo miraba preocupado.

 

―Hola ―saludó el moreno con aparente tranquilidad, cosa que estaba demasiado lejos de sentir en ese momento―. Recibí tu paquete, gracias por la información.

 

―Sí, no te preocupes por eso ―contestó Finnigan con un asentimiento―. Lamento mucho no haber podido encontrar más, sé que sólo estabas interesado en saber el paradero de la tumba de la señora Malfoy, pero pensé que deberías estar enterado de esto.

 

―Claro… ―murmuró Harry mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

 

―Creo que deberías alejarte de Malfoy, Harry. Puede que no lo parezca, pero es alguien de quien cuidarse ―comentó el irlandés con nerviosismo.

 

―Espero que no lo digas por cómo se portó hace años, créeme que ahora es diferente ―respondió Potter mientras alzaba una ceja.

 

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

 

―Merlín, no es por eso ―Finnigan desvió la mirada por un momento y suspiró―. ¿Leíste bien los documentos, Harry? ―preguntó finalmente.

 

―Sólo los he visto por encima, pero las fotografías han sido bastante… descriptivas.

 

Todas y cada una de las imágenes compartían un mismo escenario, el cual se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Harry. Sangre. Mucha sangre esparcida por el suelo de aquella oscura habitación. En el centro se encontraba Malfoy, de pie, mirando hacia la nada, sosteniendo en sus brazos el cuerpo de una joven mujer mientras murmuraba cosas que no podía entender, pues las fotografías, a pesar de moverse, no emitían sonido alguno. Unos cuantos pasos delante de él se encontraba el cadáver de otro muchacho, cuyo cuerpo yacía bocabajo, impidiendo que pudiera ver su rostro con claridad.

 

―No… ―Seamus negó nuevamente con la cabeza―. ¿Sabías que Malfoy se declaró culpable del asesinato de esas dos personas? ―el moreno lo miró boquiabierto, incapaz de articular una palabra al respecto―. Se trataban de dos de sus más grandes amigos,  Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott. Los asesinó con sus propias manos, Harry.

 

A su mente llegaron las palabras dichas por el Von Grantz el día en que Draco fue dado de alta del hospital:

 

 _―Ten mucho cuidado con Draco…  podría lastimarte seriamente si en verdad llega a proponérselo. No lo conoces lo suficiente, deberías alejarte de él._

 

Esa última oración hizo eco en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta que sintió que sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle en cualquier momento. No pudo evitar recordar el gran número de ocasiones en las que Draco había estado a punto de atacarlo, sin mencionar ese extraño comportamiento que surgía de la nada en los momentos más inesperados.

 

Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo una rabia inesperada contra sí mismo. ¿Por qué se sorprendía? Estaba bastante claro que la vida de Malfoy había cambiado bastante durante todos estos años, sin embargo, jamás esperó algo semejante. Podría ser que el rubio fuera mucho más frío y distante de cómo lo recordaba, pero para nada lucía como alguien capaz de quitarle la vida a otra persona de esa manera. ¡Dioses! ¡Ni siquiera estaba marcado como un mortífago!

 

 _―No lo conoces lo suficiente_ ―repitió la voz de Louis Von Grantz en su cabeza.

 

―¿Harry? ―preguntó Finnigan con preocupación, regresándolo a la realidad.

 

―Yo… ―el moreno negó para sí mismo―. Gracias por todo, Seamus, debo irme ―entonces caminó hacia la salida.

 

―Seguiré buscando sobre la madre de Malfoy, pero deberías saber que… ―el rubio se detuvo, pues su antiguo compañero cerró la puerta sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de terminar lo que iba a decir―. Cielos, Harry…

 

Y con un suspiró terminó con la comunicación.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 _Harry vio ausentemente al gran número de personas vestidas de negro que caminaban frente a él, sin prestar atención a lo que decían o murmuraban. Todos lamentándose y llorando, mostrando un dolor que en realidad no sentían. El moreno alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en la madre de Owen, la cual lloraba sin consuelo sobre el ataúd en el cual se encontraba su hijo. La culpa le golpeó sin piedad, torturándole con un sinfín de imágenes en las que su joven amigo muggle había ido a visitarlo a su hogar e invadido todo con su brillante presencia y sus cálidas sonrisas._

 _Owen le había dado la mano cuando más lo necesitó y estuvo ahí, para él, en los momentos en los que la soledad amenazaba con orillarlo a hacer una estupidez. Harry, por otra parte, nunca logró abrirse del todo con el castaño, a pesar de considerarlo su amigo; siempre temeroso de traerle la desgracia, como a todos aquellos con los que él había tenido contacto en el pasado. Igual que a Ron y Hermione._

 _―_ Solo una vez, Harry _―había dicho su amigo con una sonrisa perezosa, extendiéndole una bolsita de plástico la cual contenía un fino polvo blanco―._ No pasará nada. Sabes que te vas a sentir muy bien, después de todo ya lo has hecho antes.

 _Y él, débil como era, no había podido rechazar la tentadora oferta, aun sabiendo que esa era una salida fácil que al final no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, la desesperación y la autocompasión que sentía habían sido más fuertes que él._

 _Sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo, sin importarle que las personas a su alrededor pudieran percatarse de ello._

 _Había necesitado de tres meses de autoengaño para darse cuenta que su dolor no desaparecía, no importaba cuánta mierda metiera a su cuerpo. Entonces decidió dejarla de forma definitiva. En cambio, Owen continuó, completamente hundido en el vicio. Y él, como su amigo, no había podido hacer nada por ayudarlo. Harry, siempre hundido en su propio dolor, nunca fue capaz de detenerlo, de decirle que se detuviera._

 _O al menos, nunca se lo dijo como tendría que haberlo hecho._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry cerró la puerta del chalet y suspiró, recargando su espalda en ella por un momento mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba controlar sus emociones. Malfoy nunca había mostrado intención alguna por ser amigable con él, ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por cruzar más de dos palabras cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación. Era natural que desconfiara, después de todo ni él mismo era capaz de creer al cien por ciento en el rubio.

 

Alzó una de sus manos y la pasó por sus despeinados cabellos, cuando finalmente se separó de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que del otro lado de la habitación estaba Draco, quien no se movía y de hecho, parecía que apenas y respiraba. El rubio dio un paso hacia él y Harry, por instinto, llevó su mano hasta la bolsa de su pantalón en donde guardaba su varita.

 

―Malfoy… ―murmuró Potter, sintiendo como cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se ponía de punta, aunque no sabía por qué.

 

Draco  no pareció escucharlo y extendió una mano, en ella apareció una pequeña daga plateada y la llevó directo a su boca, acariciando la afilada hoja con la punta de la lengua. Harry se obligó a retroceder un paso más, nervioso, a pesar de que sabía que había enfrentado cosas peores y mucho más amenazadoras en el pasado. Entonces chocó contra algo, o más bien, alguien que estaba detrás de él.

 

Harry fue empujado hacia un lado por Ullysses, quien ni siquiera volteó a verlo, pues el kelpie tenía la mirada fija en Malfoy. Draco sonrió sádicamente y soltó una fría carcajada, entonces lanzó la daga con destreza y rapidez hacia el rostro del kelpie, causándole una profunda herida en la mejilla. Ullysses llevó una mano a su rostro y limpió un poco de la sangre que ahora manchaba su blanca piel.

 

―Deberías marcharte por un rato ―murmuró la criatura hacia Harry mientras daba un paso hacia el rubio.

 

Harry parpadeó ante el comentario y giró el rostro hacia el Malfoy, quien parecía de lo más divertido ante la situación.  Draco movió la mano e hizo que la daga levitara nuevamente hacia él, tomándola como si fuera un juguete inofensivo.

 

― _No lo conoces lo suficiente._

Repitió aquella voz en la cabeza de Potter en el momento en que el rubio corrió directo hacia el kelpie, quien detuvo su ataque con una mano e intentó golpearlo con la otra. Draco fue más rápido que él y logró interceptarlo con una rodilla, aprovechando el descuido de Ullysses para golpearlo en el estómago. El kelpie se dobló de dolor y liberó la mano del rubio, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo. Draco intentó apuñalarlo desde su ventajosa posición, pero fue detenido un fuerte golpe en su muñeca, el cual le obligó a soltar el arma. Ullysses lo tomó por uno de los tobillos y lo arrojó violentamente contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

 

O eso parecía.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

[1] Escucha mi voz.

[2] Mi nombre es Draco, te pido que escuches mi voz.

 

**Frases tomadas y/o adaptadas de “El Señor de los Anillos: La comunidad del anillo” de J.R.R. Tolkien.

 

 

>>>> Kapitel 9 >>>>


	9. Kapitel IX

**Kapitel IX** ****

_Will the rain ever stop, I wonder? For a pretty long time now it_ _’_ _s been cold_

 _Why does the rain chooses to fall on me? Why does it chooses me who has nowhere to escape to?_ __

**Rain - SID** ****

 

 

Harry se recargó sobre la puerta de su habitación, dejándose caer hasta el suelo mientras suspiraba. Se sentía sumamente cansado, más de lo que quería admitir. Llevó una mano hasta su frente y cubrió sus ojos con ella, intentando controlar los acelerados laidos de su corazón. A su mente no dejaban de llegar imágenes de lo ocurrido entre Ullysses y Draco, atormentándolo.

 

Había dejado a Malfoy en la cama de su habitación, herido y completamente inconsciente. No fue capaz de encontrar rastro alguno de pociones medicinales en el chalet, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de ir a su casa, Grimmauld Place, para llevar las medicinas y vendas que el rubio necesitaba. Se mordió el labio, nervioso, y dejó que su mente se sumergiera en el recuerdo de lo sucedido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido tan impotente: aquellos días en los que Voldemort amenazaba con terminar con su vida y la de todos aquellos a quienes amaba.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry observó a Ullysses ponerse de pie con lentitud, fijando su mirada en el cuerpo inmóvil de Draco, quien yacía recargado contra la pared. Potter hizo el intento de llegar hasta el rubio, preocupado ante la aparente inconsciencia del mismo, pero fue detenido por la ácida expresión en el rostro del kelpie.

 

―No te acerques ―murmuró la criatura con frialdad, entrecerrando sus ojos negros.

 

―¿De qué hablas? ¡Malfoy está herido! ―exclamó el muchacho mientras gesticulaba con las manos, nervioso ante el extraño enfrentamiento del que había sido testigo.

 

El moreno apretó los labios por unos momentos.

 

―Lo sé mejor que nadie ―suspiró Ullysses, cansado―. Pero eso nunca lo ha detenido.

 

Harry dejó escapar un jadeo ante el comentario y desvió la mirada hacia Draco. Sus ojos verdes casi salieron de sus orbitas al ver que el rubio se ponía de pie lentamente, dejando que varias gotas de sangre cayeran de su frente hasta el suelo, manchando la nacarada piel de su rostro.

 

―Malf… ―Potter no pudo terminar, pues su voz fue opacada por la risa seca y siniestra que comenzaba a salir de los labios del pintor.

 

Draco alzó el rostro y dejó que una sonrisa cruel se extendiera por el mismo. Aun desde la distancia, Harry pudo comprobar que las pupilas del rubio se habían dilatado casi en su totalidad, dándole un aura misteriosa y oscura. Era como ver a una persona completamente diferente dentro del cuerpo de Malfoy y eso lo perturbaba mucho más de lo que podía decir en voz alta. El pintor dio un paso hacia ellos y Harry se obligó a tragar en seco, sin despegar la mirada de esos lentos y a la vez inquietantes movimientos.

 

―Sal de aquí ―murmuró Ullysses con frialdad para después avanzar hacia Draco.

 

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó el muchacho con voz ronca, tratando de seguirlo.

 

El kelpie desvió la mirada hacia él e hizo un movimiento con la mano, creando una pared invisible que impidió que el chico se acercara. Potter golpeó la barrera con ambas manos, frustrado.

 

―Voy a cumplir con el contrato ―dijo finalmente la criatura, posando sus ojos en Draco, quien se había detenido a escasos pasos de él.

 

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, recordando aquella breve conversación que había sostenido con el ancestro del rubio:

 

 _―Están peleando. Todo lo que debes saber es que Ullysses está cumpliendo con su parte, nada más._

 

Ullysses y Draco se observaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos y después se lanzaron uno en contra del otro a gran velocidad, soltando golpes y patadas que cuales intentaban esquivar lo mejor posible, o más bien, era el kelpie quien lo intentaba, pues al rubio parecía tenerle sin cuidado que la criatura pudiera golpearlo y hacerle aún más daño en el proceso.

 

Harry parpadeó al darse cuenta de esto último. Asombrado, vio como el pintor hacia todo lo posible por asestar fuertes golpes en el cuerpo del moreno, a pesar de que la diferencia entre la complexión física de los dos era sumamente grande y evidente. Potter estaba seguro de que si el kelpie en verdad quisiera intentarlo, podría dejar inconsciente a Malfoy de un sólo golpe.

 

―Estás conteniéndote… ―murmuró Draco con ironía, sonriendo de lado mientras alzaba el rostro hacia el moreno.

 

Ullysses por su parte parecía estar de lo más tranquilo con la situación, a pesar de que el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener a raya los ataques del rubio era bastante grande.

 

―¿Así lo crees? ―preguntó el moreno, dando un paso hacia él.

 

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y, con un sólo movimiento de mano, hizo que uno de los jarrones de la estancia levitara hasta estrellarse en la nuca de su oponente. Ullysses cayó al suelo de inmediato, cubierto por un chorro de sangre que rápidamente comenzó a esparcirse por el piso, ensuciando la alfombra antigua. Harry soltó un jadeo alarmado ante ello y golpeó la barrera con fuerza, preocupado ante la sonrisa cruel que se había dibujado en el rostro del Slytherin. Sacó rápidamente su varita e intentó deshacer la protección que lo mantenía alejado de la pelea, pero ésta no parecía nada fácil de romper.

 

Entonces, Draco soltó una carcajada, caminó hacia un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared y sonrió ante su propio reflejo, orgulloso de su acto. Y, como si fuera algo de todos los días, rompió el cristal con un solo golpe de su puño, abriéndose varias heridas, seguramente profundas que pronto comenzaron a sangrar.

 

―¡Malfoy! ―gritó Harry desesperado, intentando llamar la atención del rubio.

 

Pero éste no parecía escucharle.

 

Draco caminó lentamente hacia el kelpie, quien yacía en el suelo cubierto por su propia sangre, se detuvo justo sobre él y le dedicó una sonrisa  cruel. Los fragmentos del espejo comenzaron a flotar y rodearon rápidamente el delgado cuerpo del rubio, provocándole una serie de heridas, aparentemente accidentales, en los brazos, aunque a éste no parecía importarle en absoluto. De hecho, pareciera como si no fuera capaz de sentir el dolor tan fuerte por el que seguramente estaba pasando su cuerpo.

 

Malfoy movió su mano derecha y uno de los vidrios se clavó directo en una de las palmas de Ullysses. La criatura no hizo un sólo amago para detenerlo y tampoco mostró señal alguna de estar sufriendo ante los ataques, simplemente se limitó a permanecer quieto, clavando su oscura mirada en la del muchacho sobre él. Los ojos grises del rubio brillaron con deleite y, con un nuevo movimiento, hizo que otro de los fragmentos se incrustara en uno de los muslos del kelpie.

 

―El rojo te queda bien… ―murmuró el pintor, extasiado ante la sangre que no dejaba de fluir de las heridas de la criatura.

 

Draco giró el cuerpo de Ullysses y se regocijó ante el rostro ensangrentado del kelpie, se sentó a horcadas sobre el moreno y suspiró, acariciando con gentileza una de sus mejillas, después se llevó esa misma mano a la boca y lamió las pequeñas manchas de sangre que habían quedado impregnadas en sus dedos. Entonces comenzó a golpearlo con brutalidad, estrellando sus puños contra el rostro de la criatura, riendo como si se tratara de un niño con su juguete preferido. Harry observó con horror cada uno de los golpes que el rubio le propinaba al kelpie y un hueco pareció abrirse camino a través de su estómago.

 

― _No lo conoces lo suficiente, quizás deberías alejarte de él_ ―dijo la voz de Louis Von Grantz dentro de su cabeza―. _Podría lastimarte seriamente si en verdad llega a proponérselo._

 

Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo un gran nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta con rapidez. ¿Era esto a lo que el sanador se refería? ¿Ese hombre intentaba advertirle? A pesar de ser testigo de los actos barbáricos y salvajes de Malfoy, algo dentro de él se negaba a aceptar que el rubio fuera capaz de algo semejante. Sabía que era Draco quien estaba frente suyo, sin embargo, una voz interior le gritaba una y otra vez que no era así.

 

Los ataques no se detuvieron: los fragmentos del espejo se fueron incrustando con rapidez en las extremidades de Ullysses, desde sus piernas hasta sus brazos. El pintor soltó una carcajada y se llevó una mano a la frente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas comenzaron a fluir de inmediato. Draco mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, causándose una profunda herida la cual sangró con rapidez.

 

―¡Malfoy! ―gritó Harry desde el otro lado, asombrado ante los esfuerzos que, aparentemente, hacía el rubio por controlarse.

 

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó de inmediato y giró el cuello ligeramente hacia atrás; sólo eso bastó para que Potter pudiera darse cuenta de que Malfoy lo estaba escuchando.  Ullysses abrió los ojos en ese momento, tomó a Draco por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó a él con un brusco movimiento, recostándolo sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos grises del chico se abrieron enormemente y soltó un jadeo  muy cerca del rostro del kelpie.

 

―Esta es la primera vez que alguien te distrae, ¿te estás ablandando? ―murmuró la criatura.

 

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues Ullysses aprovechó ese momento de confusión para alzarlo con sus fuetes brazos y, con una sola y fuerte patada, estrellarlo directo en el techo, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

 

El kelpie se levantó rápidamente y logró atrapar al muchacho cuando éste caía al suelo, evitando que se hiciera más daño. Harry lo observó todo boquiabierto, sorprendido ante aquel final tan inesperado. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido y no tuvo la oportunidad de procesarlo adecuadamente. Jadeó cuando se dio cuenta el kelpie subía por las escaleras del chalet, llevando el cuerpo de Malfoy con él, caminando sin una sola señal de dolor e incomodidad ante los golpes y heridas que había sufrido. Ullysses giró hacia él e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dándole a  entender que lo siguiera.

 

La barrera había desaparecido, pero Harry era incapaz de moverse.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

―Kreacher ha llegado con lo que el amo Harry Potter ha solicitado… ―murmuró el viejo y ceniciento elfo.

 

El tono seco y poco amable de su sirviente logró sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos. El moreno suspiró y se puso de pie; cansado y sin ganas de pelear tomó la bolsa que la criatura le extendía.

 

―Nos vemos después, Kreacher ―dijo Harry con voz fría mientras pasaba a un lado del elfo, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a verlo.

 

Potter salió de su habitación y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la sala. Una vez ahí alzó la mirada hacia los cuadros que descansaban sobre la chimenea. Sirius reía felizmente, abrazado con su versión adolescente mientras Ron y Hermione discutían, o más bien, la castaña reñía a su amigo a la vez que señalaba hacia un libro.

 

Una sonrisa se dibujó rápidamente en su rostro al ver la escena. Su padrino se había cambiado al otro cuadro al percatarse de que sus _vecinos_ eran aquellos jóvenes adolescentes con quienes había compartido tantas cosas cuando todavía se encontraba con vida. Entonces recordó la pequeña sonrisa que había visto con anterioridad en el rostro de Malfoy.

 

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, molesto ante aquellas sensaciones que el rubio provocaba en él. Pero sobre todo, furioso consigo mismo.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con sus brazos extendidos hacia el techo, abrazando a alguien que no estaba ahí. Su pecho bajaba y subía a enorme velocidad, mandándole señales de dolor que le avisaban que gran parte de su cuerpo se encontraba herido o lastimado. Bajó uno de sus brazos e intentó llevarlo hasta su frente, necesitaba limpiar aquel frio sudor que no paraba de deslizarse por su rostro, en cambio, un gemido de dolor logró escapar de sus labios.

 

―Rayos… ―masculló para sí mismo, apretando los dientes mientras su espalda se arqueaba ligeramente.

 

No supo cómo, pero al final logró ponerse de pie, aunque terminó de rodillas a los pocos segundos. Sus piernas no parecían estar demasiado lastimadas, pero el dolor de cabeza era bastante intenso y le impedía poder sostenerse de forma apropiada. Alzó el rostro y dejó que su mirada se perdiera por unos momentos en el aquel buró donde guardaba su ropa, pensando en aquella pequeña cajita negra que se escondía entre sus prendas. Entonces suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante su propia estupidez. Acababa de tener una pelea con Ullysses, se suponía que eso le daba al menos unos pocos días de descanso.

 

Lentamente fue capaz de llegar hasta la puerta y salir de la habitación, sosteniéndose de las paredes y todo aquello que pudiera servirle de apoyo. Sabía que moverse en sus condiciones no era lo indicado, pero en ese momento le tenía completamente sin cuidado. Necesitaba llegar a su estudio.

 

Suspiró cuando finalmente pudo llegar hasta las escaleras, jadeando por el cansancio. Cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón, era consciente de que no sería nada fácil bajar, pero aun así iba a hacerlo. La puerta se abrió entonces, llamando su atención. Frente a él estaba Harry Potter, mirándolo como si fuera un completo demente.

 

No podía culparlo, pues no estaba del todo equivocado.

 

Los ojos verdes de Harry recorrieron la delgada figura de Draco, quien jadeaba y se sostenía de la baranda con más esfuerzo del que debiera. La quijada del moreno se tensó de inmediato. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo delicado que se encontraba? ¡Merlín! ¡Podría jurar que el rubio estaba a punto de desmayarse!

 

El rubio ignoró la furiosa mirada que le estaba mandando y bajó el primer escalón. Harry, cegado por la rabia, soltó la bolsa que llevaba consigo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él. Sólo fueron necesarias tres grandes zancadas, entonces tomó a Draco por los hombros y, aguantándose las ganas de golpear al testarudo pintor, lo alzó en brazos para llevarlo directo a su habitación.

 

Draco jadeó ante el brusco movimiento e intentó zafarse, sin embargo, el moreno lo colocó sobre su espalda, cargándolo como si fuera un bulto. Intentó golpearlo, patearlo, pero se encontraba muy lastimado y su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar de la forma en la que lo necesitaba en ese momento. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Potter lo había arrojado sobre la cama, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Draco hizo el intento de levantarse, pero la fuerte mano del Gryffindor se cerró sobre su rostro, apretando sus mejillas mientras lo obligaba a verlo a la cara.

 

Los ojos verdes de Potter brillaban con intensidad, advirtiéndole sobre el peligro al que se exponía si es que llegaba a atreverse a desafiarlo. El rubio, sintiéndose completamente ofendido, alzó las manos hacia los brazos del moreno e intentó apartarlo, lo cual sólo logró molestar aún más al Gryffindor, éste tomó sus manos y las colocó rápidamente sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole realizar cualquier otro movimiento.

 

―No te atrevas a abrir la boca, Malfoy ―dijo Harry, completamente irritado, clavando su mirada en los ojos grises de Draco.

 

El rubio le dirigió una mirada ácida y envenenada pero no hizo otro intento por liberarse, dándole a entender que su mensaje había sido recibido con bastante claridad.

 

Harry suspiró y finalmente se alejó de Draco, quien lo miraba con rencor desde la cama, sonrojado y jadeante. El moreno maldijo para sus adentros e intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las sugerentes imágenes que comenzaban a circular por su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? ¡Esto no tenía nada que ver con él! ¡La situación ya era demasiado complicada como para que él estuviera pensando en aquellos extraños e inesperados  sentimientos!

 

Para cuando logró controlarse y girar el rostro hacia el rubio, éste se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar su respiración, como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque.

 

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Harry alarmado, pero su preocupación fue correspondida con una mirada fría―. ¡Por todos los Dioses, deja de ser un malcriado!

 

―¡¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca?! ―gritó el rubio, o al menos eso intentó ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar con normalidad―. ¡Lárgate! ¿No tienes a alguien a quien ir a salvar o algo parecido?

 

Harry apretó los puños, furioso.

 

―¿Ni siquiera puedes ver cuando alguien se preocupa por ti con sinceridad? ―preguntó el moreno en medio de un ataque de rabia ―. ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, Malfoy?!       

 

El rubio no respondió, simplemente giró su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente de lado, impidiendo que Potter pudiera ver la expresión  desolada de su rostro. Harry suspiró y, juntando toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz, tomó asiento a un lado del chico.

 

―Quítate la ropa ―dijo con voz suave, aunque ni eso pudo evitar que el cuerpo a su lado se tensara imposiblemente.

 

―Eso quisieras ―masculló Draco, irritado y completamente ofendido.

 

―¡Dioses, no me refiero a _eso_! ― Potter soltó un jadeo asombrado y se sonrojó, alterado ante las equivocadas ideas que él mismo había sembrado en la mente del rubio―. Voy a colocarte algunas vendas, las necesitas. Sin mencionar que toda esa ropa cubierta de sangre no te hace lucir tan bien como crees.

 

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Malfoy soltó una diminuta carcajada. No fría y sin emociones. Simplemente era una pequeña risa que, de alguna manera, logró mandar una corriente a cada extensión de su piel.

 

―Sólo trae las cosas aquí, yo me haré cargo ―dijo Draco con tranquilidad después de un buen rato.

 

―Pero… estás herido y yo… ―Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, pues el rubio había comenzado a levantarse.

 

―Me las he arreglado en el pasado, Potter. Ahora, sal de aquí.

 

Harry observó cada uno de los lentos movimientos del rubio y suspiró, frustrado. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió directo hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia Draco, quien se encontraba quitándose la camisa y, a su vez, regalándole una vista extraordinaria de su espalda. Los ojos del moreno devoraron cada centímetro de esa pálida piel hasta que quedaron clavados en el tatuaje de su cadera.

 

― _Todo lo que debes saber es que Ullysses está cumpliendo con su parte del contrato…_ ―dijo la voz del _otro Draco_ en su cabeza, haciéndole recordar la pelea de la que había sido testigo hacía tan sólo unas cuantas horas.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _―¿Están seguros de esto? ―preguntó Harry con nerviosismo, acomodando su abrigo mientras miraba a Ron y Hermione._

 _Sus amigos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y asintieron, haciéndolo enrojecer aún más. A su lado, Ginny se aferraba a su brazo a la vez que soltaba una risita avergonzada._

 _―Claro que sí, Harry ―dijo Granger con tono juguetón, intercambiando miradas traviesas con su novia―. Es un favor especial para ustedes._

 _―No es que a mí me haga mucha gracia, ¿sabes?… ―murmuró Ron entre dientes, ganándose un codazo de parte de la castaña―. ¡¿Qué?! Si Harry no fuera mi amigo, le rompería la cara en este momento._

 _―¡Compórtate, Ronald! ¡Ya no soy una niña! ―se quejó la pelirroja, abrazándose todavía más al brazo de su pareja._

 _Ron soltó un profundo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, después sonrió para su amigo._

 _―Más te vale que trates bien a mi hermanita, compañero._

 _―Cielos, Ron… ―Harry se rascó la nuca, sonrojado._

 _―Es nuestro regalo de Navidad, Harry ―dijo Hermione, acercándose a él para tomarlo de las manos―. Mereces un poco de felicidad, ¿qué mejor manera que pasar este día con la chica que amas?_

 _―Nosotros cubriremos tu espalda, no tienes por qué preocuparte ―Ron sacó una botellita de cristal y la paseó justo frente a los ojos del moreno―. Hermione ha previsto casi todo._

 _Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza, se acercó a sus dos amigos y los rodeó a ambos con los brazos._

 _―Gracias, de verdad._

 _Ron y Hermione sonrieron ante el tierno abrazo de su amigo y lo correspondieron sin decir nada más. Después de unos momentos, Harry y su novia desaparecían con la ayuda de un traslador, el cual los llevaría a un pueblo muggle de las cercanías._

 _Nunca más los volvió a ver. Al menos no con vida._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry despertó y se sentó de golpe, jadeando. Llevó una mano hasta su frente y suspiró, intentando controlar su respiración. Giró el rostro y fijó su mirada en el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche: sólo eran las tres de la mañana. El moreno gimió con frustración y se levantó de la cama con un brusco movimiento. Caminó rápidamente hasta salir de la habitación, sintiendo como si ésta comenzara a sofocarlo, aunque era consciente de que aquel sueño era el causante de su actual nerviosismo.

 

Sus pies lo llevaron a lo largo del oscuro pasillo y se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, pues había una pequeña luz que se escapaba por debajo de la misma. Se preguntó si el rubio estaría despierto. Al final, Harry había llevado la bolsa con los vendajes y las pociones para el dolor, esperando que el pintor aceptara su ayuda para realizar las curaciones que su cuerpo tanto necesitaba. No fue así. Malfoy era bastante más necio de lo que pensaba.

 

Harry alzó una mano e hizo el intento de llamar a la puerta pero al final logró controlarse, pues decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar. Bajó directo hasta la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua fría, esperando que ésta se llevara sus preocupaciones para que así pudiera descansar en paz por lo que quedaba de esa noche. Suspiró al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, ahora sintiéndose un poco más calmado. Giró el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con la imponente figura de Ullysses, quien lo miraba fijamente desde el marco de la puerta.

 

―Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí… ―dijo el kelpie.

 

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Harry mientras entrecerraba los ojos ―. Tú fuiste quien me pidió que me quedara con Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?

 

―Bueno… no estabas en la obligación de hacerlo―la criatura sonrió―. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

 

―Supongo que mejor… ―masculló el chico, molesto ante la tranquilidad con la que el otro estaba hablando―. Tú pareces estar bastante bien a pesar de haber recibido la mayor parte de los daños.

 

―Es natural ―Ullysses se encogió de hombros ―. No debes olvidar que yo no soy un humano.

 

―Sí, eso ha quedado bastante claro ―Harry apretó los puños, pero fue incapaz de aguantar sus emociones por más tiempo, necesitaba respuestas―. Dime qué es lo que sucede entre tú y Malfoy, ¿de qué carajos iba lo que sucedió hace un rato?

 

―¿Se lo has preguntado a él? ―preguntó el moreno.

 

―Dudo mucho que me conteste. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero él y yo no somos precisamente amigos ―contestó el chico con un bufido.

 

―¿Entonces por qué lo quieres saber? No es asunto tuyo lo que suceda entre Draco y yo, muchacho ―dijo la criatura

 

Harry desvió la mirada, incapaz de contestarle. Ullysses sólo estaba afirmando lo que ya sabía con anterioridad. El kelpie lo miró en silencio por unos momentos, estudiándolo, después dio un paso hacia él y sonrió depredadoramente.

 

―No pienso darte demasiados detalles al respecto, pues no creo que lo entiendas… ―Ullysses se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido y molesto en el rostro de Harry, después lo ignoró y continuó hablando―. La vida de Draco, y su destino, están completamente ligados al mío.

 

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó el chico, sorprendido ante aquellas palabras.

 

―Puede significar muchas cosas, depende del punto de vista de cada persona ―el kelpie se encogió de hombros―. Pero sí, haces bien al querer afirmar tus sospechas ―la criatura entrecerró sus ojos negros―. Draco y yo siempre estaremos juntos, unidos por un contrato. Al menos mientras así yo lo quiera.

 

―¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! ¡Por poco se matan esta misma tarde!―exclamó Harry, aturdido; alzó la mirada hacia el hombre y lo vio con expresión incrédula―. Malfoy siempre está herido y cubierto por vendas… Esta no es la primera vez que sucede, ¿cierto?

 

―No, no lo es.

 

―¿Por qué? Maldición, no entiendo nada.

 

―Puedes marcharte si no te gusta ―contestó Ullysses con tranquilidad―. Puedo asegurarte que esto se repetirá en algún futuro cercano. Tal vez mañana. No puedo garantizar tu seguridad.

 

―¿Qué dices…? Yo… ―Harry no pudo continuar, pues el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose proveniente de la habitación de Draco llamó la atención de los dos.

 

―O quizás antes ―murmuró el moreno.

 

Ullysses giró sobre sus talones y caminó directo hacia las escaleras, entonces escuchó un suave gemido seguido por un jadeo. Harry, quien venía detrás de él, se detuvo al ver aquella expresión indescifrable en el rostro de la criatura.

 

―Estúpido niño ―masculló el kelpie con molestia y, sin decir una palabra más, salió de la casa.

 

El chico se dirigió a la habitación del rubio sin entender bien qué es lo que sucedía, pensando que éste podría necesitar su ayuda. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sólo lo suficiente para poder ver qué es lo que sucedía del otro lado, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Buscó la figura del pintor pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo en la cama. Entonces se inclinó un poco para cambiar el ángulo de su visión hasta que finalmente lo vio sentado en el suelo.

 

Draco estaba desnudo, con las piernas extendidas mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás, recargado en una de las esquinas de la cama. Junto a él se encontraba tirada una pequeña caja negra de la cual escapaban unos cuantos polvos plateados, mismos que flotaban  por el aire. Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa ante aquella escena, arrancándole un jadeo asombrado.

 

La rubia cabeza de Malfoy caía sobre el borde del colchón, dejando que algunas finas hebras de sus cabellos se extendieran por el mismo mientras una de sus delgadas manos recorría su torso, acariciando con suavidad aquellas partes de su piel que no se encontraban vendadas. La otra se encontraba a la altura de su rostro, pues dos de sus dedos se encontraban dentro de la húmeda cavidad de su boca. Fue esa misma mano la que bajó después de un par de segundos, acariciando su vientre hasta quedar cerrada justo sobre su erección, provocando que su espalda se arqueara aún más, permitiendo que el moreno tuviera una mejor vista de lo que hacía.

 

Draco comenzó a tocar sus partes más íntimas con las dos manos, dejando que algunos de sus dedos acariciaran aquella apretada entrada que se escondía entre sus piernas, las cuales se alzaban y estiraban ante el placer que le recorría. De sus labios escapaban jadeos suaves, mientras que el rubor se expandía de su rostro al resto de su cuerpo con bastante rapidez. Entonces deslizó dos dedos dentro de él a la vez que soltaba un pequeño grito de éxtasis.

 

El Gryffindor mordió su labio inferior, angustiado ante su propia excitación, sin saber si debía continuar observando.

 

―Lo lamento… ―murmuró el rubio entre jadeos, llamando su atención.

 

Harry alzó la mirada hacia él y notó cómo el rostro de Draco se contraía en una clara muestra de dolor y desesperación. Sus ojos grises estaban completamente dilatados y de estos fluían pequeños ríos de lágrimas acompañados por sollozos y gemidos que escapaban de sus labios por igual.

 

―Lo siento… lo lamento tanto… lo siento… ―el rubio alzó una de sus manos hacia el aire y dejó que ésta se deslizara de un lado a otro, como si intentara alcanzar o tocar a alguien.

 

Draco continuó llorando por un rato más, hasta que las caricias sobre su cuerpo fueron completamente olvidadas y reemplazadas por murmullos desesperados.

 

Harry se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó calmar sus propios jadeos, pero al final cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando ante su propia angustia, pues reconocía perfectamente el estado en el que Draco se encontraba. Aquel mundo al que él mismo había intentado escapar pero que al final sólo le había traído más dolor.

 

 

 

 

>>>> Kapitel 10 >>>>


	10. Kapitel X

**Kapitel X** ****

_Loneliness, fighting back again, seems to me like it never ends  
Give us hope, through the labyrinth, moon shine on me_

 

 **Resuscitated Hope - Lisa Komine**

 

 

 

Draco abrió los ojos y esperó un poco a que éstos lograran acostumbrarse a la luz. Intentó moverse un poco y sólo por eso pudo notar, por extraño que fuera, el brillo que emitía su propio cuerpo. Observó sus manos por unos segundos hasta escuchar una voz masculina, ronca y molesta. Encorvó la espalda hacia atrás para poder tener un mejor ángulo de lo que ocurría debajo de él.

 

No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero ello no significaba que terminara de acostumbrarse a las posiciones tan extrañas que adoptaba su cuerpo al flotar de cabeza.

 

―¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ―exclamó una joven pelirroja que le resultó bastante familiar.

 

No podía equivocarse, esa era Ginny Weasley… o una versión de ella un tanto mayor, pues la última vez que la había visto había sido durante aquel horrible y desastroso sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts. Ciertamente nunca había podido interactuar mucho con ella, fuera de las siempre tradicionales discusiones entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, por supuesto. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía poder decir con seguridad que los años habían cambiado varias cosas en la  _comadrejilla_.

 

Esas pecas nunca dejarían de disgustarle.

 

―Hablo muy en serio, Ginny ―dijo nuevamente aquella voz masculina, arrancándole un sollozo desesperado a la joven mujer.

 

Draco desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación ―seguramente la sala de los Weasley, tanto mal gusto no debía provenir de otra parte, pensó― y se encontró con los ojos centelleantes y decididos de Potter, quien tenía apretados los labios, aunque no estaba del todo claro si era de culpabilidad o irritación, mientras escuchaba los sollozos provenientes de la chica Weasley.

 

―¿Pero por qué, Harry? ―dijo la pelirroja mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas, intentando avanzar hacia el moreno.

 

―No, Ginny ―dijo el Gryffindor con firmeza, deteniendo los movimientos de la joven ―. Trata de entender.

 

―¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Pero por favor, no me hagas esto!  ¡No me dejes!

 

―Ginny… ―el joven suspiró―. Lo he intentado, lo sabes. Intenté seguir adelante y, por ti, soporté dos años de esto. Intenté tener una relación normal a pesar de lo sucedido en la guerra, incluso después de que los remordimientos comenzaran a atormentarme cada vez que estoy contigo. Simplemente no puedo más.

 

―¡Yo te amo, Harry! ¡Te amo! ―gritó Ginny con desesperación, derrumbándose hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo―. Sé muy bien que nunca podrás perdonarme, pero por favor, no hagas esto. No dejes que lo nuestro se termine así.

 

Draco parpadeó y con un rápido movimiento giró su cuerpo hasta que sus pies quedaron flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Paseó la mirada entre Potter y la chica Weasley por unos momentos, después cerró los ojos y suspiró. Seguramente si la pelirroja no hubiera estado tan ocupada secándose las lágrimas hubiera sido capaz de ver el gesto atormentado y lleno de culpa que cruzaba por el rostro del Gryffindor en ese momento.

 

―Lo lamento… ―dijo Harry con voz suave, llamando la atención de Draco, quien volteó a verlo de inmediato. La chica, por su parte, no hizo movimiento alguno, aunque guardó silencio para poder escuchar las palabras de Potter―. Sé que no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió, deja ya de atormentarte por eso. Fue mi decisión, fui yo quien ocasionó sus muertes.

 

―Harry… ―Ginny intentó interrumpirlo, pero la mirada venenosa del moreno le impidió seguir hablando.

 

―Sé muy bien que fue mi culpa, no es necesario que intentes consolarme ―dijo Potter con voz seca y un tanto dura, no obstante, al notar el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de la chica suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente―. Lo siento… de verdad, no quiero lastimarte. Pero aun cuando ya no siento lo mismo por ti, sigues siendo importante para mí… ―suspiró y le dirigió una mirada triste y serena―. Por eso, lo mejor será que no nos veamos por un tiempo.

 

La chica sollozó una vez más y, angustiada, se puso rápidamente de pie para después correr hacia unas escaleras de madera que seguramente habían conocido mejores tiempos. Harry suspiró con frustración y después se dejó caer sobre un viejo sillón, llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro y permaneció en silencio por unos momentos.

 

―Lo siento, Ginny, pero no dejo de pensar en esa noche cuando estoy cerca de ti ―el moreno soltó una carcajada amarga―. Y cada vez que te toco me pregunto qué hubiera sucedido si en lugar de pasar contigo la Navidad me hubiera quedado junto a ellos.

 

―Qué hubiera sucedido… ―murmuró Draco para sí mismo, sintiendo una angustiante sensación en su pecho y que comenzaba a apoderarse lentamente de él.

 

Todos los días, a cada momento, esa frase se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Así había sido desde hacía casi siete años. Por increíble que pareciera, los sentimientos del Gryffindor eran bastante parecidos a los que él mismo se enfrentaba.

 

Draco observó a Potter por unos segundos, reconociendo la desesperación que cruzaba por sus ojos verdes. Suspiró, después cerró los parpados y alzó el rostro. Entonces sintió como era arrastrado fuera de aquellos recuerdos. Momentos después, daba dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del cuerpo del moreno.

 

Los dos jadeaban. Harry por el dolor y la tensión por la que su cuerpo se sometía cada vez que el Slytherin utilizaba la Legilimancia con él. Draco, por su parte, jadeaba en busca del aire que sus pulmones necesitaban, se encontraba exhausto. Penetrar en la mente de Potter no era nada difícil, al contrario, pero eran las desequilibradas emociones del Gryffindor las que siempre le hacían el trabajo más difícil. ¡Su magia se encontraba casi en el límite!

 

El rubio alzó una ceja y apretó los dientes, irritado. Como pudo logró enderezar su cuerpo hasta que su mirada se clavó en la del joven frente a él.

 

―Francamente, Potter ―escupió Draco con veneno―, siendo el afamado salvador del mundo mágico, uno pensaría que tienes la capacidad de utilizar un nivel aceptable de Oclumancia.

 

Harry apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos de sus dedos quedaron en blanco.

 

―Escúchame bien, Malfoy… ―respondió el moreno, furioso, más consigo mismo que con Draco, pues las mejillas ruborizadas del rubio estaban siendo una fuente de distracción bastante grande para él.

 

―Pensé que me mostrarías recuerdos del Profesor Lupin, no tu tormentoso pasado amoroso ―interrumpió el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? No es como si Harry pudiera evitar que su mente fuera un desastre. El Gryffindor abrió la boca para replicar en contra del pintor, sin embargo, la visión frente a él hizo que se le atoraran las palabras en la garganta. Por la posición en la que Malfoy cruzaba los brazos, la camisa blanca permitía que sus pezones se marcaran en la traslucida tela, atormentándolo con los recuerdos de la noche en la que lo había descubierto masturbándose.

 

¡Merlín! ¡Ya había pasado casi una semana! ¡No era posible que siguiera pensando en eso!

 

Simplemente no podía entenderlo, ¿cómo era posible que aquella inesperada atracción hacia el rubio se estuviera convirtiendo ahora en una obsesión? ¿Finalmente había perdido la cabeza?

 

―Cierra la boca… ―masculló Harry con molestia, desviando la mirada para que así el rubio no pudiera darse cuenta de su lamentable condición.

 

Draco, por su parte, alzó una ceja y lo observó en silencio por unos momentos. No era como si estuviera haciendo lo que Potter le ordenaba, por supuesto que no, simplemente encontraba la actitud del moreno un tanto _inusual_ , por decirlo de alguna manera. Desde hacía varios días notaba el extraño comportamiento del Gryffindor sin decir nada, después de todo no era asunto suyo; sin embargo, no dejaban de desconcertarle las extrañas miradas que Potter le lanzaba cuando pensaba que no estaba poniendo atención.

 

Draco dio un paso hacia Harry de manera inconsciente y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el ruido de la puerta corrediza del jardín llamó su atención. Desde el marco de cristal, Ullysses le dirigió una mirada profunda que duró menos de medio segundo y después caminó hacia las escaleras, ignorando a los dos chicos.

 

―Oye, Ullysses… ―dijo Draco mientras daba un paso y extendía una mano hacia la criatura, en un intento inútil por detenerlo y hablar con él.

 

El kelpie ignoró el llamado del rubio y continuó con su camino, consciente de la creciente consternación del Slytherin. Harry, por otro lado, se limitó a observar las reacciones del joven pintor. Para él era bastante notorio que la criatura estaba molesta con Draco, pues había estado ignorando al chico desde _aquella_ noche; no estaba del todo seguro, ya que Ullysses jamás había cruzado con él más de dos palabras a menos que éste lo considerara oportuno, pero todo parecía indicar que Draco no sabía la razón del enojo del kelpie. En esos días no los había visto hablar en lo absoluto.

 

Draco apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo cómo el calor en sus mejillas se incrementaba todavía más, después giró hacia su estudio y cerró la puerta del mismo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Harry suspiró, al parecer la indiferencia de Ullysses era algo que realmente lograba hacer flaquear la fuerte coraza que rodeaba las emociones de Malfoy.

 

Eso dolía, aunque no tenía la menor idea de porqué.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _Draco temblaba sin poderse controlar. A su lado, un hombre corpulento de olor repugnante lo tomaba de un brazo, impidiendo que colapsara finalmente en el suelo. Detrás de él, Theo y Pansy se encontraban en condiciones muy similares a las de él, salvo por su amiga, pues el dolor de las torturas finalmente habían logrado dejarla inconsciente._

 _Mejor así, pensó el rubio, pues no deseaba que aquella que era la segunda mujer más importante de su vida siguiera viendo semejante pesadilla._

 _―Entonces, pequeño Malfoy… ―dijo el señor oscuro con una perversa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él, relamiéndose con cada una de las frías palabras que pronunciaba―. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Siempre podrías decirme en dónde está tu padrino y así salvar tu triste y patética vida._

 _Draco bajó el rostro y mordió su tembloroso labio inferior. Podría ser tan fácil, su padrino podría perdonarlo por su traición. Demonios, quizás y hasta él mismo le habría exigido que soltara la lengua para así poder salvarse. Porque lo sabía, Severus Snape, bajo toda esa frialdad y desprecio que siempre mostraba ante los demás, lo amaba como a un hijo. Tanto o quizás más de lo que su propio padre alguna vez lo había querido. Por supuesto, Draco también lo adoraba, pues ese hombre, además de ser su profesor favorito, era la persona a quien más admiraba en el mundo. Lo amaba igual que a su padre, de una manera distinta, pero igual de intensa y significativa._

 _Era precisamente eso, y la certeza de que serían asesinados a pesar de que contestara las preguntas del Señor Tenebroso lo que le impedía decir en dónde se encontraba su padrino. Era mejor así._

 _Lord Voldemort soltó un dramático suspiro al ver cómo el menor de los Malfoy se negaba a cooperar._

 _―Entonces no hay más qué hablar ―dijo el hombre con cansancio fingido. Inmediatamente después comenzó a reír como el demente que era._

 _Detrás de él aparecieron dos magos enmascarados, sosteniendo el frágil y delgado cuerpo de Narcisa Malfoy, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie._

 _―¡Madre! ―exclamó Draco con horror, al ver cómo la palidez en el rostro de su madre se había incrementado aún más._

 _Narcisa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo y negó con la cabeza._

 _―Te sigues negando a cooperar, muchacho… ―dijo el señor oscuro mientras colocaba la punta de su varita contra el rostro de la mujer―. Hay muchas maneras de hacer que hables, no necesariamente tengo que torturarte a ti._

 _―¡No! ¡Madre! ―gritó Draco con desesperación, intentando zafarse del agarre del mago junto a él._

 _―Esto será demasiado fácil. Desearía que tu padre pudiera ver esto. Es una lástima que se encuentre en una misión de suma importancia ―dijo el monstruo mientras se lamía los labios, después soltó una carcajada cruel―. En fin. No es que ustedes le importen demasiado, de todas maneras._

 _El señor tenebroso movió su varita con rapidez y una luz roja salió de la misma, arrancando gritos de agonía de la garganta de la mujer. Mientras tanto, sonidos desesperados escaparon de la boca de Draco a la vez que  lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas._

 _―¡MADRE!_

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry recargó la frente sobre el espejo del baño mientras las gotas de agua que bañaban su rostro se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Suspiró y apretó los puños contra la pared, dejando que su peso descansara en ellos por unos momentos.

 

― _Lo lamento…_

 

Recordó los gemidos y jadeos de Draco y maldijo para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba fuertemente los dientes. De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿tenía que ser precisamente Draco Malfoy quien despertara en él nuevamente esa clase de emociones?

 

El chico suspiró y alzó el rostro un poco, lo suficiente para observar su reflejo en el cristal. Entonces lo asaltaron imágenes de lo ocurrido esa noche mientras que, por accidente, había sido testigo de aquel momento tan íntimo en la vida de Malfoy.

 

―Merlín… estoy perdiendo el juicio ―susurró el moreno mientras se alejaba finalmente hacia la puerta.

 

Harry caminó por el pasillo y bajó hacia el primer piso, consciente de que en su rostro seguía dibujado el gesto de confusión que no lo había abandonado desde la mañana. Al llegar a la sala pudo percatarse de que Ullysses se encontraba recargado sobre uno de los pilares de la habitación, observando fijamente la puerta del estudio de Draco.

 

―¿Sigue sin salir?―preguntó la criatura sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

 

Harry giró el rostro hacia las puertas que daban hacia el jardín y le contestó después de un par de segundos, ignorando la irritación que le provocaba la actitud del kelpie.

 

―Ha estado encerrado todo el día, ni siquiera ha salido para comer o beber algo.

 

―No debería sorprenderte, a estas alturas ya deberías estar acostumbrado a ello ―dijo Ullysses mientras sonreía a secas―. Su salud no le importa mucho, después de todo.

 

El chico frunció el ceño al ver como la criatura se retiraba de su cómodo lugar y comenzaba a hacer su camino hacia la salida.

 

―No puedo entenderlo… ―murmuró Harry cuando Ullysses pasaba justo a su lado ―. ¿Por qué no hablas con él si tanto te molesta? Es evidente que la situación no es de tu agrado. Si tanto te molesta no hablar con él, ¿por qué no simplemente lo haces?

 

El kelpie lo miró de reojo por unos momentos y después sonrió.

 

―Se está acabando el tiempo… ―murmuró Ullysses, sin decir más movió una de sus manos hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió finalmente.

 

Harry giró el rostro y le dirigió una mirada incrédula a la criatura, sin embargo, el kelpie ya se había marchado, dejándolo mucho más confundido que antes. El chico suspiró y pasó una mano por sus desarreglados cabellos, en un gesto que demostraba su cansancio. Caminó hacia el estudio del rubio y se detuvo justo antes de empujar la puerta. ¿Qué podría decirle al joven? ¿Cómo le explicaría la intromisión a su espacio de trabajo?

 

Para él estaba más que claro que el rubio no gustaba de su compañía en lo más mínimo, pues las fricciones entre los dos se hacían cada vez más constantes. Al principio Draco lo ignoraba, y eso estuvo bien. Conforme fueron pasando las semanas, la curiosidad de Harry hacia el Slytherin fue creciendo cada vez más hasta convertirse en lo que él denominaba “una malsana atracción”, la cual esperaba, sólo fuera algo pasajero.

 

El problema radicaba en que, sin importar lo mucho que intentaba llevar una relación tranquila, Malfoy no parecía cambiar en lo absoluto su trato para con él. No es como si quisiera ser el mejor amigo del rubio o algo similar, el infierno se congelaría primero, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña y molesta sensación que lo invadía cada vez que Draco cruzaba más de dos palabras con Ullysses. Sí bien era cierto que ellos solo compartían conversaciones frías y algunas miradas penetrantes en su presencia, también lo era que a ellos dos los unía algo mucho más grande. Algo dentro de él así se lo decía, y ello no le gustaba.

 

Harry se amonestó mentalmente por sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera, la relación de Draco y Ullysses no era, ni sería jamás, asunto suyo.

 

El Gryffindor empujó lenta y suavemente la puerta del estudio, esperando no interrumpir al artista, pues sabía que su temperamento estaba por los límites. La verdad no tenía ganas de presenciar uno de esos violentos y hasta el momento inexplicables ataques del rubio, pues aún no era capaz de aclarar sus sentimientos al respecto.

 

El moreno no pudo evitar asombrarse al entrar en la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron por completo y rápidamente se desviaron hacia los lienzos que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Los cuadros en los que Draco había estado trabajando desde hacía varias semanas se encontraban prácticamente destruidos mientras que éste simplemente se encontraba de pie frente a un lienzo, respirando agitadamente.

 

Harry observó al rubio por un par de segundos, notando cómo el pincel que descansaba en su mano derecha todavía se encontraba derramando varias gotas de pintura. Sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer, optó por acercarse un poco más, esperando poder ver la creación del rubio, pues desde la puerta no era capaz de distinguir la figura del lienzo frente a Draco. El sonido de sus pasos se mezcló con los jadeos del pintor y éste finalmente giró el rostro, arrancándole un gemido angustiado al Gryffindor en el proceso.

 

Malfoy estaba llorando. No cómo aquella vez en la que había perdido el control en medio de la pelea con el kelpie. Esta vez estaba llorando de verdad. Sus ojos estaban inflamados y un tanto rojos, sus mejillas se encontraban increíblemente ruborizadas y en medio de sus jadeos podía escuchar los angustiosos sonidos que salían de sus labios, aun cuando éstos eran bastante leves. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de estudiar al rubio, pues éste cayó inconsciente a los pocos segundos.

 

―¡Malfoy! ―exclamó Harry con preocupación, corriendo de inmediato al encuentro con el pintor. Tomó rápidamente al joven entre sus brazos y lo sacudió ligeramente, tratando de despertarlo―. ¡Malfoy! ¡Hey, Malfoy! ¡Draco, despierta! ―el moreno llevó una de sus manos hasta la frente del rubio y jadeó al comprobar que éste ardía en temperatura―. Merlín, está ardiendo.

 

Sin una mejor idea en mente optó por sacar su varita y la apuntó al cuerpo del rubio, pero su mirada se desvió un poco justo antes de pronunciar el hechizo. Frente a él se encontraba la figura de una mujer de cabello largo, sentada en una elegante silla con sus manos sobre su regazo.  Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención no eran los finos acabados de lo que seguramente había sido un trabajo ya terminado. No. Lo que le estaba arrancando un jadeo asombrado era el hecho que, en dónde debería estar dibujado el rostro de la mujer, se encontraba una mancha negra que cubría la parte superior del cuadro casi en su totalidad.

 

Harry recordó, sin poder evitarlo, la segunda vez que visitó la casa de Draco. En esa ocasión había visto un agujero en uno de los lienzos, justo a la misma altura de la mancha negra que ahora se encontraba frente a él.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Draco corría sin mirar atrás. Estaba asustado y cada vez le costaba más trabajo poder respirar, no había nada ni nadie frente a él, el lugar se encontraba desierto y completamente sumergido en la oscuridad.

 

― _¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy, reacciona!_ ―dijo una voz que llenó el lugar por completo.

 

Draco deseaba detenerse, esa voz le resultaba familiar y parecía estar preocupada por él. Pero no pudo. Sus pies continuaron moviéndose, adentrándolo cada vez más dentro de ese vacío, pues de alguna manera, sentía que era eso lo que debía hacer para liberarse de la dolorosa sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

―La fiebre no cede… ―murmuró Harry mientras utilizaba un hechizo para enfriar nuevamente los pañuelos que se encontraban sobre la frente y el pecho de Draco.

 

Llevaba poco más de veinte minutos intentando bajar la temperatura del cuerpo del Slytherin sin éxito alguno. La respiración del chico se hacía cada vez más ruidosa y ahora era acompañada por pequeños gemidos y palabras que Harry apenas podía comprender.

 

―Está delirando… ―Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza, después rodeó la nuca de Draco con una de sus manos y lo alzó ligeramente para deslizar un poco de poción antipirética dentro de su boca, esperando que ésta pudiera ayudarle―. Draco, por favor intenta tragar ―murmuró el moreno mientras enderezaba un poco más al joven pintor, sintiendo cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo traspasaba la barrera de la tela.

 

Harry acarició una de las ruborizadas mejillas de Draco con la mano que tenía libre sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, pues éste no había reaccionado nada bien la última vez que lo había llevado a San Mungo para ser atendido. Todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un resfriado, sin embargo, basándose en las experiencias vividas en los últimos meses que había pasado junto a Draco, bien podría ser cualquier otra cosa. Después de todo, él no era ningún sanador para emitir un diagnostico al respecto.

 

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió. Louis von Grantz parecía estar mucho más al corriente que él de la verdadera situación de Malfoy, si no mal recordaba, éste había mencionado que él había sido el encargado de atenderlo en el pasado.

 

―No puedes traer a ese hombre aquí.

 

―¿Podrías  dejar de hacer eso? Es bastante molesto ―preguntó Harry con irritación mientras volteaba a ver a Ullysses, acercando el cuerpo de Draco aún más contra su pecho. ¿En qué momento había entrado la criatura a la habitación?  ¿Y cómo demonios le hacía para indagar dentro de su mente sin que él pudiera sentirlo siquiera?

 

―Te estás desviando de lo importante ―dijo el kelpie con ese tono condescendiente que tanto molestaba al Gryffindor―. Como decía, no puedes traer a ese hombre.

 

―¿Por qué no? ―Harry alzó una ceja, mitad enfadado y mitad curioso por ese comentario―. Dijiste que la vida de Draco estaba ligada a la tuya, ¿eso no significa que debes velar por su seguridad?

 

Ullysses suspiró.

 

―También te dije que eso podía significar muchas cosas, ¿cierto? ―dijo la criatura mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. Al no recibir respuesta continuó hablando―. A lo que iba, no puedes traer a ese hombre porque las protecciones de la casa lo impedirían.

 

―¿Qué dices? ―murmuró Harry con sorpresa.

 

Ullysses puso los ojos en blanco.

 

―El contrato con la familia Black explica que, como máximo, sólo puede haber dos personas además de mi dentro de esta casa ―el kelpie se cruzó de brazos―. En este momento están ustedes dos, por lo tanto nadie más puede entrar. Es una medida de protección.

 

―Pero... ¿y si le doy el crucifijo a Von Grantz? Entonces él sería capaz de utilizar el traslador y llegar hasta aquí…

 

―No puedes ―interrumpió la criatura con voz firme―. Ya has realizado un pacto de sangre con ese crucifijo, por lo tanto, éste solo te reconocerá a ti. Draco fue capaz de traer a  ese hombre una vez con el suyo, pero como puedes ver, ahora eso es imposible para él.

 

Harry guardó silencio, pues no sabía qué más poder decir.  Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo Draco comenzaba a moverse y a hacer algunos sonidos.

 

―Malfoy, ¿qué tal te encuentras? ―preguntó Harry con suavidad, preocupado por el fuerte sonrojo que aún no abandonaba las mejillas del pintor. Hipnotizado a la vez, por sus brillantes ojos grises que lo miraban con somnolencia.

 

―Ha recuperado la consciencia, eso significa que la temperatura está disminuyendo ―dijo el kelpie con voz neutra, clavando sus ojos en el debilitado rubio.

 

―Así parece ―dijo el moreno mientras colocaba una mano en la frente de Draco, comprobando que la fiebre había bajado de forma considerable―. Qué bueno ―murmuró Harry con suavidad, esperando que ninguno de los dos hombres pudiera escuchar el tono aliviado de su voz.

 

―Potter, ¿qué…? ―Draco intentó hablar, pero fue detenido al ver que el Gryffindor negaba con la cabeza.

 

―No hables, aún tienes fiebre. Necesitas descansar ―Harry recostó nuevamente al rubio y giró el rostro hacia el kelpie―. Si no puedo traer a un sanador para que lo vea, entonces lo llevaré a San Mungo.

 

―¿Así será?  ―Ullysses alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada totalmente incrédula.

 

―Sí, así será ―masculló el chico con irritación.

 

Harry intentó ponerse de pie pero fue detenido por una cálida mano que le hizo respingar involuntariamente. El moreno giró el rostro y se encontró con la mirada suplicante de Draco Malfoy. El rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza y apretó un poco más la mano de Potter.

 

―No… ―murmuró Draco en medio de un gemido, intentando incorporarse nuevamente.

 

Harry abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se apresuró a tomar su lugar junto a Draco.

 

―¿No quieres ir a San Mungo? ―preguntó el Gryffindor con cautela, suspirando al ver cómo el pintor negaba con la cabeza―. ¿Entiendes tu situación, Draco? ―guardó silencio al sentir cómo el agarre de Malfoy sobre su mano titubeaba, después continuó―. Estás muy enfermo, necesitas que te vea un sanador.

 

El rubio desvió la mirada por un momento, después cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

 

―Estoy bien ―dijo Draco con dificultad.

 

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Apenas y puedes mantenerte consciente! ―exclamó Potter, molesto y a la vez preocupado―. Necesitas ayuda,  ¡tienes que ver a un sanador cuanto antes!

 

―Solo es… resfriado, estoy bien ―entonces el rubio cerró los ojos, jadeando mientras intentaba controlar el ritmo de su respiración.

 

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero fue detenido por Ullysses, quien llegó al lado de Draco sin hacer un solo ruido.

 

―Sobre tú estómago, Draco―dijo la criatura con voz seria y autoritaria.

 

El pintor abrió un poco los parpados y miró a la criatura con ojos entrecerrados.

 

―Sigues enojado ―ésa no era una pregunta.

 

―¿Tú qué crees? ―el kelpie cerró los ojos y con un movimiento de mano desapareció la sudada camisa del pintor, después hizo que éste girará hasta quedar sobre su estómago―. Trata de no moverte.

 

Ullysses llevó su mano derecha hasta la altura de su rostro a la vez que dos pequeñas espirales blancas aparecían en sus ojos negros.

 

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Harry, sintiendo que su garganta se secaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

 

―Ayudar a un chico estúpido, supongo ―dijo la criatura mientras la uña de su dedo índice crecía varios centímetros hasta convertirse en una fina y delicada garra. Sin decir más, dirigió su mano hasta la espalda baja de Draco, dejando que la punta de la uña descansara sobre el tatuaje que manchaba su pálida piel―. Voy a entrar.

 

Draco suspiró y entonces Ullysses ejerció presión sobre el tatuaje, abriendo una profunda y aparentemente dolorosa herida de la cual comenzó a brotar un pequeño chorro de sangre que rápidamente manchó las sabanas de la cama. El kelpie se incorporó y observó la herida por unos instantes mientras lamía la sangre que había quedado impregnada en su uña, después mordió  su labio inferior hasta hacer que éste sangrara y esperó unos par de segundos antes de inclinar su cuerpo sobre el del rubio.

 

Harry observó cómo el joven pintor comenzaba a hacer un intento de incorporarse, sin embargo Ullysses fue mucho más rápido que él y lo inmovilizó con un solo movimiento de mano. Los dos morenos compartieron una mirada y sin una sola advertencia, el kelpie colocó su boca sobre el tatuaje de Draco, mezclando la sangre de ambos con unos cuantos movimientos de sus labios. El íntimo gesto no duro mucho, quizás solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para arrancarle un gemido a Draco ―Harry no supo si era de placer, dolor, o cualquier otra cosa―. La criatura se incorporó antes de que el Gryffindor pudiera reponerse de la sorpresa.

 

―Está hecho… ―murmuró Ullysses con voz ronca.

 

―¿Qué has…? ―Harry no tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta, pues Draco comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse casi al instante―. ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡¿Malfoy?! ―el rubio no contestó, pues sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados y éstos solo permitían que de su boca salieran algunos sonidos estrangulados de dolor.

 

―Va a estar bien ―dijo el kelpie sin inmutarse.

 

―¿Qué dices? ―masculló Harry con irritación―. ¿Es qué no ves cómo se encuentra Draco? ¡Necesita ver a un sanador cuanto antes! ¡¿Y de qué carajos iba todo eso que hiciste en su espalda?!

 

―Ya te lo había dicho antes, lo que ocurra entre Draco y yo no es asunto tuyo ―contestó la criatura sin importarle la creciente furia del joven Gryffindor―. Pero ya que estás tan interesado… ―Ullysses clavó sus ojos negros en los de Harry y después de unos segundos continuó―. La sangre de un kelpie, mi sangre, es capaz de purificar todo tipo de agua, incluso la sangre.

 

―¿Purificar? ―preguntó Potter mientras alzaba una ceja.

 

―Significa que puede limpiar y eliminar las impurezas, mi sangre tiene la capacidad de purificar todo, hasta los más potentes venenos.

 

―Eso… ―Harry guardó silencio e intentó procesar lo que el kelpie le estaba diciendo―. ¿Dices que la sangre de Malfoy está… ―dudó y después desvió la mirada hacia el rubio, quien continuaba jadeando sobre la cama― contaminada o algo parecido?

 

Ullysses rodó los ojos y suspiró con exasperación.

 

―¿Qué tan lenta puede ser una persona? ―preguntó la criatura mientras le dirigía una mirada aburrida―. Creo que está de más decirlo, tú mismo lo has visto, ¿cierto?

 

Harry no supo cómo contestar, pues las imágenes de lo ocurrido aquella noche lo asaltaron sin piedad, llevándolo hasta esa última escena en la que Draco se había deshecho en lágrimas y desesperación mientras clamaba por perdón a alguien que obviamente estaba sólo en su cabeza.

 

―Las drogas… ―murmuró Harry para sí mismo, sintiendo como un vacío se iba abriendo espacio en su estómago.

 

―Por supuesto, no podías esperar otra cosa después de lo que hace, ¿cierto? Estaba al borde de una sobredosis ―Ullysses alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en una pared cercana―. Estará bien después de que termine el proceso de purificación de su sangre.

 

―Esta no es la primera vez que tienes que hacerlo, ¿cierto? ―murmuró el Gryffindor entre dientes.

 

―Chico listo ―dijo el kelpie mientras sonreía de lado―. Las preguntas que deberías hacerte son, ¿desde cuándo y por qué? Te aseguro que eso es lo más interesante del asunto.

 

―¿Te vas? ―preguntó Harry con sorpresa al ver cómo la criatura hacía su camino hacia la puerta―. ¿Qué hay de Draco? Todavía sigue enfermo.

 

―Estará bien, su cuerpo sólo necesita acostumbrarse a mi sangre ―Ullysses volteó ligeramente el rostro y le dirigió una profunda mirada―. Dormirá toda la noche, lo más probable es que siga teniendo algo de fiebre y dolor, pero estará bien después de un rato.

 

―Pero…

 

―No necesitas quedarte, ha pasado cosas peores, te aseguro que no le sucederá nada grave.

 

―Acabas de decir que…

 

―Sé lo que dije ―interrumpió la criatura, dejando que su voz demostrara lo mucho que esa conversación le disgustaba―. Puedes quedarte a su lado sí así lo deseas. Pero te advierto, no será algo agradable de ver.

 

Ullysses cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra más.

 

 

 

 

>>>> Kapitel 11 >>>>


	11. Kapitel XI

**Kapitel XI** ****

_Loneliness, fighting back again, seems to me like it never ends  
Give us hope, through the labyrinth, moon shine on me_

 **Resuscitated Hope - Lisa Komine**

 

 

 

No había nada. Ni un sólo sonido, ni un sólo color, sólo aquel enorme espacio blanco que se extendía sin límites frente a sus ojos grises. Draco suspiró y bajó el rostro mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

 

―No me gusta… ―murmuró con suavidad.

 

―Por supuesto que no. No nos gustan los espacios en blanco, ¿verdad? ―dijo una voz que sonaba idéntica a la suya.

 

Draco asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Casi de inmediato, dos blancas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros.

 

―Quiero recordarlos ―dijo el Slytherin mientras alzaba la mirada, clavándola en los ojos grises inyectados de sangre que lo observaban con detenimiento.

 

―¿Por qué querrías hacer eso, cariño? Así sólo sufrirás más.

 

Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero sus labios fueron sellados con un suave beso. Las manos que habían estado sobre sus hombros se movieron hasta quedar justo detrás de su nuca para poder acariciar con ternura su cabello. El gentil gesto terminó después de unos momentos y aquellos labios se separaron un poco de los suyos, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran.

 

Frente a él estaba su mismísimo reflejo: un joven delgado, de finas proporciones y de cabello rubio platinado. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no eran del todo iguales a los suyos, pues éstos estaban rodeados por unas ojeras pronunciadas, señal inequívoca de falta de descanso; los iris grises habían, tragados casi en su totalidad por la pupila mientras el resto se encontraba totalmente enrojecido.

 

―Yo… ―Draco intentó contestar a la pregunta que _su otro yo_ le había hecho, no obstante, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, impidiéndole expresar su deseo.

 

―No te preocupes ―susurró el otro rubio en su oído, apretando el abrazo hasta que no hubo prácticamente nada de espacio entre ambos―. Yo voy a cuidarte. No necesitas recordar nada de eso. Después de todo, recordar no hará que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, ¿cierto?

 

Draco no pudo contestar, pues en el fondo de su ser sabía que aquella era verdad universal. La misma con la que él había estado luchando durante tantos años. Cerró los ojos y asintió ligeramente, sintiendo cómo el abrazo se hacía aún más intenso.

 

―Quizá sea lo mejor… ―murmuró el pintor con resignación, dejándose arrastrar por una inesperada sensación de libertad.

 

Dos pequeños ríos de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, cayendo en el hombro de _su otro yo_ mientras su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer.

 

―Así es… ―dijo el otro Draco con gentileza, extendiendo la sonrisa de sus labios hasta que éstos dibujaron una maniática  y retorcida mueca en su rostro―. Tú déjamelo a mí.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry suspiró con alivio mientras retiraba una compresa de la frente de Draco, al parecer la fiebre al fin había cesado, pues el rubio había dejado de temblar y jadear desde hacía un buen rato. Su respiración había regresado a la normalidad y, al parecer, su cuerpo al fin había sucumbido al cansancio y al estrés al que había sido sometido desde hacía poco más de doce horas. El moreno sonrió. Quizá él no fuera ningún experto, pero al menos sabía que el sueño era una señal de que Malfoy comenzaba a recuperarse.

 

Colocó el paño sobre la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba el frasco vacío de la poción antipirética y permitió que sus hombros descansaran sobre el colchón mientras sus ojos estudiaban el rostro dormido de Draco.

 

Las primeras horas habían sido sumamente difíciles. El rubio no había dejado de gemir y jadear, presa de enormes dolores mientras su cuerpo temblaba producto de la fiebre que subía y bajaba sin control. Harry no había sabido cómo actuar en esos momentos, pero decidió quedarse en la habitación para ayudar en lo que le fuera posible, dividido entre la preocupación y el pánico, a pesar de las palabras de Ullysses, quien había dicho que Malfoy estaría bien.

 

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Estar cerca de Draco le provocaba demasiadas cosas pero, de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, no se arrepentía. El colchón comenzó a moverse y después de unos segundos escuchó un gemido adolorido. Potter levantó ligeramente el rostro y se topó con los soñolientos ojos grises del Slytherin.

 

―¡Mierda! ―masculló el rubio con voz ronca y débil mientras intentaba incorporarse.

 

―No te muevas, tu cuerpo ha pasado por mucho ―dijo Harry mientras colocaba las manos sobre los hombros de Draco para que éste volviera a recostarse.

 

El pintor así lo hizo y le dedicó una mirada penetrante. Potter suspiró y decidió sentarse junto él.

 

―¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ―dijo el rubio.

 

―¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche? ―preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

 

―No seas idiota, Potter ―masculló Draco, irritado, sin poder ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas―. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo… ―titubeó unos segundos mientras mordía su reseco labio inferior―. Aunque no todo.

 

―He estado vigilándote toda la noche. Tu fiebre era muy alta, te quedaste dormido desde hace poco más de cuatro horas ―dijo el moreno con tranquilidad, procurando no perturbar en lo absoluto al rubio con sus palabras.

 

―Ya veo… ―murmuró Malfoy, después de unos momentos desvió el rostro―. ¿Ullysses? ―preguntó con voz un tanto insegura.

 

―Él… ―Harry dudó por unos segundos y después suspiró, estaba demasiado cansado como para mentirle al Slytherin―. Se fue después de darte su sangre, supongo que ha de estar en alguna parte de la casa, pero no estoy totalmente seguro de ello.

 

Malfoy no contestó y no volteó a verlo por un buen rato. Potter sintió a la perfección como el cuerpo del chico se tensó al escuchar sus palabras aunque no lo presionó para que dijera algo más. Lo último que quería era que el rubio encontrara una excusa para pelear y alejarlo de la habitación.

 

―Gracias… ―dijo Draco con voz ahogada mientras terminaba de darle la espalda.

 

Harry abrió la boca, pero no pudo pensar en nada qué decir. ¡Jamás pensó que alguna vez escucharía esa palabra de los labios de Malfoy! El moreno se movió en su lugar, inquieto ante la sorpresa y decidió tomar aquella ofrenda de… ¿paz? No, no creía ser tan afortunado. Lo más probable es que solo se tratara de una tregua temporal.

 

―Cuando quieras.

 

Draco apretó los labios en una fina línea y tomó la sabana que lo cubría parcialmente para alejarla de su cuerpo.

 

―¡Merlín! ―gimió el rubio con repulsión―. Estoy todo pegajoso, necesito un baño.

 

―¿Hablas en serio? ―Harry le dirigió una mirada incrédula―. Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, ¿cómo piensas llegar al baño?

 

―Cierra la boca ―bufó Malfoy―. No importa si tengo que arrastrarme hasta la ducha, no pienso quedarme así ni un minuto más, ¿lo entiendes?

 

Potter suspiró.

 

―¿Eres consciente de que no hace mucho ardías en temperatura? Si yo fuera tú, no me arriesgaría. Al menos deja que pasen unas cuantas horas más.

 

―¿Es que aparte de _todo_ eres sordo? ―Draco alzó una ceja.

 

―¡Hey! ―exclamó Harry mientras se sonrojaba ―. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

 

―¿Qué será?

 

El rubio sonrió de lado, un gesto que definitivamente no pretendía ser sensual. Pero el cuerpo del Gryffindor no lo tomó de esa manera.

 

―Cierra la boca… ―dijo el moreno entre dientes, después intentó desviar la conversación―. ¿Entonces qué harás? Si gustas puedo realizar un hechizo refrescante.

 

―No lo creo… ―murmuró Draco en tono pensativo―. Dudo mucho que eso solucione mi problema, después de todo, mi cuerpo seguiría… ―bostezó― pegajoso.

 

―Bueno… ―Harry observó cómo los ojos del Slytherin comenzaban a cerrarse, a la vez que éste hacía varios esfuerzos por esconder los bostezos que intentaban escapar de su boca―. Deberías dormir.

 

―No hasta que esté limpio ―dijo el pintor con somnolencia.

 

―Bien ―Potter puso los ojos en blanco―. Entonces yo mismo lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?

 

―¿Qué? ―Draco no pudo, ni quiso, disimular su sorpresa.

 

―Ya te lo dije. Así que hazte a un lado y quítate tus pantalones.

 

―No puedes hablar en serio.

 

―Claro que puedo. Es tu decisión. Puedes quitarte tú el pijama o dejar que yo lo haga.

 

―Pero…

 

―O puedes dormir tal y como estás ahora.

 

Momentos después Draco yacía boca abajo, vistiendo únicamente unos boxers negros, mismos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación de Harry, cuyo libido iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba. El moreno no entendía por qué sus manos y su voz no lo traicionaban, aunque estaba realmente agradecido por ello. Respiró profundo (aunque disimuladamente) mientras sujetaba la esponja con la que _bañaría_ a Draco.

 

―¿Seguro que no quieres que utilice mi magia? ―preguntó el Gryffindor mientras jugaba con una esponja, ocultando su nerviosismo lo mejor que podía.

 

―Estoy seguro ―dijo Draco mientras entrecerraba los ojos, por alguna razón, sentir la magia de Potter sobre su piel le parecía un acto mucho más íntimo que el sólo sentir sus manos―. Mejor cállate y  hazlo ya.

 

Harry asintió y tragó saliva, agradeciendo que el rubio estuviera bocabajo y que así no pudiera ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

 

Primero talló su espalda, dejando que la esponja se deslizara por sus hombros mientras trataba de que sus manos rozaran la piel de Malfoy lo menos posible. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba dormitando el tatuaje del kelpie y sonrió al ver que la herida ya había sanado casi por completo. Ignoró las reacciones de su cuerpo ante la vista de aquel perfecto y adorable trasero lo mejor que pudo y se concentró en su tarea para terminar lo más pronto posible. Con un gruñido giró a Draco ―quien lucía inesperadamente relajado― hasta hacer que éste quedara de espalda sobre el colchón.

 

¡Cuán enorme fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que el rubio se había quedado dormido!

 

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor era que dejara todo tal y como estaba, Malfoy ya estaba dormido al fin y al cabo así que no debería ser ningún problema, ¿cierto? Por supuesto, el alivio sólo duró unos cuantos segundos, pues  el pintor pronto comenzó a gemir de incomodidad.

 

―¿No puedes darme un respiro? ―murmuró Harry con derrota y cansancio.

 

Y así comenzó a frotar el resto de su delgado cuerpo,  con delicadeza. Vigilando que el rubio no despertara para burlarse de su rostro abochornado. Devorando en silencio cada milímetro de esa piel que, hasta el momento, nunca había podido estudiar de cerca. ¡Mucho menos tocar! Jugando con cada uno de los dedos de sus manos y sus pies.

 

Al terminar, Harry era un manojo de nervios y desesperación, pero sobre todo, de excitación. Debía salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar si no quería terminar saltando sobre el chico que seguía dormido en la cama.

 

―Buenas noches.

 

Harry no quiso pensar en lo ridículo que se veía diciendo esa frase cuando, en realidad, el sol apenas tenía unas cuantas horas de haber salido.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _―Cumple mi deseo._

 _La voz de Draco resonó por los hermosos jardines del chalet, llamando la atención del kelpie, quien dormitaba en el pasto que crecía junto al lago. Ullysses giró el rostro y posó los ojos negros en el joven y delgado rubio que lo miraba con determinación._

 _―Vaya, sí que eres directo, niño ―dijo la criatura mientras una sonrisa misteriosa se expandía por su rostro. Draco no le contestó y siguió sosteniéndole la mirada―. ¿Por qué sigues vistiendo tus ropas de prisionero? Creí haberte dado permiso de utilizar todo lo que necesitaras mientras no lo sacaras de esta propiedad, ¿me equivoco? ―preguntó el moreno._

 _―No lo necesito ―dijo Draco mientras daba un paso hacia el kelpie―. Cumple mi deseo ―repitió._

 _―Oh, pequeño, ¿no sabes pedir las cosas por favor? ―preguntó la criatura con diversión._

 _―No sé qué es lo que pasa contigo y no tengo intenciones de convertirme en un juguete para ti―contestó Draco con frialdad―. Exijo el cumplimiento del contrato que tienes con mi familia._

 _Ullysses observó al chico con atención, ignorando las miradas furiosas que esos ojos grises le habían mandado desde el principio. Draco no tenía más de dos horas de haber llegado al chalet y ya venía hacia él, demandando y exigiendo cosas de las que, probablemente, ignoraba sus consecuencias._

 _―¿Eres consciente de que puedo asesinarte por tu insolencia? ―dijo  el kelpie con aburrimiento._

 _―Me tiene sin cuidado. No es la primera vez que me amenazas con eso, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Ullysses sonrió ante el sonido de su voz retadora. El chico era mucho más interesante en persona._

 _―¿Eres consciente de que hay un precio?_

 _―Sí ―contestó Draco con firmeza._

 _―¿Sabes cuál es ese precio? ―preguntó el moreno mientras alzaba una ceja._

 _―No, pero no me importa cuál sea._

 _La sonrisa de la criatura se expandió todavía más y, de un salto, llegó hasta quedar frente al rubio._

 _―La mitad de tu vida. La mitad de los días que te quedan por vivir en la Tierra―dijo Ullysses mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en los del joven._

 _―De acuerdo ―dijo Draco sin inmutarse._

 _―Muy bien…_

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry salió de Slug & Jigger, la tienda de pociones del callejón Diagon, y suspiró al sentirse liberado de las insistentes y escrutadoras miradas que algunos magos le habían estado dirigiendo. Estaba cansado. La falta de sueño y la tensión acumulada le hacía sentir sumamente irritado y no podía evitar mandar miradas venenosas a quienes se atrevían a verlo con algo más que sólo curiosidad.

 

―¡Oh! Qué coincidencia encontrarte por aquí ―dijo una voz detrás de él.

 

Harry giró el rostro y se encontró con los sonrientes ojos azules de Louis von Grantz, quien cargaba algunas bolsas en sus manos.

 

―Buenas tardes ―saludó Harry con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

 

Minutos después, los dos hombres compartían una mesa en Fortescue. El sanador le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a la joven mesera que acababa de colocar dos copas de helado frente a ellos.

 

―Gracias por aceptar acompañarme ―dijo von Grantz con sinceridad.

 

―No hay problema… ―murmuró Harry, intentando que su voz no delatara la enorme incomodidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

 

El sanador lo observó en silencio por unos segundos mientras jugaba con una cuchara, aumentando el nerviosismo del Gryffindor en el proceso. Finalmente, cuando Harry ya estaba por alcanzar el límite de su paciencia, el hombre decidió hablar.

 

―¿Cómo se encuentra Draco?

 

―Bueno… ―el moreno se movió un poco inquieto en su lugar y desvió la mirada antes de contestar con una murmuración―. Se encuentra bien.

 

―No pareces demasiado seguro ―dijo Louis después de unos segundos, clavando sus ojos azules en él―. Sé por experiencia propia que Draco no es demasiado cuidadoso con su persona.

 

Harry observó al hombre por un breve momento y suspiró, sintiendo cómo el cansancio de su cuerpo se incrementaba todavía más. Sabía que el sanador podría tener las respuestas que él tanto necesitaba saber, pues éste parecía saber bastante sobre la verdadera situación de Draco, y la información que podría obtener de él le podría ser de mucha utilidad en el futuro.

 

―Ayer cayó presa de una fiebre bastante alta ―murmuró el joven y después mordió su labio inferior.

 

―Ya veo… ―dijo el sanador mientras cerraba los ojos, guardó silencio por unos breves momentos y después suspiró―. ¿Sabes si ha seguido trabajando demasiado?

 

―No tanto, o al menos eso espero ―contestó Harry y negó ligeramente con la cabeza―. He estado al pendiente desde lo que pasó la última vez.

 

Louis asintió.

 

―¿Qué hay de los ataques de violencia? ¿Podrías decirme cuantas peleas ha tenido con Ullysses? ―preguntó el sanador con seriedad.

 

Potter no pudo evitar que un jadeo escapara de su boca, pues la sorpresa que le provocaban esas preguntas era bastante grande.

 

―¿Usted está enterado de eso? ―preguntó el moreno, nervioso.

 

―Sí ―el sanador suspiró y colocó sus manos sobre su mentón, en un gesto pensativo―. Sólo he presenciado un par de peleas entre ellos, he de decir que no fue una experiencia demasiado agradable.

 

―Entiendo a qué se refiere… ―murmuró Harry; los dos guardaron silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos―. Yo… no he presenciado demasiadas. Sólo he visto una y he escuchado otra a lo lejos ―comentó después de unos momentos.

 

―Ya veo ―von Grantz desvió ligeramente la mirada―. ¿Podrías decirme cuándo fue la última?

 

―Hace poco más de una semana pero… ―el moreno dudó por unos segundos y después negó con la cabeza―. La verdad es que Draco ha estado algo tenso últimamente y eso lo pone un tanto… susceptible.

 

―Entiendo ―el sanador asintió―. Dices que le ha dado una fiebre muy alta, ¿por qué no lo llevaste al hospital para que pudieran atenderlo?

 

―Él no quiso, en medio de sus delirios me pidió que no lo hiciera. Además, Ullysses se hizo cargo del asunto ―Harry murmuró esa última parte, pues aún no comprendía del todo lo ocurrido.

 

Louis le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y después se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto de clara derrota.

 

―Le ha dado su sangre, ¿no es verdad? ―preguntó el hombre y el Gryffindor asintió―. Eso quiere decir que Draco ha estado excediéndose con las drogas ―el sanador suspiró ―. Pobre chico, esto está a punto de irse de sus manos.

 

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¡¿Usted sabía sobre las drogas y no hizo nada para evitarlo?!  ―esa última pregunta salió casi como un rugido, pues la tensión que Harry había estado sintiendo rápidamente se vio reemplazada por el enojo y la impotencia.

 

El hombre no contestó, permaneció en silencio por unos instantes y en ese breve lapso pareció envejecer varios años de pronto.

 

―No hay nada que yo hubiera podido hacer para evitarlo ―dijo Louis con voz un tanto temblorosa―. Draco jamás ha aceptado mi ayuda, son pocas las veces que he podido verlo después de su salida de Azkaban. La última vez que estuve en el chalet fue hace poco más de un año y medio, cuando Draco aún trabajaba en el cuadro de mi hijo. En aquel entonces, sus emociones apenas comenzaban a salirse de control.

 

―¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ―preguntó Harry con nerviosismo.

 

―No sabría decírtelo ―el sanador negó con la cabeza―. Draco es un buen chico, te lo aseguro, uno con bastantes problemas, pero bueno al final.  Las cosas por las que ha pasado han hecho una mella demasiado grande en él y las drogas que utiliza son para evadir su realidad, mantener sus emociones bajo control e intentar luchar contra esos ataques.

 

―Pero…

 

―Aparenta estar bien la mayoría del tiempo, pero lo verdaderamente importante es el estado de sus emociones. Cuando está demasiado tenso, los ataques se hacen más frecuentes. Si está tranquilo los periodos pueden variar, pero llega a tener un ataque al mes por lo menos.

 

―¿Quiere decir que no importa su estado emocional, esto sucederá sin importar si está estresado o no?

 

―Sus emociones son los factores que los causan y también tienen mucho que ver con la intensidad y la duración de los mismos. _Él_ gana más terreno con cada uno de esos ataques.

 

―¿ _Él_? ―preguntó Harry sin ocultar su confusión.

 

―No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero la conducta de Draco no es algo muy normal que digamos, ¿cierto? ―el sanador observó la reacción del moreno y tomó la tensión del mismo como una respuesta afirmativa―. Bien, eso es porque esos repentinos ataques de violencia son producto de una segunda personalidad que lucha por obtener el control total de su cuerpo. O al menos, esa es la teoría que más se adapta a esos cambios tan inesperados de conducta.

 

―Una segunda personalidad…

 

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, pensó Harry. Su mente procesó la información rápidamente y algunas cosas parecieron encajar de pronto en su lugar. Recordó la pelea que el rubio había sostenido con Ullysses y al fin pudo entender por qué algo dentro de él se había negado a aceptar que _ese Draco_ era el mismo que él conocía. 

 

―Pienso que esos cuatro años en Azkaban están bastante relacionados con la formación de esa otra personalidad, sin embargo, también pienso que el problema debió surgir desde antes ―Louis se enderezó ligeramente y aclaró su garganta antes de continuar―. Creo que ya lo sabes, pero Draco se declaró culpable de las muertes de Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson.

 

―Sí, ellos dos eran sus amigos ―Harry asintió―. El jurado lo declaró inocente de los cargos ya que se comprobó que él había estado inducido bajo la maldición Imperius.

 

―¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Draco se declaró culpable de ese crimen? ―Von Grantz le dedicó una larga mirada antes de proseguir―. Debieron pasar casi cuatro años para que Draco pudiera ser liberado de Azkaban; debes saber que los juicios contra los mortífagos jamás han durado tanto tiempo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

 

―Yo… ―Potter no supo cómo contestar a eso, pues era cierto que él conocía bastante bien la manera en la que el Wizengamot había trabajado en los juicios llevados a cabo después de la guerra.

 

El sanador asintió y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

 

―Draco fue juzgado dos veces. La primera fue sentenciado en una sola sesión, puesto que el haber confesado el asesinato de sus dos amigos le dio un pase directo a Azkaban, lo demás fue sólo protocolo. La segunda vez fue porque yo intercedí para que fuera llevado nuevamente al estrado, esta vez bajo la influencia del Veritaserum.

 

―¿Por qué? ¿Malfoy habló con usted?

 

―Claro que no. Draco es demasiado testarudo ―dijo el sanador con una pequeña sonrisa―. Como te dije la última vez, yo fui el sanador asignado para atenderlo. Durante mis visitas a su celda pude comprobar que había muchas cosas que él no había dicho durante su juicio. Además estaba el hecho de que él no había sido marcado por _quien tú sabes_.

 

―¿Qué fue lo que sucedió durante el segundo juicio? ―preguntó Harry mientras sentía como su garganta comenzaba a secarse, aun así ignoró el helado que hacía un buen rato había comenzado a derretirse y se concentró en seguir escuchando.

 

―No sabría decírtelo, el juicio fue realizado a puerta cerrada. Tengo entendido que además del Veritaserum, Draco fue obligado a compartir sus recuerdos de aquella noche con los miembros del Wizengamot. Lo más probable es que hayan utilizado pensaderos para ello.

 

―Nada de eso explica por qué se declaró culpable. ¿Por qué lo hizo si sabía que había sido víctima de la maldición Imperius?

 

―Eso es lo más importante ―Louis suspiró―. Sea lo que sea que sucedió esa noche con Draco y sus amigos, no tengo duda de que eso influyó mucho en su estado actual.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Ullysses cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó con lentitud hacia el altar que se alzaba en medio de la blanca e iluminada habitación. Sus ojos negros estudiaron los arreglos florales que decoraban la escultura de piedra y se detuvo hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia.

 

―Siempre me he preguntado algo, Eltanin ―murmuró la criatura con tranquilidad, recorriendo con la mirada el grabado con el nombre de la persona más importante de su vida―. ¿Por qué lo hiciste a pesar de saber que no te quedaba mucho tiempo? ¿Habrías cambiado tu deseo de haber tenido la oportunidad?

 

El kelpie permaneció en silencio por unos minutos y después se inclinó en una rodilla para colocar una rosa roja en un hermoso jarrón de porcelana que descansaba junto al altar. Acarició el nombre de “Draco Eltanin Black” escrito en la piedra y cerró los ojos, recordando el brillo de esos ojos azules que aún después de tantos años era incapaz de olvidar. Poco después se puso de pie y caminó directo hacia la salida, ignorando la voz dentro de su cabeza que le decía que, sin importar cuánto se deseara, el pasado era algo que jamás podría cambiarse.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry colocó las bolsas con los víveres comprados durante su recorrido en el callejón Diagon sobre la barra de la cocina y movió su varita; segundos después, las cosas se acomodaron rápidamente en su lugar correspondiente. Sonrió al ver el bote con helado que había comprado para Draco y lo dejó sobre la mesa, esperando que el rubio se sintiera mejor para poder disfrutarlo juntos. Después de todo, Louis había dicho que el helado era una de las pocas cosas que el rubio podía comer sin rechistar tanto.

 

Subió uno a uno los escalones que lo llevaban a la segunda planta y suspiró antes de tocar a la puerta de la habitación, esperó unos momentos y, al no recibir respuesta, entró.

 

―Oye, Malfoy…

 

Harry guardó silencio al percatarse de que el joven no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la alcoba, caminó hacia la puerta del baño y  la abrió, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarlo ahí tampoco. El Gryffindor frunció el ceño y salió rápidamente de la habitación, recorrió los pasillos del chalet mientras llamaba a Draco por su nombre y sintió cómo una fuerte sensación de vértigo comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

 

¿Era posible que el rubio sufriera un ataque en su ausencia? Esa era una probabilidad bastante alta, después de todo, Ullysses y Draco no se habían enfrentado desde hacía varios días. Recorrió la casa con esa idea en mente y al final se detuvo frente al estudio, sintiendo cómo las ansias y el nerviosismo iban en aumento. El moreno abrió la puerta lentamente y recorrió la oscura habitación con la mirada.

 

Draco se encontraba de pie,  justo en medio del grabado del kelpie que adornaba el piso de la habitación, descalzo y vistiendo un sencillo short y camisa blancos. Sus ojos grises se encontraban fijados en cuatro cuadros y en su mano derecha descansaba su pincel negro.

 

―¿Sabes que mirar así a las personas es de muy mala educación? ―preguntó Draco con suavidad.

 

―Como tú digas, Draco ―dijo Harry mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, caminó rápidamente hacia el rubio y solo se detuvo hasta que llegó a su lado―. Creí haberte dicho que permanecieras en tu habitación.

 

―Bueno, bueno, Merlín tiene que ampararme ahora ―contestó Draco con burla mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada―. No soy ningún niño, Potter.

 

―Entonces deja de portarte como uno. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo de todas maneras? ―dijo el moreno sin ocultar la molestia en el tono de su voz.

 

―Nada en particular ―murmuró Draco.

 

―Eso no me parece a mí ―Harry desvió la mirada hacia los cuadros y los estudió con detenimiento.

 

Cuatro lienzos se alzaban frente a ellos. Cuatro retratos, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Ninguno de ellos tenía mucho detalle todavía, sin embargo, la falta de rostro en ellos les daba un toque bastante angustiante. El moreno dio un paso hacia ellos y de forma inconsciente extendió una mano para tocarlos, sin embargo, fue detenido por un rápido y brusco movimiento por parte del pintor.

 

―No los toques ―dijo Draco con voz amenazadora, apretando la muñeca de Potter con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 

―¡No tenía intenciones de dañarlos! ―exclamó Harry.

 

―Por supuesto que no, de eso me encargaré yo.  ¡Ignis [1]! ―el rubio alzó su pincel y con un sólo ondeo prendió fuego a los lienzos.

 

―¡Malfoy! ¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo?!  ―gritó el moreno, pero no recibió una respuesta, puesto que Malfoy ya había comenzado a hacer su camino hacia la puerta―. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Ni siquiera te diste tiempo de terminarlos!

 

―¡No tiene nada que ver contigo, Potter! ―contestó Draco con el mismo tono―. De todas maneras, no podría terminarlos jamás.

 

―¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Lo has intentado? ―dijo Harry mientras lo seguía fuera del estudio.

 

―¡Deja ya de entrometerte en mis asuntos! ―gritó Draco mientras lo volteaba a ver―. ¡Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo!

 

―¡Lo sería si tan sólo te dignaras a confiar en mí!

 

―¡¿Y por qué demonios tendría que hacer eso?! ¡Tú no eres nadie para mí!

 

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó.

 

Harry tomó a Draco por los hombros y lo besó con fiereza, cegado completamente por la rabia. El gesto llevó tanta fuerza que el cuerpo de Draco fue estampado contra una pared, lo que arrancó un jadeo adolorido de sus labios. Potter, aprovechando el aturdimiento del rubio, profundizó rápidamente el beso, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca y pegando sus cuerpos todavía más.

 

Draco, por otra parte, apenas  y había comenzado a procesar lo sucedido cuando sintió cómo una de las manos del moreno había comenzado a descender, rodeándolo por la cintura mientras la otra lo aferraba por la nuca, metiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos mientras exigía una respuesta por parte de él.

 

¿Qué, en nombre de toda la magia, estaba sucediendo? ¡Esto no podía ser real!

 

Draco intentó apartarse pero Harry no se lo permitió, todo lo contrario, apenas le dio un poco de tiempo para que tomara algo de aire cuando sus labios ya estaban unidos otra vez. En medio del cansancio provocado por la fiebre fue capaz de escuchar su propio gemido de abandono y Draco supo que estaba perdido. ¡Las emociones que Potter le estaba provocando no tenían comparación alguna con cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes!

 

Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo tocaba así.

 

Draco cerró los ojos y sus manos se movieron hasta rodear el cuello del Gryffindor, quien gruñó con aprobación y aprovechó el debilitado estado de sus piernas para guiarlo hasta dejarlo recargado sobre el sofá. Harry se colocó de inmediato entre las piernas del rubio y jadeó al sentir las reacciones del cuerpo de éste. Sus cuerpos temblaron de deseo mientras algunos gemidos y jadeos se dejaban escuchar por la habitación.

 

―Dios, Draco…

 

Harry, sintiendo una enorme necesidad de contacto piel a piel, tomó la camisa del pintor por los costados y tiró de ella hasta hacer que los botones de ésta salieran disparados en todas direcciones. Había soñado tanto con esto que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si en verdad estaba sucediendo o no. Su boca se dirigió rápidamente hasta su cremoso cuello y lamió, dejando que sus dientes rozaran toda aquella extensión de piel, enrojeciéndola a su paso.

 

―Potter…

 

Draco jadeó, arqueando la espalda involuntariamente a la vez, rogando por más. Recibió un gruñido como respuesta y el abrazo se volvió aún más posesivo.

 

―Llámame Harry, por favor ―murmuró el moreno con voz ronca.

 

―Yo no…

 

Draco observó a Harry en silencio, jadeando sin cesar mientras el latido de su corazón se aceleraba, sintiéndolo incluso hasta en sus oídos. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? ¡Habían estado discutiendo hasta hacía solo unos momentos y ahora…!

 

Esto no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser un error. Era cierto que Potter le parecía atractivo pero jamás había sentido nada por él. Nada más que irritación, por supuesto. El trato entre ellos dos era simple, Draco pintaba y Potter le ayudaba a encontrar el cuerpo de su madre. Llevar su relación a otro nivel era algo que simplemente no podía suceder.

 

―No hagas eso ―dijo Harry mientras lo miraba con intensidad, sus ojos verdes brillando como nunca, atrayéndolo como imanes―. Yo tampoco sé que está sucediendo entre nosotros pero… ―suspiró―. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que me gustas. Me gustas mucho, Malfoy. Me has gustado desde hacía ya algún tiempo pero sólo hasta ahora he podido entenderlo. Por favor, no digas que no soy nadie para ti. No huyas de esto. Quiero ayudarte. Todo estará bien si estamos juntos.

 

Fueron esas palabras las que terminaron por romperlo. Draco sintió cómo un hueco comenzaba a abrirse en su estómago y gimió. Desesperado, escuchó como aquella misma frase se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Esas palabras eran dichas por Harry y otras voces que él conocía demasiado bien. Voces que, hasta el momento, sólo había podido escuchar dentro de sus sueños y ahora se hacían camino dentro de él con fuerza.

 

―No… ―murmuró Draco con desesperación, viendo como distintas imágenes de su pasado comenzaban a desfilar delante de sus ojos―. Deténganse… ―Pansy, Theo y Blaise, sonriéndole―. No quiero esto… ―el señor tenebroso y su madre―. ¡Alto!

 

Harry observó el repentino cambio en el semblante de Draco e intentó regresarlo a la realidad. Tomó a Draco por los hombros y lo sacudió, asustado por el horror y el pánico que podía leer en sus ojos grises.

 

―¡Draco! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Contesta! ―gritó Harry mientras sacudía al rubio.

 

Entonces sucedió. El mundo pareció congelarse en el momento en el que el rostro de Draco perdió la desesperada expresión de antes y fue sustituida por una pequeña sonrisa. Pasaron unos momentos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió, dejando que un silencio fúnebre se plantara en medio de la habitación.

 

―Bueno, bueno, ¿quién diría que serías tú quien me ayudaría? ―dijo Draco con voz divertida, volteando a ver al moreno mientras la sonrisa de sus labios se extendía todavía más.

 

―¿Draco? ―preguntó Harry con el corazón en la boca.

 

Las pupilas de Draco se habían dilatado casi por completo y sus gestos eran totalmente diferentes.

 

―No, creo que no ―el pintor negó con la cabeza y rodeó al joven Gryffindor con sus brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios y sonreía de manera depredadora ―. Esto es como un agradecimiento ―Draco lo besó con fuerza por unos segundos y después susurró en su oído―: Ahora fóllame, Harry.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

[1] Ignis – Traducción de Fuego en latín.

 

 

 

 

>>>> Kapitel 12 >>>>


	12. Kapitel XII

**Kapitel XII** ****

_Si deus me relinquit,  
Ego deum relinquo._

 _Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest,  
Omnias ianuas praecludo  
Sic omnias precationes obsigno._

 _Sed  
qui me defendet?  
Ab me terribilissimo ipse._

 **Si Deus Me Relinquit** **–** **Iwasaki Taku** ****

 

Las manos de Draco recorrieron el cabello negro de Harry mientras fundía sus labios en un beso ardiente y feroz, robándole el aliento al moreno y nublando sus sentidos con cada uno de sus movimientos. Harry apenas y podía pensar, algo dentro de él le decía que las cosas no deberían estar pasando así. Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que esto no estaba bien, sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba a separarse del rubio, quien había comenzado a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa mientras buscaba, casi desesperadamente, más contacto entre sus cuerpos.

 

―Espera… esto no… ―murmuró el Gryffindor, tomando al pintor por los hombros y separándolo un poco, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, por supuesto.

 

Potter suspiró al sentir cómo Draco se alejaba poco a poco de él, su cuerpo entero ardía por el deseo pero a pesar de ello no se arrepintió. Como pudo, logró recuperar la compostura y terminó poniendo una distancia prudente entre los dos. Para cuando finalmente pudo desviar la mirada hacia el rubio se encontró con la sorpresa de que éste se encontraba inusualmente quieto, mirando hacia el suelo como si no hubiera otra cosa más delante de él.

 

Harry, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, sintió que sus manos y pies comenzaban a cosquillear, producto del nerviosismo que le recorría en ese momento. Después de un rato particularmente largo, tenso e incómodo, decidió abrir la boca para preguntar si el rubio estaba bien, mas fue detenido por una suave risa. El sonido se hizo todavía más fuerte y marcado, incrédulo logró confirmar que la risa provenía de Draco.

 

―No puedo creerlo ―dijo el rubio entre fuertes carcajadas. Le dedicó una mirada burlona y cruel―. Eres un verdadero estúpido.

 

―¿Qué dices…?

 

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante pero Draco fue más rápido que él y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala, acariciando los muebles con una mano mientras su sonrisa se extendía todavía más.

 

―Draco siempre ha pensado que eres un tanto… bueno, demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto ―dijo el rubio con malicia, después giró sobre sus talones y clavó su mirada en él―. Yo, por mi parte, pienso que eres un completo imbécil. No reconocerme a pesar de que ya nos hemos encontrado antes… me decepcionas, Potter.

 

La mente de Harry trabajó a enorme velocidad. Los cambios en la conducta del pintor le hicieron saber que  la persona frente a él no era el mismo Draco que él conocía. Con cuidado llevó su mano hasta la parte trasera de su pantalón y tomó su varita sin que el rubio pudiera percatarse de ello.

 

―¿Qué le hiciste a Draco? ―preguntó Harry mientras daba un paso hacia un lado, siguiendo los movimientos del otro joven.

 

―¿Yo? ―el rubio le dirigió una tímida mirada―. Jamás le haría daño a _mi tesoro_.

 

―¿Quién eres? ―insistió Potter en tono demandante.

 

―Oh, Harry, ¿no me reconoces? ―dijo Draco con una falsa voz afligida―. Soy yo, tú Draco. Aquel a quien has querido follar desde hace algunos meses.

 

―Yo no… ―las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Harry al tiempo que el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba.

 

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Draco y yo somos uno. Yo soy Draco, por eso puedo ver todo a través de sus ojos. ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta de la forma en que nos miras? ―preguntó el rubio con burla, después se encogió de hombros e hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto―. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que sepas o creas saber, _Harry_. Y ya puedes guardar tu varita, no tendrías oportunidad de todas maneras.

 

―¿Eso crees? ―dijo el Gryffindor mientras se tensaba, tomando su varita con aún más fuerza y poniéndola delante de él―. Me subestimas, Draco.

 

―No lo creo ―contestó el pintor con una sonrisa, alzó su mano derecha y en ésta apareció su pincel negro, lo acercó a su rostro y acarició las cerdas doradas con su aliento―. Podría asesinarte si así lo quisiera pero no sería tan divertido. Además, te debo mi gratitud así que quizás deba hacer algo por ti.

 

―¿De qué estás hablando? Hace un rato dijiste que fui yo quien te ayudó, ¿a qué te referías con eso? ―preguntó Harry sin descuidar su guardia.

 

―Me pregunto si sería prudente decírtelo… ―murmuró Draco para sí mismo en tono pensativo. Después de unos momentos giró hacia el moreno y le sonrió mientras acariciaba la pálida piel de su pecho con lentitud―. Se podría decir que fue gracias a ti que al fin he podido tomar control de este cuerpo.

 

Harry no pudo evitar que un jadeo escapara de sus labios.

 

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Draco? ―exigió saber el moreno.

 

―Te lo acabo de decir, _Harry_ ―contestó Malfoy mientras se extendía la sonrisa de su rostro―. Este cuerpo me pertenece ahora. Todo gracias a ti, ¿no es maravilloso?

 

―¡Debes estar mintiendo! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

 

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Es que ya has olvidado aquellas lindas y tiernas palabras que nos dijiste cuando intentabas follarnos contra ése sofá? ―dijo Draco con inocencia aparente.

 

―Yo no…

 

Harry negó con la cabeza y de inmediato llegaron a él las palabras que había dicho después de besar a Draco.

 

― _No huyas de esto. Quiero ayudarte. Todo estará bien si estamos juntos_ ―había dicho él al percibir los miedos y dudas en el rostro del rubio.

 

―¿Ya lo recuerdas? ―preguntó Draco mientras fingía una preocupación que en realidad no sentía.

 

―Yo no… ―Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo una sensación vértigo comenzaba a provocarle nauseas―. Mi intención no era…

 

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó Draco mientras soltaba una carcajada―. Es increíble la capacidad que tiene un ser humano de destruir con sólo utilizar unas cuantas palabras, ¿no lo crees? ―el rubio lo observó por unos momentos y, al no recibir respuesta, decidió continuar hablando―: He de decir que no todo es tu culpa, Harry. Esto ha sucedido porque _mi tesoro_ es débil, eso es todo.

 

A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el tono de desprecio con el que el pintor había dicho esa última frase.

 

―Explícame ―murmuró Potter mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, intentando controlar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a molestarlo.

 

―Decirlo todo desde el principio sería aburrido, también podría mostrártelo pero no tengo ganas ―Draco se encogió de hombros―. Sólo te voy a decir que has dicho lo que jamás debiste haber dicho, ¿entiendes?

 

Harry sintió como si estuviera justo en medio de una lluvia de estacas de hielo, sin poder hacer nada para evitar que cada una de esas palabras en forma de dagas le hiriera de aquella manera. Antes de poder decir algo, a su favor o en contra, se dio cuenta de que el rubio sí que estaba disfrutando de las emociones que provocaba en él.

 

―Draco…

 

―No va a volver ―interrumpió el rubio mientras soltaba una risita―. _Mi tesoro_ ha tenido suficiente de éste mundo y ha decidido refugiarse dentro de mí. Dormirá hasta que yo así lo decida necesario ―el joven dio varios pasos hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente―. Ahora, ¿qué debería hacer contigo, _Harry_?

 

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Harry en un jadeo.

 

―Exactamente. Como te dije, es gracias a ti que estoy aquí así que, ¿qué debería darte? ―Draco alzó el pincel hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros del rostro del Gryffindor y, utilizando una voz suave, continuó―. ¿Quizás debería regresarte a tu amigo muggle? ¿O a tu amada sangre sucia y a la comadreja? ―una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en el rostro del rubio al comprobar cómo el dolor y la culpa comenzaban a dibujarse en el rostro del Gryffindor―. Yo lo sé todo, _Harry_. Draco jamás ha dicho o hecho algo para hacértelo saber, pero yo no soy igual de débil que él. Sé perfectamente bien por qué y cómo fue que asesinaste a tus preciados amigos. ¿No es lindo que tengamos tanto en común?

 

―¡Cierra la boca! ¡No te atrevas a mencionarlos! ―gritó Potter, sintiendo cómo el dolor iba siendo reemplazado por la rabia con enorme rapidez.

 

―¡Oh! ¿He dicho algo malo? ―preguntó Draco con sorpresa fingida.

 

Harry movió su varita y el rubio fue arrojado hacia una atrás, empujado por una fuerza mágica invisible que lo había hecho caer al suelo con un duro golpe.  Horrorizado por sus actos, el moreno se apresuró a ir hacia Draco, arrodillándose a su lado para comprobar que estuviera a salvo. Potter colocó su varita en el suelo e intentó tocar el rostro del joven hombre con sus dos manos.

 

―Lo lamento, no fue mi… ―Harry no pudo terminar, pues el pincel de Draco ahora estaba apuntando directo a su yugular.

 

―¿Qué te hace creer que puedes bajar la guardia conmigo, _Harry_? ―dijo el rubio con voz fría, ronroneando el nombre de Harry mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en él―. No puedo utilizar ninguna maldición imperdonable, el Ministerio estaría sobre mí en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo y eso no sería nada bueno para mis planes ―Draco humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua y continuó―. En cambio, he podido aprender muchas cosas divertidas.

 

Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de entender sus palabras fue lanzado con violencia hacia una pared cercana. El golpe fue tan fuerte que sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios en el momento justo en que su cuerpo colisionó con el suelo. Como pudo logró alzar el rostro y se encontró frente a frente con Draco, quien se encontraba frente a él, sonriendo como un niño que acaba de encontrar su juguete favorito.

 

―Dra… ―el nombre del rubio no pudo ser pronunciado en su totalidad, pues la mano de éste dio contra el rostro del Gryffindor para impedir que siguiera hablando.

 

―Cómo lo siento… ―murmuró Draco mientras tomaba al moreno por los cabellos, arrancándole un gemido adolorido―. ¿Te he hecho daño?

 

Harry no pudo contestar.

 

Draco golpeaba sin piedad su rostro, estrellando su mano en él en repetidas ocasiones hasta que finalmente le permitió ponerse de pie. Sus miradas chocaron por unos momentos y Harry, ansioso por encontrar rastro alguno del verdadero Draco en aquella mirada gris, se obligó a alzar una mano para acariciar el rostro del rubio. Por un breve instante le pareció ver que había un destello de luz en sus pupilas dilatadas, sin embargo, el momento terminó en el mismo instante en que Draco lo lanzó hacia una pared de una sola patada.

 

Harry jadeó e intentó guardar los gemidos de dolor que intentaban salir por su garganta. Después de algunos minutos fue capaz de alzar el rostro sólo para ver cómo Draco murmuraba cosas en un idioma que él no podía entender, el pincel del rubio se transformó rápidamente en una espada de hoja plateada y de un mango negro con grabados desconocidos, adornados con esmeraldas.

 

―Draco… ―dijo Harry entre jadeos, pues sentía tanto dolor que no podía respirar. Seguramente tenía una costilla rota.

 

―No te preocupes, el dolor pronto terminará ―murmuró Draco con voz fría mientras alzaba la espada sobre su cabeza.

 

Harry cerró los ojos y esperó a que el ataque finalmente llegara, sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fue el choque de dos metales y sintió las vibraciones de dos fuerzas mágicas que luchaban entre sí.

 

―Detente ya ―dijo Ullysses con seriedad, clavando sus ojos negros en los del rubio.

 

―Mira a quién tenemos aquí ―murmuró Draco sin molestarse en ocultar la diversión de su voz mientras su espada chocaba contra la que el kelpie estaba sosteniendo en ese momento―. Pensé que tardarías un poco más en llegar. Tienes un don especial para arruinar la diversión, ¿sabías?

 

―Recuerda que esta es mi casa ―dijo la criatura mientras ponía más fuerza en sus brazos, haciendo retroceder a Draco.

 

―Por supuesto ―contestó el rubio con sorna.

 

―Chico, ¿puedes levantarte? ―murmuró Ullysses hacia Harry sin perder de vista uno solo de los movimientos del pintor.

 

―N-No lo sé… supongo que puedo intentarlo ―contestó Harry en medio de gemidos adoloridos.

 

―Bien, hazlo cuando yo te lo diga.

 

―¿No es esto lindo? ―se burló Draco mientras soltaba una carcajada cruel―. Quién diría que ustedes dos terminarían ayudándose. Es conmovedor.

 

―Tienes que recuperar el control, Draco. No puedes permitir que _él_ te gane y termine controlando tu cuerpo ―dijo Ullysses con seriedad.

 

―No lo creo ―canturreó el rubio―. Este cuerpo ahora me pertenece y ha sido el mismo Draco quien ha decidido dormir y cederme el control. Tú sabías que esto sucedería tarde o temprano así que no pongas esa estúpida expresión en tu rostro.

 

El kelpie observó en silencio cada uno de los movimientos de Draco por unos momentos y después negó con la cabeza.

 

―Siempre pensé que eras mejor que esto, Draco. Tú lo sabes, no deberías dejarte arrastrar tan rápido a ese mundo.

 

―¿Estás bromeando? ―contestó Malfoy―. Seguramente siempre pensaste que era débil. Débil ante Lord Voldemort, ante ti y ante el resto de los magos que me dieron la espalda.

 

―Draco… ―dijo el kelpie con suavidad.

 

―Puede que Draco haya aceptado su destino de vivir encerrado y aislado del resto de las personas mientras éstos le juzgaban y le escupían en la cara, yo, por otro lado, no lo hice―dijo el rubio con voz gélida y cortante―. Su error fue creer que éste era el precio por sus pecados.

 

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar aquel tono decepcionado de la voz. El Gryffindor continuó en el suelo, juntando energía suficiente para ponerse de pie cuando llegara el momento indicado.

 

―Tú sabes bien que Draco no tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió ―dijo Ullysses.

 

―Por supuesto que lo sé, ¿pero al final qué diferencia hizo eso? ―escupió el Slytherin con veneno―. Su propio padre le dio la espalda y lo entregó a esa horrorosa serpiente. ¿De qué sirvió traicionar a su propia familia y huir antes de ser marcado? Al final pagó con cuatro años en Azkaban, sin mencionar que todo lo que amaba le fue arrebatado en una sola noche.

 

―Draco…

 

―Has estado conteniéndome por bastante tiempo, Ullysses. Eso cambiará esta noche ―murmuró el rubio―. Vas a arrepentirte de no haber querido cumplir nuestro deseo.

 

―Tú sabes que es un tabú el cambiar el pasado y el resucitar a los muertos ―dijo el kelpie―. El hilo del destino se debe mover en línea recta, siempre.

 

―Para ti lo es. Para mí, no ―contestó Draco con una sonrisa―. El mundo me ha dado la espalda, la magia no. Si el mundo se ha olvidado de mí, entonces yo me olvidaré del mundo. Cumpliré mi deseo sin importar nada, aun sí el mundo debe destruirse en el proceso.

 

―Draco… ―suspiró Ullysses―. ¿De verdad piensas sacrificar tanto sólo por eso?

 

Draco no lo escuchó. Su sonrisa se extendió hasta convertirse en una mueca cruel y retorcida.

 

―Obtendré mi venganza. Lo resucitaré y después lo asesinaré. Disfrutaré todos y cada uno de sus gemidos de dolor y prolongaré su muerte hasta que el mismo demonio venga a recogerme a mí también.

 

―Tu magia y tu cuerpo no lo soportarán.

 

―En eso te equivocas, Ullysses ―ronroneó Draco mientras acariciaba el pincel contra su mejilla―. Recuerda que aún tengo la mitad de tu magia, no lo olvides. Eso me será suficiente.

 

El kelpie se tensó y apretó fuertemente los puños. Dos espirales blancas aparecieron en sus ojos negros y sus colmillos se hicieron aún más afilados.

 

―¿Eso es lo que planeaste desde un principio? ―preguntó la criatura con voz peligrosa.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza.

 

―Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no, no fue así ―dijo el rubio con malicia―. Draco estaba decepcionado al saber que no podrías cumplir nuestro deseo, en cambio, te pidió una forma de traer de regreso a sus seres queridos sin perturbar el hilo del destino. Le enseñaste a pintar y a traer pedazos de esas almas por medio de los cantos, eso bastó para tenerlo satisfecho por un tiempo.

 

―A él, pero no a ti, ¿cierto? ―murmuró Ullysses.

 

―Bravo ―Draco entrecerró los ojos―. Para poder cumplir tu parte nos diste la mitad de tu magia y éste pincel. Ahora que Draco ha decidido abandonar este mundo yo seré quien tomará el control por completo. Antes podías detenerme porque Draco todavía estaba consciente en mi interior y luchaba por recuperarse. Ahora es distinto y tú lo sabes.

 

―Sabes que habrá quienes intenten detenerte, los Necromancers [1] no dejarán que lleves a cabo el ritual. Tomarán tu vida sin dudarlo ―dijo el kelpie.

 

―Y yo la de ellos, Ullysses.

 

Ullysses y Draco se mandaron miradas penetrantes y decididas. El kelpie bajó la espada después de unos momentos y Harry pensó que la criatura se había dado por vencida. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en el rostro del rubio y, por un momento bajó la guardia.

 

―¡Ahora, chico! ―gritó Ullysses mientras alzaba una mano hacia Draco, un aura azulada lo rodeó en ese momento y un par de cadenas comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo del rubio―. _Es mi sangre la que corre por tus venas, mi sangre es la que te mantiene con vida y mi sangre es la que te sella en este momento_ ―murmuró la criatura mientras su magia vibraba en cada rincón de la casa.

 

Draco le dirigió una mirada venenosa e hizo el intento por avanzar hacia el kelpie, sin embargo, las cadenas que lo rodeaban se hicieron todavía más fuertes y al final terminó sucumbiendo ante su poder.

 

―Sabes que no podrás detenerme por mucho tiempo, Ullysses ―dijo Draco con una oscura sonrisa.

 

―Lo sé. Tomaré tu vida cuando llegue ese momento ―contestó la criatura mientras dejaba que Harry se apoyara en él para que así pudiera sostenerse de pie.

 

Ullysses desapareció de la habitación en ese momento y llevó a Harry hasta la zona de aparición del jardín. Una vez ahí dejó que el Gryffindor cayera sentado en el suelo y le dedicó una mirada serena y profunda.

 

―Márchate ―dijo el kelpie.

 

―¿Qué dices? ―contestó Harry entre jadeos.

 

―Aquí no hay nada para ti, niño. Debes marcharte ahora.

 

―Pero Draco…

 

―Él estará bien ―interrumpió la criatura ―. Ha sido transportado a uno de mis territorios y no podrá salir de ahí en un buen tiempo.

 

―¡Pero dijiste que tomarías su vida! ―exclamó Potter mientras hacía un intento por ponerse de pie nuevamente.

 

―Eso pienso hacer ―murmuró Ullysses―. No puedo permitir que Draco salga de aquí hasta que haya recuperado el control de su cuerpo. Si no lo hace en determinado tiempo me veré obligado a tomar su vida.

 

―¡Pero…!

 

―Si no lo hago yo, lo hará alguien más ―dijo el moreno con frialdad―. Ahora márchate, no tienes nada más qué hacer aquí.

 

―¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡No puedes simplemente decirme que me vaya! ¡No voy a dejar que asesines a Draco! ―gritó Harry con determinación.

 

―¿Entonces qué propones? ―murmuró el kelpie con voz peligrosa, caminando hacia él como una bestia que está a punto de devorar a su presa―. Pensé que tu compañía le serviría para abrir su corazón y dejar que la oscuridad de su alma se disipara, por eso te dejé llegar hasta aquí. Ahora ya es tarde, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para evitar el fin de todo esto.

 

―¡Pero yo quiero…!

 

―¡¿Entonces tú pelearas con él?! ¡¿Serás tú quien tome su vida antes de que se convierta en un asesino?! ―dijo Ullysses en un rugido sobrenatural mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en los de Harry; tras unos segundos en los que las palabras se atoraron en la garganta del Gryffindor, el kelpie sonrió de lado―. Sí, eso pensé.

 

Harry le dirigió una mirada atónita y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de manera apropiada, Ullysses extendió su mano hacia él y el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar. Momentos después sintió el tirón de la desaparición y fue arrojado con fuerza en el piso de la sala de Grimmauld Place.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

[1] Necromancer: expertos en las fuerzas que rodean a la muerte, y son capaces de reanimar cadáveres y absorber fuerza vital.

 

 

 

 

>>>> Kapitel 13 >>>>


	13. Kapitel XIII

**Kapitel XIII** ****

_The more you love the more it hurts  
So that’s why you can become kind and strong  
I want to try and believe that even sorrow will change into memories  
Because I can’t give up my feelings of thinking of you_

 **Secret Sorrow -  Koizumi Kohei**

 

 

 

Harry suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras fijaba sus ojos verdes en el techo, dejando que la otra colgara del sillón donde se encontraba recostado. Debería cambiar los muebles de Grimmauld Place, comenzando por el sofá, ya que no era nada cómodo. Su mirada vagó por varios minutos, perdida entre las grietas, dibujando con ellas todo tipo de formas. Su mente, por otra parte, se encontraba muy lejos, viajando por sus recuerdos. Torturándolo con cada imagen y sonido.

 

Habían pasado casi dos días desde que Ullysses lo transportara de regreso a su casa. Sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, el crucifijo se negaba a llevarlo nuevamente al chalet. Aparentemente el kelpie había drenado hasta la última gota de magia que se encontraba dentro de la joya, convirtiéndola en un pedazo de metal común y corriente. El moreno maldijo para sus adentros y frotó su rostro con las dos manos, intentando alejar las imágenes de lo ocurrido.

 

¿Para qué se atormentaba? Él no era necesario para esta pelea. Le habían dejado muy en claro la poca relevancia que tenía su presencia en este asunto.

― _¡¿Tú pelearas con él?! ¡¿Serás tú quien tome su vida antes de que se convierta en un asesino?!_

 

Las palabras del kelpie sonaron nuevamente en sus oídos, taladrando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. ¿Qué debió haber dicho en ese momento? ¿Por qué sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta? ¿Por qué no contestó? Pero sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué le pareció ver un brillo de decepción en los ojos de la criatura?

 

Esas preguntas habían estado repitiéndose en su cabeza sin cesar. No importaba si estaba dormido o despierto. Los sucesos de aquella noche seguían apareciendo en su memoria, una y otra vez, llenándolo de toda clase de malos pensamientos.

 

No había sido su intención el lastimar a Draco. Nunca. Pero fueron sus palabras las que lo habían arrastrado hacia ese estado de pánico y desesperación. Fueron sus acciones las que permitieron que la otra personalidad del rubio tomara el control de su cuerpo de forma definitiva. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

 

Las protecciones de su hogar comenzaron a vibrar justo antes de que siguiera atormentándose. Harry maldijo para sus adentros y decidió ponerse de pie, quien quiera que fuera parecía estar decidido a verlo sin importar qué. El moreno enderezó su espalda con lentos movimientos y gimió de dolor, sus heridas no habían sanado del todo y aún seguían causándole molestias. Al parecer las pociones regenerativas no habían sido suficientes.

 

Como pudo, logró hacerse camino hasta la puerta y suspiró, haber mandado a Kreacher por comida no había sido una buena idea. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y al final soltó un jadeo al reconocer a la persona que lo esperaba desde la entrada del jardín. Molly Weasley le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza y Potter supo que aquel, definitivamente, no era su día.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Ullysses abrió los ojos y caminó por los pasillos del chalet hasta quedar justo frente al cuadro de Eltanin. El rubio le sonrió desde su sillón y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, enfocando toda su atención en el kelpie.

 

―Luces cansado ―dijo el joven.

 

―Qué observador eres ―contestó la criatura, recargándose en la pared, justo a un lado del cuadro ―. Tu descendiente tiene mucha energía, Eltanin.

 

―¿Te está costando mucho trabajo poder controlarlo? ―preguntó Black con curiosidad.

 

―No realmente ―Ullysses se encogió de hombros y murmuró―. Fue una buena decisión mandarlo a una de mis tierras en el mundo de las hadas. Únicamente despierta para hacer un desastre hasta que vuelve a caer rendido.  Si estuviera aquí ya hubiera destruido gran parte de la casa.

 

―Le has enseñado bien ―dijo el chico con tono burlón.

 

―No lo suficiente ―Ullysses suspiró―. La idea era que aprendiera a reprimir sus emociones y controlarlas. Cada vez que Draco pintaba se dejaba ir en corazón y alma, por eso es que sus cuadros terminaban siendo magníficos…

 

―O acababan destruidos ―completó Eltanin―. Una vez te dije que los humanos no somos capaces de controlar nuestros sentimientos, Ullysses. Eso nos vuelve lo que somos y no podemos luchar contra ello.

 

―Sí, por eso son tan problemáticos.

 

El joven Black guardó silencio por unos momentos y después sonrió, dejando que sus ojos azules brillaran con cariño y comprensión.

 

―Siempre pudiste negarte a aceptar el contrato. Sabes bien que no estabas en la obligación de aceptar ―comentó el rubio con suavidad.

 

―No pude hacerlo ―murmuró la criatura dirigiendo la mirada hacia el techo―. Él se parece mucho a ti, tiene tu talento para crear cosas hermosas ―suspiró―. De alguna manera sentí que podía corregir los errores que cometí contigo mientras cuidaba de él.

 

―Ullysses…

 

―No quería perderte otra vez, Eltanin ―interrumpió el kelpie―. Ese niño habría muerto desde hace mucho si hubiera estado solo.

 

―Eso nunca te importó antes, ya he perdido la cuenta de los que has abandonado a la mitad del camino ―dijo Eltanin en tono casual.

 

―Supongo que los años cambian muchas cosas ―el moreno sonrió―. Además, él tenía el mismo deseo que tú.

 

―Todos anhelamos retroceder el tiempo y recuperar a aquellos que hemos perdido ―murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa―. El dolor y la desesperación nos nublan el sentido, haciéndonos llegar hasta un punto en el que ya no podemos retroceder.

 

―Sé a qué te refieres ―dijo Ullysses mientras desviaba sus ojos negros hacia el cuadro, clavándolos en la delgada figura del rubio―. Pero eso es un tabú. Ustedes los magos lo han hecho demasiadas veces y han alterado el curso de la historia en diferentes ocasiones por ello.

 

―Sí ―suspiró el rubio ―. Desafortunadamente no siempre hemos traído cosas buenas al mundo.

 

―El hilo del destino debe moverse en línea recta. Siempre. Las consecuencias por alterar el equilibrio pueden ser desastrosas ―el kelpie cerró los ojos y guardó silencio por unos segundos.

 

―¿Por eso…? ―preguntó Eltanin con tristeza y curiosidad.

 

―Por eso debo tomar su vida. Antes de que Draco se convierta en lo que más teme en el mundo ―murmuró Ullysses.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry suspiró y frotó el puente de su nariz mientras una tetera flotaba mágicamente y llenaba dos tazas de porcelana. Después de unos momentos mordió su labio inferior, tomó la charola en la que se encontraban y caminó lentamente hacia la sala. Una vez ahí sonrió ―no muy sinceramente― a la mujer pelirroja que lo esperaba ahí.

 

―Perdón por la espera ―dijo Harry.

 

―Está bien, cariño ―contestó Molly con calidez, tomó una taza y dio un pequeño sorbo―. Te ha quedado delicioso.

 

―Gracias.

 

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos minutos durante los cuales la mujer disfrutó su taza de té. Harry pasó una mano por sus cabellos y se acomodó en su lugar en varias ocasiones, nervioso ante la presencia de la matriarca de la familia Weasley.

 

―¿Te molesta que haya venido a visitarte, Harry? ―preguntó la mujer tras de un largo e incómodo silencio entre ellos. El dolor y la decepción en la voz de la pelirroja fueron demasiado evidentes.

 

―¡No! ¡Por favor no piense eso!―se apresuró a aclarar el moreno, sintiendo como si la adolorida mirada de la señora fuera un puñal clavándose directo en su corazón―. No me malinterprete… Sólo no esperaba verla por aquí. Eso es todo.

 

Molly lo observó por unos momentos y asintió.

 

―Escuché que llevas algunos meses de regreso ―comentó la mujer mientras finalmente dejaba la taza sobre la mesa, después suspiró y llevó ambas manos a su pecho―. Te hemos echado de menos, Harry. Todos nosotros.

 

Harry apretó sus labios en una fina línea y clavó las uñas de sus manos en sus palmas al sentir cómo un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

 

―Gracias, yo también ―murmuró el Gryffindor.

 

―A decir verdad, he venido porque estoy muy preocupada por ti ―dijo Molly con voz un tanto temblorosa―. Siempre pensé que volverías a nuestra casa algún día. Fue un shock muy grande el enterarme que estabas de regreso. ¿Has estado evitándonos? ¿Nos odias ahora?

 

La quijada de Potter cayó hasta tal punto que fue doloroso. ¿Era eso lo que la familia Weasley pensaba? ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué siempre terminaba lastimando a las personas que amaba? Lo demás sucedió sin que él se diera cuenta. Un momento estaba intentando disculparse y explicar el porqué de sus acciones y al siguiente se encontraba entre los brazos de la señora Weasley, sollozando como un niño de seis años mientras de su boca salían frases inconexas y gemidos de dolor.

 

No supo con exactitud qué fue lo que le hizo romperse de esa manera, quizás fue la voz afligida y genuinamente preocupada de la madre de quien fuera su mejor amigo o tal vez fue el hecho de que estaba cansado de huir de su realidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba y lo reconfortaba de esa manera. Merlín sabía que lo necesitaba con desesperación.

 

―Lo siento… lo lamento mucho ―murmuró el joven, aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de la mujer.

 

―Está bien, cariño ―susurró Molly mientras acariciaba sus cabellos―. Saca todo lo que tengas dentro, lo necesitas. Aquí estaré para ti, siempre.

 

Harry asintió y enterró su rostro en el pecho de la  pelirroja. Se negó rotundamente a apartarse del abrazo, en su lugar se acomodó de rodillas en el piso, disfrutando de las palabras cariñosas.  Después de unos minutos fue capaz de recuperar su voz y pudo hablar nuevamente.

 

―Necesitaba alejarme del mundo mágico… ―murmuró el moreno―. Quería huir de todos esos recuerdos que me atormentaban. ¿Sabe qué es lo curioso? En lugar de reponerme sólo logré hundirme aún más en el fango ―sonrió con amargura.

 

―Harry…

 

El Gryffindor negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

 

―Por favor escúcheme ―dijo Potter con voz suplicante. Molly simplemente asintió, mirándolo con creciente preocupación.

 

―Vagué durante tres años en el mundo muggle. Algunas veces dormía con un techo sobre mi cabeza, otras no. Abandoné mi magia casi por completo y me refugié en todo aquello que de alguna manera pudiera hacerme olvidar ―la voz de Harry comenzó a agudizarse un poco gracias al nudo que seguía atorado en su garganta, aun así continuó―. Un día hace casi dos años conocí a Owen, un joven muggle un par de años menor que yo, y me hice su amigo. Él era un chico agradable y lleno de energía, tenía muchos sueños y esperanzas en el futuro. Su amistad logró sacarme del abismo en el que me encontraba, incluso llegó un momento en el que de verdad llegué a creer que todo mejoraría. Pero estaba equivocado.

 

Harry cerró los ojos y sostuvo su respiración por unos instantes. Recordando la tarde en la que Owen y él habían entrado al pequeño restaurant en el que siempre solían comer. El recuerdo seguía fresco en su memoria. Podía ver con total claridad a uno de los tantos sujetos que le habían proveído drogas, cuando él mismo se refugiaba en ellas. El hombre les había ofrecido a ambos un _pase_ de cocaína y Owen, tan curioso como era, no pudo resistirse a probarla, sabiendo que Harry, su amigo, ya lo había hecho en el pasado.

 

―Cariño… ―dijo la señora Weasley apretando su mano, regresándolo rápidamente a la realidad.

 

El moreno tragó en seco y prosiguió.

 

―Él seguiría con vida de no ser por mí ―murmuró el joven mientras negaba con la cabeza―. Fue mi culpa que Owen muriera por una sobredosis. Él me consideraba su amigo y yo no le respondí como debía. Tuve que haber insistido para que se alejara de las drogas, debí haberlo ayudado. En cambio, sólo observé cómo la chispa de sus ojos se iba extinguiendo y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

―Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo…

 

―¡¿Es que no lo entiende?! ―exclamó el moreno. Se puso de pie, alejándose abruptamente del regazo de la mujer―. ¡Sucedió exactamente lo mismo que con Ron y Hermione! ¡Fui yo el causante de sus muertes! ¡Ellos estarían vivos si no hubieran sido mis amigos! ¡Nunca debí haberlos conocido! ¡Desearía nunca haber…!

 

Harry no pudo continuar lamentándose, pues la mano de Molly Weasley se estampó con fuerza contra su mejilla. Lentamente giró el rostro hacia la mujer y pudo notar que ésta tenía los ojos rojos y repletos de lágrimas.

 

―No sigas ―dijo la pelirroja con seriedad, clavando sus ojos castaños en él―. Debes entender, Harry, que no siempre podrás salvar a los demás. Es tiempo de que dejes de atormentarte por aquellos quienes nos han dejado.

 

―Yo no…

 

―Escúchame bien, cariño ―dijo la mujer con suavidad ―. Sé que has pasado por mucho dolor y posiblemente no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda entender  por completo cómo te sientes. Sin embargo, creo que hasta cierto punto yo puedo comprenderte un poco. Perder a Ron fue un golpe muy duro para mí y jamás podré superarlo ―suspiró y guardó silencio por unos momentos, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos―. Ya has sufrido demasiado, más de siete años. Ya es hora de que dejes el pasado atrás.

 

―No puedo… ―murmuró el moreno mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

Molly colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven hombre y sonrió con ternura.

 

―Cariño, ¿alguna vez has pensado qué es lo que ellos dirían si nos vieran lamentándonos de esta manera? Sé lo mucho que los amaste, yo también lo hice, todavía lo hago, y la mejor forma en la que podemos honrar su memoria es en seguir viviendo. Ellos deseaban verte feliz, lo menos que puedes hacer es intentarlo, ¿no lo crees?

 

Harry no pudo contestar a ese argumento. Dos cálidos brazos lo rodearon nuevamente y al final terminó rindiéndose ante el cariñoso gesto.

 

―No sé si algún día podré lograrlo ―dijo con cansancio.

 

―Está bien, Harry, nadie espera que lo hagas de un día para otro. Sólo inténtalo ―la señora Weasley sonrió―. Ya verás que todo estará bien.

 

―Mamá siempre sabe, compañero, deberías hacerle caso ―dijo la voz de Ron detrás de ellos.

 

Potter pudo sentir cómo la mujer se tensaba y de inmediato se separó de ella. Molly le dedicó una mirada incrédula y nerviosa, Harry asintió para tranquilizarla y la tomó de la mano, guiándola hasta que ambos quedaron justo frente al cuadro en el que su mejor amigo, Hermione, Sirius y su versión adolescente ahora vivían.

 

―¿Ron? ―murmuró la mujer con nerviosismo, acercando una temblorosa mano hacia el lienzo.

 

―Hola mamá, qué gusto me da verte ―dijo el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.

 

―¡Ron! ¡Te dije que te alejaras de los retratos de la familia Black! ¡El señor Cygnus ha estado regañando a Harry desde hace más de una hora! ―exclamó una Hermione Granger enfurecida mientras amenazaba al chico con un libro.

 

―¡No fue mi idea, Hermione! ¡Todo fue idea de Sirius! ―se defendió el Gryffindor.

 

―Honestamente, Ron, deberían dejar a esos señores tranquilos, son la familia de Sirius después de todo ―dijo la jovencita.

 

―No que a él le importe mucho ―murmuró él, al notar cómo la castaña comenzaba con un nuevo discurso decidió cambiar de tema―. ¿Has visto? Mamá ha venido a visitarnos

 

―¿Qué? ―Hermione giró el rostro y se topó con la mirada sorprendida de la mujer―. Oh, Merlín, ¡Lo siento mucho! ―exclamó ruborizándose―. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla! ¿Cómo se encuentra señora Weasley?

 

―Muy bien, querida, muchas gracias por preguntar ―respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa―. Veo que ustedes no lo están pasando nada mal.

 

―Bueno… ―Hermione se movió incómoda en su lugar.

 

―¡Es grandioso, mamá! ―dijo Ron y soltó una carcajada―. ¡Sirius nos ha estado mostrando muchos lugares de la casa!

 

―Me alegro ―contestó Molly, mirando a su hijo con ternura.

 

―Si nos disculpan un momento, es hora de que Ron vaya a pedir disculpas a ciertas personas ―murmuró la chica mientras le dirigía una mirada molesta a su compañero. Ron bufó pero aun así se puso de pie, siguiendo a Hermione hasta que los dos finalmente desaparecieron del cuadro.

 

Harry suspiró y giró a ver a la señora Weasley. Ella estaba llorando, pero de alguna manera no parecía estar triste o deprimida, de hecho todo lo contrario.

 

―Muchas gracias ―dijo la mujer con suavidad―. No sé cómo lograste conseguir este cuadro, pero en verdad me ha hecho muy feliz el poder ver de nuevo a mi Ronald.

 

―Yo no… ―el moreno negó con la cabeza y suspiró―. En realidad no hice nada que merezca su gratitud. Fue Draco Malfoy quien lo hizo todo. Él es el artista que creó este cuadro.

 

Molly le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y lo observó en silencio por unos instantes, después negó con la cabeza y giró hasta quedar completamente frente a él.

 

―¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, cariño? ―preguntó ella.

 

―Sí.

 

―¿Lo has visto? ¿Has hablado con él? ―preguntó Molly con ansiedad, sorprendiendo al Gryffindor.

 

―Bueno, sí… ―Harry desvió la mirada, sin saber si debía compartir más información sobre Draco en ese momento.

 

―Oh, cariño, ¿sabes cómo localizarlo? ¡Severus ha estado tratando de encontrarlo desde hace mucho tiempo!

 

Potter apenas y tuvo tiempo de procesar esa noticia. Sus ojos se abrieron imposiblemente y de su boca salió un jadeo incrédulo.

 

―¿De qué está hablando? ¿No estaba muerto el profesor Snape? ―preguntó sin poder ocultar su asombro.

 

―Sucedió unos cuantos meses después de que te fueras. Fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos, ni siquiera yo pude creerlo al principio ―Molly asintió y luego suspiró―. No sabemos con exactitud en dónde había estado o por qué no se había comunicado con nosotros. Por su aspecto puedo decirte que no se encontraba en un muy buen lugar, lucía cansado y muy enfermo. La profesora Minerva lo llevó directo a San Mungo y ahí estuvo internado por varios meses.

 

―¿En dónde se encuentra? ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

 

―Tengo entendido que está en el castillo de Hogwarts, ayudando con los Éxtasis de Pociones.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _Draco yacía acostado en posición fetal, rodeado por una oscuridad absoluta._

 _―Todo hubiera sido más fácil si tan sólo te hubieras rendido a los deseos del Señor Tenebroso, ¿no lo crees? ―dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza._

 _El rubio alzó la mirada y se encontró de frente con su reflejo, aquél que era la proyección de toda la oscuridad que había en su interior._

 _―No quería convertirme en alguien que no soy ―contestó el pintor con un murmullo._

 _―El dolor pronto terminará ―murmuró el otro joven con un asentimiento y alzó una mano para acariciar sus cabellos―. Duerme, sólo así podrás olvidar._

 _Draco así lo hizo, cerró los ojos y dejó que esa otra parte de su ser lo liberara de todo ese dolor._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry caminó, nervioso, de un lado a otro de la habitación ante la mirada de la profesora McGonagall, quien gracias a Merlín no lo había taladrado con preguntas respecto a su inesperada visita al castillo. La puerta se abrió lenta y casi imperceptiblemente, dejando entrar a un hombre ataviado de negro que lo miró de inmediato como si fuera la peste.

 

―Buenos días, profesor Snape ―dijo Harry con cortesía.

 

―Señor Potter, ¿a qué debo esta… _encantadora_ sorpresa? ―saludó Severus, arrastrando cada palabra en el proceso.

 

El Gryffindor frunció el ceño y la mujer detrás de ellos carraspeó.

 

―¿Me disculpan, caballeros? La profesora Sprout necesita ayuda con los nuevos injertos de mandrágora ―comentó la mujer con rapidez; era una mentira, pero los hombres no dijeron nada al respecto y dejaron que la directora de Hogwarts dejara la habitación.

 

Snape alzó una ceja y caminó directo hacia uno de los sillones. Tras tomar asiento le dirigió una larga y penetrante mirada al joven, estudiando todos y cada uno de los movimientos.

 

―B-Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo profesor Snape ―dijo Harry después de un largo, tenso y totalmente incómodo  silencio entre los dos.

 

Severus bufó y entrecerró los ojos con irritación.

 

―Señor Potter, le aseguro que disfruto al máximo de este despliegue de elocuencia de su parte, pero le pido por favor que vaya al grano. Algunas personas no disponemos del tiempo suficiente como para perderlo con nuestro siempre afamado _chico dorado_ , ¿lo entiende?

 

Harry asintió y rápidamente tomó asiento frente al profesor de pociones, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza.

 

―Escuché que ha estado buscando a Draco Malfoy ―dijo el Gryffindor sin inmutarse, sabiendo que el hombre frente a él aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para hacerle ver sus patéticos errores.

 

―Usted…  ¿Cómo sabe eso, señor Potter? ―al joven no le pasó desapercibida la tensión en el tono de Snape, pero aun así no dijo nada al respecto.

 

―Bueno... digamos que sólo lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? ―Harry desvió la mirada―. ¿Podría decirme qué asuntos tiene usted con Malfoy, profesor?

 

Severus apretó los labios por un breve momento y le dirigió una mirada asesina al _niño que vivió_.

 

―Quizás yo debería hacerle esa pregunta a usted, señor Potter. No sabía que usted y el señor Malfoy compartieran un vínculo tan cercano ―dijo el hombre con voz sombría―. Antes de contestar a su pregunta, ¿podría decirme por qué está usted aquí? Eso podría darme el contexto necesario para continuar con esta conversación.

 

Harry se movió inquieto en su lugar, ¿cómo podía contestar a esa pregunta cuando él mismo no era capaz de entender sus acciones? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, seguía pensando en Draco? El rubio nunca había sido amable con él o algo remotamente parecido, todo lo contrario. Seguía siendo un egoísta de lo peor. Aun así no podía borrarlo de su cabeza, ni a los breves momentos en los que el pintor le había mostrado su verdadero rostro, pues éstos seguían apareciendo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 

Las palabras dichas por Molly Weasley hacía un par de horas hicieron eco nuevamente en sus oídos. Necesitaba creer en ellas, pero sobre todas las cosas, quería que Draco Malfoy creyera también. Deseaba ayudarlo, estar a su lado, rescatarlo de la oscuridad que estaba a punto de extinguir aquel destello de luz que de alguna manera le había dado un nuevo motivo para vivir. Y después, cuando todo estuviera en su sitio otra vez, besarlo hasta que los dos perdieran el sentido.

 

Quizás esto era amor ―o algo que se le parecía mucho―. No estaba seguro de ello y realmente no le importaba saberlo.

 

―Draco necesita ayuda ―dijo Harry finalmente, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su antiguo profesor―, y creo que usted podría ser una clave para poder traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

 

Severus observó al Gryffindor por unos momentos y se puso de pie.

 

―Muéstreme, señor Potter ―murmuró él, sacando su varita con un rápido movimiento, apuntándola directo a la cabeza del joven.

 

Increíblemente, el Gryffindor logró entender a qué se refería su antiguo profesor. Después de todo conocía la postura de esa varita bastante bien, pues fue así que el hombre le había entrenado para contrarrestar los efectos de la Legilimancia.

 

―Hay cosas que son demasiado personales como para que yo pueda mostrárselas, por favor, sea prudente y no intente a travesar las barreras que voy a crear. Esos recuerdos le pertenecen sólo a Draco.

 

El profesor apretó un poco más el agarre contra su varita y asintió, inmediatamente después murmuró el hechizo y penetró en la mente del joven.

 

Las escenas pasaron frente a Severus, una tras otra, a gran velocidad. Desde el momento en el que las miradas de Draco y Harry se cruzaron hasta el mismísimo instante en que la chispa de vida en los ojos del rubio fue tragada para ser suprimida por la mirada cruel de su otra personalidad. Para cuando el hombre pudo salir de la mente de Potter su corazón latía a enorme velocidad, mientras  varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

 

―Draco… ―murmuró Snape entre jadeos, después llevó una mano hasta su frente y apretó sus dientes―. Era mi deber protegerlo. Fue mi culpa, nunca debí dejarlo sólo dentro de esa maldita casa ―Potter intentó hablar pero él lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra―. ¿Hay alguna manera de que yo pueda llegar hasta el lugar en donde se encuentra Draco?

 

―No la hay ―murmuró Harry, sacando el crucifijo que colgaba de su pecho―. Ullysses selló la magia del traslador y no sé cómo devolvérsela.

 

Severus asintió y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación por varios minutos.

 

―Según lo que entendí, esta magia sólo puede ser activada por alguien que pertenezca a la familia de los Black, ¿cierto? ―preguntó el profesor sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

 

―Sí.

 

―Supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo ―murmuró el hombre para sí mismo mientras fruncía el ceño, acto seguido extendió su mano hacia Potter―. Entrégueme el crucifijo.

 

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el joven con incredulidad.

 

―Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que me entregue esa joya. Crearé un nuevo traslador basándome en el anterior y créame, esta no es magia que un Gryffindor, y mucho menos usted, quiera utilizar.

 

―¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? 

 

―No puedo usar la sangre de un Black, pero sí puedo utilizar sus restos. Es un hechizo antiguo y prohibido, pero no hay otra alternativa ―dijo Severus con firmeza―. Narcisa así lo hubiera querido.

 

―¿De qué está hablando?  —preguntó Harry, consternado—. ¡¿Usted sabe en dónde está el cuerpo de Narcisa Malfoy?! ―gritó, cansado de no entender nada de lo que el hombre estaba diciendo.

 

―No sólo sé en dónde están, señor Potter, los restos de Narcisa están conmigo.

 

El profesor le dirigió una mirada profunda, después metió una mano dentro de su túnica y sacó un viejo sobre que extendió en su dirección. El Gryffindor lo tomó rápidamente y su quijada casi cayó hasta el suelo al ver la fina y delicada caligrafía que ponía el nombre de Draco Malfoy en él, y el nombre Narcisa Malfoy, debajo de éste.

 

 

 

 

 >>>> Kapitel 14 >>>>


	14. Kapitel XIV

**Kapitel XIV** ****

_I_ _’_ _d realized before I_ _’_ _m in love_

 _That I could never, ever be away from you_

 _My heart aches, like falling deep into darkness,_

 _But I believe that someday a light will shine on it._

 _I want to tell you always, even if you can_ _’_ _t bring yourself to love anyone,_

 _That this moment now, when we meet, is the real truth_

 _I_ _’_ _ll scream only my true feelings, I_ _’_ _ll learn what true love is,_

 _Looking for a ray of light in the future of a hanged man_

 **The Hanged Man -** **悠太** **(Yuuta) from LAZ** ****

 

 

 _Draco se encontraba dormido. El agua tibia que le rodeaba acariciaba su piel, transmitiéndole todas aquellas sensaciones tan cálidas que hacía mucho tiempo creía olvidadas._

 _―Si pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿cuál sería?_

 _El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos y alzó el rostro. Cualquier otra persona se habría sorprendido al toparse con aquélla extraña silueta, pero no él. La sombra parecía pertenecer a un hombre alto y musculoso, al menos eso era lo que le decían sus ojos; su magia, por otro lado, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con ello. El poder que percibía era demasiado grande como para que perteneciera a un mago común y corriente._

 _―¿Un sueño? ―murmuró Malfoy, bajando la mirada para confirmar que seguía vistiendo su viejo y raído uniforme de preso._

 _―Algo así ―contestó el otro―. Entonces, ¿tienes un deseo que quieras ver cumplido? Yo puedo concedértelo, si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio ―el ser soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión atónita que se había dibujado en el rostro del chico―. Incluso podría liberarte de tu encarcelamiento, niño, pero creo que hay mejores cosas que puedes pedir, ¿cierto?_

 _―Yo…_

 _Draco no supo cómo contestar a ello. ¡Deseaba tantas cosas! El hombre frente a él entendió su dilema y sonrió, mostrando dos blancos y perlados colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios, mientras comenzaba a alejarse lentamente._

 _―Puedes pensar en ello todo lo que quieras. Nos veremos cuando llegue el momento._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry jadeó al salir del agua y tosió en repetidas ocasiones mientras sus pulmones intentaban obtener el oxígeno que tanto necesitaban. Su mirada se desvió casi de inmediato hacia la hermosa casa blanca que se perfilaba a lo lejos y suspiró con alivio. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Al fin estaba de regreso! Nadó rápidamente hacia la orilla en el momento justo en que respiración se normalizó y se dejó caer de rodillas en el césped cuando al fin logró tocar tierra firme. Colocó el crucifijo dentro de su camisa y momentos después caminaba sobre el sendero de piedra que guiaba hacia los jardines del chalet.  

 

―Debería asesinarte por invadir mi hogar de esta manera, niño ―murmuró la sombría voz de Ullysses detrás de él.

 

Potter respingó sin poder evitarlo y giró rápidamente para encarar a la criatura al tiempo que sacaba su varita.

 

―No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo.

 

―Aun así apuntas contra mi cabeza ―el kelpie se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué regresaste?

 

―No fue gracias a ti ―Harry bajó su varita―. Recibí ayuda de alguien que también está preocupado por Draco.

 

―¿También? ¿Eso quiere decir que realmente te interesa lo que pueda suceder con él? ―preguntó Ullysses mientras alzaba una ceja y le dirigía una incrédula mirada, Potter asintió y el kelpie puso los ojos en blanco―. ¿Por qué? No pareces diferente de la última vez que te vi, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado?

 

―Hay algo que debo decirle y no pienso marcharme de aquí hasta haberlo hecho ―dijo el joven con firmeza.

 

Harry sacó un  sobre de sus pantalones y aplicó un rápido hechizo en él para secarlo, después lo extendió hacia la criatura, ésta lo observó en silencio por unos instantes y finalmente lo tomó. Los ojos negros de Ullysses se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la delicada caligrafía del sobre, pero ante todo, al sentir aquella firma mágica que conocía tan bien.

 

―Narcisa ―murmuró el kelpie para sí mismo.

 

―La madre de Draco ―afirmó el joven Gryffindor―. Pareces conocerla, ¿él te llegó a hablar de ella?

 

―Una vez ―la criatura negó con la cabeza―. Ya es tarde para esto, niño. Nada de lo que hagas podrá traerlo de regreso.

 

―No pienso irme de aquí hasta haber hablado con él, Ullysses.

 

―¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? Aquí no hay nada para ti y lo sabes ―dijo el kelpie con cansancio, clavando sus ojos negros en los del joven frente a él.

 

―Aún no lo sé —respondió Harry con firmeza—, pero si hay alguna posibilidad de ayudarlo, la tomaré. Sé y entiendo perfectamente que el pasado no debe ser cambiado; en ese caso, viviré mi presente y decidiré mi propio futuro. Quiero que Draco también lo haga.

 

Ullysses le dedicó una larga y penetrante mirada, después suspiró.

 

―Es probable que no logres regresar con vida, ¿eres consciente de eso? ―preguntó la criatura, Harry asintió―. Debes pelear con todo lo que tienes, aquél con quien te vas a enfrentar no dudará en quitarte la vida, por lo que debes estar dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. No debes permitir que llegue a asesinarte, eso sólo ayudará a su alter ego y terminará por destruir al Draco que conoces, ¿lo has entendido?

 

―Si es posible, intentaré evitar la pelea.

 

―¿Eres estúpido? ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás entablar un dialogo con él? ―el kelpie bufo con fastidio―. Como te dije, sólo te dejaré ir si estás dispuesto a pelear de verdad; si no, evítame la pena de ser yo quien te asesine antes de que me causes más problemas ―masculló mientras comenzaba a hacer su camino hacia el chalet.

 

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―preguntó Harry, siguiéndolo.

 

Ullysses caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, alzó una mano y frente a ellos se materializó una extensión de la estructura que Potter jamás había visto.

 

―Sólo hay dos cosas que Draco desea de verdad. Una parte de él desea regresar al pasado y evitar la muerte de los seres que amaba. La otra desea venganza. Tú mismo lo escuchaste, Draco intentará revivir a alguien, para lograrlo deberá tomar la vida de otro ser humano y utilizar su sangre y cuerpo. Yo no soy un mortal, por lo tanto, pelear contra mí no le trae más beneficio que saciar su sed de sangre. Contigo no será así ―la criatura clavó sus ojos negros en el Gryffindor―. Él tratará de matarte y utilizarte para lograr completar el rito. No debes permitir que lo consiga.

 

―¿A quién desea revivir? ―murmuró el joven con aprehensión.

 

―Hay dos personas a las que él odia más que a nada, uno de ellos es alguien que se hacía llamar Voldemort, el otro es aquel quien solía ser su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Draco se encontraba de pie en medio de su estudio, viendo cómo una versión desesperada y jadeante de sí mismo trabajaba en un lienzo.

 

―Maravilloso… ―susurró una voz contra su oído, acariciando la piel de su nuca y cuello.

 

―Nunca importó qué tanto me esforzara, jamás fui capaz de ponerles rostro a esos cuadros ―dijo el rubio con tristeza, observando al chico frente a ellos, quien se derrumbaba en lágrimas de dolor.

 

―¿Y para qué querrías hacer eso? ―murmuró su otro yo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda―. Fue bueno que no lo consiguieras, terminarlos sólo habría significado más dolor para ti.

 

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando su recuerdo comenzó a destruir los lienzos de la habitación. Quizá sí había sido lo mejor, después de todo, los rostros ensangrentados de Pansy, Blaise, Theo y su madre eran lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando intentaba crear un cuadro de ellos.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

―¿Estás seguro de que Draco intentará hacer eso? Quiero decir, ¿Voldemort? ¿Es que Draco está demente o algo parecido? ―dijo Harry con nerviosismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la blanca habitación en donde se encontraba.

 

Ullysses puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, después alzó una mano hacia el altar que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. La piedra de la lápida se disolvió rápidamente y en su lugar apareció un sarcófago de cristal. La criatura avanzó con lentitud y observó por unos instantes a la persona que se encontraba dentro. Potter, quien hasta el momento seguía dando vueltas alrededor del cuarto, soltó un jadeó al reconocer al hombre que a quien Ulysses miraba tan detenidamente.

 

―Creo que te hubiera gustado que fuera utilizado para ayudar a uno de tus descendientes, ¿verdad, Eltanin? ―murmuró el kelpie con tristeza mientras acariciaba aquel pálido rostro por encima del cristal.

 

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó el Gryffindor.

 

―Guarda silencio.

 

Harry mordió su lengua para evitar que un comentario no muy amable lograra salir de su boca y asintió. Ullysses colocó una mano sobre el sarcófago, éste comenzó a brillar y del centro se elevó un medallón plateado que terminó traspasando la barrera de cristal hasta quedar al alcance de la criatura, quien no dudó en tomarlo.

 

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó el joven alzando una ceja.

 

El kelpie se alejó unos cuantos pasos y le dirigió una larga mirada al cuerpo de Eltanin, después cerró los ojos. Sus labios se movieron lentamente y el cristal comenzó ser devorado por la piedra otra vez, regresándolo al estado en el que se había encontrado minutos atrás.

 

―Cuídalo ―dijo Ullysses extendiéndole el medallón.

 

―No entiendo ―murmuró Potter al tomar la joya―. ¿Por qué me estás dando esto?

 

―Esos dos tenían el mismo deseo: regresar el tiempo para evitar que sus seres amados perdieran la vida ―el kelpie desvió la mirada por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza―. Al saber que era imposible llevar a cabo su petición, Eltanin dijo que si no podía retroceder al pasado, entonces decidía poder parar el presente. Lo que tienes en tus manos es un dispositivo mágico capaz de detener el tiempo, Eltanin pagó con la mitad de su vida para poder obtenerlo.

 

―¿Por qué? ―exclamó Harry con horror.

 

―Ése es el precio que todos deben de pagar, sin excepción ―dijo la criatura con tranquilidad―. Deben entregarme la mitad de los días que les resten de vida si quieren que su deseo se vuelva realidad. Así ha sido desde el principio y así seguirá siendo mientras haya miembros de la familia Black.

 

―No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Quieres decir que Draco aceptó esos términos?

 

Ullysses observó al chico por un largo momento y después negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

 

―No fue así. A Draco y a mí nos une un contrato, pero no fue él quien pagó el precio.

 

―¿Entonces quién?

 

―Narcisa Malfoy.

 

―¿Qué dices? ―murmuró Potter con incredulidad―. La madre de Draco está muerta, no puedes tener un contrato con ella.

 

―¿Quién dice que no puedo? ―la criatura alzó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada aburrida―. Los términos del vínculo los decido yo, niño.

 

―Pero…

 

―El inicio del contrato se lleva a cabo en el momento justo en el que un miembro de la familia Black, en este caso Narcisa, pone una gota de sangre en la joya central del crucifijo. Normalmente ellos aparecen directo en esta casa después de haber activado el traslador, sin embargo, ella no lo hizo. Pasaron unas cuantas semanas y al final tuve que presentarme a través de sus sueños.

 

―¿Ella aceptó así como así? ¿Cómo pudiste? ―gritó el Gryffindor.

 

―Su miedo a morir no era tan grande como el miedo a ver muerto a su hijo. Por supuesto que aceptó de inmediato.

 

Ullysses cerró los ojos y recordó la mirada decidida que le había dirigido Narcisa Malfoy mientas le decía su único deseo.

 

 _―Deseo que siempre veas por el bienestar de mi hijo. Protégelo, cuídalo, toma mi vida entera si es necesario._

 

—¡¿Entonces por qué permitiste que Draco llegara a esto?! ―exclamó Harry, enfurecido.

 

―No hay nada que yo pudiera haber hecho para evitarlo. Cuando Draco y yo nos conocimos, su otra personalidad ya existía. Él fue puesto en Azkaban por decisión propia, por eso no pude  intervenir antes. No puedo abandonar estas tierras, el mundo mortal es territorio prohibido para criaturas como yo; tuvieron que pasar varios años para que Draco al fin decidiera venir a mí, para ese entonces ya era tarde.

 

―Él piensa que sí tiene un contrato contigo, ¿cierto? ―murmuró Potter mientras fruncía el ceño.

 

―Es imposible que yo le conceda un deseo, ya que va en contra del de su madre. El de ella tiene prioridad.

 

―No contestaste a mi pregunta.

 

―Bueno, bueno, un poco de educación nunca está de más ―Ullysses sonrió de lado―. Sí, él cree que yo le he cumplido un deseo. Tuve qué hacerlo de esa manera o de lo contrario, Draco hubiera abandonado esta casa y yo no habría sido capaz de vigilarlo, ¿lo entiendes?

 

―¿Qué hay de lo que dijo sobre el pincel y la mitad de tu magia?

 

―Eso… ―el kelpie frunció el ceño―. Tengo que compartir mi magia con él por varias razones, la principal es que, sin ella, él estaría muerto. Comparto con él mi energía vital, la fuente de mi poder, es por eso que tiene ese tatuaje en su espalda. Con respecto al pincel, ése me pertenece a mí. Se lo di a Draco para entrenarlo y que así fuera capaz de dar vida a los cuadros. Poniéndolo en términos simples, es un catalizador de su magia, como una varita, por eso es capaz de tomar la forma que él desee.

 

Harry suspiró y frotó su rostro con ambas manos.

 

―Aun cuando digas que es por el contrato con su madre, no entiendo por qué haces tanto por Draco. No lo demuestras, pero es evidente que te preocupas por él a tú manera.

 

―¿Eso crees? ―Ullysses negó con la cabeza y sonrió, desviando la mirada hacia la lápida de piedra que se encontraba detrás de él―. Digamos que se parece a alguien que significa mucho para mí. Nada más.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

― _¿Por qué sigo aquí?_ ―murmuró Draco mientras observaba cómo un hombre lo echaba de una de las tiendas del callejón Diagon. Una escena que se había repetido muchas veces, en muchos lugares y con muchas personas a través de los años.

 

― _¿Por qué sigo despertando? ¿Por qué sigo caminando?_ ―se preguntó al ver aquel reflejo de su pasado se internaba en el callejón Knockturn, el único lugar en donde no había gente que deseara escupirle en la cara―. _¿Por qué sigo esperando? ¿Por qué sigo existiendo?_ ―el rubio cerró los ojos al reconocer al hombre que le extendía un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto a _su otro yo_ ―. _¿Por qué si ya no tengo nada por qué vivir?_

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Ullysses alzó su mano derecha, dibujó un pentagrama con su dedo índice y el mágico trazo levitó hasta quedar sobre la cabeza de Harry.

 

―El medallón funcionará sólo una vez, niño, ésa será tu única oportunidad ―dijo el kelpie mientras clavaba su mirada en la del joven hombre―. No puedo acompañarte porque el campo en donde Draco se encuentra sólo permite la entrada de dos personas. Si percibo que Draco está por asesinarte te traeré de vuelta y yo mismo te remataré, ¿está claro?

 

El Gryffindor asintió y apretó con fuerza el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello. Casi al instante sintió el jalón de la desaparición y gimió adolorido en el momento en el que finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. Poco a poco logró ponerse de pie y soltó un largo jadeo al reconocer la magnífica estructura que se encontraba frente a él.

 

―La Mansión Malfoy… ―murmuró Potter sin aliento.

 

―¿No es linda? Yo mismo me he encargado de todos los detalles ―dijo una voz divertida junto a él.

 

Harry giró el rostro de inmediato, pero ya no había nadie ahí. El moreno llevó una mano hasta su frente y suspiró, intentando concentrarse.

 

―Sal de una vez ―dijo el joven después de unos momentos, apuntando con su varita hacia el frente―. _Homenium Revelo_ ―recitó con  firmeza, lanzando un rayo de luz verde que impactó audiblemente contra un cuerpo invisible.

 

Draco saltó hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada divertida mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en los del otro hombre. El rubio alzó una ceja y alzó el rostro al tiempo que su sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse aún más.

 

―¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Ullysses te ha mandado? ―preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos.

 

El Gryffindor lo observó por unos momentos y apretó los labios al percatarse de la condición en la que el otro joven se encontraba, éste usaba las mismas ropas de la última vez que lo había visto, aunque ahora la camisa y el short blancos estaban cubiertos de suciedad y algunas gotas de sangre.

 

―He venido por mi propia voluntad ―afirmó el moreno sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

 

―¿Sí? ―el pintor le dirigió una mirada inocente y suspiró―. No puedo creer que él te haya permitido llegar hasta aquí así sin más. ¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu propósito?

 

―He venido a recuperar a Draco.

 

―¿Por qué? ―el rubio comenzó a avanzar lentamente, acechando al otro hombre con cada uno de sus movimientos.

 

―Hay algo que tengo qué decirle ―contestó Potter sin desviar sus ojos del pintor.

 

―¿No es algo que me puedas decir a mí? ―preguntó el otro con falso dolor.

 

―Sólo él tiene derecho de escucharlo. Tú no eres él ― Harry apretó aún más el agarre contra su varita.

 

―¡Qué grosero eres! ¡Yo soy Draco! ―exclamó el pintor con una carcajada; ondeó su mano derecha y en ella apareció de inmediato su pincel―. Sea como sea, bienvenido. Es un gusto poder tenerte de visita, ¿te gusta cómo he decorado este lugar? ―preguntó con un ronroneo.

 

―¿Por qué la Mansión Malfoy?

 

―¡Buena pregunta! ―aplaudió Malfoy, deleitándose ante la mirada confundida del Gryffindor―. Éste es el lugar que me vio nacer, ¿qué otro podría ser mejor para llevar a cabo mis planes?

 

―Debes detenerte, las cosas podrían salir de tu control y terminarás lamentándolo después ―dijo el moreno con firmeza.

 

―¿Por qué? Créeme que no hay nada en el mundo que desee más en este momento ―el rubio lamió sus labios y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en su rostro―. Ahora tú estás aquí, ¡debe ser una señal!

 

Draco se abalanzó contra Harry sin decir una sola palabra más, para cuando sus cuerpos chocaron, el pincel y la varita del moreno ya se habían convertido en dos espadas. Las afiladas hojas rozaron por varios segundos a la vez que los ojos de los dos hombres libraban su propia batalla.

 

―¡Draco, intenta controlarte! ¡No debes permitir que este sujeto haga lo que quiera contigo! ―gritó Potter mientras intentaba hacer retroceder a su oponente.

 

―¿De qué estás hablando! ¡Esto es lo que nosotros queremos! ―exclamó el pintor, soltando una carcajada cruel―. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que tu patética voz puede alcanzarlo?! ―preguntó sin dejar de reír, incrementando la fuerza en sus brazos, obligando al moreno a dar un paso hacia atrás.

 

―¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡No te rindas! ¡Aún hay muchas cosas que debes saber!

 

Harry no pudo continuar hablando, pues el rubio movió sus labios para pronunciar un hechizo y la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse, obligándolo a retroceder.

 

―¡Lindos movimientos! ―exclamó Draco―. En verdad se nota lo mucho que aprendiste durante la guerra, tienes grandes reflejos.

 

―¿Es un cumplido? ―preguntó Potter, irónico.

 

―Por supuesto ―contestó el otro con una sonrisa, después bajó su espada y cerró los ojos, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a crepitar rápidamente y el Gryffindor se encontró con una inesperada falta de aire en sus pulmones.

 

―¿Qué estás… haciendo? ―jadeó Harry llevando una de sus manos hasta su garganta.

 

―¿No es obvio? Planeo dejarte inconsciente ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa―. Te necesito lo más íntegro posible ya que debo drenar tu sangre mientras aún te encuentres con vida, de lo contrario no me servirás.

 

El moreno mordió su labio inferior e incrustó su espada al suelo con un sólo movimiento, lentamente logró ponerse de pie y clavó su mirada en el Slytherin, quien lo observaba con diversión.

 

―No te dejaré hacer esto ―murmuró Harry entre jadeos, apretó fuertemente sus labios y a pesar de la fuerte presión sobre en su pecho, avanzó para enfrentar nuevamente a Draco―. ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que despertar! ¡No voy a permitir que te pierdas de esta manera!

 

―¡Es inútil! ¡Tú eres un inútil! ¿En verdad piensas que tienes una sola oportunidad contra mí? ―contestó el rubio con una carcajada, blandiendo su arma con maestría, disfrutando de los sonidos que hacía su oponente ante la falta de oxígeno―. ¡Solo mírate, _Harry_! ¡Eres débil! ¡Por eso es que fallaste en el pasado! ¡Por eso fallarás ahora también! ―exclamó mientras lo derribaba con una patada en el estómago.

 

Potter apretó sus dientes con fuerza y cerró los ojos ante la fuerte sensación de vértigo que comenzaba a doblegarlo. No debía permitir que esto lo venciera, si lo hacía, todos sus esfuerzos por ayudar habrían sido en vano. Suspiró al escuchar la risa sin emociones de Draco y metió su mano izquierda a la bolsa de su pantalón, rápidamente sacó el medallón que Ullysses le había dado y lo colocó frente al rostro del otro hombre.

 

―Perdóname, pero debo hacer que despiertes sin importar cómo ―dijo el Gryffindor entre jadeos―. _Desine tempus_.

 

―¿Qué es eso?¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ―exclamó el rubio con furia, después alzó su espada sobre la cabeza del moreno. El ataque no logró ser completado, pues la joya comenzó a brillar y todo movimiento fue detenido al instante.

 

Harry aspiró profundamente y comenzó a toser de inmediato, poco después se encontraba de pie delante de Draco, mirando fijamente a esos ojos grises que parecían salir de sus orbitas en cualquier momento.

 

―Un _Petrificus totalus_ no habría sido suficiente para detenerte, tu magia es demasiado fuerte y realmente no quiero lastimarte―murmuró el joven con suavidad, estudiando todos y cada uno de los detalles del hombre frente a él, después colocó sus manos sobre las sienes de Draco y sonrió, pegando su frente a la de él―. _Legeremens_.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _Hay cosas contra las que simplemente no puedes luchar. Mi corazón no puede más, por eso haré lo necesario para que mis sueños no estén llenos de pesadillas. No quiero que mis recuerdos vuelvan a atormentarme. Nunca más._

Cuando Harry despertó, lo primero que vio fueron los orbes grises de un niño rubio que lo miraba con atención. Las pestañas largas y platinadas se agitaron varias veces y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus pequeños labios rosas.

 

―Hola ―saludó el pequeño mientras se enderezaba, dejando el espacio necesario para que el moreno pudiera sentarse―. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó él.

 

―¿Draco? ―preguntó Potter con asombro al reconocer la figura del niño que había conocido en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin hacía más de trece años―. ¿Qué es…? ―negó con la cabeza―. ¿En dónde estoy?

 

―Deberías saberlo, después de todo fuiste tú quien decidió entrar a este lugar, ¿cierto? ―preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

 

Harry suspiró y estudió con detenimiento la habitación circular en donde se encontraba. El lugar era sumamente amplio y bien iluminado, las paredes estaban tapizadas de color blanco y sólo eran adornadas por distintos cuadros, cada uno de ellos representando algún momento en la vida de Draco Malfoy. Al terminar de estudiar el lugar, pudo llegar a la conclusión de que éste era casi idéntico al estudio en donde el pintor había estado trabajando en el chalet.

 

―Son tus recuerdos… ―murmuró Harry para sí mismo, aun así el niño asintió―. ¿En dónde está Draco? El real.

 

―¿Por qué lo buscas? Él no desea ser encontrado ―dijo el pequeño con curiosidad―. Fui creado para mantener sellados sus recuerdos, no puedo permitir que entres en ellos para buscarlo solamente porque sí.

 

―Por favor, hay algo que debo decirle. Es sumamente importante. Quiero ayudarlo, por eso estoy aquí ―dijo el Gryffindor con firmeza.

 

El niño lo observó en silencio por unos momentos y después suspiró.

 

―Lo que verás no será agradable, ¿lo entiendes? ―murmuró el pequeño, Harry asintió―. Pase lo que pase, sin importar qué descubras, no debes permitir que eso te afecte demasiado, de lo contrario podrías quedar atrapado dentro de esos recuerdos y tu alma se perdería para siempre.

 

El niño tomó al moreno de la mano y lo guió hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a un cuadro en él aparecía un Draco adolescente, tocando su enrojecida mejilla mientras sus ojos grises miraban con horror a su padre.

 

―Cierra los ojos, vamos a entrar.

 

Potter así lo hizo y de inmediato sintió cómo todo a su alrededor comenzaba a sacudirse.

 

 

 _Draco caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la mansión, siguiendo a su padre, quien no se detenía a pesar de que hacía un buen rato que le estaba hablando._

 _―¡Por favor escúchame, padre! ―dijo el rubio con voz suplicante, entrando a un elegante estudio._

 _―Suficiente, Draco ―Lucius  le dirigió una gélida mirada a su hijo―. Estoy cansado de esta actitud infantil y cobarde de tu parte. Eres un Malfoy, compórtate como tal._

 _―Trata de entenderme, ¡no quiero hacer esto! ―exclamó el chico mientras llevaba una mano hasta su frente._

 _―Cuida tus palabras ―murmuró el hombre._

 _―¡No quiero seguir al Señor Tenebroso! ¡No quiero! ―gritó el joven aterrado, derramando algunas lágrimas en el proceso―. ¡No me gustan los muggles, los desprecio porque son inferiores a nosotros, pero no por eso quiero asesinarlos!_

 _―¡Basta!_

 _―¡No soy un asesino! ¡No me pidas que me convierta en eso, padre! ¡Yo…!_

 _El golpe hizo eco en toda la habitación. Draco no reaccionó al principio, simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie, con el rostro de lado, sintiendo  un fuerte dolor que comenzaba a escocerle en el lugar en el que había recibido el puño de su padre. Lucius, por otra parte, miraba a su hijo con una mezcla de decepción, rabia y dolor en sus ojos._

 _―Harás lo que yo te diga, Draco ―murmuró el patriarca de los Malfoy, en un tono suficientemente alto para que su voz llegara hasta el último rincón del estudio―. Sal de aquí, espero visitas importantes._

 _El joven Slytherin se movió lentamente y giró hasta que sus ojos grises chocaron con los de su padre, mirándolo con expresión horrorizada y temerosa por primera vez en su vida. Lucius se tensó de inmediato al ver tal reacción en el cuerpo de su vástago, sin embargo, no hizo nada para detenerlo cuando éste finalmente caminó hacia la puerta._

 

 

Harry y el niño lo observaron todo desde un rincón, el pequeño  suspiró ante la escena y negó con la cabeza cuando Potter había intentado avanzar hacia el adolescente que ahora corría por las escaleras de mármol.

 

―No puedes hablar con él, esto es parte de sus recuerdos, no lo olvides.

 

El moreno apretó los labios y asintió, regañándose mentalmente por actuar de esa manera. Momentos después se encontraban en una habitación diferente, frente a ellos estaban Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson, quienes lucían claramente nerviosos y preocupados. Harry tragó en seco al ver cómo el destello de una cabellera rubia platinada pasaba de largo junto a él.

 

 

 _Draco se detuvo unos momentos en el marco de la elegante puerta que daba hacia el balcón del salón de visitas y suspiró, fijando su mirada en los tres jóvenes que lo esperaban ante una pequeña mesita de té. Los ojos azules de Pansy brillaron en el momento en el que distinguieron su figura y la morena se puso rápidamente de pie._

 _―¡Draco! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! ―exclamó la chica con preocupación mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca._

 _El rubio, por instinto, llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, la cual era cubierta por una venda que intentaba ocultar el horrible moretón que se encontraba debajo de ella._

 _―No es nada, cariño, no te preocupes. Sólo es un rasguño ―contestó él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, avanzando lentamente hasta tomar asiento en un cómodo sillón junto a ellos―. Me alegra verlos, espero que no hayan tenido problemas para venir hasta aquí._

 _―Bromeas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Theo alzando una ceja―. Mi padre casi salta de gusto al enterarse que venía a tu casa, con el hijo de la mano derecha del “Señor Tenebroso” ―se burló mientras dibujaba unas comillas con los dedos de sus manos._

 _―Igual mi padrastro ―suspiró Blaise―. Honestamente, no sé qué le ven a este Lord Voldemort. Sé que es un mago poderoso y eso, ¿pero no se trata de un vulgar mestizo? ¿Qué tan hipócritas son nuestros padres al seguirlo?_

 _Draco soltó una pequeña risita y asintió. Pansy torció levemente los labios y le dirigió una escrutadora mirada al joven Malfoy antes de hablar._

 _―Mi madre me ha comentado lo peligroso que es este hombre. Cuando intentó tomar el poder hace años causó que un gran número de Sangre Puras perdieran la vida y gran parte de sus ancestrales posesiones. Sin mencionar a los que siguen presos en Azkaban, por supuesto._

 _―Aun si nos uniéramos a él y lográramos vencer al chico Potter y su legión de valerosos Gryffindor, debemos considerar que gran parte de la sociedad mágica ahora se ha mezclado con magos criados por muggles, por tanto, los mestizos nos llevan gran ventaja ―puntualizó Draco, sus amigos asintieron y prosiguió―. Hay que admitirlo, si esto continua no habrá mucho qué gobernar cuando la guerra finalmente termine._

 _Theo llevó una mano hasta su mentón y estudió al otro rubio por unos instantes, después sonrió mientras se recargaba contra el respaldo de su asiento._

 _―Siento que no nos estás diciendo todo, dulzura, ¿hay algo más que quieras agregar a tan interesante argumento? ―preguntó Nott con sonrisa socarrona._

 _―No sé de qué estás hablando._

 _―¡Vamos, dragón! A estas alturas deberías saber que los Slytherin sabemos mentir a la perfección. Bien dicen por ahí, un mentiroso reconoce a otro ―canturreó Blaise antes de meter una cereza en su boca._

 _―Como digan ―Draco puso los ojos en blanco―. Si he de ser honesto, y no admito que lo soy, esta guerra no tiene sentido alguno para mí. No me gustan los muggles, me desagradan, tampoco me fascina la idea de compartir nuestro mundo con esos mestizos que quieren cambiar todas nuestras costumbres y nos ven como si nosotros estuviéramos en la obligación de amoldarnos a ellos…_

 _―¿Pero? ―Theo alzó una ceja._

 _―No soy un asesino. No lo soy yo ni lo son ustedes ―el heredero de los Malfoy suspiró y dirigió una mirada sincera hacia sus amigos―. Vince y Greg cometieron un error al seguir ciegamente a sus padres, por eso están muertos._

 _―¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ellos serían los primeros en abandonar la escuela para unirse a los mortífagos? ―Pansy suspiró―. No duraron más de dos semanas en el grupo y terminaron siendo asesinados en manos de esos hombres lobo que se amotinaron contra Greyback._

 _―Fue mi culpa ―murmuró Draco―. Ellos pensaron que yo me uniría a tarde o temprano y quisieron hacer méritos con el Señor Tenebroso antes de eso._

 _―¡No es cierto! ―exclamó Blaise―. ¿Y por qué tienes que cargar tú con la responsabilidad? Lo siento mucho, pero hacerte el mártir no te queda._

 _El rubio abrió la boca y soltó un jadeo indignado, afortunadamente Theo logró intervenir antes de que los otros dos jóvenes terminaran con una larga y tediosa conversación._

 _―Sea como sea, supongo que pronto tendremos que tomar una decisión, ¿cierto?_

 _―Nuestras familias están metidas hasta el cuello en esta guerra y no tenemos mucho de dónde escoger ahora. No sabemos cuándo será la ceremonia de iniciación para los nuevos mortífagos, debemos movernos pronto si queremos evitar ser marcados ―murmuró Draco._

 _Sus amigos asintieron al instante y comenzaron a intercambiar la poca información que tenían, aquella que habían podido obtener al espiar en las reuniones secretas que tenían lugar en sus hogares algunas veces. Al finalizar la tarde, un plan de escape había comenzado a ser planeado y discutido con sumo cuidado._

 

 

Harry observó con atención la manera en la que Draco y sus compañeros se manejaban cuando nadie más los estaba viendo. Sin duda seguían comportándose tan elitistas y egocéntricos como siempre, sin embargo, tampoco podía evitar reconocer que los jóvenes eran bastante más astutos y maduros de lo que jamás imaginó. Quizás no eran precisamente como él y el resto de sus amigos que se habían unido a la Orden del Fénix casi sin pensarlo, pero debía admitir que esos Slytherin tenían agallas. Muy en su particular estilo, pero las tenían. Si antes se había sentido atraído por  el heredero de Lucius Malfoy, ahora el sentimiento era mucho más grande.

 

 

 _Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en el enorme sillón verde que estaba frente a él, como pudo logró acomodarse hasta quedar boca abajo. Momentos después, Blaise hacia su aparición por la puerta de la sala y le dirigió una mirada divertida._

 _―Ponte cómodo ―dijo el moreno mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón cercano―. Luces bastante cansado, ¿mala noche?_

 _―Ni te lo imaginas ―murmuró el otro chico―. No sé qué es lo que pasa con mi padre._

 _―¿Siguen llegando más visitas inesperadas a tu hogar? ―preguntó Zabini._

 _―Sí ―Draco gruñó―. En serio, jamás pensé que mi padre permitiría que ese hombre terminara instalándose en nuestra mansión para terminar convirtiéndola en un nido de mortífagos. ¡Es inconcebible!_

 _―Tú díselo, primor._

 _―No estoy jugando, Blaise._

 _―Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero date cuenta de que nosotros no la estamos pasando mucho mejor que tú ―el moreno suspiró―. No sé si has tenido oportunidad de hablar con Pansy, pero me ha dicho que últimamente hay muchos hombres entrando y saliendo de su casa. Según lo que Theo y yo hemos podido averiguar, su padre está haciendo arreglos para comprometerla con un hombre veinte años mayor que ella. Adivina de quién se trata._

 _―No lo sé, apenas y pude conseguir que Lucius me dejara salir de la mansión para visitarte ―murmuró el chico rubio con aprehensión―. Por favor, dime que no se trata de Greyback o uno de esos miserables carroñeros._

 _Blaise negó con la cabeza._

 _―No sé si lo consideres peor, a como yo lo veo, es igual de repugnante ―Zabini frunció el ceño―. Peter Pettigrew._

 _―¡¿Colagusano?! ―gritó Draco mientras se paraba del sofá, al ver cómo su amigo asentía llevó una mano hasta su frente ―. ¿Ella lo sabe? ―preguntó con un murmullo._

 _­_ _―Aún no. Theo y yo pensamos en hablarlo primero contigo ―el moreno suspiró―. Parece ser que se la han regalado como recompensa por el asesinato de Weasley y Granger, ya sabes, por causarle un duro golpe emocional a Harry Potter y todo eso._

 _―¿De qué estás hablando? ―jadeó el otro chico._

 _―¿Es que no lo sabes? ―Blaise alzó una ceja―. Sucedió en vísperas de navidad, aparentemente, Weasley iba caminando con su novia bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos. El imbécil de Pettigrew pensó que se trataba de Potter y los siguió por un rato, después pidió refuerzos a unos carroñeros que había en las cercanías y les tendió una emboscada. Al final resultó que había matado a un chico dorado falso, pero igual así recibirá un premio por haber eliminado a dos de los miembros más importantes del otro bando._

 _Draco pareció entrar en un breve estado de shock por unos minutos, después sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño con decisión._

 _―No podemos permitir que eso suceda._

 _―Al parecer el compromiso será anunciado justo después de nuestra ceremonia de iniciación, sea cual sea el plan, debemos efectuarlo pronto. ¿Qué propones, dragón? ―Zabini se cruzó de brazos―. No tenemos demasiadas alternativas. La reclusión que nuestras familias nos han impuesto no permite que podamos pedir ayuda._

 _―Lo sé._

 _―Theo y yo hemos considerado la posibilidad de intercambiar información con Potter y su grupo a cambio de que nos den inmunidad, ¿qué opinas?_

 _―No lo creo ―murmuró el rubio―. Sé que ellos podrían darnos alojamiento temporal, pero al final querrán que participemos en las batallas. Para mí esa no es una opción, quizás estemos bien al principio, pero eventualmente tendremos que arriesgar nuestras vidas y pelear contra nuestros padres. En ese sentido estaríamos igual que con el Señor Tenebroso._

 _―¿Entonces?_

 _―Quizás debamos apresurar nuestros planes después de todo. Aprovecharemos el viaje que mi padre hará en una semana, el profesor Snape estará dispuesto a ayudarnos, estoy seguro. Tu madre te adora, dudo mucho que se oponga a darte la llave maestra de su bóveda en Italia, ¿cierto?_

 _―Cierto ―contestó Blaise mientras se encogía de hombros―. Ella y mi padrastro han tenido muchos problemas a causa de todo este desastre, quién sabe, quizás y el hombre termine muerto dentro de poco y no precisamente por un enfrentamiento con La Orden, si entiendes lo que quiero decir ―sonrió con malicia._

 _―Entonces eso lo decide. Asegúrate de enviarle una lechuza a Theo y Pansy para dejarlos al tanto._

 _―De acuerdo…   ―el moreno observó a su amigo por unos instantes y después suspiró―. ¿Qué hay de tu madre? Escuché que su salud no ha mejorado en lo absoluto._

 _―Está bien ―Draco mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza―. De hecho, creo que sospecha de lo que hemos planeado, me ha hecho comentarios al respecto pero nunca me lo ha confirmado del todo. Esta noche hablaré con ella, le pediré que venga con nosotros._

 _Blaise asintió y finalmente su puso de pie._

 _―Debemos movernos, rápido_

 

 

Harry suspiró y talló fuertemente su rostro con sus dos manos,  su mirada se desvió hasta el niño que se encontraba de pie junto a él.

 

―¿En qué mes estaba sucediendo todo esto? ―preguntó consternado, experimentando toda clase de sensaciones al recordar la muerte de Ron y Hermione.

 

―Finales de Abril de 1998 ―contestó el rubio.

 

―La guerra estaba por terminar, entonces… ―murmuró Potter.

 

El pequeño cerró los ojos y el aire a su alrededor comenzó crujir nuevamente, distorsionando todo lo que sus ojos podían ver hasta convertirlo en un largo y oscuro corredor por el que corrían dos jóvenes.

 

 

 _Blaise jalaba a Draco con una mano, llevándolo rápidamente por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión Malfoy. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y tenían los ojos rojos, brillantes ante las lágrimas que luchaban arduamente por escapar._

 _―Mi madre intentará detenerlos para darnos tiempo de llegar hasta mi casa, desde ahí utilizaremos la red flu privada que conecta con nuestra mansión en Sicilia ―dijo el moreno con voz entrecortada._

 _El rubio asintió y los dos apresuraron aún más el paso, bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón principal, una vez ahí tomaron los polvos necesarios y activaron la chimenea.  Ambos jóvenes terminaron en el suelo del elegante recibidor de la familia Zabini y se levantaron poco a poco, dejando que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran a la molesta sensación que comenzaba a recorrerlos._

 _―¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? ―preguntó el rubio._

 _―No mucho ―Blaise suspiró―. Escucha, no quise decírtelo antes porque entiendo cómo te sientes con respecto a tu madre,  pero es necesario que lo sepas ahora. Todo parece indicar que el profesor Snape ha sido descubierto como un espía de La Orden del Fénix y desde unos días tu padre y el de Theo han sido los encargados de conseguir las pruebas necesarias para exponerlo ante el Señor Tenebroso._

 _―¿Qué dices…? ―Draco negó con la cabeza―. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!_

 _―Sé lo mucho que te importa, Draco, pero ahora mismo debemos salir de aquí, esa debe ser nuestra prioridad, ¿lo entiendes?  ―Zabini frotó su rostro con ambas manos―. Después intentaremos contactarnos con él, lo prometo._

 _―Pero… ―no pudo continuar, pues el moreno lo tomó fuertemente por un codo y lo guió por el pasillo hasta una vieja habitación en la que había tres chimeneas distintas. Una vez ahí, su amigo clavó su mirada en él y lo taladró con sus ojos verdes._

 _―Tú eres el único que sabe el paradero del profesor. ¡No puedes permanecer en este país o te asesinaran con tal de obtener esa información! ―Blaise agitó su varita y después extendió una mano, en ella apareció una pequeña llave plateada―. Tómala, la necesitarás para tener acceso a cualquiera de las propiedades de mi familia._

 _―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó el rubio._

 _―Debo quedarme un poco más para evitar que levanten sospechas contra mi madre, prometo llegar antes de mañana al medio día, mientras tanto ustedes tres pueden encontrarse en la ciudad y preparar lo necesario para nuestra estadía allá._

 _―¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Me estás pidiendo que te deje aquí?! ―exclamó Draco con horror._

 _―_ _¡_ _Tienes que_ _huir, Draco! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ―grit_ _ó_ _Blaise lanzándolo dentro de una de las chimeneas._

 _―_ _¡_ _Est_ _á_ _s loco!_ _¡_ _Ven conmigo!_ _―contestó_ _el otro joven con desesperaci_ _ó_ _n, intentando jalar la mano de su amigo para llevarlo con_ _é_ _l._

 _―_ _¡_ _No seas est_ _ú_ _pido!_ _¡_ _Si nos movemos en grupo ser_ _í_ _a mucho m_ _á_ _s peligroso! ¡Esto es lo mejor, entiéndelo!_ _―_ _Zabini le lanz_ _ó_ _una peque_ _ñ_ _a bolsa con polvos flu y le dedic_ _ó_ _una sonrisa nerviosa_ _―._ _No te preocupes más. Todos nos encontraremos en Sicilia, tal como lo prometimos._

 _―¡Blaise!_

 _El moreno abrió la boca, pero la frase nunca llegó a ser pronunciada._

 _―¡Avada Kedavra! ―siseó una voz._

 _Draco observó con horror cómo la luz de los ojos de su amigo se perdía para siempre mientras la horrible figura del Señor Oscuro se elevaba delante de él. La habitación comenzó a crujir con el ruido de la aparición de un gran número de magos que comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia._

 _―Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ―ronroneó el hombre y lamió sus labios, regocijándose ante la mirada aterrorizada del rubio._

 

 

Una serie de rápidas imágenes comenzó a desfilar delante de Harry. Primero vio que el rubio había sido arrojado con violencia dentro de una celda, inconsciente; tiempo después, cuando el chico finalmente había recuperado el conocimiento, reconoció la desesperación en aquellos ojos grises al ver cómo sus amigos, Theodore y Pansy, eran lanzados al suelo junto a él. Lo primero que hizo la muchacha fue abrazarlo y llorar desconsolada en su hombro, murmurando incoherencias y aferrándose con fuerza a las raídas ropas de su amigo.

 

Observó con horror cómo Draco y los demás eran torturados a consciencia por varios de los seguidores de Ryddle. Incluida Bellatrix Lestrange, quien parecía adorar los gritos de dolor de su sobrino, pues era al único al que ella se _dedicaba_ cada vez que visitaba la prisión en donde éste se encontraba. ¡Por Merlín que Harry sabía cómo eran las sesiones de tortura con esa psicópata!

 

En algún momento la escena cambió y se encontró a Voldemort de frente, riendo como el demente que era mientras apuntaba su varita hacia la madre del rubio.

 

 

 _―Te sigues negando a cooperar, muchacho… ―dijo el señor oscuro colocando la punta de su varita contra el rostro de Narcisa―. Hay muchas maneras de hacer que hables, no necesariamente tengo que torturarte a ti._

 _―¡No! ¡Madre! ―gritó Draco con desesperación, intentando zafarse del agarre del mago junto a él._

 _―Esto será demasiado fácil. Desearía que tu padre pudiera ver esto. Es una lástima que él se encuentre en una misión de suma importancia ―dijo el monstruo, después soltó una carcajada cruel―. En fin. No es que ustedes le importen demasiado, de todas maneras._

 _El señor tenebroso movió su varita con rapidez y una luz roja salió de la misma, arrancando gritos de agonía de la garganta de la mujer. Mientras tanto, sonidos desesperados escaparon de la boca de Draco a la vez que  lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas._

 _―¡MADRE!_

 _El rubio no supo cuánto tiempo pasó con exactitud, su garganta no había parado de gritar y rogar por la vida de su progenitora, sin embargo, Voldemort parecía regocijarse aún más con cada súplica y no liberó a la mujer incluso cuando el joven finalmente aceptó revelar la información que tan celosamente había estado protegiendo._

 _―¡Traigan a Greyback! Estoy seguro de que apreciará el sabor del fino sabor de esta mujer ―siseó Ryddle con diversión._

 _―¡Deténganse! ―exclamó Draco con horror―. ¡Estoy dispuesto a decir todo lo que sé! ¡Por favor, déjenla en paz! ¡Ella no tiene nada qué ver en esto!_

 _―¿No te has dado cuenta de que ya es tarde? Obtendré la información que necesito sin importar lo que digas. Eres un traidor, no estás en condiciones de pedir nada. Al final de esta noche te arrodillarás ante mí y rogarás porque sea yo, con mi infinita misericordia, quien termine con tu vida._

 _La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y el cuerpo grande y corpulento del licántropo hizo su entrada._

 _―¿Me ha mandado llamar, mi Lord? ―preguntó Fenrir con voz grave mientras hacía una leve inclinación._

 _―Sí, ¿ves a esta encantadora criatura que tenemos aquí? ―Voldemort extendió su mano hacia la mujer―. Quiero que rasgues su piel con lentitud, debes drenar hasta la última gota de su sangre y mantenerla con vida todo lo que sea posible, ¿entendido?_

 _El hombre lobo gruñó con deleite y asintió, acercándose lentamente al cuerpo de la mujer que aún yacía en el suelo._

 _―¡Deténganse! ¡Por favor! ¡Madre! ―Draco intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre que lo sostenía y gritó desesperado._

 _―¿No es conmovedor? ―siseó el Señor Tenebroso con una sonrisa retorcida―. Ya te lo dije, los traidores no tienen derecho de pedir nada. Disfruta del espectáculo, todos lo haremos._

 _Los mortífagos a su alrededor soltaron sonoras carcajadas y Theo bajó la vista. El rubio, por su parte, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por llegar hasta su madre pero no logró conseguirlo._

 _―Todo estará bien, cariño, no llores ― Narcisa alzó el rostro lentamente y vio directamente en los ojos de su hijo mientras sonreía―. Perdóname por no haber sabido protegerte. Nunca olvides que te amo, a pesar de todos mis errores._

 _Esas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que Draco escuchó de su madre. Después de un rato, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, hablar o gritar, observando cómo el enorme licántropo destrozaba el cuerpo de la mujer que le había dado la vida._

 

―¿Tienes recuerdos que no quieras olvidar? _―_ murmuró una suave voz junto a su oído―. Saber algo y entenderlo son dos cosas muy diferentes.

 

Harry giró el rostro y buscó al niño que lo había estado acompañando hasta el momento, soltó un jadeo al encontrar en su lugar a un adolescente.

 

―Draco… ―murmuró el moreno sin aliento, consternado ante la mirada triste, vacía y sin emociones del joven.

 

El rubio no contestó y comenzó a caminar, haciendo que todo a su alrededor vibrara hasta transformarse en una amplia y oscura habitación, iluminada únicamente por unas cuantas velas que flotaban cerca del techo. Cuando el chico finalmente se detuvo, un par de ojos inyectados de sangre le recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

 

 

 _―Sólo mírenlo, se ve tan_ bonito _cubierto con su propia sangre, ¿no les parece adorable? ―ronroneó Voldemort dirigiéndose hacia sus súbditos, quienes soltaron carcajadas divertidas mientras asentían ávidamente―. Escuché de tu padre que eras muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿es correcto?_

 _Draco no contestó. No podría haberlo hecho aunque hubiera querido, pues su voz parecía haberse perdido en el momento justo en el que su madre había caído en las garras de Fenrir Greyback. Sin mencionar el hecho de que su cuerpo ahora ya no le obedecía, después de todo él no era un mago lo suficientemente poderoso como para soportar el control de la maldición Imperius._

 _Bellatrix dio un paso al frente y con un rápido movimiento de mano le abofeteó, rompiéndole el labio._

 _―¡El Señor Tenebroso te ha hecho una pregunta, rata pestilente! ―gritó la mujer._

 _―¡No puedo creer que Lucius haya engendrado semejante remedo de mago! ―exclamó un mago._

 _―¡Es un mocoso inservible! ¡Se ha quebrado con sólo presenciar la muerte de mamá! ―soltó otro mortífago con una carcajada._

 _―No pasa nada. El chico me sirve mejor en ese estado. Tan dócil y manipulable, ¡debería haberlo hecho antes! ―se burló_ el que no debe ser nombrado _―. Ahora, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti._

 _Las puertas del enorme salón se abrieron en ese momento y un séquito de mortífagos entró, arrastrando los cuerpos malheridos de Theodore y Pansy. Los jóvenes miraron al rubio directo a los ojos, y después fueron lanzados al suelo._

 _―¡Traidores a la sangre! ¡Traidores a la sangre! ―gritó Bellatrix en una extraña mezcla de rabia y excitación._

 _―Niños, niños, teníamos tanta fe en ustedes ―dijo Voldemort con un suspiro mientras se acercaba a ellos―. Esto debe servir a todos como lección: nadie, jamás, puede traicionarme y seguir viviendo para contarlo. ¿En verdad creyeron que podían simplemente irse sin mirar atrás? ―el mago oscuro negó con la cabeza―. Ustedes tenían una obligación con el mundo mágico y sin embargo, prefirieron ponerse del lado de los muggles y sangre sucia._

 _―¡Nosotros no…! ―exclamó Theo, aunque la frase murió con el grito desgarrador que salió de su boca._

 _―¡Crucio! ―rugió Bellatrix con mirada asesina―. ¡No te atrevas a interrumpir al Señor Tenebroso!_

 _Pansy no podía dejar de llorar y temblar, su mirada estaba perdida en la figura de Nott._

 _―Si no están conmigo, están contra mí. Ustedes decidieron traicionar a sus familias y nuestra causa, entonces pagarán el precio ―siseó Voldemort con frialdad, el mago agitó su varita y Draco avanzó hasta quedar a su lado―. ¿Quién mejor para ser su ejecutor que el líder instigador de esta patética revuelta?_

 _―Mi señor… ―Pettigrew se acercó lentamente a ellos y devoró a la joven adolescente con la mirada antes de inclinarse ante su amo―. De ninguna manera me atrevo a cuestionar su decisión, pero usted me prometió a esta chica y yo…_

 _―No hay problema, seguro que alguna de las señoritas Greengrass estará más que feliz de ser tu… dama de compañía ―Ryddle giró hacia el rubio y clavó sus ojos en las orbes grises del joven―. Éste será tu castigo, estarás consciente durante todo el acto y lo disfrutarás, te reirás con cada herida que abras en sus carnes, ¿lo has entendido?_

 _Bellatrix se acercó a ellos y colocó una daga dorada en las manos de su sobrino, sonriendo ampliamente al percatarse de que el chico la miraba con desesperación, a pesar de no poder moverse a voluntad. Momentos después, los jóvenes eran abandonados en el centro del salón, siendo rodeados por los mortífagos y el mismo Voldemort, quienes fisfrutaban de lo que a su parecer sería un gran espectáculo._

 _Pansy ayudó a Theo a ponerse de pie y los dos observaron a Draco a los ojos. El rubio los miraba fijamente y su rostro parecía hecho de piedra, sus ojos, por otra parte, transmitían un sinfín de emociones que no era capaz de expresar con palabras o movimientos._

 _―Draco, ¿qué estás…?_

 _―No te acerques a él ―jadeó Nott mientras tomaba fuertemente a su amiga de la mano, impidiendo que ésta pudiera acercarse al rubio―. Creo que lo están controlando con la maldición Imperius._

 _―Pero… ―la chica no pudo continuar, cualquier cosa que fuera a decir quedó en el olvido en el instante en el que el rubio se abalanzó contra ella y cortó una de sus mejillas a profundidad―.  ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Detente! ―gritó, angustiada._

 _Theodore avanzó rápidamente hacia ellos y tacleó al otro muchacho, lanzándolo a un par de metros,  antes de que éste consiguiera hacer aún más daño al cuerpo de Parkinson._

 _―Creo que no podremos salir de esta ―murmuró el joven al sostener a su amiga―. Escúchame bien, Pansy, no importa lo que oigas, no abras los ojos, ¿lo entiendes?_

 _―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―sollozó la morena._

 _―No creo que haya algo que pueda ayudarnos en este momento, si él no nos asesina, entonces lo harán ellos ―señaló hacia los mortífagos que se carcajeaban a su alrededor―. No quiero que sufras, por eso, intenta no resistir demasiado cuando llegue el momento._

 _―Theo…_

 _―Está bien. Sé que él sigue ahí dentro, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Intentaré hacerlo reaccionar, pero aun si llego a conseguirlo… ―el rubio negó con la cabeza y sonrió al ver cómo el joven Malfoy comenzaba a ponerse de pie―. Recuerda que él jamás nos lastimaría, éste no es el Draco que conocemos. No lo odies._

 _Nott se puso de pie y lentamente avanzó hacia Draco, quien parecía estarse riendo mientras acariciaba la afilada hoja de su daga con un dedo._

 _―¡Denle un arma al chico! ¡Veamos quién de esos dos rubitos cae primero!―exclamó uno de los mortífagos con diversión. Voldemort asintió y a los pocos segundos, Theodore empuñaba una daga similar a la de su amigo._

 _―Draco, sé que estás ahí… ―dijo Theo entre jadeos, intentando mantenerse en pie ―. Intenta luchar, por favor. Soy un Slytherin como tú y ambos sabemos que no hay forma de que escapemos de este lugar con vida ―el muchacho dio un paso atrás y gritó al ver cómo su amigo avanzaba peligrosamente hacia él, clavando el arma en su pierna._

 _―¡¡Theo!! ―gritó la joven detrás de ellos._

 _―¡Cierra los ojos! ¡No quiero que veas esto! ¡No debes! ―exclamó Nott antes de caer  pesadamente al suelo, soltando la daga mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos. Después alzó el rostro y se encontró un par de enormes ojos grises que lo miraban con terror y desesperación―. Podrás estar riéndote por fuera, pero puedo ver tu sufrimiento ―jadeó el rubio―. Intenta luchar, sé que es duro para ti, pero Pansy no merece que pospongas aún más su sufrimiento._

 _Algo pareció cruzar por el rostro de Draco en ese instante. Fue demasiado rápido y nadie además de Theodore fue capaz de verlo. Momentos después, el rubio se sentaba a horcadas sobre el otro muchacho, sujetando la daga con fuerza sobre su cabeza. Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en sus labios. Cuando Draco clavó el arma por primera vez en el vientre de Theo, una carcajada cruel salió de su garganta, sin embargo, lágrimas de dolor y angustia resalaron por sus mejillas también, marcando el inicio de una larga y dolorosa noche._

 

 

Harry se llevó una mano a la boca y jadeó ante la sangrienta escena de la que estaba siendo testigo. Oleadas de rabia, dolor e ira se hicieron presentes de inmediato y una parte de él comenzó a entender el porqué de aquella sed de venganza que parecía marcar la vida del pintor. ¡Merlín sabía que ahora mismo quería revivir a Voldemort sólo para tener el placer de volverlo a matar!

 

― _¡Deténganse! ¡No quiero esto! ¡No!_ ―resonó la voz de Draco en el lugar, pero nadie parecía escucharla. Las carcajadas del rubio se mezclaron rápidamente con las del resto de los magos  que lo observaban todo con atención y éxtasis.

 

Potter apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada en el mismo instante en el que Theodore dejó de resistir. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con la temblorosa figura de Parkinson, quien no había dejado de llorar un solo momento. La chica tenía las manos sobre sus ojos y esto le permitía escapar de la horrible visión que estaba justo frente a ella. Un rato después, el rubio se levantaba del regazo de Nott, totalmente cubierto de sangre mientras la sonrisa de su rostro alcanzaba niveles de locura que el Gryffindor sólo había podido llegar a imaginar. 

 

Malfoy caminó lentamente hacia la morena y se detuvo cuando quedó a sólo unos cuantos pasos de ella. Pansy alzó el rostro y sus ojos azules miraron a su amigo con enorme dolor, murmuró algo que sólo el joven fue capaz de escuchar, logrando que éste se desplomara de rodillas frente a ella a los pocos segundos.

 

― _No llores, no es tu culpa_ ―susurró la voz de la muchacha. Y Harry se percató, de nuevo, de que él era el único que había oído eso.

 

Esta vez fueron los gritos de dolor de Pansy los que llenaron la habitación pero, al contrario que con Theo, su agonía no duró demasiado tiempo. Draco se fue directo a su corazón y no paró de reír hasta que la joven murió entre sus brazos a los pocos minutos. Sus lágrimas, por otra parte, no se detuvieron hasta mucho tiempo después. Ni siquiera cuando fue abandonado en esa enorme habitación. Solo con los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos.

 

El resto de las escenas fueron confusas y deslizaron una tras otra sin un orden en particular. Draco llorando. Draco siendo arrojado a una celda de Azkaban. Draco siendo descubierto en el salón, abrazado al cuerpo ensangrentado de Pansy Parkinson. Draco frente al Wizengamot, declarándose culpable en el mismo instante en el que había sido llamado ante el estrado, sin decir una sola cosa a su favor. Draco arañando su rostro mientras gritaba enloquecido en una camilla de San Mungo. Todas ellas marcando un antes y un después en la vida del rubio.

 

Harry cerró los ojos por unos instantes colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro, cuando finalmente fue capaz de recobrar la compostura, el espacio a su alrededor había  cambiado por completo y se encontró súbitamente rodeado por un sinfín de cálidas aguas. Obviamente estaba sumergido, pero esta vez, a diferencia de lo que había sucedido cuando llegó al chalet por primera vez, podía respirar sin ningún problema. El moreno examinó cuidadosamente el lugar en donde se encontraba y jadeó al percatarse de la figura que dormía a unos cuantos metros detrás de él en posición fetal.

 

―Draco… ―murmuró Potter.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara hasta el pintor, quien ahora lucía de su verdadera edad. El Gryffindor intentó moverlo y lo llamó en repetidas ocasiones pero no tuvo éxito. A cambio, unas voces comenzaron a sonar dentro de su cabeza, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

 

―Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? ―dijo la voz del rubio, aunque para Harry no pasó desapercibido de que en realidad se trataba del alter ego.

 

―Sí ―contestó Draco con voz temblorosa.

 

―Mientras sigas recordando no podrás huir del sufrimiento.

 

―No quiero olvidar. Ellos son importantes para mí, por eso no puedo dejar que se vayan.

 

―¿Aun cuando eso te esté provocando tanto dolor? Yo puedo ayudarte,  puedo hacer que todo esto termine. Recuerda que fui creado por ti con ese mismo propósito ―susurró la otra personalidad de Malfoy.

 

―Yo… solamente no quiero dejar ir lo que atesoré.

 

―Tú mismo acabaste con sus vidas, ¿cómo puedes seguir pensando en ellos cuando tú aún sigues sufriendo?

 

―¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! ―gritó Draco.

 

―¡Eres débil! ¡Me necesitas! ¡Sin mí no sobrevivirás!

 

―¡No!

 

―¡Puedes luchar todo lo que quieras, _tesoro_! ¡Eso no cambiara nada! ¡¿Qué podrías hacer tú, un cobarde que ni siquiera es capaz de quitarse la vida?! Recuerda mis palabras, _amor_ , algún día serás tú el que venga a mí. Entonces me apoderaré de tu cuerpo y haré realidad tus verdaderos deseos. Nuestros deseos ―dijo el alter ego y después de que éste soltara una risita divertida, la conversación finalizó.

 

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, su mirada quedó cautivada por la triste y derrotada expresión en el rostro de Draco, quien lo estaba viendo con atención.

 

―Dra…

 

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó el rubio con voz serena.

 

―Yo… ―Potter sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, intentando controlar sus emociones ―. He venido a buscarte. Por favor, regresa conmigo, no puedes permitir que tu otra personalidad te controle de esta manera.

 

―Por mí está bien.

 

―¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡No te dejes vencer así! ―exclamó Harry.

 

―¿Qué puedes saber tú? ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a decirme tales cosas?

 

―Porque lo he visto, Draco. Ahora sé por todo lo que has pasado ―murmuró Harry con voz suave, después clavó sus ojos verdes en él otro hombre―. Probablemente piensas que no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda comprenderte, pero te equivocas. Déjame ayudarte.

 

―No.

 

―Por favor, escúchame, aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes y yo…

 

―No me importa lo que quieras decirme.

 

―¡Esto es importante, Draco! ¡Debes escucharme! ¡No pienso permitir que evadas todo de esta manera! ¡Sé por experiencia que deseas escapar del dolor pero te aseguro que al final no solucionará nada!

 

―¡¿Por qué diablos te importa?! Me interesa muy poco lo que sepas o creas saber.  ¡No necesito nada de ti! ¡No necesito nada de nadie! ¡Simplemente quiero estar solo y dejar de sentir todo esto! ―gritó Draco y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

 

Harry intentó hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el rubio inmediatamente comenzó a murmurar un sinfín de cosas que no pudo comprender.

 

―Draco… ―murmuró el moreno después de unos momentos, asustado ante la extraña actitud que el chico frente a él estaba presentando.

 

―¿Por qué? ―jadeó el rubio mientras poco a poco comenzaba a meter las manos entre sus rubios cabellos―. ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué me miras de esta manera? ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Por qué te entrometes? ¿Por qué siempre apareces? ¿Por qué  hablas conmigo? ¿Por qué no me dejas solo? ¿Por qué haces que me pierda? ¿Por qué me llevas a este estado de desesperación? ¿Por qué perturbas mi alma? ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? ¿Por qué me escuchas? ¿Por qué me haces pedazos? ¿Por qué me pisoteas?  ¿Por qué me haces llorar? ¿Por qué no estás pidiéndome perdón?  ¿Por qué intentas darme esperanzas? ¿Por qué nos conocimos? ¿Por qué me haces sentir todo esto?

 

Harry observó, boquiabierto, cómo la voz del rubio había ido subiendo de tono con cada una de esas preguntas hasta llegar el punto de estar gritando al tiempo que jalaba con fuerza de sus cabellos.

 

―¡Draco! ―exclamó Potter con preocupación, pero el hombre frente a él parecía no estarle escuchando.

 

―No quiero. No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero. NO. ¡No quiero despertar! ¡No quiero volver a sufrir! ¡No quiero! ―gritó el joven pintor, desesperado, histérico, llorando amargamente sin importarle que fuera el mismísimo Harry Potter el que estaba viéndolo en ese momento.

 

El Gryffindor intentó acercarse, pero una barrera comenzó a rodear a Draco en ese momento, impidiendo que el moreno pudiera poner una sola mano en él.

 

―¡Escúchame! ¡Estás equivocado sobre muchas cosas! ¡Es importante que lo sepas! ¡Tu madre no…!

 

―¡No te atrevas a mencionarla! ―exclamó el rubio con furia, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al otro mago―. ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!

 

―¡Las cosas no sucedieron como tú crees! ¡Tu madre no murió aquella noche! ¡Debes creerme! ―Harry no se amedrentó, al contrario, sus ojos verdes brillaron con determinación y dio un paso más hacia Draco―. ¡Sé que es difícil hacerlo, pero tienes que confiar en mí! 

 

―No es cierto… ―murmuró Draco y cayó de rodillas, mirando hacia el suelo con terror―. ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Intentas engañarme!

 

―¡Aquel a quien estabas viendo era tu padre! ¡Lucius sacrificó su vida para intentar ayudar a que ustedes dos pudieran huir! ¡Tu madre dejó una carta para ti explicando todo lo que sucedió,  pero debes salir de este lugar para que puedas leerla!

 

―¡Mientes! ¡Eso no es verdad, mi padre me odiaba! ¡Él mismo escogió el castigo al que fui sometido! ¡Él causó que sucediera todo esto!

 

―¡Estoy diciéndote la verdad! ¡Él te amaba y quiso enmendar sus errores al final! ¡Tu madre estuvo…! ―Potter no pudo proseguir, pues un fuerte dolor en el pecho le cortó la respiración en ese momento. Lentamente bajó la mirada hasta su torso y vio como la tela de su camisa comenzaba a caer al suelo, hecha pedazos, al mismo tiempo que una herida comenzaba a abrirse en diagonal por su pecho y abdomen―. Draco… debes salir de aquí, de lo contrario, _tu otro yo_ terminará destruyendo el último recuerdo de tu madre ―jadeó el moreno sin aliento, clavando su mirada en la del rubio.

 

Fueron esos brillantes ojos grises lo último que vio antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, regresando a la realidad que le esperaba del otro lado.

 

Harry apretó los dientes y gimió adolorido mientras intentaba incorporarse, sintiendo que el ritmo de sus latidos comenzaba a aumentar de velocidad rápidamente. Frente a él se alzaba la delgada figura de Draco, quien sostenía su espada entre sus manos, estudiando cada gota de sangre que caía de la afilada hoja que hacía tan sólo unos segundos había cortado su piel.

 

―Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? ―murmuró el joven con voz asesina.

 

―No puedes… ―Harry jadeó e hizo el amago de ponerse de pie, pero la afilada punta del arma del rubio se colocó justo sobre su yugular―. Draco está ahí dentro, él no dejará que sigas controlándolo.

 

―¿Eso crees? ―una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en el atractivo rostro del pintor―. Tú no eres nadie para nosotros, _Harry_. ¿Por qué crees que tus patéticas palabras podrían hacer un cambio? Tu ayuda no es requerida, ni necesitada, pero apreciamos enormemente tu interés —añadió con burla.

 

―Tienes  que reaccionar ―dijo el moreno entre gemidos y jadeos.

 

 ―Guarda silencio. Me repugnas ―escupió el otro hombre con veneno, tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo―. Tú y Ullysses sólo han logrado entrometerse en mi camino y no pienso permitirlo más ―se sentó a horcadas sobre la cintura de su víctima y sonrió ante el grito de dolor que escapó de los labios del Gryffindor―. Mi plan puede esperar un poco, seguro que  después puedo encontrar a otro mago y podré llevar a cabo el ritual. Antes de eso te asesinaré y disfrutaré con cada uno de tus gritos. Pagarás caro tu insolencia.

 

―No lo hagas… no permitas que gane, Draco ―murmuró Harry―. Aún hay… muchas cosas que debes hacer.

 

―¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ―gritó el rubio mientras alzaba su espada, apuntándola directo al corazón de Potter―. ¡Muérete de una vez!

 

―Yo tampoco quería que nadie muriera por mi culpa, pero no pude evitarlo… ―Harry cerró los ojos en el momento en el que la espada comenzó a hacer su camino y suspiró.

 

Los labios de Malfoy temblaron en el momento en el que su arma chocó con el suelo y jadeó al sentir cómo la fuerza de su cuerpo comenzaba a flaquear. Su mirada se encontró con la del moreno y los dos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones. Harry supo que frente a él se encontraba el verdadero Draco y sonrió.

 

―Mi madre… ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ―murmuró Draco con voz temblorosa.

 

―Alguien que tú conoces bien y que ha estado buscándote todo este tiempo.

 

―¿Quién?

 

―Severus Snape.

 

Draco permaneció en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron minutos, y cuando Harry se dio cuenta, dos pequeños hilos de lágrimas se unieron a los temblorosos labios del rubio, quien soltó una carcajada histérica al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al rostro.

 

―¿Qué tan miserable puedo llegar a ser? ―preguntó el rubio con amargura mientras negaba con la cabeza―. No quiero esto. No puedo soportarlo más. Quiero que todo desaparezca.

 

―Draco… ―Harry se mordió el labio inferior al ver el estado de derrota en el que el joven frente a él se encontraba―. Yo no soy un ejemplo de vida, pero en verdad quiero intentar avanzar de nuevo. Quiero que tú también luches. A mi lado. No creo que el futuro siempre nos depare cosas buenas, pero al menos quiero intentar vivir una vez más. Quiero hacerlo por los que dieron su vida para poder darme a mí una oportunidad.

 

―¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ―murmuró el pintor con voz entrecortada, luchando por mantener el control de su cuerpo.

 

―No todo está perdido.

 

―¡Contesta a mi pregunta! ―exclamó el rubio―. ¡A nosotros no nos une nada! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué me estás dando esperanzas?!

 

―Estás equivocado, Draco ―Harry suspiró e hizo nuevamente el intento por incorporarse, utilizando la energía que aún conservaba hasta que su rostro quedó a la misma altura que el del pintor―. Compartimos la misma soledad, la misma tristeza, la misma oscuridad ―jadeó y clavó sus ojos verdes en los grises―. No estás solo. Ya no —hizo una pausa para reunir el valor necesario y finalmente murmuró—: te amo.

 

Los ojos de Draco brillaron por un momento ante sus palabras y después se llevó las manos al rostro, gimiendo con desesperación mientras furiosos sonidos comenzaron a salir de su boca.

 

―¡Esto no se ha terminado! ―gruñó el rubio con ferocidad, y sin que Harry lo esperara, rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, en un último intento por asesinarlo―. ¡Puedes creer que me has vencido, pero estás totalmente equivocado! ¡Draco es mío! ¡Mío! ¡No se lo daré a nadie! ¡Este cuerpo me pertenece sólo a mí!

 

―Dra… ―el Gryffindor no podía hablar, la falta de oxígeno combinado con el dolor y la pérdida de sangre apenas le permitían mantenerse consciente.

 

―¡Cuida bien tú espalda, _Harry_! ¡Porque algún día, cuando menos lo esperes, te asesinaré! ―exclamó el hombre con una carcajada siniestra.

 

Harry cerró los ojos y sintió cómo su garganta era liberada poco a poco, después, el cuerpo de Draco colapsó sobre el suyo, inconsciente.

 

―Estaré esperando… ―murmuró Potter mientras rodeaba al rubio con sus brazos. No mucho después, la sombra de Ullysses se cernía sobre los dos―. Pensé que habías dicho que nadie más podía entrar aquí ―dijo el moreno con debilidad, viendo cómo la criatura alzaba a Draco entre sus brazos.

 

―Mentí. De alguna manera, pensé que tú podrías lograr lo que yo no ―dijo el kelpie.

 

―¿Eso es un cumplido? ―contestó el Gryffindor con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

―No te creas mucho  ―Ullysses colocó una mano sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, una pequeña luz rodeó  el cuerpo de Harry por unos instantes y sus heridas comenzaron a cicatrizar. La criatura lo miró fijamente y después murmuró―. Descansa, niño. Todo está bien por ahora.

 

Cuando Harry despertó nuevamente no estaba solo en la cama. Draco estaba a su lado, aún dormido, y por primera vez pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Al parecer, las pesadillas no lo estaban atormentando por ahora.

 

Eso ya era algo.

 

 

>>>> FIN <<<<

 

>>>> Epilog  >>>>


	15. -Epilog-

**-Epilog-** ****

_The full moon slightly chipped_

 _That's so me_

 _So please_

 _Save me and hold me tight_

 _Just make me all right_

 _Under the dark clouds_

 _Wingless swans in my soul_

 _From the fortress, a pessimist_

 _My howl in the night,_

 _To the isolated star_

 _Don't drive me crazy_

 _Everything seems too far_

 _The sky so deep_

 _Spread endlessly_

 _How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?_

 _The full moon slightly chipped_

 _Uncertain_

 _Oh please_

 _Save me and let me smile_

 _Just make me all right_

 _Over the bed of trees_

 _My heart spins around_

 _My howl in the dawn_

 _To the isolated star_

 _I dare to forgive you_

 _Everything seems too far_

 _But care for me tenderly_

 _How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?_

 **The Slightly Chipped Full Moon** **–** **Yucca**

 

 

Louis von Grantz caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de San Mungo, mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad. Finalmente sonrió al reconocer la figura de un joven moreno que caminaba hacia la salida del hospital.

 

―¡Harry! ―exclamó el sanador con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba.

 

―Buenos días ―contestó Potter de la misma manera con una suave reverencia―. Me dijeron que se encontraba ocupado, por eso no pasé a saludarlo.

 

―Está bien, acabo de salir de una cirugía y mi asistente me dijo que habías ido a mi consultorio ―el castaño metió una de sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata y señaló con la otra hacia la bolsa que el Gryffindor llevaba consigo―. ¿Son para Draco? ―preguntó.

 

―Sí ―Potter negó con la cabeza y suspiró―. Últimamente se ha dedicado a tirar las pociones cuando creé que nadie lo está viendo ―bufó―. Saben mal, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

 

―¿Ah sí? Quizás deberías probarlas tú alguna vez ―dijo el sanador con una risita―. Hanes me ha dicho que Draco ha avanzado mucho en sus terapias, aunque sigue faltando de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

 

Julian Hanes era el psicomago que se encargaba de atender el caso de doble personalidad de Draco desde hacía poco más de cuatro meses. Aunque al principio el rubio se había negado a cooperar con el tratamiento, eventualmente comenzó a asistir a sus terapias y ahora era capaz de mantener a raya sus emociones con mucha más facilidad que antes, para alivio de Potter, quien se había enfrentado al alter ego de Draco en al menos tres ocasiones y en ninguna de ellas había sido fácil de vencer.

 

 ―Es un tanto necio, pero ahora está mucho mejor ―Harry sonrió―. Ahora pasa más tiempo en la biblioteca que en el estudio, pero al final siempre termina encerrado, pintando como si no hubiera un mañana.

 

―Tiene mucho talento, es natural que se deje influenciar por él ―dijo Louis. Un pequeño avión de papel hizo su camino hasta los dos hombres y flotó hasta quedar frente al sanador, quien lo tomó rápidamente―. Debo irme, al parecer hay un niño que ha querido hacerle una broma a su hermanita y terminó con las piernas hechas de jalea.

 

―Suerte con eso. Pronto le estaremos enviando una lechuza.

 

―Sería mejor si sólo se aparecieran por aquí más seguido y Draco finalmente se animara a visitarme, pero aún es muy pronto para él ―von Grantz suspiró y negó con la cabeza―. Cuídense.

 

Harry asintió y después hizo su camino hasta la salida, una vez fuera sacó el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello y acarició la gema que lo adornaba con suavidad, activando el mecanismo de traslado. Momentos después se encontraba en los jardines del chalet. No pudo evitar suspirar al sentir la cálida brisa que corría por el lugar. Lentamente hizo su camino hacia la puerta de cristal que daba hacia la sala y dejó la bolsa con pociones en la primera mesita que se encontró. Se dirigió directo hacia el estudio y entró, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sus ojos verdes se posaron de inmediato en la delgada figura de Draco, quien sostenía su pincel mientras trabajaba arduamente en el lienzo que se encontraba frente a él. Harry avanzó hacia el pintor con cuidado, observando cada uno de los movimientos del rubio con atención.

 

―Es un poco grosero permanecer ahí sin decir nada, ¿sabes? ―dijo el rubio con aburrimiento después de unos segundos, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

 

―Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte ―se disculpó Harry con una sonrisa, su mirada se desvió momentáneamente hacia los dos cuadros que se encontraban colgados en una pared cercana ―. Te están quedando muy bien ―comentó.

 

Draco enderezó lentamente la espalda y giró el rostro, siguiendo la misma trayectoria de Potter, sus ojos grises recorrieron los lienzos con lentitud y sus labios se curvearon suavemente ante las figuras de Blaise y Pansy, quienes sonreían alegremente.

 

―Eso creo ―dijo él sin borrar su sonrisa―. Aún no están terminados del todo, pero me parece que no están quedando tan mal.

 

―¡Debes estar bromeando! ―exclamó Harry acercándose al cuadro de Zabini―. Sólo míralo, dudo mucho que alguien además de ti sea capaz de ponerle esa risita tan soberbia.

 

Malfoy alzó una ceja y después bufó. Su mirada regresó al cuadro en el que estaba concentrado en ese momento y acarició los contornos de la figura con un dedo. Siguiendo todos y cada uno de los trazos en los que había estado trabajando desde hacía ya algunos días. Theodore Nott sonreía, al igual que sus otros dos amigos; sus ojos lucían serenos y misteriosos, de la misma forma en la que el rubio aún los recordaba.

 

―Todavía no puedo creer que he logrado ponerles rostro ―murmuró Draco con suavidad.

 

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado―. Yo no soy ningún experto, pero realmente dudo que haya alguien capaz de hacerlo mejor que tú. Me atrevo a decir que pronto serás capaz de retratar también a tus padres, sólo necesitas un poco de tiempo ―el rubio lo observó en silencio por unos minutos y el Gryffindor terminó poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Lo estoy diciendo en serio, Draco.

 

A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el ligero rubor que se presentó en las mejillas del pintor en ese momento  pero no dijo nada al respecto. Draco aún no se acostumbraba del todo a que utilizara su nombre y, a pesar de que sabía que el acto siempre generaba un poco de incomodidad en el rubio, él se negaba a utilizar nuevamente su apellido. De alguna manera sentía que eso pondría distancia entre los dos y él no estaba dispuesto a pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad.

 

Harry sonrió y tomó a Draco de la mano, guiándolo hacia la salida.

 

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó el rubio mientras lo seguía, un tanto nervioso, pero aun así no hizo el intento por separarse.

 

―No me digas que ya lo has olvidado ―Potter alzó una ceja―. Recuerda que el profesor Snape sale el día de mañana hacia Hogwarts, lo menos que puedes hacer es ir y despedirte de tu padrino, ¿cierto?

 

―¿Es mañana? ―murmuró Draco mientras fruncía el ceño.

 

―Sí, es mañana — Harry suspiró—. Es en serio, Draco, deberías salir más seguido, sé que no te gusta, pero tampoco es bueno que pases aquí todo el tiempo. Ya te he dicho que puedes permanecer unos días en Grimmauld Place, conmigo. Te ayudará a despejar tu mente.

 

―Escucha, no tengo intenciones de…

 

―¿Por qué no? ―se alzó la voz de Ullysses desde el tope de las escaleras, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes―. Luces mucho mejor que la primera vez que te vi, Draco ―los ojos de la criatura recorrieron al rubio de arriba abajo, causando que el chico a su lado gruñera ligeramente―. Ya no hay necesidad de que permanezcas en este lugar, deberías considerar la posibilidad de vivir en otra parte. El mundo de los magos es a donde perteneces.

 

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―jadeó el pintor con incredulidad.

 

―El contrato con tu madre especificaba que debía ayudarte y protegerte. Está bastante que ya no me necesitas ―el kelpie bajó lentamente los escalones y alzó una mano hacia Draco―. El tatuaje en tu espalda desaparecerá y el vínculo será destruido, entonces podrás…

 

―¿Podrías dejar de decidir las cosas por tu cuenta? ―escupió Draco e inmediatamente después tomó la mano de la criatura para alejarla de sí―. No tengo intenciones de irme de aquí y tampoco quiero que destruyas el lazo que nos une, ¿entiendes?

 

―Oye… ―murmuró Harry mientras intentaba acercarse, pero la mirada irritada que le mandó el rubio fue suficiente para detenerlo.

 

―Escúchame bien, Ullysses, tienes una deuda conmigo por haberme mentido y me aseguraré de que la saldes algún día. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a decidir lo que debo o no hacer, ¿lo entiendes? No voy a abandonar esta casa hoy, ni en un futuro cercano, así que acostúmbrate a esa idea.

 

Draco subió rápidamente por las escaleras, ignorando a los dos morenos que lo miraban con incredulidad y azotó la puerta de su habitación. Fuerte.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Severus colocó una bufanda alrededor del cuello de su ahijado y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Harry, quien ayudaba a un muy somnoliento Draco a ponerse de pie.

 

―Señor Potter ―un temblor recorrió el cuerpo del Gryffindor, no todos los días uno escuchaba su apellido con ese tono de desprecio tan particular―. Espero que se comporte a la altura de la situación y no permita que Draco piense siquiera en aparecerse en este estado, ¿ha entendido?

 

―Sí señor ―murmuró Harry por lo bajo.

 

―En verdad quisiera que mi ahijado permaneciera aquí esta noche, pero me temo que no hay suficiente espacio para todos.

 

Harry iba a replicar a eso, pero el recuerdo de esos ojos negros atravesándolo como dagas en el momento en el que sugirió que él podría dormir con Draco permanecía fresco en su memoria. Además, el rubio no parecía muy contento de permanecer en esa casa tan lúgubre por demasiado tiempo y los hombres realmente no querían presionarlo al obligarlo a pasar la noche en un lugar en el que no se sentía cómodo del todo.

 

Los dos morenos se despidieron con un seco movimiento de cabeza y Potter finalmente salió de la casa, llevando al joven pintor casi a rastras detrás de él.

 

―Draco, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Harry un poco preocupado, suspiró al recibir sólo un leve gruñido como respuesta―. Trata de mantenerte despierto, intentaré conseguir un taxi que nos lleve a Grimmauld Place, ahí podrás descansar.

 

De nuevo hubo silencio. Después de que Draco tropezara y casi cayera de frente contra el pavimento, el Gryffindor decidió que lo mejor sería cargarlo en su espalda. Afortunadamente para él, el rubio apenas y parecía consciente de ello, por lo cual no recibió protesta alguna.

 

Si Harry debía ser honesto, la verdad era que se sentía un tanto culpable por el estado de Draco. Es decir, él no sabía que las pociones que el otro joven tomaba podrían causarle un estado letárgico de impredecible duración en caso de ingerir al menos una gota de cerveza de mantequilla. En verdad nunca pensó que por sólo invitarle un sorbo de su bebida estaría causando que el pintor comenzara a bostezar a los pocos minutos y terminara prácticamente dormido sobre la sopa inglesa que su padrino había preparado especialmente para la ocasión.

 

Suspiró. Realmente no esperaba que nada de eso sucediera. Ciertamente el sanador de Draco había sido bastante claro al advertirle que el rubio debía abstenerse por completo de ingerir alcohol, pero en verdad nunca creyó que por sólo un trago todo esto fuera a suceder. No se quejaba, Draco parecía estar descansando bastante bien, pero ciertamente no había disfrutado demasiado el enorme sermón que había recibido por parte de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry colocó a Draco sobre la cama con cuidado, procurando no hacer ningún ruido o movimiento brusco que pudiera despertarlo. Enderezó la espalda con lentitud y justo antes de girarse hacia la salida escuchó cómo un ligero murmullo salía de los labios del rubio.

 

―Llévame…

 

Potter frunció el ceño y observó el rostro del pintor por unos instantes, esperando a que alguna otra palabra saliera de su boca, cosa que no sucedió.

 

Momentos después se dejaba caer en el colchón de su vieja habitación, mirando fijamente hacia el techo, repasando todos y cada uno de los eventos de ese día. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron hacia el hombre que dormía profundamente a unos cuantos metros de él, en el cuarto al otro lado del pasillo, y suspiró profundamente, intentando controlar sus nervios y los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Esta era la primera vez que Draco dormía fuera del chalet  en muchos años y por lo que había sucedido con Ullysses esa misma mañana, era más que claro que el rubio no tenía intención alguna de alejarse de aquel lugar, pues había sido su hogar en los últimos años.

 

Quizá deberían aparecerse de regreso, pensó Harry mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.  Los progresos de Draco eran bastante significativos, era verdad, pero de ninguna manera deseaba presionarlo al hacer algo que él no quisiera. Ganarse su confianza había sido una tarea bastante difícil. Cualquiera que los viera interactuar pensaría lo contrario: el rubio seguía siendo el mismo y sobre todo, seguía tratándolo con la misma frialdad e indiferencia de la primera vez. No obstante, Harry sabía que no era así, pues la relación de ellos dos era algo mucho más grande y profundo de lo que las demás personas jamás podrían llegar a comprender.

 

Draco le gustaba, mucho. Lo deseaba con demasiada intensidad y apenas era capaz de contenerse cuando estaba cerca de él ―el rubio no le hacía las cosas más fáciles con esa manía de andar descalzo y semidesnudo por toda la casa―. Pero independientemente de toda la atracción física que sentía por él, su pasión iba mucho más allá que eso. Para su desgracia, el pintor apenas y podía recordar lo sucedido hacía cuatro meses, por lo tanto, su declaración de amor también había quedado en el olvido.

 

Se moría por besarlo y hacerle el amor, pero sabía que Draco aún necesitaba tiempo para sanar. Y él, por ridículo que pudiera llegar a parecer, estaba dispuesto a esperar.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 _Draco jadeaba, erizando todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo con cada sonido que salía de su boca. Harry alzó el rostro y vio con adoración cómo los ojos grises del rubio habían sido tragados por casi completo por el negro de su pupila, dejando pequeños aros plateados que no hacían más que hipnotizarlo. Potter apretó los dientes y tomó las suaves nalgas de Draco entre sus manos, acariciándolas con fuerza._

 _―Harry… ―gimió el pintor con entrega, empalándose una y otra vez en el endurecido miembro del moreno._

 _―Oh, Dios… ―dijo Harry entre jadeos, angustiado ante la fuerza del inminente orgasmo que comenzaba a concentrarse en sus testículos. Sólo un poco más y terminaría dentro del cuerpo con el que soñaba cada noche._

 _Las manos del Gryffindor comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del rubio con lentitud y, tomando toda la fuerza que aún tenía, se sentó hasta que los rostros de ambos quedaron a la misma altura. Los ojos verdes de Harry recorrieron cada centímetro de la blanca y sonrojada piel expuesta ante él y sus labios devoraron la boca de su amante casi al instante, saboreando cada rincón de esa húmeda cavidad, adorando las palabras de amor que comenzaron a salir de ella._

 _―Te amo…_ ― _jadeó Draco entre pequeños gritos de éxtasis._

 _―¡Oh Dios, te amo!_ ― _contestó Harry, apretando el abrazo de manera posesiva y salvaje._

 _―Más, ¡más!_

 _―Draco…_

 _―No me dejes nunca… ―jadeó el rubio, incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos._

 _―Jamás ―contestó Harry, sintiendo cómo la fuerza del éxtasis comenzaba a llevarlo a los límites de la cordura. Entonces Draco se corrió, arqueando la espalda ante la intensidad de su orgasmo. Él lo siguió poco después, extasiado ante la imagen de su amado bañado en su propio semen._

 _Poco después los dos cayeron a la cama y Harry no permitió que Draco se quitara de encima de su cuerpo, al contrario, lo acomodó suavemente entre sus brazos y acarició sus platinados cabellos hasta que éste finalmente cayó dormido, arrullado en una nube post orgásmica que no lo abandonó hasta muchas horas después._

 

 

Harry despertó de golpe, jadeante y bañado en sudor, con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo, buscando un cuerpo que _no_ estaba ahí. Bajó la mirada lentamente y cerró los ojos, angustiado ante la enorme mancha que se abría camino entre sus pantalones.

 

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó el moreno mientras tomaba una almohada y la llevaba  directamente hasta su rostro, intentando ahogarse con ella. _Otra vez_ había soñado con Draco y _otra vez_ se había corrido sólo con eso.

 

¿Por qué su cuerpo seguía reaccionando como el de un adolescente sin ninguna experiencia en el sexo? Harry rodó sobre su cama, frustrado y completamente excitado, lamió sus labios con lentitud al recordar cada detalle de su sueño, anhelando todo aquello que deseaba y que no podía tener, al menos no en la vida real. Momentos después se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, gimiendo y murmurando para sí mismo.

 

¡Maldita sea, ahora necesitaba un baño!

 

Ya entrada la mañana, después de una ducha de agua fría que duró más de lo que cualquier persona podría considerar normal, el Gryffindor  hizo su camino hasta el cuarto en el que había dejado a Draco y tocó la puerta con suavidad. Pasaron varios segundos y al no recibir respuesta volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

 

¡Cuán enorme fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que la puerta sólo estaba emparejada! Y el asombro no hizo más que crecer exponencialmente cuando vio que la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

 

―¿Draco? ―llamó Harry, entrando al baño sin preguntar, sintiendo cómo un hueco comenzaba a abrirse camino por su estómago. No recibió respuesta.

 

Preocupado, salió al pasillo hecho una tormenta de nervios y agitación, gritando a todo pulmón. Cuando pasó determinado tiempo ―pudieron ser diez minutos o quizás diez segundos, le daba igual― sacó el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello y activó el mecanismo de traslado, deseando con todo su corazón por la seguridad de aquel a quien amaba con locura.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Harry corrió por los pasillos de Chalet, gritando el nombre de Draco lo suficientemente fuerte como para que éste pudiera escucharlo desde cualquier punto de la casa. Después de revisar todos y cada uno de los cuartos del lugar entró al estudio, sintiendo el martilleó de su corazón palpitándole en los oídos. Su mirada escaneó hasta el último rincón del lugar y gimió con frustración al encontrarlo vacío.

 

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Ullysses detrás de él, mirándolo con curiosidad, recargado en uno de los blancos pilares de la habitación.

 

Harry brincó ligeramente en su lugar y se llevó ambas manos al rostro mientras suspiraba.

 

―Estoy buscando a Draco, ¿lo has visto? ―murmuró Potter con voz un tanto ahogada.

 

―¿De verdad? ―una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del kelpie y sus ojos negros brillaron con diversión―. Hace un rato estaba por el lago.

 

―Ya veo… ―Harry apretó los labios y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, enterrando las uñas en sus palmas, furioso con el rubio por haberlo preocupado de esta manera, aunque el sentimiento duró muy poco.

 

―Estaba un poco pálido, ¿sabes? ―los parpados de la criatura se entrecerraron―. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ―preguntó, dando un paso hacia el moreno.

 

―Yo no… ―el joven negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior―. Debo irme ―y con eso se dirigió a la salida del estudio, pasando de largo a Ullysses quien no despegó la mirada de él.

 

Harry caminó apresuradamente por los jardines del chalet, con el corazón en la boca. ¿Acaso Draco había sufrido un ataque? Esa era una posibilidad bastante grande, después de todo, el psicomago del rubio había sido muy claro al explicarle que el trastorno de identidad disociativo que sufría Draco era bastante severo debido al trauma emocional tan fuerte que éste había experimentado. Serían necesarios varios años de terapia y el peligro de una recaída siempre estaba presente.

 

Potter suspiró al llegar a la orilla del lago y sus ojos verdes escanearon el lugar con rapidez, buscando seña alguna del rubio. En su lugar, se encontró con un montón de ropa que yacía en el suelo, esparcida por el césped como si hubiera sido quitada a toda prisa. El moreno se agachó y tomó una de las prendas entre sus manos, reconociendo las ropas que el pintor había utilizado el día anterior. Con cuidado fue doblando las prendas, esperando  a que Draco apareciera en cualquier momento… semidesnudo, por supuesto, ya que la ropa interior era lo único que no había dejado.

 

Justo cuando comenzaba con un nuevo dilema moral respecto a su libido, observó cómo un sobre caía de entre las telas. Harry lo reconoció al instante y un nudo se formó en su garganta al leer la fina y delicada caligrafía de Narcisa Malfoy. Con cuidado abrió el sobre y, por sabe Merlín que vez, leyó el contenido de la misiva.

 

 

 _Mi amado hijo:_

 _No puedo expresar con palabras el dolor que recorre mi alma en este momento._

 _Quizás no me creas, pero he intentado contactarte desde hace ya algún tiempo, cosa que ha resultado por lo más, imposible. Debes saber que hice todo en mi poder por ayudarte aquella noche, desafortunadamente para mí, ya era demasiado tarde. El señor tenebroso pudo penetrar en la mente Gabrielle Zabini y no pudo proteger el secreto de su hijo, y todo el plan para que ustedes pudieran huir terminó siendo descubierto (Merlín fue piadoso con ella, pues su sufrimiento no duró demasiado tiempo)._

 _Cuando supe que él iba tras ustedes me puse en contacto con tu padre, quien no dudó un solo instante y regresó a nuestro hogar. Él me obligó a irme con Severus, pues había hecho un trato con él para garantizar nuestra seguridad y tomó mi lugar, utilizando uno de los hechizos más antiguos de nuestra familia, copiando hasta la última esencia de mí ser y convirtiéndose en un doble perfecto de mi persona, indistinguible ni siquiera por el olor. Nunca supe qué fue lo que sucedió con ustedes. Mi corazón ruega por creer que los dos se encuentran a salvo, pero algo me dice que no es así._

 _Hijo mío, ¿qué puedo hacer para volver a encontrarte? Ni siquiera sé en dónde estoy o en dónde estaré mañana pues Severus y yo estamos escondidos, huyendo todo el tiempo de quienes creen que pertenecemos al bando del Señor Tenebroso o de los que piensan que no. Mi estado de salud mejoró sólo un poco gracias a la ayuda de Severus y esto ha permitido que mi vida haya podido extenderse un par de meses más, prologando mi dolor y mi angustia por saber de ti._

 _Él ha venido a mí, mi amor, el espíritu que tiene un vínculo con nuestra familia y éste me ha dicho que te encuentras vivo. No sé sí creerle, pero es el último amago de esperanza al que puedo aferrarme. Él concederá mi deseo y te protegerá de todo daño. Créeme, el precio que ha pedido a cambio no vale nada en comparación a la fe que me ha dado en mis últimos días._

 _Ahora debo irme, ni siquiera sé si esta carta llegará algún día a tus manos, pero en verdad quiero creer que así será._

 _Te amo, Draco. Siempre te he amado. Nunca podré perdonarme el haberte fallado al permitir que tu vida cambiara de esta manera. ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme? ¿Algún día podrás perdonarnos a los dos? ¿A Lucius y a mí? Son muy pocas las cosas que son seguras ahora, mi niño. Pero si de algo puedes estarlo, es que te amamos, y de que siempre, sin importar qué, estaré pensando en ti._

 _No estás solo, mi amor, yo siempre estaré contigo._

 _Siempre._

 _Narcisa Malfoy._

 

 

Harry levantó la mirada y con sumo cuidado colocó el sobre nuevamente en su lugar, sintiendo que sus manos temblorosas apenas y podían cumplir con su objetivo. Permaneció en silencio por unos momentos y cerró los ojos, dejando que el dolor de su corazón fuera disminuyendo con cada segundo que pasaba.  Unos suaves pasos comenzaron a hacer su camino hasta él y sintió cómo una sombra se alzaba por sobre su cuerpo.

 

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Draco al acercarse a él, dejando que las frías gotas de agua se deslizaran por su piel hasta caer sobre el moreno.

 

―Nada. Sólo estaba recordando ―contestó Harry abriendo nuevamente los ojos, deleitándose ante la imagen de un muy mojado Draco que lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos grises―. ¿Por qué no me esperaste y regresaste solo? ―preguntó sin enojo.

 

―No podía dormir, necesitaba despejarme un poco ―el rubio se ruborizó ligeramente―. Te dejé una nota, ¿sabes? ―murmuró mientras acomodaba un húmedo mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

 

Potter frunció el ceño y después pasó una mano por su rostro. Había estado tan nervioso que ni siquiera pudo notar la nota de la que el pintor le estaba hablando.

 

―¿Por qué no podías dormir? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

 

―No ―contestó Draco, desviando la mirada.

 

―¿Entonces?

 

―Tuve este sueño… ―Malfoy mordió su labio inferior, acto que mandó una corriente eléctrica a la espina dorsal del Gryffindor―. No es nada, no importa ―negó con la cabeza.

 

―Cuéntame.

 

―Yo… no creo que sea buena idea ―murmuró Draco, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

 

―Cuéntame ―insistió Harry, jalando al otro hombre de la mano hasta hacerlo quedar sentado frente a él.

 

―Fue… sobre aquel día, ya sabes, cuando entraste en mi mente y me dijiste todas esas cosas para ayudarme… ―el pintor clavó sus ojos grises en él y se ruborizó aún más―. En mi sueño decías algo, pero no creo que…

 

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Harry, apretando un poco más la mano del rubio.

 

―Tú dijiste… que me amabas ―susurró Draco, intentando liberarse―. Pero olvida lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? No sé por qué lo mencioné, yo…

 

―No fue un sueño ―interrumpió Potter, jalando el cuerpo de Draco hasta que toda distancia entre sus cuerpos desapareció por completo ―. No fue un sueño, sólo lo recordaste ―repitió al ver la mirada incrédula que el otro joven le estaba mandando―. Te amo.

 

―¿Qué dices…?

 

―Te amo.

 

―¿Por qué estás diciendo esto? No lo digas por lastima sí solo…

 

―¡No es lástima! ¡No te atrevas a sugerir algo así otra vez!―exclamó Harry, acercándolo aún más hasta que sus labios chocaron en un beso apasionado.

 

Draco tardó un poco en reaccionar, sus ojos grises se abrieron con enorme sorpresa y jadeó al sentir a Harry profundizar la caricia. Momentos después los dos se besaban con igual intensidad, devorando la boca del otro, emitiendo jadeos y gemidos cada vez más intensos, deslizando sus manos por todas partes, necesitadas de contacto. Al separarse, los dos estaban completamente ruborizados y Harry sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Draco con dulzura.

 

―Te amo. No fue un sueño ―repitió el moreno con ojos brillantes.

 

Draco desvió la mirada, avergonzado y sin saber qué decir al respecto, en cambio se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Harry.

 

―¿Quieres nadar? ―murmuró el rubio, pasando su lengua por sus labios de manera inconsciente.

 

―Claro ―contestó Potter con una risita, aceptando la mano que Draco le ofrecía para ayudarlo a levantarse, al hacerlo tomó al joven por la cintura y lo besó nuevamente, esta vez un poco más controlado―. Primero debo quitarme la ropa, ¿de acuerdo? ―preguntó en el oído del otro con voz un tanto sugestiva. Sí, quizás todo tardaría un tiempo en estar bien, pero al final todo valdría la pena. Todo esto lo valía. Esperar por ello no le suponía sacrificio alguno.

 

―Yo… te esperaré dentro ―y sin decir más corrió hasta el lago, avergonzado ante el indigno temblor que había recorrido su cuerpo.

 

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa y se apresuró a seguirlo, inconsciente de que no muy lejos de ahí un par de ojos negros los estudiaban a los dos desde el techo del chalet.

 

Ullysses colocó una mano bajo su mentón, descansando el codo sobre una de sus rodillas y sonrió, dejando que el viento moviera y acariciara sus cabellos.

 

―Bueno, quizás tu familia no esté del todo perdida, Eltanin ―murmuró la criatura sin despegar su mirada de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban besándose en el agua―. El pasado no debe ser cambiado, sin embargo, Draco está luchando contra su destino y gracias a eso ha logrado cambiar su futuro y el de toda tu familia.

 

El kelpie se puso de pie y saltó hasta llegar al suelo, después suspiró y giró el rostro hacia la casa mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar su verdadera forma: un hermoso caballo espectral de color negro.

 

―Los seres humanos son muy interesantes… ―murmuró al caminar hacia el puente del lago―. Muero por saber qué es lo que ocurrirá mañana.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso es todo…
> 
> ¿Han llegado hasta aquí? ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo!!  
> Este es el primer Longfic que termino y la verdad me siento muy orgullosa, sé que seguro tiene muchos errores y me responsabilizo totalmente por ellos orz
> 
> ¿Habrá una continuación?  
> ¡Es probable! Aunque tal vez sólo se traten de one shots y drabbles sueltos xDDD
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo a Cyda, mis cheerleaders y a todos aquellos que me dieron ánimos.
> 
> Reciban todo mi amor
> 
> Sui

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia que originalmente era totalmente porno, pero que al final terminó siendo reemplazada por una idea totalmente angst… Si pueden, espero que descarguen el fanmix, porque muchas de las escenas fueron escritas cuando lo escuchaba… o sea, todo está como para cortarse las venas, por decirlo de alguna manera xDDD
> 
> “Sanctuary” es el fic en el que he dejado mi alma y corazón, cuídenlo y mimen mucho a los personajes, lo merecen.
> 
> Agradecimientos:
> 
> No hay palabras suficientes...
> 
> Primero, a Cyda (motoko_cydalima), quien me ha hecho una mejor escritora (sí, aunque lo niegues, bonita). Sin ella, nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Muchas gracias por todo el esfuerzo y las horas y horas que me dedicaste, de verdad que jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente.
> 
> A mis maravillosas cheerleaders:Jenny_Anderson, Pami_Li, Poison_d90, Loyle. Algunas de ustedes no llegaron a leer el fic por completo ya que la vida real nos pegó duro a todas, aun así, les agradezco de todo corazón por los ánimos que me dieron. ¡¡Las adoro!!
> 
> A mi amigo dayofbehemoth que me ayudó con el diseño de los covers del fanmix. Guapísimo, mil gracias por todo.
> 
> No los aburro mas, gente bonita. Espero que disfruten de mi fic.
> 
> Recuerden que los comentarios son amor.
> 
> Sui


End file.
